


Anchor me

by Writersxblock101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Twins, Background Relationships, Brother-Sister Relationships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Romance, Slow Burn, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 105,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writersxblock101/pseuds/Writersxblock101
Summary: Katsumi Hatake was not born kicking and screaming like every other baby, her twin brother did enough of that for both of them. Kakashi is her whole world and Katsumi is his, but with death around every corner keeping each other alive is a lot harder than it sounds. Reincarnation Oc Fic. AU. ObitoxOc
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second platform upload, so I will be posting all of my 32 chapters at once. I’m nervous to shift it but I’m trying to broaden my horizons. Another twin fic, I know. Oh well I hope you like, let me know. Originally inspired by Catch my breath- Lang Noi on fanfiction. 
> 
> OK Edit for 2019- The first 5 chapters of this fic are old and written in my old writing style. I will be going through and fleshing them out later. So sorry about the pacing. Things pick up into my knew style at chapter 6. so until then, thanks for struggling through. I will be changing these first chapters up eventually. But Im glad to be back from my 4 year hiatus. I haven't abandoned my babies yet!
> 
> Originally chapter betad by Malicethroughthelookingglass.
> 
> Currently Beta edited by the incredible katydid001 in 2020

Death wasn't swift or painless. It definitely was not glorious. In fact, my death was the slow painful sort. The rubble pressing down on my spine and my blood seeping from my flesh. I remember that last cold intake of breath before I closed my eyes one last time.

Hatake Katsumi was born on September 15th a whole five minutes after her twin brother, Hatake Kakashi. She was a quiet child, even when placed in her mother's arms she remained silent.

The twins were hard to tell apart in the beginning. Their cheeks were plump and rosey, while their hair curled upwards in thin tufts of silver. The only way to tell them apart was eye colour. Kakashi's eyes were a dark grey while Katsumi had one light-blue iris. Her other eye however was a beautiful emerald-green.

Even as babies the twins were inseparable. Everytime Katsumi was picked up without Kakashi, it was like the world was ending for the little boy. Even though Katsumi was a strangely quiet child, whenever Kakashi was out of her line of sight she would struggle uncontrollably in protest, trying to make her way towards her brother's cries. The worn out parents simply adapted, though Sakumo was called away on missions a lot, so a lot of their care fell on their mother.

They grew up side-by-side, learning to read and write together, training together. Kakashi and Katsumi were twins through and through.

~~~~~~~

Katsumi played happily on the fluffy rug her mother had placed her on, blocks clacking as she stacked them in front of her. Kakashi sat behind the wall of blocks attempting to make their structure higher.

"B-b-bl-ock." Kakashi struggled through the word before staring at his sister expectantly. The chubby toddler shook her head before holding out the cube in her hands, pushing it towards her brother.

"B-b-block. Katsu-nee." The young boy frowned as his sister shook her head once again, tapping her the block in her hands. Katsumi tapped the block and then tapped the wood against her mouth. Her mouth opened and she made a tiny squeak before shaking her head violently and gumming down on the toy.

Kakashi's head snapped up as he felt a familiar weight slip in behind him. The action flung him backwards causing him to land on his father's stomach. Sakumo huffed at the impact before smiling down at his son.

"Having fun, pups?" The tired shinobi dragged his finger through his son's hair as he waited for a reply.

Kakashi sat back up and grabbed one of their wooden blocks, holding it up to his father. "B-bl-ock."

Katsumi clapped at her brother with a closed-eye smile. Kakashi held the cube out to his sister once more, trying to prompt her into speaking. A frown pulled at her lips before she tapped her mouth and then tapped the toy in her brother's hands. She curled her hand into a fist, shaking it around before tapping it to her chest.

Sakumo felt a jolt of inspiration while watching his daughter flail her chubby arms around. "Hey, Princess?" he put his hands out in front of him, catching the toddlers' hawk-like attention. Without explanation he formed the hand sign for the word block. The little girl followed his motions flawlessly before letting out a triumphant giggle and clapping in excitement. "Amazing! That hand sign means block." He emphasised the word with the hand motion once more before tapping the wooden toys in between the twins.

She formed the sign over and over again before tapping a block in front of her brother and signing it to him. The little boy marveled at the ease in which she followed their father's motions. He smiled at his sister before slowly mimicking her movements, eager to match her new skill.

This epiphany spurred Sakumo and his wife on to teach the twins every sign they knew, even going as far to research every word they didn't know. Katsumi's natural affinity for the language both baffled Sakumo and made his heart swell with pride.

~~~~~~~~

All the barriers in communication between the twins and the rest of the world slowly deteriorated as their vocabulary grew.

At three years old their mother passed and it hit the twins both very hard. Having your first experience with death at three was hard, no matter how commonly it occurred in the ninja world. Sakumo took it upon himself to train them hard as soon as they managed to toddle precariously from one side of the room to the other.

Katsumi was lucky to have been reincarnated in the first place, but to be the twin sister of Kakashi Hatake was something special. She trained long and hard, determined to be just as good as Kakashi and to keep up with his prodigy status. Though as the years went on she slowly lost touch with the memories of her past. Fleeting memories seeping into her subconscious as vicious nightmares.


	2. Sparing glances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my fantastic beta katydid001! It was her push that brought me here! Enjoy this small chapter!

Katsumi stood silently beside her brother wrapped up in a dark blue scarf and black knitted jumper. Kakashi kept glancing at her trying to gauge her expression under her black mask. She grinned at him closing her eyes in the classic Hatake smile. Her long silver hair fluttered gently as they stood communicating with small familiar gestures. Kakashi smirked back under his dark blue mask pulling his green scarf tighter around his neck. Katsumi's eyes flickered from her brother's face and connected with two large brown orbs studying her from across the crowd. Rin Nohara blinked as their eyes made contact but she didn't look away. Despite the awkwardness of the eye contact Katsumi just raised a gloved hand and fluttered her fingers in a wave. Rin's cheeks turned a light shade of pink but she waved back with a gentle smile. Kakashi followed his sister's gaze but his eyes locked on the obvious Uchiha who was beside the girl who had caught his sister's attention. Kakashi noted the way the boy forcefully blinked his eyes when his eyes landed on Katsumi, as if he was a little taken aback. Kakashi's face hardened as he snatched his sister's hand from the air and weaved their fingers together. Katsumi looked up at him in slight alarm, but seeing his expression decided to just roll with it.

All of the students were gathered outside for sparring and Katsumi was not looking forward to her turn. A boy in a green one piece was standing a few steps away focusing on the spar going on with huge almost twinkling eyes. Katsumi bit her lip to hold in a giggle.

Their teacher called her brother's name along with the name Obito Uchiha. Katsumi gave her brother's hand a squeeze and blinked up at him with her big non-matching eyes. Kakashi rolled his own in response and made his way to meet his opponent, leaving his twins hand hanging limp at her side once again. Katsumi brought her hands up to her choppy bangs and brushed them to the side. From the way Kakashi acted before their spar it was obvious to her that Obito had already done something to annoy him, though she wasn't sure of what it was. Katsumi took a deep breath through her nose and tried her best to not let it bother her. She scraped her ninja sandals in the dirt bored out of her brains; she tried to amuse herself by writing her name in the earth, followed by her twins name of course. With a swift brush of her foot she erased her carefully etched name and began to write her brother's name.

Katsumi was paired against Rin for her spar and although she didn't want to fight the kind Kunoichi, she would not let everyone think she was inferior to her twin. Rin's Taijutsu was not the best, granted they were both five, but Katsumi out classed her in both technique and execution. Katsumi was fast and precise, landing mock blows to the girl's torso not willing to actually hurt her. With a swift movement Katsumi moved behind her opponent and caught her in a headlock. The teacher motioned that the spar was over and Katsumi let her go. Rin stumbled slightly only to be caught by Katsumi's gentle hands, keeping her from falling to the ground. When Rin had her balance back Katsumi held out two fingers for opponent to take and complete the spar. Rin looked a bit shell shocked but she completed the motion all the same. With a cloth covered smile and a hair flick, Katsumi made her way back to her smug looking brother.


	3. Kakashi: 34 Gai: 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, I know these are short chapters. Don't forget to drop me a review and tell me what you think :)
> 
> Beta'd by my babe Malicethroughthelookingglass 2014
> 
> These first five chapters will be fleshed out in the future ❤️
> 
> Beta read by my writing partner in crime katydid001 ❤️❤️ thanks for sifting through these with me 2020

Katsumi swung her legs as the swing took her higher into the air. She watched Obito and Kakashi run around and chase one another through the playground. In all honesty, she was glad that Kakashi was willing to play with the boy and vice-versa. The wind tossed her hair as she moved back and forth through the air.

"Kakashi, Katsumi!" her father's voice called out from the gate to the playground. Kakashi stopped his run and spun to face their dad. Katsumi slowed her swing. Placing her feet on the ground, she hopped down and skipped towards their father. Kakashi made it to him first but Katsumi paused and looked back at Obito. She could see the loneliness in his eyes as he watched Kakashi take Sakumo's hand and smile up at their father. In a split-second decision, Katsumi made her way over to Obito and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Obito froze, stunned. Katsumi just hugged him tighter in response. Hesitantly, Obito returned the hug, finally giving in to the girl's warmth. With a deep breath, the curly-haired beauty pulled back and gave him a kind closed-eye smile. Obito was left withhad a dazed look plastered on his face. The young girl spun around and sprinted towards her amused father and irritated brother. She made it to her father and brother and each of her hands were instantly caught by the two males. Katsumi smiled at her father as he brought his other hand down to pat her head. Kakashi squeezed her hand tightly as they made their way home.

A boy in a green jumpsuit landed in front of the Hatake twins with a smile stretched from ear to ear. Kakashi rolled his eyes at the sight of him and began to pull Katsumi around himself.

"The Great Kakashi Hatake," the boy proclaimed before they could get out of the way. "And this beautiful youthful flower must be Katsumi Hatake."

Katsumi flushed bright red under her mask and attempted to cover her face with her free hand. How does he know how I am? she thought to herself.

"What do you want, Gai?" Kakashi sighed, shaking Katsumi's hand. He tried his best to snap her out of it, but Katsumi was too busy peeking at the green-clad boy from between her fingers. The silver-haired girl couldn't help but be drawn to his bright smile and dark eyes.

"Katsumi?" concern leaked into Kakashi's voice, pulling Katsumi from her thoughts.

'Sorry, nii-san,' she signed. The young girl avoided the eyes of the other boy and only focused on her brother. 'How do you know this… energetic person?'

'I met him outside the academy the other day with Pa, while you were in the bathroom,' Kakashi signed back to her as she nodded her understanding. The male twin smirked under his mask before he shot Gai a cold look.

"I'm not interested, Gai, and neither is my sister." Kakashi pulled on their intertwined hands urging her forward and away from Gai.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL, I CHALLENGE YOU! I must prove that I am the best and win the heart of my love, Katsumi-chan." The green-clad child wiggled his thick eyebrows and held his fist in the air with a look of determination.

Kakashi shook his head in exasperation. Gai grinned and stuck his thumb up in an enthusiastic gesture.

The female twin lost her reserve and fell to the ground clutching her sides; though no sound left her masked lips. All the while Kakashi rolled his eyes and continued to argue with the youthful ninja.

In the end, Kakashi agreed to a game so that Gai would leave them alone. An incredibly fast-paced game of rock, paper, scissors ensued. Katsumi watched from her spot on the ground, not even bothering to get up.

Gai looked like he was about to burst into tears when he lost for the thirty-fourth time.

"I win, now let's go, imouto." The boys turned to find Katsumi cross-legged and clapping, smiling up at them both with a closed-eye smile. Gai's tears were gone, replaced by hearts in his eyes. Kakashi gave the smallest of triumphant smirks, all too happy to have his sister cheering him on.

Katsumi pushed herself up and wiped her shorts with the palms of her gloved hands. Kakashi held out his hand, which Katsumi captured swiftly with hers. Finally, he managed to successfully drag his sister past the ninja in the green jumpsuit.


	4. Stain of the White Fang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sad chapter :( 
> 
> Beta'd by my babe Malicethroughthelookingglass 2016
> 
> 2020 edit/ This chapter may be short (which I will rectify one day) but it is a very traumatic one.
> 
> Trigger warning: this chapter contains graphic depictions of suicide.
> 
> If you or anyone you know are in need of help, there are resources at the end of the chapter. Never be afraid to reach out. It is always ok to ask for help ❤️

"Katsumi, get up." Kakashi threw his pillow at her and caught her square in the face. Katsumi groaned and flopped over the edge of the bed, landing with a dull thud. Kakashi snickered as he threw off his own blankets and started towards the bathroom.

As his fist gripped the handle something solid slammed into his side, knocking him to the floor. Katsumi grinned triumphantly as she pinned him to the floor with her own body weight. Kakashi started kicking and thrashing, careful not to actually hurt her as he fought against her grip.

He managed to flip them over only to be flipped again before he could get a good grip.

Sakumo trudged down the hall rubbing the sleep from his eyes. As he passed the twins room he could hear the distinct sound of scuffling. With a large sigh he pushed their bedroom door open to find Katsumi sitting on Kakashi's back with a triumphant grin plastered on her unmasked face. Kakashi on the other hand was not amused, his face was smooshed into the hard wooden floor and his legs were flailing about wildly.

"Come on princess let your brother up, you both have a long day ahead of you." Sakumo scratched his cheek and flashed his kids a lazy smile. Katsumi leapt to her feet and pulled Kakashi off the ground with her. Kakashi immediately brushed himself off and grumbled something before walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

"You really need to clean your room..." Sakumo frowned as he noted that Kakashi's side of the room was perfectly clean but Katsumi's looked like a hurricane had hit it. There was a distinct line of mess where her side finished and Kakashi's side started.

Katsumi gave her father a sheepish grin and waded through the mess to pull out her clothes for the day. Sakumo shrugged and made his way back down the hall towards the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later the twins made their way into the kitchen with their masks hanging around their necks waiting to be pulled into place. Kakashi went to the fridge to grab the orange juice and poured it into two glasses. Katsumi grabbed the two plates of already prepared breakfast and carried them to the table. Sakumo watched with a familiar feeling of both pride and love as he watched the twins set up their eating arrangements like they did every day.

'When is your next mission, Papa?' Katsumi signed before she picked up her chopsticks and bowed. Kakashi bowed with her and started to eat. The children listened intently for their father's answer.

"Tomorrow, so you two better behave yourselves. No rough housing while I'm gone." The silver-haired adult replied before he took a deep gulp of his black coffee.

Kakashi and Katsumi shared a look and then poked their tongues out at each other in defiance.

Sakumo just sighed in exasperation and carried on with his own breakfast.

~~~~~~~~

"Papa?" Katsumi's very quiet almost non-existent voice called from the hallway. Kakashi was trailing her with a cautious look in his eyes. He knew if Katsumi was verbalising that she was incredibly worried about something. With a quivering hand Katsumi swung open the door to their family training room and stopped cold.

Kakashi panicked for a second and came up beside her to see what the matter was. Katsumi started to quiver tears leaking from her large innocent eyes. Kakashi caught sight of what had caused his sister's reaction and his heart stood still.

There in the middle of the floor was Sakumo's lifeless body, blood pooled around him. It was obvious to the twins that their beloved father had taken his own life.

"NO! PAPA!" her voice was shrill as she screamed at the horrific scene in front of them.

Kakashi's arms flew out of their own accord and wrapped around his sister's quivering shoulders. Katsumi tucked her head into her brother's neck and wailed. She desperately gripped the front of his shirt as she convulsed in anguish. This was the most sound Katsumi had ever made and for once Kakashi felt as if their roles were reversed.

A flash of lightning lit up the room searing an ominous image of his dead father into his brain. Shadows curled around the two devastated twins as darkness consumed their lives.

The funeral was unbearably sad. Both Hatake twins clutched at each other in sorrow but no tears left them. Their eyes glazed over in despair as they stared at the headstones of their dead parents.

All of the adults around them offered sympathy but in the end what good did words do for the two orphans. They clung to each other like lifelines as they tried to use one another to anchor themselves in reality. Nothing in their chaotic lives was set in stone, except for the twin's unbreakable bond.

After their father's tragic death the siblings threw themselves full force into training. It consumed their lives. Every waking moment they spent together they pushed their bodies to the absolute limit. They trained with burning passion, determined to make sure they could keep each other safe.

As they had both already advanced to Genin at such an early age, the hokake saw fit to assign them to a single Jounin sensei. Kakashi was taken under Minato Namikaze's wing, much to the young boy's delight. Katsumi, however, was a difficult kunoichi for the hokage to choose a sensei for. Of course that was until Kushina Uzumaki stepped up to the plate. The skilled shinobi couple keen to take on the little Hatake geniuses.

Both twins looked up to their sensei's with awe and respect. The silver-haired children went above and beyond to prove their worth. Eager to learn and flourish under their skilled sensei's guidance. Though communication was a problem at the beginning. With great patience the twins taught both Minato and Kushina Konoha sign language so they could communicate properly. Kakashi had to translate for them for the first few months until they eventually got the hang of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to the action mahahahahahaha. I promise fluff and cuteness soon enough :) Please leave a review
> 
> If anything in this chapter brought up any sort of trauma, or you just need to talk to someone, here are some resources to help:
> 
> NZ Suicide hotline: 0800 543354
> 
> US Suicide hotline: 1-800-273-8255
> 
> Canada Suicide hotline: 1-833-456-4566
> 
> UK Suicide hotline: +44 (0) 8457 90 90 90
> 
> Online Resources are just a search away. I would post a link but my phone wont let me


	5. You can talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your reviews, I took them all into consideration. Giant thank you to the Guest who suggested that hilarious Omake! If you guys have any Omake ideas, please share!
> 
> This chapter is longer than usual so ENJOY!
> 
> Beta'd by my darling Malicethroughthelookingglass 2016
> 
> Beta read by the fabulous katydid001 2020❤️

Katsumi sat across from her brother with her mask down and her sharp canines glinting in the dull afternoon sun seeped through their bedroom windows. A bottle of nail polish was clasped tightly in her grip. Kakashi eyed its glittering contents warily as she shuffled closer. After big puppy dog eyes and a small whimpering sound Kakashi caved with a loud resigned sigh.

Their masks were forgotten somewhere in the corner of their shared room. Katsumi's mismatched eyes sparkled with glee as she wrapped her legs around her brother's feet to keep them in place.

Katsumi shook the bottle and giggled as Kakashi tried to tickle her with his toes. She grabbed Kakashi's right foot and opened the bottle with a crack. The scent of polish filled the air but didn't overwhelm their sensitive sinuses. (Katsumi tended to go for the milder smelling polishes).

Katsumi began to paint the toenails on his right foot, covering them in pink glittery polish. Kakashi was not all that annoyed to be honest, if it made Katsumi happy he would gladly take the childish name calling. They were both Chunin now, but with Kakashi's genin team and Katsumi's apprenticeship, the twins didn't have all that much time to themselves, so moments like these were rare. Kakashi watched as his little sister brushed her silver bangs from her face and continued to paint. Her face was glowing in the light of the setting sun and he felt his features soften.

'Done,' she signed after she placed the bottle on the ground. Kakashi inspected his feet and wiggled his toes and watched as the polish shimmered.

'My turn now?' Katsumi signed to her brother. The curly-haired kunoichi hoped he would be kind enough to paint her nails so that they would match.

'Sure, imouto,' he signed back and grabbed the bottle from the ground. With lightning fast hands, he snatched up her small foot and began painting her nails. Katsumi let out a giggle like the peal of bells which caused Kakashi to break out into a smirk.

Kakashi was done in less than a minute and now they were sitting across from each other playing chopsticks while their nails dried. Katsumi had her legs slung over Kakashi's on either side almost as if she was sitting in his lap.

Katsumi reached up and pulled her mask from her face. She was sitting next to her sensei at Ichiraku ramen after a very long workout.

"So my cute little apprentice, Kakashi-kun has joined a genin team. Does that sound like something you'd want to do?" Kushina asked as she thumped Katsumi on the back with a little more force than necessary. It wasn't her fault that she was a very strong person.

Katsumi brought her hands up to sign a very definite, 'No'. Kushina proceeded to ask her ten year old apprentice why she was so reluctant.

'I'm not a people person,' she signed in answer. The young kunoichi picked up her chopsticks and bowed in thanks. Kushina let out a loud laugh.

"Ok, do you want to help Kakashi-kun's team train?" Katsumi's eyes flicked up to her sensei and she nodded her head rapidly with a mouth full of ramen. Kushina grinned from ear to ear, not only was it an excuse to spend time with Minato, but it may also help Katsumi's social problems. Not that Katsumi wasn't a nice girl, there just tended to be a problem with communication when Kakashi, Minato or herself were absent. Katsumi was a dedicated ten year old chunin with a habit of avoiding large crowds. Minato called her an introvert and said it had to run in the family.

"Come on then, short stuff. We'll go and meet them after we finish up here."

Katsumi signed, 'Thank you,' with one hand while stuffing noodles down her throat with the other.

Kakashi and Minato stood in the middle of the training field for the rest of the team to arrive. The yellow-haired shinobi did his best not to laugh as his young apprentice grumbled in frustration.

Rin was the first to turn up. Her smile was as bright as ever while she took her spot beside Kakashi. A good hour later, Obito showed up, panting like he had just run a marathon. Rin rolled her eyes and him and Kakashi straightened out.

"You're late," Kakashi spoke in a monotonous voice; Obito didn't seem to mind though.

"Oh yeah about that, my aunt needed help with some shopping bags so I helped her and it took a bit longer than expected." Kakashi gave him a blank stare, obviously not believing the kid.

Minato shrugged before he spoke, "Alright, we are just waiting on one more." The three teammates all looked at their sensei in shock.

"But Sensei, this is our team," Rin said gesturing to the two boys on either side of her.

"Yes, but I asked someone to come and train with us." Kakashi rolled his eyes not wanting to know what kind of loser Sensei had invited along.

The thud of footsteps sounded from across the field making the kids spin around in anticipation.

A silver streak approached the group at lightning speed. Kakashi's whole face lit up as if someone had flipped a switch inside him.

"Katsumi?!" Kakashi exclaimed as he threw his arms out wide just in time for her to slam into him. Katsumi tucked her face into his neck as they squeezed the life out of each other.

Rin felt a smile tug at her lips, while Obito felt his cheeks heat up at the sight of the other silver-haired ninja.

"Glad you could join us, Katsumi-chan." Minato chuckled at the scene and stopped when he caught sight of the crimson-haired beauty approaching.

"Minato-kun, your students are so cute!" Kushina exclaimed and scooped both Obito and Rin into a bone crushing hug. Rin gasped for air as Obito went blue in the face from lack of oxygen.

Kakashi and Katsumi separated from their hug and moved towards Kushina. Katsumi wrapped her arms around Obito and pulled as Kakashi did the same to Rin. Kushina happily let go and walked towards her boyfriend. Katsumi landed on her butt with Obito in her lap while Kakashi managed to stay upright.

"Obito, you baka, get your butt off my sister!" Kakashi released Rin and grabbed Obito by the collar of his shirt, ripping him off Katsumi. Obito flailed wildly, trying to hide the crimson stain on his cheeks. Kakashi opened his mouth to verbally tear the Uchiha to pieces when a gentle hand landed atop his.

"Mah, mah nii-san, put Obito-kun down." Katsumi's voice was like the tinkling of glass, ringing through the air causing all those near to freeze. Rin's eyes widened as she realised what just happened, in fact everyone but Kakashi and Katsumi nearly fainted from surprise.

Kakashi's hand unclenched and Obito dropped to the floor, all the while still staring at Katsumi in disbelief. Katsumi let out a quiet giggle as she observed the reactions of those around her.

"Y-y-you can talk?" Obito didn't even try to conceal his shock, tripping over his words as he spoke.

"Mhmm, she just doesn't like to," Kakashi spoke for her as she shrugged and reached her arms up in a stretch. Katsumi soon started shifting uncomfortably as the looks continued.

Noticing her discomfort Kakashi growled. "Aren't we here to train?" his voice snapped Minato and Kushina out of their stupor and back into sensei mode.

"Right, let's start with some sparring. Obito-kun and Kakashi-kun, you will spar first." Katsumi moved over next to Kushina and relaxed with a hand on her hip.

Rin stared at the silver kunoichi in awe. It looked as if the brunette would burst at any second. "Do it again," the girl finally popped, which gave her reclusive friend one hell of a fright.

'Do what?' she signed, causing Rin to frown as Kushina translated for her through pure reflex.

"Speak; your voice is really pretty," Katsumi eyed her warily as her eyes flicked from the spar and back to the girl beside her. Rin had her hands clasped in front of her as if she was begging. Obito was obviously paying too much attention to their conversation. His movements slowed as he became increasingly distracted by the silver kunoichi's voice.

Katsumi sighed and placed her hand on her forehead in exasperation.

'What do you want me to say?' she signed.

Kushina rolled her eyes and translated for her student again. She then added that Rin should probably take up sign language if she wanted to keep a decent conversation with Katsumi.

"Hmmm, say our names," Rin gestured to the group. "Please." Her eyes were full of hope and

Katsumi felt her heart clench in an almost maternal way. "Nohara Rin, Uzumaki Kushina, Namakazi Minato, Uchiha Obito and Hatake Kakashi. Oh and Hatake Katsumi, of course." Katsumi hummed after the string of names and tried to ease the tight feeling in her throat. She figured she just needed to practise with her voice more often.

Rin looked hypnotised and wasn't paying much attention to the fight. There was a clang of metal and a thump. Katsumi turned her head forwards to observe Obito on his butt in the grass with Kakashi's kunai to his throat.

"The winner is Kakashi-kun, make the seal of reconciliation." Minato smiled as he motioned for them to finish up. Kakashi reached out two fingers awaiting Obito's own. Their fingers met for a moment before Kakashi dropped his hand and turned back to Katsumi. The silver-haired girl was grinning under her mask as she absently adjusted the Leaf hitai-ate on her thigh. Obito's eyes followed the motion locking onto the leather loop of rope hanging off her hip.

"What is that?" Obito asked, pointing at the foreign object. Katsumi followed his finger and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh that's Katsumi-chan's whip, it's her speciality," Kushina answered the boy, taking the pressure of communication from Katsumi. She knew that her student before was becoming truly uncomfortable with the unnecessary amount of verbal communication.

"Rin-chan, remind me to teach you two sign language," Minato chuckled. Katsumi looked up at her brother's sensei and flashed him the Hatake closed-eye smile.

OMAKE  
~~~~~~~

There was a knock at the door. Kakashi threw the blankets off of himself and yawned. His feet thudded against the hardwood floor as the knocking continued on, getting louder and louder with every passing second. He growled to himself and made his way down the hall still in his pyjamas. He reached the front door and swung it open.

"KAKASHI my cool hip brother-in-law!" Kakashi's jaw dropped as he observed the sight in front of him. Gai stood on his doorstep with a huge shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Beside him Katsumi stood with a sheepish smile, her hands rubbing her bulging stomach in small motions highlighting the fact that she was very pregnant.

"KATSUMI!" Kakashi screamed. Suddenly five little figures moved from behind the two taller figures.

"UNCLE KAKASHI! WE CHALLENGE YOU!" Each child had their beautiful silver hair chopped into a horrid looking bowl cut. Contrary to their silver hair, each child had large thick black eye brows dancing just above their eyes, making it impossible to tell each child's gender.

"Oh, nii-san, don't you just love the power of youth." came Katsumi's small timid voice.

Kakashi fell backwards as the kids jumped at him. A scream erupted from his throat as he fell towards the ground.

Kakashi shot up in his bed screaming at the top of his lungs. Katsumi was awoken violently by her brother's cry. She leapt out of bed and wrapped her arms around him, trying to distract him from his obvious nightmare.

"Imouto, it was so horrible! You and Gai were married and you had a herd of very..." He paused catching his breath. "'Youthful' children," he spat the word. Katsumi pulled back from her hug and looked him straight in the eyes. There was a beat of silence before Katsumi burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, IMOUTO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some may have noticed that Katsumi acts very much like a kid. Reincarnation is a doozy! She will change the plot quite dramatically, but she doesn't learn why or what is going on with her nightmares for a looong time.
> 
> Reviews are so encouraging so please share your thoughts :)
> 
> Again if you have any Omake ideas please SHARE!


	6. Snap shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betad by the WONDERFUL katydid001 who inspires me everyday

Obito was late again. He tore through the streets towards the meeting place. It wasn't his fault that his next door neighbor needed her cheeky cat rescued from a tree, or that Aunt Mikoto needed a hand with the washing. Life was a tricky path to walk. Just thinking about the looks on his teammates faces gave him a headache. Kakashi would be pissed for sure, Minato-sensei would probably be exasperated more than anything and Rin would probably smile at him as always. She always tried to be supportive, but even Rin had her limit.

Obito reached the building and slammed the door open. Minato's eye twitched and Kakashi gave him an icy glare, accompanied by a thumb down. Rin cocked her head to the side smiling gently, though Obito could tell she was trying to keep her expression neutral.

But to the young Uchiha's shock, they weren't the only familiar faces. Kushina-Sensei and Katsumi stood leaning against the back wall. Kushina looked as firey and impatient as always. Beside her stood Katsumi Hatake. The look in her soft mismatched eyes stole his breath. In a room full of heated stares, she was a cool autumn wind. Obito's heart thudded heavily in his chest as he tried to clear his mind with a rough clearing of his throat.

He took a step forward and closed the door, quickly getting muttering his token apologies. The photographer, who was already riled up from the young boys tardiness, was a force to be reckoned with as he chided the goggled boy into place. Obito stood beside Kakashi begrudgingly, grateful that Rin was in between them, even if she was crouching in front of the team. Minato-Sensei stood behind them all placing his hands on the boys heads in a fond gesture. As soon as the camera flashed and sputtered Kushina-Sensei was on her feet dragging her apprentice along beside her.

After the photo was taken Kushina grabbed Katsumi's arm and tugged her in the direction of the camera. The silver kunoichi didn't have to be told twice as she skipped excited towards her brother. She slid her way in between the boys, to stand behind Rin, her being was glowing from head to toe. The tension melted in Kakashi's shoulders as he angled himself in her direction before scooping her hand into his own.

They were like puzzle pieces settling into place. Obito felt as if he was witnessing something very intimate. He turned his eyes away only for a cold hand to shake him from his inner turmoil. Forgetting completely about the photographer counting down, he turned to stare at the smaller girl beside him.

And just like that they were captured in time. Rin beaming at the camera, Kakashi and Katsumi flashing their classic Hatake grins. Obito on the hand was blushing from ear to ear, his lips twisted in a crooked smile.

Minato and Kushina were looking at their student's with knowing smiles. A moment of calm in the storm that was their lives.

~~~~~~~

The midday sun was shining high in the sky as Katsumi quickly wove across the rooftops. Kakashi had already been dragged out on their day off and she was dying of boredom in the house by herself. Barely a sound was made as she skipped along towards her destination. Her path just so happened to take her past the bustling estate of the Uchiha clan. The silver haired Kunoichi was familiar with this certain family of ninja, after meeting Obito the first time she had done her fair share of research. But today she lingered a little longer, searching the grounds with keen eyes.

A young boy, he had to be only a few years younger than herself, was practicing near the boundary fence. His expression was troubled, which made Kastsumi stop in her tracks. She had seen that look a million times on her brothers face when he couldn't master a technique fast enough. Her mind told her to continue on her path, but her heart betrayed her. Maybe it was all the years of seeing the loneliness on Obito's face, or maybe her sisterly nature. Either way she found herself facing the boundary fence, placing a gentle hand to the chain link, divider. The sound gave the younger Uchiha boy pause. He spun with a look of annoyance and confusion.

"What are you looking at, huh?" Onyx orbs locked with hers as she raises her eyebrows in response. She hesitantly signed to him, praying that he would understand. Luckily for her, he did.

"Yes I understand sign, what do you want? You're not a fangirl are you?" the boy reeled back physically at the thought, getting ready to run. Katsumi slapped a hand over her masked mouth as she giggled, shaking her head.

'No No!' She signed desperately, 'I just wondered if you might like some help?'

The raven haired boy sighed heavily and ran his hand through his curly hair in relief.

"Help? What kind of help? You know anything about Shunshin?" The young twin gave a nod and proceeded to shunshin right next to him with a gentle flutter of the leaves.

"Kami!" The boy cursed as he stared at her wide eyed. "Not bad kid, what's your name?"

She snorted at the "kid" remark, 99% sure this boy was younger than her. Her hands flew through her name signs with such ease, the Uchiha boy could read the excitement in her movements. She was relieved that he seemed so eager indulge her.

"Well Hatake-chan, my name is Uchiha Shisui." The masked kunoichi smiled warmly and nodded, committing his name to memory.

Almost 45 minutes later and a few rip roaring failures, the young boy had managed to master the basics. Katsumi was impressed, he was actually rather impressive with the way he picked up her instructions. It wasn't until she heard a loud bang and rapid apologises that she turned her attention away from her new student. The voice was familiar, very familiar.

Obito Uchiha was scrambling around to pick up various items from the ground, as a middle aged woman watched in exasperation.

He handed them all back while vomiting a string of apologies. As he turned his head away from his mess to run for the exit, but a drop of silver glistened in the corner of his eye. Without warning his feet were moving and before he knew it he was standing in front of her. The masked ninja that swam around in his head. He was never sure why he couldn't stop thinking about her, for years Rin had been the only light in his life. Over the years this little silver minx managed to silently slip into his dreams. At first he thought it was his rivalry with Kakashi that spurred these fantasies, but he wasn't so sure now. In private he had practiced hard for just such an occasion. But now that he was standing right in front of her, with baka Kakashi nowhere in sight, he was tongue tied.

After about 30 seconds of awkward silence, Katsumi waved and signed a familiar greeting. That seemed to rattle his brain enough for him to clumsily form a few signs, though he had been practicing often, he had never gotten the chance to actually talk to her, so he was more than rusty.

'What are you doing here?' He gave a relieved sigh when her eyes shone with understanding. An unfamiliar feeling tingled in her stomach as she realised what he was doing. Had he practiced to communicate with her? She had gotten used to Kakashi's team mates just reading her signs and voicing their own thoughts out loud. It was obvious he had spent time on this.

'I saw my new friend needed some help, so I offered. Kushina- sensei says it's good for me. Why were you in such a rush anyway?' Obito followed her hands closely and chuckled in response.

"I'm late as always. Heading to meet the others, weren't you invited?" He responded out loud while forming the signs for scattered words he knew.

Shisui watched their interaction with raised eyebrows before a sly grin appeared on his face.

"I gotta get home anyway, Hatake-chan. Thanks for your help." He waved and sent his sly grin straight for the now blushing older Uchiha, who had forgotten all about Katsumi's new friend.

Said silver Kunoich smiled and waved goodbye as the third party vanished, leaving them alone. When Katsumi turned back to her friend she noted the flush in his cheeks and wondered if maybe he had a fever. That thought was pushed aside quickly as he spoke.

"So, uh... Kakashi didn't invite you to lunch with us huh? Last I checked almost all of our old class was turning up." He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled before he noticed the drooping of her features. And then it hit him, Kakashi really hadn't invited her.

Katsumi's eyes dropped to her hands as she tried to recall her brother telling her about such a meeting. All she knew was that Kakashi was getting dragged out by Rin, and it wasn't going to be much fun. At least that's what he said. But this sounded nice and she was sad he had kept it from her. Hurt even. Even with the mask obscuring her mouth, Obito could tell her lip was trembling.

"W-well I'm inviting you!" The words tumbled out of his mouth with such force it actually made the smaller ninja shrink back slightly. It only took a second for her to register the words before her whole being lit up. Her shoulders righted and she beamed at him.

'We can go together!' Her signs were so fast Obito struggled to comprehend, though he did manage to interpret her movements before he felt a cold hand grip one of his. The raven haired boy had to stop his jaw from falling to the floor.

Katsumi had taken his hand in her own and was clasping it tight. Her expression made his already unsteady heart leap and bounce. There was no chance she hadn't registered the enormous blush spreading across his cheeks.

He opened his mouth to speak, only to make the most awkward squeak he had ever heard. Obito wanted to crawl into a ball and die of embarrassment, while simultaneously leaping for joy. It was all very confusing.

The smaller hand gave a tug and the unlikely pair found themselves walking hand in hand out the front gate of the Uchiha grounds. Katsumi held hands with her brother all the time, so this was a completely normal statement of trust for the young girl. Obito on the other hand was lost for words and couldn't stop staring at their hands, it was just like when the squad had their photos taken. He was certain Kakashi was going to skin him alive.

'Where is everyone meeting?' She signed, using mostly one hand, to portray her meaning. Unconsciously he gripped her hand tighter, expecting her to pull away, but she didn't.

"Uh we were all meeting at the dango place, you know the one with the booths outside?" He tried to keep his voice steady as he got more used to the silver kunoichi's attention. She nodded enthusiastically and adjusted her course.

Five minutes of conversation and every word became easier. Turns out Katsumi was a lot easier to talk to than he thought. She was quiet and thoughtful, but her hands were full of expression and excitement. A small ember had been burning away in his stomach since he caught sight of the young girl. Now it was definitely a flame.

All too soon they reached their destination. It was apparent in the slowing of Katsumi's pace and the look of heartache clear on her features. He followed her eyes to find all their school friends crowding around one table.

Gai, Asuma, Kakashi, Rin and a few She didn't quite remember the names of were all laughing and stuffing their faces.

Kakashi was surrounded by what looked to be 2 disgruntled looking boys.

"Come on Kakashi how lame?!"

"What do you mean she's not coming?"

"Yeah?! You keep her locked up or something?!"

Katsumi looked down at Obito's hand and back to the bustling table of kids. And with that her expression changed to a wicked grin.

"You think they are bothering baka Kakashi about you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

The boys were getting more and more insistent.

"That's so lame!"

"Come on cough up the goods, prodigy!"

Kakashi was shaking with rage.

"Piss off and stop asking about my sister you massive perverts!" He feigned a swipe at one of the boys, causing them to lean back and continue their barrage of questions.

Obito watched as Katsumi's face went from understanding to mischief in a matter of seconds. She turned to him and pulled his down towards her so she could whisper in his ear. It was all Obito could do not to pass out right then. She was so warm, so close, her voice gentle in his ear.

"Want to teach my brother and these boys a lesson?" Her fingers gripped his shirt as he nodded, stunned and unsure of what to do. She pulled back and made a motion with her fingers to follow her lead. Obito nodded as she dragged him towards the group. He was fighting of the instinct to pick her up and run the other way, not hand her back over to her brother.

In the seconds it took for them to approach, two things happened. First the boys turned their attention away from Kakashi and onto their original target. Then there was Kakashi's reaction. Obito had never seen him look so livid in his whole time being acquainted with the male twin. He followed his dark blue eyes to were his own hand was intertwined with Katsumi's.

Shit.

"Obito? What-" Kakashi never made it through his question. The two bothersome pests that had been at his side constantly bothering the boy had chosen their new target.

"There she is!"

"Just the chick we have been dying to see!" Their speed and enthusiasm had Katsumi cringing into Obito's side. Which didn't help said boys blood pressure.

Taking everyone by surprise Katsumi bought her hand up in a motion for the boys to stop. They didn't take heed. Big mistake.

One second the Uchiha boy could feel her body beside his, the next he was cold and the boys were flat on their backs groaning in pain.

Katsumi sat quite happily on the back of Kakashi's seat holding a stick of half eaten dango plucked directly from said twins plate.

All eyes were trained on her as she flipped the bird to the boys on the ground. Before jumping off her perch and making her way back to Obito.

"Hey now, don't go back to him! Imouto!" Kakashi was on his feet only to be stopped by the sharp stick of the, now finished, dango sinking into the table a hair from his hand.

The look on her face was of pure heartache and Kakashi for once was lost. He had only kept her away to stop those pesky boys from bothering her, but he didn't think she would feel so betrayed.

With a swift hand she then flipped the bird at her brother and sauntered back the way she came. Over the groaning genin on the ground. To come face to face with Obito once more.

With a look of defiance she grabbed one of his limp hands and threw one last venomous look to her twin before dragging the Uchiha into a sprint.

"Run!" She squealed as she heard Kakashi's livid cry. The chase was on!

~~~~~~~~

Katsumi flew through the streets of Konoha a cackling Uchiha beside her with every step. They could hear Kakashi's frustrated shouts from a block away. They ducked down a few allyways until Obito pulled them into a strong smelling spice shop. Her eyes began to water from the thick spice in the air, even when she pinched her nose.

"We should lose him in here." As Obito spoke he lifted his goggles from their resting place and let them sink into the crook of his neck. He turned to face his companion only gasp when he noticed her tears. "Ah! Katsumi-chan! You should have told me-" His concerns were silenced by a gentle hand over his mouth and a tug into a crouch.

Kakashi's shouts reached a crescendo as he tracked them both through the streets. Her scent had led him here but now he was slapped in the face with nose scorching smells. There is no way he would catch his little sister down this ally, not with her nose. With a frustrated grumble he kicked at the ground before taking off along the rooftops, trying to pick up any faint trails.

The deep sigh that left the pair was even felt by the middle aged man who sat, looking quite bored, behind the counter. With a warm hand the young Uchiha boy removed the smaller hand from his mouth.

"Let's get out of here, before he realises!" Obito spoke in a hushed tone before helping Katsumi to her feet. Silver hair fluttered as she gave a determined nod.

'Where to next?' She signed creeping, with increasing speed, towards the door. If she didn't get out soon she was sure her nose would bleed.

Understanding flashed in his eyes before he strode towards the door and ushered her outside.

"Lets just see where running takes us?" He suggested sheepishly, convinced that Katsumi would probably up and leave his lame ass any second. Said Kunoichi thought about his words before a light dusting of red warmed her cheeks. She nodded without a second thought.

For a moment Obito found himself lost in those odd coloured eyes. Joy lit her up from within and the dark haired boy felt helpless in her gaze.

With a tilt of her head and a small gesture to lead the way, they were off. The fresh air was like heaven as they cautiously made their way out of the streets and up into the surrounding forests.

This felt like a dream to the clumsy Uchiha. The forest chattered with songs of the creatures within its vast canopy. Katsumi lead them as they leapt from branch to branch, weaving towards seemingly no destination.

Conversation was organic and relaxing to the two ninja. Katsumi was full of bad jokes, while Obito seemed to land himself in the most awkward situations, resulting in hilarious anecdotes. Time passed like sand through their fingers. Before long the pair chose a large tree that sat just above the hokage monument to. The branches large enough for them to settle into the curves of the bark, sitting a palms length away from each other. The view of Konoha was spectacular.

Obito felt like he needed to slap himself. She was everything he expected and more… Every now and again he managed to illicit giggles from behind her mask. Which made him want to cry out in triumph.

"You know, the way Kakashi talks about you… I thought you wouldn't want to hang out with uh… someone like me…" He rubbed the back of his neck with a clammy hand. The wolf nin tilted her head, a frown pulling at her lips.

'Someone like you? What the heck does that mean?' She signed back.

"Well… Uh… A clumsy loser like me?" Obito watching in mild concern as her shoulders began to shake and she doubled over. He almost reached out to touch her, only to stop in his tracks. Laughter floated through the air before the Uchiha boy furrowed his brows.

This was it! The act was up. This happy little illusion crumbled before his gullible eyes. His shoulders sagged in defeat as he realised Kakashi was right, she did think he was a loser! And to top it all off now she was laughing at him like the loser he was.

"Obito Uchiha!" Her voice snapped him out of his self loathing. He lifted his onyx stare from the hole he was boring in the wood, only to have his world rocked again. Now she was staring at him as if he had offended her. What was happening?

"You could never be a loser. Never!" She turned away from the thoroughly confused boy in front of her. Her shoulders slumped as if they were heavy with an invisible burden. She shook her head and raised her hands to speak.

'I love my brother, but he is an overprotective idiot sometimes,' she shifted her heterochromic gaze back to Obito's obsidian eyes. 'He is hard headed and stubborn.' Her eyes never faltered. 'And he is also 100 percent wrong about you.' Her small hands slapped together to emphasise the truth behind her words. Finishing her sentiment by placing her fingers against his chest.

Obito's chest constricted tighter as every one of her words sunk in. He felt the pressure on his chest before he even registered her movements.

"M-me? You sure got the right guy?" He managed to stammer out.

The silver Kunoichi pulled her hand back and placed it over her own heart.

"I would never lie to you, Obito-kun." Every word that fell from her lips had him flawed. Not only did she say he wasn't a loser, but she spoke to him. Gentle words. Every syllable as important as the other. It was clear this was a very rare privilege.

"I-I - would never break your trust either, Katsumi-chan." As if all at once Obito felt the tension in his shoulders melting. This was a safe space. Trust was obviously important to the young Kunoichi, which made the Uchiha boy smile. "If I had known I would have invited you to train with me!"

For once the tables were turned. A rosy blush illuimated the bridge of her nose, highlighting the light dusting of pale freckles nestled there.

'Train with you?' She stumbled through the hand signs, enough to give Obito paise as he tried to work out what she had said.

"Train-with-you- oh yeah totally Katsumi-chan! That would be awesome! You could help me hold my own against Baka Kakashi!" His eyes smoldering with determination as if he had set himself a challenge.

Katsumi watched his passion with wonder. She could feel his spirit warming her guarded heart. This feeling was so unfamiliar yet comforting.

He noticed she hadn't said anything and turned to see her deep blush and wide doe like eyes. Ah there went his coherent thoughts.

"Uh but if you would like to just hang out… well that's cool too?" He rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

'Oh I- I don't really care,' she smiled at him as she signed. 'Besides I think you're really fun to be around.' If that was one thing about Katsumi that was indefinite fact. She was short, sweet and to the point.

The unlikely pair chatted well into the evening, until the sun began to set. Reluctantly they parted ways, but neither left empty hearted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! I haven't abandon my sweet twins, but this story has changed a few times in my head over these years. Katsumi is back with a vengence. Prepare for angst and feels and plot ! Happy reading!


	7. Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betad by the awesome katydid001

Parchment scrawled with intricate seals lay scattered across every inch of space. It was 3am and Katsumi was elbow deep in ink. Nightmares plagued her heavy lids, so she fought them away by practicing her seals.

In theses dreams she always failed. Her seals weren't strong enough, she wasn't strong enough. Every horrible vision left her trembling and screaming. Especially the unthinkable horror that was Kakashi's arm through Rin Nohara's chest. She itched at her black stained arms as she tried to force that horrible picture deep down into the depths from whence it came.

She dropped her brush and fisted her silver hair in her shaking hands. Her stomach lurched as her mind flashed through memories that weren't hers.

That was how Kakashi found her when he returned from his latest mission. He crept through the door hoping to keep his twin from waking. But as soon as he smelt her distress he was flying through their apartment and bursting through her door.

Kakashi took on her gaunt form trembling and tearing at her hair in the middle on piles of freshly inked seals. This was not the first time he had seen this, but he had never been out of the house long enough for her to get this deep.

"Kas- hey, Nee-chan," He cleared himself a path to her before wrapping himself around her as tight as he could. The small girl shifted in his arms before returning his hug. Her whole being shook with unspoken terrors. The twins were all to familiar with this scene.

Kakashi rocked his twin gently in his arms. Usually she would have snapped out of it by now. Worry was churning in the male twins stomach.

"Imouto… hey… Katsumi-" the trembling wasn't stopping, in fact she was getting worse. He had been away for too long and she was too far gone. A scream tore its way through her throat, sending a cold shiver down his spin. Frightened and exhausted from his mission, Kakashi didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he could.

With strong arms he lifted his shaking twin, cradling her whimpering form to his chest. A rushed trip through the empty dark streets of Konoha and Kakashi was climbing into Minato Namakaze's front room. Much to the shock of the yellow flash, who was actually stuffing his face with Kushina's leftovers.

"Kami boy! What's going on?!" Their sensei dropped his chopsticks and ushered the obviously distressed pair to his couch.

"I was gone too long, I can't snap her out of it! Minato-sensei you have to help!" As he frantically tried to explain the situation, another tortured scream wrenched itself from the trembling Kunoichi.

A tired and concerned Kushina wandered into the room at the sound.

"What are you brats- Katsumi? Hey!" Sleep fell away from the firey red head as she pushed her way next to her student.

"I've never seen it this bad…" Kakashi's voice was laced with panic. Blood dripped from all the deep gouges in her arms, delicate flesh ripped open by her own nails.

"R-r-rin- ahhh!" Katsumi lashed out as she screamed, her brother catching her arms before she could do herself any more damage. Her eyes flickered around the room searching for something, anything to anchor her to this world. Deep blue eyes pinned her gaze.

Kakashi… Kakashi… Kakashi…

She repeated his name in her head like a mantra. In her state she also repeated his name out loud. As her trembling started to slow, Kakashi pulled her head to his chest and coed her back to sleep with a lullaby their father used to use to when putting the twins to bed.

"Does this sort of thing happen often, Kakashi?" Minato questioned as he hurried along retrieving a medical kit from one of their many drawers.

The young boy nodded solemnly as he lifted his sisters trembling body and slipped in beneath her head, cradling her upper body. "She has had them since I can remember, but they have gotten increasingly worse recently."

The blond ninja nodded as he smoothed salve over the barely conscious girls wounds, binding them to prevent infection. Kushina made herself busy by preparing tea to soothe their weary souls.

Once their patient finally fell limp, Minato plucked her from Kakashi's arms and ushered the exhausted twin into the spare room. Kushina, however, called it a night and escaped to the warmth of her own bed.

After laying them both down and checking Katsumi's vitals he left his students alone to sleep.

The tall shinobi cradled a warm tea cup in his hand as he gazed out upon a sleepy Konoha, steam rolling from the rim like billowing white clouds. With a deep sip and a long drawn out sigh, Minato slumped back against the kitchen bench.

These kids were going to be the death of him.

~~~~~~

Weeks later.

"Hand to hand combat," Minato-sensei stood flanked by Obito and Rin, as the twins stood facing each other with blank expressions. Kushina stood off to the side, silently observing her apprentice with sharp eyes.

"Let's see how good you've gotten, Imouto." Kakashi raised and eyebrow as she scoffed at him.

'Let's just see you catch me.' She her hands flew through her signs with impossible speed.

"Begin!" There sensei's hand sliced through the air.

Kakashi's reaction was immediate running towards his sister with a smirk on his lips. His fist soared towards her neck only for it to be swiftly blocked. He hadn't even began to blink before he felt her fist connect with his face. This took the young boy by surprise, he was now certain she had gotten faster. With a twist of his body he swung his leg around to take out her right side.

Katsumi however had other plans. His leg connected with a puff of smoke before a foot collided with his back sending him tumbling forwards.

Katsumi watched her brother with a smile. He had underestimated her. Or maybe it had been too long since they fought each other. Most of the time they were so focused on fighting others they forgot about each other.

This is why Katsumi didn't see the flying kick to the side coming until the very last second. It seems two could play at the shadow clone game. She dodged just enough for his leg to graze her stomach, allowing her to grip him by the knee and throw him into a nearby tree. The agile male righted himself before landing on the trunk with a barely audible thud.

The air was thick with tension as the siblings became increasingly serious. Watching the twins sparr was like watching an intricately choreographed dance. Every attack and block twisting and landing in harmony.

It was Kakashi who took it that step further, bringing out his blade. Which in turn caused Katsumi to unfurl her whip. This had both Obito and Rin excited, it wasn't often they got to see things get this far.

Lightning crackled through the air as the silver Kuoinchi gave activated her weapon, before giving it a few huge experimental swings. She then send the tip flying towards her brothers. A resounding crack of thunder filled the clearing.

It shook the innocent observers to the core.

Kakashi dodged her blue flames with ease as he threw shuriken into at her weak spot. She dodged, but not fast enough as one of them sliced a clean line through her mask. This gave the young boy pause as she turned back to face him with a gash in her porcelain skin. His instantly felt guilt sink into his stomach, but they pressed on. The crackling whip struck again as she continued to back her brother into a corner.

The sparr finally came to a head when the young boys hands flew through a new series of signs. Kakashi's palm lit up with lightning, every crackle like chirp of a thousand birds.

"Chidori!"

That word. That sound. That lightning.

Like a switch was flipped the lightning whip snuffed out. She swayed gently in her spot before her legs gave out. Mismatched eyes rolled to the back of her head as she dropped like a stone. Her body hit the earth and immediately started to convulse.

Alarmed was an understatement.

Minato was at the girls side before anyone could blink. He rolled her onto her side and pulled her mask down to see blood pouring from her nose.

"Kakashi what's going on!" Rin shouted as they all rushed to see what was happening. When they reached her Kakashi dropped to his knees and pushed his sensei away gently.

Said Ninja was too busy pulling his sister into his arms to reply to any of the questions being thrown at him. He held her close, whispering to her in hushed tones as she thrashed and screamed in his arms. At first her screams where incoherent, then they became names. People that both Sensei's were unsure how she knew, some then didn't recognise. Some of her words weren't even in their native tongue.

Lightning, blood, Sharingan. Choppy scenes played through her mind, jumbled and twisted into barely coherent images.

A smooth familiar sound broke through the horrors before her, chasing away the darkness.

Whatever Kakashi was doing, it was working. Her screams slowly slipping into whimpers.

" No.. N-no… no.." she whispered as she fought for control. Blood, so much blood.

As her body began to relax they could finally hear what Kakashi had been saying.

His voice was low as he cooed a lullaby, rocking her back and forth as she was his whole world. As he sang his cheek grew warm and his eyes began to water. It took everything in him to keep the tears from slipping away. Odd for them all to see the normally stoic boy so vulnerable.

Minato and Kushina shared looks of concern, while Rin rushed to check the now trembling girls vitals. The raven haired Uchiha boy watched on unsure of how to help. He wanted answers, but most of all he wanted Katsumi to be ok.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Kushina spoke up, shattering the tension. Without breaking from his song Kakashi nodded, moving Katsumi's face so the Rin could get at the blood pooling on her chin.

With a gasp Katsumi's eyes flew open, startling the life out of the medic nin, before she slumped into Kakashi's arms. Finally unconscious.

One hospital check up and Katsumi was back at home before the sun had set. She was up and moving, but Kakashi had confined her to the apartment. This was the first time she had had a turn so severe and in the middle of battle no less. Something was definitely wrong, but neither of them could put a finger on it.

The silver ninja decided she was sick of this and needed some company. Kakashi had said she couldn't leave, not that others couldn't visit. The rebellious ninja pulled a small scroll out of her pouch, spreading it flat on the floor. She placed her fingers over the seal in the middle of the parchment and focused.

With a poof of smoke and a little chakra she completed the summons.

"Master? Oh yay! Master do you have a job for me!" Katsumi had to smile at her enthusiastic ninken.

A beautiful miniature husky stood panting, wagging her fluffy tail in joy. Her furr was a beautiful mixture of snowy white and ashe grey. Glorious green eyes stared at the silver ninja with some much love and trust, the small girl couldn't help but scoop her dog into her arms.

Katsumi buried her masked face in her soft coat, snuggling and patted her ninken as if her life depended on it.

"Hehe, master? Pats?" The Kunoichi held her pup in front of her and smiled at that her pink panting tongue.

"I have a job for you, Minori." There was no need for sign language here, not that her pup couldn't comprehend. No, it was more of a sure sign of trust between ninken and master. "I need you to go to the Uchiha village and find a boy called, Obito. Take care, Uchiha's are not fond of strangers."

Minori nodded her long muzzle and attempted to lick her masters face, which Katsumi obliged without a second thought. After they had both had their fill of affection Katsumi gripped the stiff window of their shared apartment and gave it a mighty tug. The window creaked and halted half way. Not enough for Katsumi to fit, but easy enough for her pup.

"I shall not fail, Master!" Minori leaped from Katsumi's arms with a determined, high pitched bark. Her paws gripped the slatted roofing with ease and she disappeared out of sight.

The wolf nin sighed before she turned around to pack up her scroll. When she had the scroll in hand she made her way into her room, quickly changing out of her ninja gear and into plain clothes. She caught a good look at herself without her ninja gear to hide her arms. The bandages had been removed days ago, but some of the deep gouges had reopened from her thrashing. After rubbing her temple in frustration she pulled on a navy blue singlet, a pair of grey sweatpants and of course a clean mask before making her way to the bathroom to bind her reopened wounds.

There was a loud bang and a series of excited barks.

"You have a dog Katsumi-chan? How did I not know this?" Finally Minori was back with her target. She came out of the bathroom still applying salve to her arms.

'She's not just a dog she's my ninken.' The younger Kunoichi smiled before she noticed the look in her friends' eyes. He was half way through the now fully open window, which must have been the loud bang she had heard. His eyes trailed up and down her scarred arms.

"What happened to you?" This window was rediculously hard to open, it was almost as if it had been stuck that way. The Uchiha boy was grateful to not fall flat on his face as he climbed inside. "If this to do with what happened earlier?"

Her small hand rubbed up and down the slightly more healed arm. 'I want to talk about something else.' She signed before turning away before rushing to the bandages on the basin, desperate to cover her exposed arms.

"Hey now, I didn't mean to offend you!" The raven haired boy came to a stop outside of the bathroom and peered inside. Lotion bottles and various other hygiene products lay strewn about the porcelain tub, medical supplies littered every inch of the vanity. The light was dim but Obito could see Katsumi's expression of pain clear as day. In her haste she was binding her arms way to tight.

"Why don't you let me help?" He wasn't usually one for medical stuff, but he could bind injuries just fine. As he took a step into the room he heard a canine growl. Minori was blocked his path with her hackles raised, teeth bared and dangerous.

"Hey Minori, he's safe." His crushes quiet voice took him by surprise, though he should've been used to it by now. She wasn't the shyest around him.

"You would never hurt me, right, Obito?" Heterochromic eyes met sincere pools of obsidian.

"You bet your ass! No way would I ever hurt you!" His voice was probably filled with a little more force than necessary. But his words were true and clear, resulting in Minori's growls turning to an excited yelp.

"Ok master." Minori shook her fur and trotted up beside Katsumi's feet; content to just watch their interactions.

The silver haired Ninja shook her head in amusement, before she tilted her head enough to reveal the tender blush on her cheeks.

'Ok, you can help if you want.' She finished her signs and offered him a clean roll of gauze which he eagerly took before making his way to stand beside her. The Uchiha was putting as much concentration as he could into being as gentle as possible with the smaller kunoichi. This caused said kunoichi to turn her head to the side and make herself look busy. It was embarrassing to feel so helpless in front of someone she unconsciously tried to impress.

"So... did that baka Kakashi lock you in?" He tried his best to keep the malice out of his voice as he continued his delicate work.

Katsumi nodded but turned to smile at him through her dark mask. Which reminded him of something he had been meaning to ask, but never had the nerve.

"What do you look like, you know under the mask?"

This took the young girl by surprise as she turned to look at herself in the bathroom mirror. She studied her mask and weighed her options. This boy had already heard her talk more often than even her sensei. He had seen her at her worst and yet he had never seen her at her best.

She brushed her free hand over her clean mask. Kakashi would kill her if he found out Obito had seen her face. He wanted to keep their wolf heritage a secret.

The kunoichi shrugged and played with the edge of her mask, still flipping through the possible consequences of this. But then again, it was Kakashi that wanted them to wear masks, not her. She turned to the Uchiha boy as he finished wrapping her injuries.

He gave a nervous smile. "You don't have to show me if-" her actions stopped him dead in his tracks.

Whoa.

Katsumi proceeded to pull the material away from her face, revealing the curve of her lips and the smooth expansion of skin beneath. A few strips of gauze kept her the wound that Kakashi's shuriken had given her sealed and healing. There was a smatter of pale freckles dusted across the bridge of her delicate nose. A small beauty spot rested on her chin. He didn't know what to do with all this new information, he had seen glimpses of her face but this was something else. It was then that she smiled.

It took everything in the young boy not to faint on the spot. Sharp canines glinted in the dim lighting, giving her feminine face a dangerous edge. If it wasn't for the time he had been spending with the silver Kunoichi he definitely wouldn't have been able to handle so much beauty at once.

"Whoa.. I-I- uh…" He turned away from the girl to slap some sense into himself, smacking his cheeks with his fingers. 'Pull yourself together Obito you pervert!' The Uchiha berated himself.

These actions caused Katsumi to giggle before returning her mask to its rightful spot. She wasn't sure if his reaction was how a normal person would act or just because Obito was.. well Obito.

"You know you should wear that less often." The goggled boy turned to see the mask back in place. He did his best to keep the frown off of his face as she signed back to him.

'Ah, I do it for Kakashi. He never asks for much.' She pulled out another clean bandage from their supply and handed it to the taller boy. 'Besides, then you wouldn't be special.'

Obito's cheeks burned with a deep blush as he quickly got to work on her second arm. Maybe he was reading her wrong, but she had just said he was special to her, right? He felt so elated and confused. But most of all hopeful.

"Y-y-yeah well, don't go showing anyone else, or I'll have to help Kakashi beat away all those pesky boys." The dark haired boy was trying very hard to keep his own feelings in check, he couldn't imagine what Kakashi must go through in a day. Maybe he should be a little kinder to the brat.

His eyes scanned her figure as she studied his handy work in the mirror. Her lips pulled into a cheeky grin.

Nah, he was just going to make her brothers job even harder. The young Shinobi was determined more than ever to come out on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my readers! I have been getting a lot of reviews saying that the first chapters of this story are too fast paced. I happen to agree! But bare in mind I wrote those chapters 4 years ago. eventually I will rewrite them but for now each new chapter will be slower and more detailed. This story had been a long time in planning so, I mean, I'm just glad I haven't abandoned it. Remember to leave a review :) Happy reading! ❤️ just explaining the difference in pace. I am grateful for the effort taken to even read this silly little fic, let alone review it ^-^ So thank you to everyone that has stuck it through with me this far !


	8. Strength in unlikely places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta’d and reviewed by the ever talented katydid001

The streets of the Uchiha village were as busy as ever. And although Katsumi had walked this path a handful of times already, the stares and disgusted looks never got any easier. But she had a goal, a friend to help train. So the looks were just part of the punches.

She made her way to the training grounds, leaping high into a large deep rooted tree. This had become a sort of routine for the girl. Every friday lunch she would wait for her friend to meet her, both ready to beat each other to a pulp and enjoy every second. Not missing the opportunity to train, Katsumi focused on reading a book and watched the Uchihas comings and goings with keen senses. This helped her to hone her multitasking skills. She smelled him before she saw him. Luckily for her, this Uchiha was actually quite punctual.

"Good book, Katsumi-senpai?"

The silver-haired kunoichi shuddered and turned her unimpressed eyes to the mischievous boy now sitting in front of her. She slammed her book down in exasperation before signing, 'I told you not to call me that, Shisui-kun.'

"You're my friend, not my mother."

She scoffed at this and shook her head. There was no arguing with this devil of a child. He was ridiculously talented, but knew just how to push her buttons. This, she simultaneously hated and adored about her young friend.

'Why don't we work on some of your weak spots today?' If he was going to be a brat she would treat him like one.

"Pfft, what weak spots? I'm an Uchiha, we elite don't have weak spots." The curly-haired ninja gave a smug grin, obviously egging her on.

Before she could prove how very wrong he was there was a shout from below them.

"Shisui, is that you up there?!"

The grin faded from Shisui's face before it was replaced by a sheepish expression. He began to stutter an excuse as the boy leapt up onto the branch to join them.

"Did you forget about our plans again?" Itachi cut him off. This boy looked to be about five years old, but the way he held himself made her question her eyes. He stood with the poise of a true shinobi; calm and unwavering.

Shisui turned to his friend and rubbed the back of his head in an awkward gesture. "I didn't forget, Itachi-kun, I seem to have double-booked myself."

This resulted in Itachi turning his gaze to the masked kunoichi that he had noted but had yet to acknowledge.

"State your name and business." The straight-haired Uchiha boy left no room for argument.

'Katsumi Hatake, I have business training with my friend. However, I will gladly let you have him for today if you must.' The kunoichi signed without fuss, never one to get in the way of someone's good time.

"Katsumi-senpai, is a chunin. She's the ninja that helped me perfect my newest technique." Shisui's subtle praise made her cheeks warm. In truth, she was just good at helping to piece together his already brilliant ideas into a coherent picture.

'That was all you. I was just your final keystone.'

The Uchiha clan heir watched their interaction with a raised eyebrow. It was obvious by Shisui's body language that he respected the kunoichi in front of them. Which, in itself, is enough of an achievement considering the genius Uchiha's high standards.

'Look, it's really ok. I can go visit another friend. I'll be on a mission next week though, so we will have to postpone till then.' Katsumi stood and pocketed her book. 'Train well boys because next time,' she turned her shimmering sea glass gaze to the younger boy. 'I'll fight you both. Two on one.' The silver-haired kunoichi mimicked a yawn and let herself fall gracefully sideways off the tree branch.

Shisui and Itachi watched her descent with curiosity. They lost sight of her for a split second when all of a sudden she was halfway across the field strolling casually out onto the streets, not a hair out of place. Her casual air had the little ravens silently impressed.

In her wake she left a silent challenge. Although it may have seemed like she was showing off, she really wasn't. This was just how the kunoichi was trained.

First on her list was Obito's apartment, though after a few knocks it quickly became apparent that he wasn't home. With a sigh she shrugged and made her way towards the main streets of Konoha.

She left the Uchiha compound, slipping through civilians and shinobi alike as she browsed through shop windows. All of the decor was themed for the upcoming festival, sakura blossoms popped up everywhere within the displays. The Cherry Blossom Festival, she had forgotten all about that. Shimmering green caught the young girl's eye as she quietly skimmed past a luxurious looking clothing shop. A beautiful sea-coloured kimono shimmered in the shop lights, the fabric scattered with delicate blue blossoms. The young girl shook her head and turned away from the gorgeous dress, determined to move away from temptation. Besides, the twins already had their matching yukatas, so she had no need for new clothing.

"Hey short stuff, I thought you had training plans?" The silver haired girl spun, long crimson hair flooded her vision before she took a step back. There she stood face-to-face with her beloved sensei.

'Sensei!' She signed and waved, her eyes closing in a classic Hatake smile. 'I did but-' Her swift hands froze as she took in Kushina's companion. 'But apparently Uchiha's are very busy and my friend was double-booked, by your son, I believe.' The young girl gestured to the beautiful black-haired woman standing just behind her sensei, Mikoto Uchiha, who happened to be rather heavily pregnant.

"Oh? Itachi? He is very serious about his training. Sorry if he came across as rude." The older Uchiha woman spoke up, her disposition obviously different from most adult Uchiha that Katsumi had encountered.

"An Uchiha? Another one? Goodness pup, anyone would think you had a thing for them." Kushina had her suspicions but the tomato-red blush that spread across the young girl's nose was the final confirmation. She let out a hearty laugh and placed a hand atop the girl's silver hair.

'W-w-well I just…' She wrung her own hands before batting away the strong hand on her head and changing the subject. 'Are you helping Mikoto-sama to shop for baby clothes? Those don't look like Uchiha colours.'

The clothes in Kushina's arms were varied combinations of orange and yellow. She had been caught red-handed.

The redhead smirked. "You're a good kid; as I would expect from my prodigy."

It was now Kushina's turn to act nervously before she leaned down and whispered in the silver girl's ear. "Minato and I are having our own baby."

Now Kushina would like to think she knew her student very well, but this next reaction was not what she was expecting.

"Really?! Congratulations, Sensei!" The younger girl threw herself at her sensei and hugged her gently, her usual tight grip replaced with tender movements. Kushina was so touched by her vocal reaction that she shifted her clothes to one arm and used the now free arm to return the hug with a sincerity that even Mikoto could feel.

Firmly, the redhead pushed her apprentice back and placed a slim finger over her lips.

"I haven't told Minato yet. I trust my little pup can keep a secret?" She smirked knowingly. It wasn't like this kunoichi was one for gossip.

Katsumi pinched her masked lips together and nodded, causing Kushina to laugh warmly.

"Good kid, now why are you out here all alone? Surely Kakashi-" Those seemed to be the magic words. Suddenly, from amongst the casual chaos of the crowds came familiar angry shouting, followed by another very familiar and exasperated cry. Due to the recent news Katsumi was on high alert. There was no mistaking those voices. One of which she had heard beside her her entire life. She quickly pinned their location and took off.

Busting out of the crowd Obito Uchiha came hunted by a fuming Kakashi Hatake. Katsumi moved like a phantom before blocking her brother's path with a warning in her cold eyes. The chaos seemed to die around them as everyone turned their eyes towards the two silver children. While Kushina and Mikoto watched the scene with amusement.

The twins stared each other down; a silent conversation flowed between them. Hands flew through signs, expressions warped and changed, yet they made no sound. Finally the fire in the male's eyes died and he crossed his arms with a huff.

"Fine, but for you not him. I'll just get him later." He peered around his sister to the disgruntled looking Uchiha. The young girl's hand came directly in his line of sight to draw his attention back.

'You're talking to me. Not to anyone else.' Her expression slowly turned from angry to one of a frightened mouse. Katsumi could not help but curl in on herself as she noticed all the staring eyes.

'Let's get out of this crowd, you know I hate attention.' It was obvious that the stares were causing the small kunoichi a great deal of anxiety. Unconsciously one of her hands came up to scratch at her arm; an action Kakashi had seen countless times before.

Luckily for her the boys were observant and despite their hostilities, they acted together to move her out of the crowd. Both boys grabbed an elbow each, while the silent onlookers quickly lost interest and the usual rumble of ambient chatter started back up.

Katsumi wanted to head back to her sensei but when she searched the crowd, she was nowhere to be found. Both mothers were gone. Now even more pissed, she pulled her arms back with a huff.

'So what is this all about?' She signed while turning her head to both boys with an unimpressed expression.

"Obito was being an idiot."

"I was just asking a simple question Kakashi,"

"Yeah but i know why you want to know that information you-"

"You are so controlling! She is her own person baka-"

They continued to argue above her head for a solid three steps, before the smaller kunoichi's blood came to a boil.

"Shut it!" Katsumi smacked them both up the backside of the head, her voice silencing them immediately. "I will not have you boys acting as if I don't exist." She bit her tongue and sunk back into her shell. Talking was becoming a habit that Katsumi didn't like. There was something about it that scared her.

Her hands came back out to sign. 'I know that I don't like attention but that's plain rude. I'm not an idiot.' The young girl turned her full attention to Obito. 'You want to know something about me then just ask you dork.'

The young Uchiha boy gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck. Before he had time to reply she turned back to her brother.

'And you, stop beating up Obito for talking about me. He's important to me and you are my brother, Kakashi, not my bodyguard.' Her gaze never left his; eyes pleading for him to understand. There was a flash of comprehension in his dark eye but it quickly turned into a bitter scowl. Now he was even more angry because now it was clear his sister had a thing for this dead-last Uchiha brat.

"I still don't like whatever is going on." He replied.

'You don't have to. I dare you to try and stop me Nii-san.'

They were at a stand still, both figuratively and literally. After animated talking and walking, all three had stopped in front of a concerned looking Rin.

"Are you guys ok? Where did you go?" The brunette kunoichi held out two shopping bags expectantly towards the two boys. Which they took with defeated looks.

The silver-haired girl gave an exasperated sigh and cradled her forehead in her fingers. There was no mistaking it, Katsumi was pissed off and in no mood to answer. Rin was kind of getting used to this. These boys knew exactly how to push this girl over the edge. Now she felt bad for her smothered friend.

"Uh, Kakashi-kun...why don't we go shopping together. I don't have a kimono for the festival yet." The medic-nin reached out and grabbed Kakashi's elbow. "I know you have a great taste in fashion."

She threw Katsumi a sly wink as she dragged the disgruntled silver-haired ninja along behind her. Kakashi obviously wanted to protest but the idea of spending time alone with Rin was just enough to keep him compliant.

With that out of the way Katsumi turned her attention back to the nervous looking Uchiha.

'I'm sorry if my brother hurt you. Sometimes he thinks he's my dad or something.'

Obito watched her apologise for her brother with a furrowed brow. "What are you doing apologising for him, huh? Did you send him to attack me?"

Although she shook her head, it was obvious that she still thought it was somehow her fault.

"You can't control Kakashi, just like he can't control you." He watched as relief flooded her features. It was then that he was struck by a flash of inspiration. "Well, this totally ruined my plans so this will have to do,"

The young girl watched as her companion reached into the shopping bag in his hand. He stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth as he focused. Katsumi giggled at the young boy's expression as he rummaged around a little longer. Finally, he found what he was looking for. He turned his nervous gaze back to her before pulling out a small box. With a crooked smile he offered it to his crush with all the courage he had left.

"You should totally come to the festival tomorrow, with um ... me? Ya know... uh only if you want to..." The young shinobi trailed off nervously as he watched her open the box. Nestled in a bed of black velvet was a small red and white pendant. The young girl blushed bright red when she recognised the symbol. Not that she quite grasped the magnitude of such a piece.

The small Uchiha crest was attached to a woven leather band, which she now held up to the midday sun. The dark haired boy watched her actions with hopeful eyes, her gentle blush giving him another drop of courage. Katsumi felt her heart flutter in her chest as she finally turned her attention back to an anxious looking Obito.

'I would have gone with you even without the gift, silly.' Despite her words she held the necklace in her fist and pressed it to her heart in a sign of genuine gratitude.

"Well you are important to me ya know… Besides how else will you know you're special?" In repeating her own words the young Uchiha couldn't have been more transparent, but Katsumi still doubted herself. These two silly children were just dancing around each other's feelings, completely oblivious to all the obvious signs.

Katsumi smiled and slipped the necklace over her head and tightened the strap with ease.

'It's beautiful, thank you.' She signed as she pulled back her collar to let the pendant slide between her mask and outer shirt. There it nestled close to her heart.

The friends found themselves making their way back to Obito's apartment. This time, though, Katsumi didn't mind the stares and scowls because she was distracted by the boy beside her. His hearty laugh blocking everything bad from her world.

Naturally their conversation turned to the festival, "I didn't know if you ever went anywhere without Kakashi, so I thought I'd give you an alternative." He watched her reaction like a hawk; eager to know that she was still keen on going with him.

'Well It's nice to know Kakashi isn't going alone either. Rin seems to have her heart set on taking him.'

Obito chuckled at this. There was no way he had missed that, or had he? Kakashi and Rin? He wouldn't put it past his best friend; in fact she talked about Kakashi just as much as he talked about Katsumi. He always just chalked it up to the fact they were all close teammates, but maybe not.

"Katsumi-senpai, you didn't tell me it was Obito-san you were leaving us for."

The silver-haired kunoichi spun around to see the two Uchiha boys from earlier. Shisui was sporting a massive shit-eating grin while Itachi was watching on with cold calculation. She wrung her hands; now pinned by three different heavy gazes.

'I didn't leave you for anyone. You were the one that double-booked yourself. Surely you didn't forget that too.' She prodded an accusing finger in her young friend's direction. They intensely locked eyes before they both grinned.

"Haha, very funny. Always one for witty comebacks. But are you really that good in battle? Come on, let's have that spar that you promised. I'm sure our friends wouldn't mind a show." Shisui crossed his arms, his tone laced with gentle mocking.

The young boy had no idea what he was in for.

'Alright, fine. One-on-one. Taijutsu only.' She put emphasis on the taijutsu-only part, before smirking. 'Unless you think you can't hack it?'

Obito and Itachi watched on as the two in front of them wound each other up, picking at each other with cheeky grins. Suddenly Katsumi took off in a sprint, faster than either of them had witnessed a kunoichi move.

"Oh, it is so on!" Shisui was off like a rocket after her.

"Hey, you guys! Damn it, Shisui, you ruined my fun." Obito muttered the last part to himself as he jogged half-heartedly after them.

"You know father isn't fond of members of the head household breeding with outsiders." Itachi jogged casually alongside him; face as stoic as ever. The older Uchiha boy gave his cousin an incredulous look.

"Ah Itachi, as cheerful as ever, I see. Tell me why you feel like it's your business who I-" He swallowed awkwardly, shaking the blush away. "Um, want to spend time with, huh?"

"I'm no fool, Obito-san. Shisui told me about the first time he met her. You were 'falling all over yourself'. His words not mine." The smaller boy was concerned for his cousin. Itachi knew the full wrath of his father and he knew exactly how this would go. Fugaku Uchiha had very strict standards, especially for the head bloodline. Obito, being a part of that line, was also party to those rules. Not that the older Uchiha boy seemed to care.

The taller boy laughed him off and picked up the pace. "I don't give a damn what Oji-sama wants. She's the strongest kunoichi I know. Her blood is just as strong as ours."

Itachi wasn't convinced at all, even though he could feel just how much his cousin believed his own words. The Uchiha were elite, feared across the entire ninja world. There was no way a little girl like that could ever be as strong as an Uchiha.

When they finally caught up with their missing companions they found them in an all-out war. There was a mess of blocks and blows before Shisui flew across the training field and caught himself mid-flight. He skidded to a halt on his knees before his hand came up to wipe a thin trail of blood from the corner of his lips.

"You got lucky, senpai."

Both onlookers watched in confusion as they watched Katsumi brush off her shoulders and smirk under her mask. She looked almost untouched.

'Your left side is weak. Try again.' She signed before slipping into her natural fighting stance. This girl might not look like much, but she has spent her time training with some of the most intense taijutsu experts the leaf has ever seen. Her dear friend, Gai, being one of them. Although her brother might be his rival, Katsumi enjoyed training with Gai very much. He even had the dedication of one of her lunch breaks. Their friendship was just as strong as Kakashi and Gai's rivalry.

Shisui's attack looked like a black streak across the field, but Katsumi was quick to side-step him and send him tumbling off balance with her heel.

He stumbled and righted himself only to meet the fist flying directly at his face. At the last possible second he dodged her strike before launching a counter-attack. It went on like this for what seemed like forever. Then a few beautifully executed moves later Shisui finally got a hit in. His fist collided with her shoulder with brutal force but to everyone's shock she held her ground. Shisui blanched at this. Onyx eyes almost popping out of his skull. That punch just hit her with what Shisui thought was punishing strength and yet she hadn't even flinched.

But what he didn't know was the excruciating pain blooming in her arm. That really fucking hurt. Yet the attack hit it's mark well, the silver-haired ninja was cunning. She had seen the strike break through her defenses and thought on her feet. Gritting her teeth she purposefully held back her reaction to see if this would throw her opponent. Which worked like a charm. Using his split second of disbelief she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, slamming him full force into the ground with her knee in his back. Without even a second's pause there was a glinting kunai to her opponent's throat.

She pulled back after she heard Shisui's groan of defeat. As she pushed herself upright she reached back down to wrench her opponent to his feet. Once there she brushed the dirt from his shirt.

'Sorry if I was too rough,' she signed in-between her silent fussing. Pain flashed across her features as she lifted her left arm. 'That was a good hit, though, try not to let lack of reaction be a distraction. Trust me, I didn't flinch but-' She brought her sore arm to her chest to cradle. 'It really hurt!'

Shisui chuckled at this, suddenly not at all angry about his miserable loss. 'She's too sweet to be as ruthless as she is on the battlefield.' The curly haired boy thought to himself.

"Glad you have some sort of weakness. Sometimes I'm concerned you aren't human."

While the opponents chatted happily away to each other Obito turned his smug grin to his absolutely floored cousin. He chuckled at the sight of Itachi's dropped jaw nearly on the floor.

"I told you so." Obito snickered.

Itachi tore his eyes from the shocking sight and stared in disbelief at his gloating cousin. He had never seen anyone take down Shisui like that, period. She had pummeled him into the ground and yet there she was cleaning him off and apologising for it. Where did this woman even come from?

With their energy finally spent, Katsumi and Shisui were finally able to relax and joke with one another.

The new group of friends found themselves hanging out at Obito's apartment. All four of them were sharing stories and anecdotes about their lives. After numerous embarrassments on Obito's behalf and a lot of ice-breaking on Itachi's part the four finally parted ways for the night. Katsumi made her way home with a heart swollen with pride.

All four children were excited to see what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy! Remember to drop a review and let me know what you think! Thanks guys, Arohanui


	9. Identical twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks! I'm back with another update! just letting you guys know that this story is no longer a self insert fic, its more of an Oc/reincarnation fic.
> 
> also Katsumi refers to Kakashi with the san honourific at his own request. we will find out more about Kakashis older brother complex later on in the fic. I also want to take this moment to appologise, since English is my first language I am totally far from perfect with my honourifics.
> 
> Its early days, I have heaps planned for this story.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter of fluff.
> 
> beta read by the wonderful katydid001 11/4/20

It was the morning of the festival. Katsumi sat with her legs crossed on the roof of their apartment watching as the town was transformed. Beautifully decorated stalls of various kinds lined up along the main street. Something about this festival stirred up deep feelings of nostalgia, but something was missing. She shrugged in defeat and pulled her mask down. With a sigh, she took a sip of her morning orange juice. Usually she sat with her brother on mornings like this, but he wasn't there when she went to wake him.

Katsumi missed the days when he said goodbye before he left. But she supposed it was her own fault for being so rude all the time. She wanted Kakashi to love her and protect her, but some of the things he chose to guard her from didn't sit right with her. Still she wanted to hug her brother and apologise for being so cross with him.

Maybe it was twin telepathy or just brilliant timing but in the midst of her brooding she heard a familiar pair of shoes strolling along the roof. Her brother slipped down into his usual place beside her.

"Rough night again, Nee-chan?" Kakashi's voice held no malice or leftover grudge. The hand not holding his own cup of orange juice reached up to tangle his fingers in hers. Katsumi curled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. A silent apology flowed between them.

"Ah, forget about that now, Imouto. I want some Hatake time. I feel like I never see you." His arm moved from her grip only to wind its way around her shoulders, pulling her tighter to his side.

"I miss you too," her voice simmered with emotion. The twins held each other close. Despite the chill in the air, their love and familiar affection warmed them from within. Both of their masks bunched at their clavicle, lips sipping at their traditional morning beverage. Bonding time like this was becoming as rare as being able to watch the sunrise, while not covered in dirt and sweat.

Katsumi's mind began to wander back to the times the siblings spent watching the sunrise and waiting for their father to return from his never-ending missions. Every time they would hold each other like this, finding strength in their vulnerability. The bond the twins shared was ultimate.

The sun rose higher on the horizon. The previous purple tones of the dawn split apart by beams of blinding orange. Both silver ninja just watched as various vendors prepared for the opening ceremony. Kakashi rested his chin atop the crown of her head, just happy to have her content in his arms. He was jealous of all the attention everyone else seemed to get from his sister, but this was something that only he saw. A bond that was infinitely sacred. Katsumi's delicate heart was in the palm of his hands and vice versa.

"Kakashi, do you think I'll ever fix these stupid dreams?" Her whisper was barely audible, slipping gently into her brother's keen ears.

He furrowed his silver brows and thought for a second. The question threw him, but he was nothing if not optimistic when it came to his doe-eyed sister. Kakashi knew he would cross the globe to keep her safe.

"Of course, Imouto. I'll look after you."

"As will I, Nii-san." The young girl closed her eyes, taking in the calm of this moment. Saving it and locking it away in her memory for safe keeping. This was how she wanted them to stay. Although they were polar opposites in some regards, essentially the twins were so identical it caused more than a little tension. Without their father to guide them out of their fights, the twins found themselves constantly having the same arguments over and over. Deep down they both knew they cared so deeply for each other and were just horrendous at expressing it, especially in front of company.

The slightly taller boy shifted his weight and positioned himself so that he could see his sister's face.

"I don't know what I would do without you." His tone was laced with heart clenching sincerity, deep grey orbs betraying all his insecurities. That was definitely both twins greatest fear. Abandonment.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kakashi." The look in her mismatched eyes made the silver boy want to curl into a ball around her and protect her from the daily horrors they both faced as shinobi. It was a kill or be killed world, the twins knew it all too well. His sister was too pure, her optimism and kind heart were not commonplace amongst the ranks of elite ninja. It wasn't fair how much blood they were forced to spill as shinobi.

Gently they pressed their foreheads together. This was their family's way of showing deep affection for one another. Their minds were connecting on a spiritual level that only the other could fully grasp. The bond between the two wolf nin was rare in the ninja world. In a society founded on betrayal and bloodshed, these two deadly ninja found comfort in family.

"I bought you something yesterday while I was shopping with Rin-chan, want to come inside and see it?" Kakashi pulled back, taking his sister's empty glass from her grip.

With her hands now free she signed back to him. 'Bought me something? Kakashi I-' before she could finish her sentence her brother clicked his teeth.

"I bought it because I wanted to. Now get up so I can see the look on your face when you see the colours." Kakashi loved to watch his sister light up, especially when he was the one doing it. In that second he thought about how the Uchiha pest made her light up too. Maybe he was a little jealous, but there was no way he would ever admit that to his twin. Though they shared everything with each other, some things were better left in his head.

They climbed down into the open window of their apartment. Katsumi went first as always, so that Kakashi could make sure she didn't slip. Contrary to how she portrayed herself, when relaxed, Katsumi was a massive klutz. This time, though, she made the swing with no fuss, much to the male twin's satisfaction. First he tossed in their empty cups which Katsumi caught with relative ease. Once that was done he gripped the tiles with one hand and slipped off the roof; swinging in just the right way to send him sliding through the open window behind his sister. Once his feet were firmly planted, he spun around and shimmied the stiff window frame shut.

Katsumi put the glasses in the sink before she noted the large wooden box on their small dining table. She recognised the fancy silver scrawl straight away. Shock and excitement flooded her being as she spun back around to face her brother.

'Kakashi, you didn't do what I think you did.. did you?' Her hands flew through the signs, anticipation oozing from the energetic kunoichi.

"Oh yeah, I did." Although Kakashi hadn't seen Katsumi looking at this particular dress, he just knew this kimono was made for his little sister. The young boy was becoming quite tasteful in his fashion choices, mostly for his sister's sake. Only the kami knew where Katsumi got her atrocious fashion sense. She was the type of girl to focus on buying more equipment to broaden her ninja skills, than to waste money on things like clothes. This resulted in a wardrobe of mostly sweat pants and training gear. So naturally, Kakashi took it upon himself to make sure his sister dressed well. The silver-haired boy folded his legs beneath him as he sat in front of the dining table.

"Come here." He curled a finger in her direction, beckoning her. She acted quickly, crossed the room to kneel beside her brother. Just like that, the young girl was fixated on her twin's movements, causing a smirk to pull at Kakashi's still unmasked lips.

With deft fingers he lifted the lid of the box to reveal the material inside.

Katsumi's delicate heart was suddenly frozen, a stiff breeze could have shattered it into a thousand pieces. There in the box was the beautiful sea-green kimono with scattered blue flowers. The kunoichi made a strangled noise in the back of her throat, unable to find a way to portray her emotions. She shouldn't have been that surprised considering they literally knew each other better than they knew themselves.

Strong, slender arms wound their way around Kakashi's torso as his sister buried herself into his side.

"Spot on?" He chuckled at her reaction, before tilting her chin up so he could see the look in her eyes. There he found happy tears welling the corner of her large, expressive, doe-like eyes. He felt his chest swell with pride at the look of awe plastered on his twin's face. She nodded gently, wanting to make the most of this moment.

"Perfect, Nii-san. As always," her hushed voice dripped with sincerity. It was her job to let him know just how amazing a brother he was. And it was moments like these where she succeeded without even trying.

Kakashi plucked the silken material from its confines, holding it up against her torso. As he did this her heterochromatic eyes came up to lock with his. The colours of the dress matched perfectly with her rare irises. Knowing just how beautiful she was going to look almost made him backtrack. He fought the urge to keep his most precious person safe from prying eyes.

Katsumi took the dress from her brothers hovering hands, before leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. This was literally the prettiest dress she had seen and her brother bought it for her without even so much as a hint. She let the material flutter to her lap as she used both her hands to sign.

'Did you get yourself something?'

Kakashi chuckled once again. She knew him too well. "Would you believe me if I told you I found a yukata in a reversed colour palette?"

Without a doubt she nodded. There wasn't a man on Earth with the outfit coordination skills equal to her brother. It was definitely a gift passed down by the father. Though she seemed to have missed that particular life lesson.

Katsumi noted the length of Kakashi's choppy locks before running her fingers through them. She massaged his scalp out of habit, even though she was just checking if he was in need of a trim. Which he was.

'We should go to the hairdresser before the festival.' She brought her hand back to tug at her own locks. Noting that it had now grown past her ribs. This was not at all practical for her line of work. Despite her best efforts, she had been neglecting the small things.

Kakashi was lost in the feeling of the head scratches, so much so that he let out an unrestrained groan of annoyance at the mention of a hairdresser.

"Lame, can't you just use the kitchen scissors this time?"

Katsumi actually thought about it for a second. They had cut each other's hair countless times. It had only been recently that they had started to pay for haircuts. Deep down they both knew they hated having to interact with people, especially needlessly for something like a haircut. Kakashi's signature silver strands stood up in crazy choppy spikes naturally anyway. Her hair would also be like that if Kakashi would let her cut it short like his. Alas, he was stubborn and flat refused. So instead of choppy spikes, Katsumi's hair cascaded in crazy curls. Which was why she preferred her hair at shoulder-length as it was easier to maintain without looking like a silver ball of fuzz.

Father had said she got her curls from her mother. Although in all the photos they had of her her hair was tied tightly back. So she had to take his word for it.

"I'll do your hair first?" Kakashi grinned when his sister finally nodded. He picked himself up before heading to the kitchen to grab the sharpest pair of scissors they had.

"To your shoulders, Nee-chan?" The young boy asked as he knelt behind his sister. Katsumi tucked the dress inside it's box, before relaxing back onto her folded legs.

'Nii-san,' she turned back to him before he started and looked at him with big doe eyes. 'Can I please have it cut short like yours? Please! Just this once!' Katsumi had wanted a haircut to match her brother's her whole life, so this was a common theme between them.

"No Katsumi, Father said no one will be able to tell us apart. We have been over this-" Kakashi sighed as he watched her hands fly through more signs. That puppy-dog face she pulled was one of the silver-haired boy's biggest weaknesses, so he had to bite his lip to keep from caving.

'What's wrong with that? Father is not here. Besides, it would be fun to confuse everyone.' She said it without thinking, but that got her brother's attention. Although he was a ridiculous stickler for the rules, Katsumi brought out the troublemaker in him.

"You know what? Fine. Just this one time, ok? Just once. I mean it!" He stared his sister down while she did her silent happy dance. Though he tried to remain stern he couldn't help but chuckle at her dancing. Kakashi loved his baby sister more than anything in the whole world, so it really was getting harder to say no to her.

With firm hands he turned his sister around and sat her back into position. Gently he pulled her long hair back and held the scissors up, ready to get started.

"Ready for this, Imouto?"

"I was born ready, Nii-san."

Her vocal confirmation gave him that last push to snip off her beautiful long silver curls. He felt his heart sink a little as he watched the hair fall to the floor but pressed on. Soon she had short choppy hair like his own. Even though he had never done his own haircut before he thought she looked pretty amazing.

He ran his fingers through her new choppy locks before he tapped her shoulder in a silent signal to turn around. Those mismatched eyes stared back at him from what looked like a mirror image of himself. Katsumi's whole face was warm with excitement, her frame trembling with anticipation.

"Wow, now I see what dad meant-" He made a few finishing snips to her fringe before nodding that he was finished. Assuming that Katsumi would want to go and check it out in the mirror like she always does. But this time she smiled and made the sign for him to turn around, grabbing the scissors from his fingers. This made Kakashi chuckle before doing as he was told.

Now it was Katsumi's turn to play with his hair, which was one of her favourite pastimes and always had been since they were little. She combed her slim fingers through his silver strands, having to lift up on her knees to reach the top of his hair. From this position she felt kind of powerful, looming over her brother with sharp scissors. She began her regular routine as she snipped at his strands, trimming and shaping as she went. Kakashi didn't have as much hair to cut off so it didn't take nearly as long.

Once complete she gave her brother a pat on his shoulder to tell him that she was done. They both stood and made their way to the mirror in the bathroom to check out their sibling's handiwork. There in the smooth, dirty glass were two identical silver-haired children. Except for the difference in eye color, there was no way to tell them apart due to Katsumi's small, flat frame. Kakashi was a tad unsure at first about his sister's boy-like appearance, but he caught the awed look on his sister's face and was finally satisfied. Katsumi was bubbling with happiness as she ran her fingers through her short choppy locks.

'We are identical, do you think anyone will be able to tell us apart?' The girl signed to her brother in the mirror, noticing his mischievous grin.

'I'm keen to find out. The festival doesn't kick off really until late afternoon. I have to meet Sensei at the library. Would you like to come?' Kakashi signed back to her in the mirror; comfortable in their mutual silence.

'If we both sign, then no one will be able to figure it out!' Practiced hands flew through familiar signs, portraying her mood in her gestures. They both snickered before sharing a look and moving to their room to change. Kakashi went through her drawers and picked out her outfit first, tossing it to her as she sat on the edge of her bed. Over the years the younger girl had cleaned up her act and now their room was always spotless on both sides. Maybe they were getting a bit old to share a room, but neither could sleep properly without the other nearby.

As the young boy turned back to his side of the room, Katsumi stood up to change. Careful to hide her special necklace from view at all times. Not that Kakashi would ever look. Oh kami no! That was the last thing the twins would do was look at each other while changing. They always kept their backs to one another, giving each other a moment of privacy. Still, Katsumi tended to err on the safe side, changing discreetly. She really didn't want Kakashi to get any more ideas about her and Obito. They were just friends. In her young naive brain she was certain his behaviour was down to lack of experience around people. Obito was just an awkward guy but that made him more endearing. She blushed lightly at the thought of her friend, before shaking her head. Friends, maybe best friends? Is that what this was? She didn't know, but it didn't bother her either. All Katsumi knew for sure was that Obito made her feel happy, and that's all that mattered.

Once they were done they both turned to look at each other. Identical down to the tone of blue in their masks. The only give away was Katsumi's single green eye, though, it was a subtle difference. Both twins gave a mischievous cackle before packing their pouches and heading to the front door. Silent conversation flowed between them through mere glances.

This was gonna be fun.

The air was thick with the smell of cherry blossoms as the twins avoided the scattered crowds by leaping silently across the rooftops like most shinobi. Keeping close-by they navigated their way to the library with ease. The morning sun sizzled on the dewy rooftops causing the city to be coated in a steamy haze. Katsumi giggled as they leapt through the hovering fog, leaping down off the roof tops with practiced ease. The male twin landed first, followed by his equally lithe companion. Never one to keep his sensei waiting, Kakashi was through the doors before the dust had even settled; his identical twin mirroring his every move.

Katsumi pushed her way through the doors and looked around for her brother. Alas, he had disappeared. This was a common occurrence, so she wasn't surprised. The main entrance was a long hallway lined with many rooms and connecting corridors. Her footsteps echoed lightly as she wandered along the main hall looking for any sign of her twin. Many different smells wafted in the air as she took a deep breath. Kakashi's distinctive scent was drifting from the third corridor, naturally she followed. The trail led her past a few different rooms, many of which she had visited before with Kushina-sensei.

There was one door, however, that gave her pause.  
~~~~  
*flashback* 

A tall silver-haired male strolled through the halls with his twins in tow. Katsumi silently peered into every room they passed, dying to get her hands on a scroll. Losing herself in research was her favourite pastime. They told her she was far beyond her years when it came to reading, though she definitely had to work on her taijutsu skills.

As they wove through the corridors, Katsumi snuck peeks at her brother, who was vehemently ignoring her. It wasn't her fault he lost in his spar with Papa this morning, they always lost against their genius father. Though Katsumi didn't mind so much, Kakashi for some reason always got like this. He was always brooding over imperfection. The thought made her bite her lip under the soft fabric of her mask.

They turned the corner and finally opened one of the many rooms. Sakumo entered first, followed by a solemn and obedient Kakashi. The young girl, however, lingered outside in the hall, her eyes locked on an old wooden door at the end of the hall. It seemed… out of place somehow, ancient in it's style, heavy in it's wood. With a quick glance towards her father and brother, who were thoroughly distracted with the history scrolls on the shelves, she tiptoed towards the beckoning archway.

With gentle fingers she gripped the handle and pulled. It stood solid and still. Locked. Katsumi frowned and gave it a less subtle tug. Nope, it was definitely bolted shut.

The silver-haired child frowned at her small arms and sighed in defeat, turning back towards her family. Curious, but ultimately disappointed…

*end flashback*   
~~~~~

Katsumi shook herself from her daze as she stared. That hadn't been the only time she had tried that door but it always remained faithfully bolted shut. Today it was slightly ajar. The young kunoichi scanned her surroundings before deeming it safe to approach. The wood of the door was cool and solid on her fingertips as she pushed it open further. The hinges gave a jarring squeak as it swung open. Katsumi clenched her jaw before letting out a silent breath of relief as it opened just enough to reveal that the room was empty. When she was completely sure, she slipped into the room trying her best not to make the door creak again.

The shelves looked dusty, old books lining them which had remained undisturbed for a long time. Light streamed through the sole window, casting rays through the floating dust particles in the air. Grateful for her face mask Katsumi pressed forward. Unlike most of the library, these shelves were lined with books, not just regular books. The spines were incredibly worn and faded titles made them look positively ancient. They were in an alphabet completely different from Japanese. The symbols twisting and turning into… English?

Katsumi shook her head in confusion. How did she know that? And what even was this English? Ominous tension filled the air and built as she became less and less sure of herself.

One book seemed to whisper down to her, taunting her with its secrets.

"Pride and Prejudice~ Written by Jane Austen" The spine read. She reached up on her toes to pull the tattered book from its place. As her heels reconnected with the ground she found herself staring at the cover. The edge of her vision became fuzzy as she tumbled into a vision.

************

*past life flashback*

Children screamed with laughter as they ran through the crowds. Cotton candy and ice cream had parents chasing after their unruly offspring. The wharf was a cacophony of light and sound. But alone on a bench sat a young preteen girl. Her freckle smattered cheeks gave her a much younger air. As her green eyes slid along the words of the book in front of her she paid no attention to the world around her. She didn't much care for this kind of affair, she really didn't like being around so many people.

Just as Elizabeth was giving Mr Darcy a hard time, a rock slammed into the young girl's head. Unfortunately for the small ginger girl she had no chance of a warning, as the world was merely a dull buzz in her ears.

Pain bloomed from the side of her head as white lights flashed behind her eyes. Little did she know that the little shits running away from her were screaming cruel taunts in her direction as they scampered back into the crowd; disappearing before she could spot them.

Tears streamed down her hot cheeks as she gritted her teeth in pain and humiliation. Blood dripped from between her fingers as she clutched at her scalp. She cursed the world in an inaudible hiss, before picking up her book from the boardwalk below and setting out, begrudgingly, to find her parents.

*end past life flashback* 

********

The young kunoichi gasped as she snapped back into her current surroundings, though the splitting pain in her skull somehow remained. Pushing her pain aside, she flipped open the pages of the book and began to read. The language seemed natural to her, effortless. Maybe it was something to do with the vision that she was bombarded with only moments ago. She didn't entirely know why, but these words brought her a strange, yet somehow familiar comfort.

"And who might you be?" An unfamiliar voice hissed politely from behind her. Shaken from her thoughts she spun on her heels, pressing the book to her chest protectively. There in the doorway stood a tall young man with long black hair and deathly pale skin. His narrow, piercing eyes seemed to analyse her every subtle movement. He wore typical jounin attire, his aura radiating subtle power. There was something off about him, but Katsumi couldn't put her finger on it.

His golden eyes narrowed slightly at her silence, even as his impassive expression twisted into a gentle smile.

"You are holding that artifact as if you are...reading it? Are you familiar with it's script?"

Katsumi was on edge. Something about this ninja sent up red flags, though nothing in recent memory could tell her why. Her gut was screaming for her to just put the book back and walk out, but her soul begged her to hold on to the book. Maybe she would figure out who that girl in the vision was if she kept reading.

Silence met the black haired ninja's questions as Katsumi prayed for Kakashi to come looking for her.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me." The snake-like ninja gave a grin before bowing slightly. "My name is Orochimaru, what's your name little boy?"

"Kakashi-kun?! Is that you?" A familiar voice called from the hallway. Through the gap Orochimaru left in the doorway Katsumi could see Rin with an armful of medical scrolls staring at her with a look of confusion. The medical nin's brown eyes flickered between the tall stranger and the twin in question. The intimidating man turned his head to face Rin, his mouth cracked open as if to say something.

Katsumi took this opportunity to bolt, slipping past the ninja during his second of distraction, the book clutched hard to her chest. Without even a thought as to how many rules she was breaking, the silver ninja took off through the halls and out the front door. Immediately taking to the rooftops, she ran as if her life depended on it. Her breathing came out in a shuddering pant, more from adrenaline than the actual exertion. Something about the way that strange ninja talked made Katsumi's skin crawl. But she did her best not to dwell on that.

Ever the cautious ninja, Katsumi didn't go straight home just in case she was being followed. Instead she made a beeline for the crowds of people, dropping down amongst the casual festival shoppers.

~~~~~~~~

The sun was low in the sky as the Hatakes got ready. The smaller of the identical twins was currently struggling with her obi as her brother fixed his yukata with ease. Whilst Katsumi was struggling she let out a string of frustrated whimpers. Kakashi spun on his heels and gripped the garbs tightly before pulling and adjusting them to fit properly. The silk of their new outfits danced in the fading afternoon light as the twins admired each other with gentle familiar affection.

"I'm still not sure about the Uchiha idiot sharing you for the night… Don't stray to where I can't find you, ok?" Even though the age difference was all of 5 minutes, Kakashi had always played the part of the protective older brother.

Fighting the urge to roll her mismatched eyes Katsumi sighed heavily. Bringing her hands up to sign back.

'I'll be just fine. Focus on yourself tonight, Nii-san… or maybe Rin-chan?' She gave her brother a sly grin as he began to splutter.

"Let's just get going. Before I decide to barricade us in for the night."

The twins strolled hand-in-hand towards the bustling crowds of the festival in full swing. It didn't take long for the identical twins to spot their friends in the throngs of people. In fact a very twitchy, nervous Uchiha stood out like a sore thumb. He seemed to be receiving what seemed to be a fiery pep talk from Rin. Obito had on a traditional dark blue kimono, with the obligatory Uchiha fan embroidered on the back. He was missing his orange goggles tonight and it was obvious he had put effort into his appearance. Rin, on the other hand, was effortlessly beautiful in a lavender coloured kimono with a dark purple obi. The colours complemented them both wonderfully.

Katsumi gave a cheery giggle, in stark contrast to her brother's unimpressed grumble.

Due to the loud music and laughter, the two friends didn't notice the approaching siblings. Just as they reached their friends, Obito turned from his best friend to anxiously scan the crowd for a certain silver-haired kunoichi. His eyes didn't go far since the Hatake twins were right beside him. The Uchiha boy did a double-take. Two Kakashi's?! He rubbed his eyes in desperate disbelief. It wasn't like he was the only one, Rin's jaw was on the floor.

Both twins were adorned in coordinated traditional garb, yet that wasn't at all what Obito was staring at.

Once over the initial shock and confusion, Obito found himself drawn to the twin on the right. This Kakashi's demeanor was totally off, even from here Obito could see the impression of a smile under their mask. The grin paired with the beautiful kimono made the identification much easier.

Katsumi locked eyes with the Uchiha and flushed gently despite herself.

"Katsumi..?" Came Obito's shocked whisper as he tumbled once again into those gorgeous heterochromatic eyes. The girl in question lit up at the boy's recognition and clapped her hands in praise.

Kakashi, who had already been glaring daggers at the ogling Uchiha, gave a loud snort at his sister's excitement. "This loser really isn't that smart for figuring it out, I mean all he does is stare at her anyway…" The silver haired boy grumbled to himself while brooding. Little did he know that Katsumi was paying close attention to her brother's exasperated sighs, so she heard his words loud and clear. He stares at me? She thought to herself as her blush deepened and her clapping faltered. Katsumi's sea-coloured eyes peered over at her brother, one silver eyebrow raising in an incredulous expression.

Kakashi avoided her gaze as he turned to his date for the night. Well, to say date was a stretch, but Kakashi wasn't blind to the brunette kunoichi's subtle affection. Though it was far more gentle than Katsumi's brand of affection, it was still obvious. Not that he cared for anything but becoming the strongest shinobi. The elder twin didn't feel the need for affection, unless it was from his sister. At least that's what he told himself.

"Your hair?! Katsumi-chan you look amazing!" Katsumi found herself wrapped in Rin's arms, a strong hug keeping her from toppling over with the added weight. Not that the other kunoichi was heavy, but the fabric of her kimono wasn't exactly light. Rin stood back and ran her fingers through Katsumi's short choppy locks. With her arms free, Katsumi pulled up her hands to sign in reply.

'Thank you! It took me my whole life to convince Nii-san to let me cut my hair.' The girls giggled to each other before they both turned to smile at the still sour, Kakashi.

The young boy's eyes widened at the beaming smiles being directed in his direction. Almost needing to take a step back under the power of the girls' combined excitement.

"Now I want to cut my hair!" Rin stated as the fair-skinned girl in front of her played with her own brown strands, all the while nodding in approval of her suggestion.

"NO!" The combined cries of both Kakashi and Obito had the girls clutching each other's shoulders in fright. Both sets of feminine eyes widened at their male companions' outburst. A beat of silence followed, broken immediately by a tinkle of laughter.

Katsumi's eyes watered as she chortled at the boys' desperate faces. It seemed they were more invested in Rin's hair than Rin herself. Three sets of eyes watched on with interest. Even if her laughter had become more frequent the older she got, it was still hard to get used to such a quiet girl making such a noise. It filled the group with a mixture of pride and awe.

Obito couldn't help the heat rising to his cheeks or the smile spreading across his face. The way those eyes radiated pure joy; what he wouldn't give to have those eyes on him and only him. The way Katsumi treated him made him feel confident, strong and more than anything; powerful. The motivation of Katsumi cheering him on even had him training longer and harder. The way her cheeks darkened when he complimented her or asked to hang out only served to stoke the flames. Obito strived to one day achieve the title of Hokage, and become the strongest ninja in the Leaf. Then he might have a chance of winning her heart.

After wiping the tears of joy with the heel of her hand, the silver-haired girl began to sign.

'Enough hair talk. I'm starving!' She emphasised the hungry sign, breaking the staring match. Rin shared a look with her before nodding and grabbing hold of Kakashi's elbow.

"There is a great Taiyaki stand this way I want to check out!" Rin began as she dragged the disgruntled boy away, even as he kept glaring daggers over his shoulder at a certain fidgeting ninja now left standing alone with his baby sister.

Katsumi turned away from the retreating pair with a genuine smile. Spending time alone with Obito was… well, maybe she looked forward to it too much. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered relentlessly every time she caught herself staring into those deep dark eyes. She should probably put more energy into working out what all this meant, but his time and attention kept her placated, at least… so she thought.

The taller boy slung his arm behind his head to rub the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. He gave a goofy smile and got a joyful giggle in return.

"So where would you like to go? I saw candied apples and strawberries over by the throwing games…" He trailed off, nerves clipping his last sentence short.

Katsumi only nodded and grabbed his elbow, just as Rin had done to Kakashi, before pulling him gently in the direction he had motioned to. Obito grinned with satisfaction and puffed out his chest in pride. Right now he had to be the luckiest boy in the Land of Fire. His favourite person (not to mention the girl he was crushing over big time) was tucked into his side and listening intently to his commentary on the festival-goers he recognised. She seemed totally enthralled with his abundance of knowledge on the people of their village.

'You know a lot of people Obito-kun. Is that why you are always late?' She chortled as Obito gave her a cheeky grin.

"Oh, most definitely. But you know I was born to help these people, Katsumi-chan. Every single person in Konoha is important and I intend to get to know everyone. I will become Hokage someday, you know." By the time Obito had finished his small inspirational speech Katsumi was smiling at him, eyes closed in her gentle Hatake smile.

'I look forward to it, Obito-kun.'

They stood in front of the stall as Obito bought two candy apples and held one out for the girl on his arm to take. This caused the silver kunoichi to gasp and giggle before taking the shiny red treat.

But then she frowned as she looked around at the oblivious crowd. She couldn't just take her mask off right there in public, Kakashi would chew her out big time. She knew the sugary treat would prove troublesome for the material of her mask if she was to take each bite and quickly replace the mask as she chewed. A sticky toffee mask is definitely not comfortable.

Sensing the girl's discomfort, Obito raised his eyebrow before understanding flooded his features. He was pretty used to Katsumi's quirks by now, so he could practically feel her need for privacy radiating from her.

"Let's go somewhere to eat? How about the lookout?" The two had taken to calling their hangout spot "the lookout", as it had the best view in the village.

Katsumi nodded in relief before the two ninja snuck out of the crowd and into the desolate streets outside of the festival zone. When they were a safe distance they lept to the roof tops and began their familiar journey to their hideout.

They finally reached their destination and sat nestled in their spots while casually staring at the dancing lights of the festival below. Katsumi reached up and gently slid down her face mask, taking a bite out of her treat with a satisfying crunch.

The older boy grinned as he dug into his own crisp apple. He observed the sweet expression that overcame the fair girl's face, expressing her absolute delight with the sinful amount of sugar.

"You look like you haven't had something sweet in forever."

Katsumi nodded at this and bit into the apple, holding it tightly with her teeth. This freed up her hands to sign in reply.

'We stick to a very strict dietary plan. Well, I should say mostly me. I know Kakashi sneaks snacks when I'm not around.' She removed the apple from her mouth as a chuckle tumbled from her now red-stained lips.

Obito found himself looking away, desperate to not look like a creep for staring at her bare face. It was such a rare pleasure, it made him want to stare at her while he could, so he could commit her beauty to memory for eternity. Alas, he tore his eyes from those cherry lips and ripped back into his apple, suddenly overly distracted by the fire display currently happening below.

Katsumi could tell Obito was suddenly tense, but she didn't know why. After the fourth bite she looked at her companion's apple, only to choke in shock.

"Katsumi-chan? What's wrong?" The raven haired Uchiha panicked, his hands fluttering about uselessly before his training kicked in. He gave the girl a sharp thump on her back, helping to dislodge the offending lump of apple. When Katsumi hacked the food out of her airway and onto the earth below she was still staring at what made her choke in the first place.

Obito's apple was literally down to the core. She hadn't even seen him eat it and it was gone? Just like that? She peered up at her friend who was still rubbing her back in a now mostly comforting manner.

'You are finished already?' She signed, though with a stick in her hands the signs came out super sloppy, luckily Obito was watching closely.

He glanced from his almost bare stick and back to her barely touched apple. A set of raw belly laughs came tumbling from Obito's lips, tipping his female companion into an equally heart fit of laughter.

The night stretched on while the festival raged below, with neither of them planning on going back down to join the boisterous crowd.

It wasn't until fireworks sparkled and shimmered in the pitch black sky while splitting the silence of the night, that Obito finally plucked up the courage to do what he had been building up to the entire time. With a deep breath and a prayer he slid his hand along the rough bark of the branch to take Katsumi's hand. Her skin was cool to the touch as he enveloped her fingers with his own.

Katsumi glanced back from the colourful sky to stare down at their interlocked hands. A blush crawled up her neck and pinkened her cheeks. She was grateful she had replaced her mask earlier in the night once her stick candy was long finished. Without meeting his eyes she shuffled closer and leaned into his side while resting her head on his shoulder.

Oh yeah, Katsumi was lovestruck, hook, line and sinker. The heat that spread throughout her body as she basked in Obito's sturdy warmth had her fighting with herself. They watched the popping and prancing gun powder together, blissfully unaware of the situation they were in.

The raven haired Uchiha was floating on cloud nine with Katsumi's hand in his and her head on his shoulder. He had found his happy place.

Katsumi prayed her crush wasn't going to complicate whatever was going on. All she knew was that she didn't want this … thing to stop. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the fluff of this chapter! Next chapter is Kannabi bridge. I wanted to give everyone some sickly sweet fluff before I tear my own heart out. So get ready! Drop a review and let me know what you think!


	10. The mission begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning- mentions of suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to my love child. I have decided to screw it and just right as much romance and angsty stuff as my heart desires. I sure do live up to my screen name, cause I have the worst writers block ever. I thank the boredom of this lock down for the slow progress I am making. I hope everyone is keeping safe and well. Enjoy this beautiful train wreck of a story.
> 
> beta read by the amazing katydid001 ❤️

The war had been raging on for months now. But it was only now that the Leaf felt the need to send this particular team out.

Minato sat perched atop a flat rock, his back turned away from his students. They were all waiting on their third and final teammate, as sighed heavily tapping his foot impatiently. This mission was stressful enough as it was. But the war made every mission life or death. Five minutes later Obito finally came tumbling into the clearing.

"Did I make it?" The young Uchiha lifted his head only to be met by Kakashi's cold glare.

"No, Obito, you dobe. You are late as always. When are you gonna grow up and become a real shinobi?"

"Well this frail old lady needed directions and I got something in my eye-"

"If you're gonna lie, make it a good one. True shinobi abide by the strict rules and regulations, those that don't adhere to them are regarded as nothing but scum."

"Enough, Kakashi-kun, I'm sure Obito-kun showed her the way." Their blond sensei spoke up.

"I helped her carry the bags too!" The goggled shinobi shifted into a sitting position, before removing his goggles and administering his eye drops.

"But Sensei, you are too nice! Everytime Obito's late it's another pathetic excuse!"

"Well for once, Obito-kun isn't the last to arrive." Minato chuckled at the shocked look on his students' faces.

"Sensei? Do you mean we have an extra teammate?" Rin chirped with excitement.

Kakashi stared at him wide eyed. "Please tell me it's someone good."

"Oh, the best." The Yellow Flash of the Leaf smiled gently before he stood.

A cry resounded as a hand came slicing through the air, slapping Kakashi around the back side of his head.

"Ma! Nee-chan what the?!" The male twin tried to dodge his sister's flying palms, but his efforts were in vain. A crack resounded through the clearing as she smacked him again. Their friends and Sensei watched on in shock as the little fireball lay into her brother, cursing him out in sign language.

Minato felt a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. "She's more and more like Kushina everyday." He sighed.

'Don't you ever do that shit again!' The assaulting kunoichi's face was twisted in rage. 'Bet you didn't think I would catch on to you leaving without saying goodbye? What am I to you? Kami, Kakashi, what am I gonna do with you?' By the time she had finished her hand signs her expression was more disappointed than angry.

"Ah Nee-chan that's not fair…"

'We are at war Kakashi! What if you didn't come back, huh?' There was a beat of silence as the twins shared a look. He was all she had left. Kakashi knew this, but when he saw her peaceful sleeping face, he couldn't bring himself to wake her.

Before Kakashi could even open his mouth to say anything, she wrapped him in her arms. With a sigh and one last half-hearted thump on his head, she turned her attention back to her shell-shocked peers.

"Alright… now that that is cleared up, I would like to get something else out of the way." The blond ninja reached into his pouch and pulled out two identical kunai. He handed one to each twin. "Congratulations on becoming Jounin."

The twins had polar opposite reactions. Kakashi stared down at it and nodded, his expression as blank as ever. Katsumi on the other hand cradled the weapon as if it were fragile, her eyes studying every symbol etched into the handle.

"I got you both something too." Rin stepped forward presenting two beautifully packaged medical kits, one a dark-blue and the other a light-green. The twins' reactions were fascinating. One acted as if it was as normal as breathing and the other didn't seem to know what to do with herself. She opened the bag studying every compartment in awe.

"I know you get burns on your hand from your whip, so I put two tubs of salve in-" brunette kunoichi stopped mid-sentence as she felt strong arms embrace her. Katsumi thanked Rin in her own silent way, before pulling back and joining her twin once more.

Kakashi turned to Obito with a raised eyebrow. "You forgot didn't you." The aforementioned Uchiha did in fact look as if he had forgotten. Embarrassment blooming on his face.

"I didn't forget," he lied. "I just left them at home."

There was another smack as Kakashi was once again slapped, this time on his shoulder. 'You don't owe us anything, Obito.' Female twin signed before glaring at her brother. 'Ungrateful. That's what you are.' She signed accusingly, her gifts already packed away.

"Yeah, well you're too soft!"

Katsumi rolled her heterochromatic eyes and waved him off, turning her gaze back to the guilty looking Uchiha. Her eyes held no judgment, just understanding.

"Alright kids, settle down. We have a long journey ahead."

The four younger ninja were debriefed before they all took off towards their destination. They traveled through the day, keeping their heads low, the twins kept a close eye on the surrounding scents. The sun was out in full glory when the team regrouped to review their strategy.

Minato unfolded the map and ran a finger along one of the many lines sprawling across the paper. He articulated everything he expected of them and why their strategy was so important. "As such we will split up into two teams, you four will be a team with Kakashi-kun as captain." This fact was not taken well by a certain disgruntled Uchiha. "I, however, will be working alone."

Katsumi sat back on her heels tapping her chin with her fingers. Something about this mission had her gut turning uneasily, and she was lost as to why.

"Imouto, focus. This is no time to be daydreaming." There was a tone in that voice that made the female twin bristle. Was he asserting his dominance?! She shook her head and pinned her brother with an unimpressed scowl.

'Since when do I take orders from you?' Her hands slapped together angrily.

"I knew you weren't listening, Sensei said I'm in charge."

This caused Katsumi to roll her eyes. 'You think I'm stupid nii-san? Stop bossing me around! We haven't even finished the plan!' She rubbed at her temples and cast her eyes to the stone. It was obvious that something was deeply troubling the young preteen.

"Can I finish explaining the plan?" Minato was clearly unimpressed. "You four will be taking out Kannabi bridge, stopping the enemy's supply route in its tracks."

"Sensei, what will you do?" Rin asked, her voice laced with curiosity.

"I will attack the enemy head-on. This will create a diversion. Allowing your team enough time to complete your mission. Understood."

"Yes Sensei." All four heads bounced in unison, though only three spoke.

"Alright let's get moving." With well trained movements they all packed up and headed back down their path. Kakashi leading the pack, as Minato brought up the rear.

They walked deeper into the forest until the trees were bigger than any building Katsumi had ever seen. Fungus the size of small apartments clung to thick trunks. They were getting closer. Suddenly Kakashi bought a hand up. Stopping everyone in their tracks. The twins both took a deep breath in unison before Kakashi crouched low to the earth.

"Good work." Minato crouched beside his apprentice. "Be on your guard, I sense twenty ninja, though I feel as if they could be shadow clones."

"I agree, Sensei," Kakashi turned to look at his teacher with determined eyes. "I will take him out, you cover me."

Katsumi frantically shook her head while waving her arms around in a huge 'NO!' sign.

"Don't be so rash Kakashi-kun, I will take him out-" Minato was abruptly interrupted by his apprentice.

"You said it earlier, Sensei, I am the captain of this team? Besides, I want to try this new jutsu I've been working on." His hands flew through all new hand signs. "So stay back and let me take care of this." He grasped his forearm. "Chidori!"

Lightning set the young preteens palm ablaze, crackling and chirping like thousands of birds. He was off before the others could even blink. Minato watched his student with keen eyes. Weapons sliced through the air, bouncing off of the lightning wielder. His speed was incredible as he took out shadow clone after shadow clone. The rest of the team were left to fend for themselves. Katsumi kept a close eye on her teammates as they all moved cautiously through the trees, sticking close to one another.

An enemy shinobi burst through the ground, swiping a kunai at Obito. Only for the clone to dissipate seconds before it reached his throat. A familiar weapon appeared through the smoke, but it wasn't his sensei wielding it. Katsumi watched him with concern written all over her face.

"Be on your guard, Obito-kun!" His Sensei berated him as they continued to move.

"Uh yes, sir! Sorry!"

Kakashi was too far ahead for Katsumi to see him. So she didn't see the blow, but she smelled it. The coppery stench of blood hit her sensitive nose causing panic to bubble in her chest. Minato dropped a bleeding Kakashi on the ground. Rin rushed over to help him, her hands glowing green with chakra. Katsumi had to bite her tongue to keep her focus on the fight at hand; besides he was in very capable hands.

Minato tossed his backpack into the air. There was a cry of pain and the enemy nin was dead before the pack hit the ground. He made his way back to his frazzled students.

"Kakashi-kun is badly injured. We will back off and recuperate while his arm heals."

"I'm fine Sensei! I can handle this!" The injured boy spat through gritted teeth.

"No, you're not. You are hurt because you had to run in on your own like an idiot!" Obito clenched his fists in anger.

"I don't want to hear that from a loser like you! The elite Uchiha that spends all his time crying like a coward."

"I got dust in my eye, okay!"

"Well if you were a real ninja you would know that a shinobi never shows tears!"

"Enough! Both of you. Kakashi-kun I have told you before, rules are important, but you must learn to adapt when your comrades are in need." Minato berated his student.

Obito stabbed a triumphant finger in the injured boy's direction. "Huh! See Kakashi-teme?!"

"You aren't blameless either, Obito-kun, Katsumi-chan isn't always going to be there to save you. It's also impossible to get dust in your eyes if you are wearing goggles. It's all well and good to talk about self discipline, but a shinobi must also be strong of heart." The blond ninja rubbed at his temple, keeping a grip on these two was becoming increasingly more frustrating. "You are all missing the most important shinobi skill of all: team work."

The young shinobi all bowed their heads in shame.

The night sky was littered with glittering stars as they finally made camp. It was cold, so the team made sure to keep close to each other. Obito and Kakashi were paired for first-watch.

The young girl's laid their sleeping kits close together to share body heat and protection. Sleeping on the ground in enemy territory was hard enough, let alone without any sort of comfort. Mismatched eyes watched as Rin's heavy lids fluttered shut. The young wolf-nin smiled gently before letting sleep take her into its arms.

Kakashi on the other hand watched his sister slowly succumb to her exhaustion before he fixed his cold glare on Obito.

"I know what you're thinking and it's never gonna happen." The silver ninja scoffed.

"You know nothing, teme." The raven-haired boy spat, tearing his eyes off Katsumi's peaceful face. His onyx eyes filled to the brim with indignation. "Katsumi-chan is my friend."

"She pities you is all."

"Like you would know. Last I checked it was you getting smacked, not me."

This caused Kakashi to snort; crossing his arms in defiance. "The only reason she was angry is because she cares."

It was Obito's turn to scoff. "If you think you are the only one she cares about, you've got another thing coming."

They turned away from each other with quiet huffs, each one determinedly watching the opposite direction.

Minato watched his students carefully, before dismissing Kakashi from his post. Said silver-haired boy tried his best not to act petulant. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. Unconsciously the twins rolled to face each other, naturally fitting around each other. Minato watched on with a look of fondness. Obito, however, had something else on his mind. Time ticked on slowly.

"Sensei?" Obito finally broke the peaceful silence.

"Hm? Yes, Obito-kun?"

"I know teamwork is the most important thing of all… but when Kakashi keeps belittling me and mocking my lack of discipline. Well.. no.. what I mean is, I may have been born into the elite Uchiha clan… but I'm still just a failure."

"Well Kakashi's father was Hatake Sakumo. A genius respected for his power and skill, known as the White Fang of the Leaf. Even the legendary Sannin paled in comparison." Unbeknownst to the males on guard, Katsumi had roused from her light slumber at the mention of her father's name.

"Growing up beside such a genius, well it's no surprise Kakashi's standards for his teammates and others are unnaturally high."

"Come to think of it, The White Fang of the Leaf, you know I've heard of him before. He was that hero that died while protecting the village. But Kakashi-kun never mentions a word about that… and neither does Katsumi-chan." Obito ran his fingers through his messy locks. "Why are they so different?"

"Hm? Kakashi and Katsumi? Well.. I have to admit I have found myself wondering the same thing. But grief affects everyone differently."

The Uchiha cocked his head to the side in a motion for his sensei to continue.

Minato locked eyes with his student before returning his gaze back to the dark expanse of the night. "The White Fang, yes. A hero in the eyes of everyone, especially his children. A hero's death was the cover story."

"Cover story?" Obito repeated with furrowed brows.

"The Hokage tried his best to honour Sakumo in death, but his passing was a tragedy. Honestly I'm not sure if the twins would appreciate me sharing this." Minato turned to watch the sleeping twins, both appearing to be sound asleep. With a deep sigh he continued; "Sakumo-senpai..." It was obvious that the words were painful, each syllable of a fallen comrade's name stung like salt in a fresh wound. "Years ago he led a dangerous top secret mission behind enemy lines. It went south fast and he was left with two choices, either save the mission or his comrades. Of course the law of the village says you cannot abandon a mission, but to save the life of his comrades he put the mission on hold." The blond jounin swallowed thickly. "However, a great deal of damage was caused by Sakumo-senpai's decision. In the end both the Land of Fire and his comrades blamed him for it. This ordeal took a great toll on Sakumo, physically and mentally until-" he hesitated.

"He took his own life."

The young girl was trembling with pent up emotion, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Tears threatened to spill but she bit her tongue once again to keep her focus.

"You better get some sleep." He whispered to his dark haired student. "Please try to understand, Obito, even just a little. Kakashi means well." The younger shinobi struggled to hear his sensei's words but he nodded as he made his way down the rock they were perched atop of.

Obito made his way over to his sleeping comrades and pulled his sleeping kit up beside Rin, the way he always did. His eyes lingered on the sleeping twins, though his lids were so heavy that he failed to notice the out of sync trembling of the young kunoichi's shoulders.

As silence finally fell, Katsumi reached up to take her sleeping brother's hand, fighting to steady her breath through her pain. Even in deep slumber Kakashi reached up to wrap his arms around his sisters shoulders and rub her back in sloppy circles. His eyes were still fused shut, sleepy mumbles of comfort came from his tired lips.

"Sleep Katsumi-nee… you need… your strength." The young boy whispered in between a mammoth yawn.

Katsumi nodded and closed her eyes. Though try as hard as she might, her sleep was far from peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me next chapter for the chapter I have been putting off since being this story. Happy reading!


	11. Nightmares are never fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter make me cry 😭 trigger warning for my sensitive readers, this chapter contains graphic content ❤️

Katsumi was awake and up before all her comrades. She gently pried herself from her sleeping brother and stood up to stretch. With a yawn she shook her wild silver mane.

"Katsumi, I'm sorry if I overstepped last night." Minato appeared in front of the girl with his hands on his hips. Said kunoichi grasped her chest in fright before staring up at him.

He knew she was awake? Did he know the whole time?

Kastumi shook her head trying to shake off such troubling thoughts. With a smile she waved him off, and turned to pack up her sleeping gear. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about, especially with such a dangerous mission looming ahead of them.

It wasn't long before she shook Kakashi awake.

"Imouto, did you have a bad dream again?" The first thing he did when he woke was cup his sister's cheeks and check the rings beneath her eyes. Katsumi was silent as she held his hands in place and leaned into his palms.

They may fight and argue, but their bond was unbreakable. The silver-haired girl shook her head and placed a kiss on both his palms as she pulled away to stand.

'We need to head out. No time to worry about meaningless dreams.' She signed, earning a stiff nod from her brother.

Once the others were up, Rin saw to Kakashi's injury while Katsumi sat meditating in the grass. Obito was not far from her stretching his limbs in the morning sun.

"You're healing really well, but try not to overexert yourself or else it will reopen." Rin finished up her bandaging as Kakashi nodded his understanding.

"Alright, let's move out."

Hours of marching through dense forest and rough terrain had the young shinobi on their guard as they reached the border.

"This is where I leave you." Minato turned to his young students. "Kakashi, I leave your comrades in your hands."

"I will do my best."

"You better, Captain."

Katsumi's eyes almost fell out of her head as she stared. There was no way he just called her brother his captain.

The Yellow Flash gave a knowing smile. "Good luck, my students." Kakashi nodded as he watched their sensei set off down his own path.

The young shinobi kept close as they traveled. Never slowing, only ever stopping to refill their water. Obito eventually found himself in casual conversation with his favourite kunoichi. From time to time Rin would chime in and they would all let out a string of laughs, only to earn a polarising glare from their captain. Reluctantly, they all fell back into line.

As the sun sunk low on the horizon, the atmosphere changed. The breeze brought a cold chill to the bones of the young ninja, and with it the distinctive smell of rain.

Kakashi kept an eye out for shelter. Luckily for him the forest was full of larger than normal plants, so it wasn't long until he found a small sanctuary in the forest under a crop of large flat leaves. If his calculations were correct, which he was certain they were, they would make their intended location if they rested early and left in the witching hours of the night. They needed to hit the bridge early in the day to catch the enemy off guard, so rest was imperative. Plus running in the rain would be less than ideal for their gear.

"We'll stop here for the night." Kakashi threw his pack onto the dirt, waiting for his team to follow suit.

"But Kakashi, shouldn't we keep going? It's not even dark." Obito gripped the straps of his pack, hesitantly pulling it from his back.

Lightning flashed through the golden glow of the sunset, followed by the rumbling of thunder. Katsumi dropped her pack into the shelter and ducked under the leaves, pulling Rin with her just as the rain came pouring down without mercy.

Obito yelped and dived under the cover. Kakashi followed him, rolling his eyes before he sat down beside his sister.

"I was going to find firewood, but the rain came faster than I expected. We need to leave in the early morning hours," Kakashi glared through his wet bangs at his equally wet team mate. "You should trust your captain."

Obito bristled at that before pulling his goggles from his wet hair. It was a blow to his pride, but Kakashi was right. Had he listened then he wouldn't be wet, and rapidly getting colder as a result.

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in."

"You should both put on what dry clothes you do have. If we huddle together we'll stay warm through the night." Rin suggested as she pulled out her dry bedding, laying it out at the base of the large sheltering plant. Katsumi followed suit, placing her bed mat down.

Without prompting she stripped off her dry armour and began to pull her larger shirt from her body.

"Whoa! Imouto, what are you doing?" Kakashi gripped her arms to stop her. She stared him down before struggling out of his hands and completing her action. She shoved the dry shirt into his hands and turned back to his pack. Her sleeveless undershirt with the connected face mask still covered her torso. Katsumi rolled her eyes at her brother's overreaction, before gesturing for him to give her his armour.

Kakashi shook the blush from his cheeks before turning his sharp eyes to his male teammate. The raven-haired boy had his gaze pinned to the ground, his cheeks burned bright red. Kakashi growled before starting to peel the wet clothing from his body, replacing it with his sister's warm, dry shirt. Katsumi took the wet items and lay them out on the dry grass at the feet of their makeshift bed.

Rin turned to her black-haired friend, noting his wet clothing and equally wet pack. She rifled around in her pack before cringing as she remembered what she packed. With an impish grin she turned to her friend and offered him a dry item of clothing. "Sorry, this is all I have…"

Obito smiled gently before taking the item and letting it unfurl.

Kakashi let out a hearty snort, earning a glare from the Uchiha. Katsumi slapped a hand over her masked mouth, to stifle her giggle at the sight of Rin's offering. Obito took a long hard look at the lavender nightgown before suppressing an indignant sigh.

"Thank you, Rin-chan." He smiled at his sheepish friend before turning around. With a deep breath he began stripping his wet clothes from his torso, laying them out beside Kakashi's. Keeping his pants in place, he pulled the nightgown over his damp skin. It was a tad snug on his broad shoulders, but it would do.

He turned back with the intention of joining the rest of his team now huddling together on the pile of dry bedding. The girls had chosen to lean up against the base of the large plant, as it was the driest and most stable part of their shelter.

To his surprise, it was Katsumi who was holding the blanket open, inviting him to huddle next to her.

Kakashi sat beside her with Rin huddling into his other side, distracting him by whispering in his ear. Obito crawled over before gripping the blanket and sliding in next to his teammate.

"Hey, what the hell? No way!" Kakashi realised where Obito had settled, instinctively he reached over his sister to grab the offending Uchiha by the collar. There was a loud rip as the force ripped a hole in the back of the tight nightdress.

"Hey! That's my favourite nightgown!" Rin gripped Kakashi around the shoulders trying to hold him back.

Katsumi gripped his wrist tightly and glared at him with all her might before leaning in to whisper in his ear. The pounding of the rain on the sturdy leaves above, masking her whisper just enough to only be heard by their keen Hatake senses. "He's already in a dress, let him have this."

Her brother let out an uncomfortable growl and let go of Obito's collar. But to prove a point he wound his other arm around his sister's waist and held it there.

"I have my eye on you, Uchiha. I'll take the first watch. You guys get some sleep."

"Yeah, got it." Obito replied, already flustered and embarrassed. He settled down at Katsumi's side and folded his arms in front of his chest. Though, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, the warmth of Katsumi's body still made his stubborn heart pound harder.

A triumphant smile spread across Katsumi's face, even if Kakashi's arm was a tad uncomfortable. She let her head fall back against the trunk of the plant, breathing in the isolation of the dark rainy forest. Cracking her eyes open slightly she turned them towards the Uchiha huddling into her side. Noticing his awkward posture she pulled on the blanket covering them, pulling it higher. Admiring her kindness, Obito pulled the blanket tighter and joined her, leaning his head against the tree. Katsumi grinned under her mask before letting her eyes flutter shut.

~~~~~~~

They left in the dead silent hours of the morning. Thankfully the rain had lightened up near midnight, before pittering off completely a while later. They traveled for hours, the sun rising lazily into the sky. Not much in the way of words were shared between the team. Anxiety crept its way into their minds as they pressed forward. The crushing reality of this life or death mission was sinking in.

It was mid-morning when the four found themselves crossing a shallow riverbed. Kakashi was in the lead, while Katsumi brought up the rear. Both twins stopped in their tracks as an unfamiliar scent hit their noses. Kakashi lifted his hand to signal the others to stop.

Sharpened canes of bamboo came whistling through the sky towards them.

"Fire style! Fireball jutsu!" Obito shot a massive ball of flames high, catching all of the projectiles that were aloft which resulted in them all dropping uselessly to the water below.

There was more than one enemy in the vicinity but Katsumi couldn't pin them down. Kunai soared through the air heading straight for Kakashi as one of their enemies appeared. Both twins found themselves back-to-back dodging and attacking in unison. Obito threw himself into battle as well.

Not one of them realised their huge mistake.

A yelp sounded as Rin was plucked from the battle field.

No!

"We'll be taking this one with us for information. Thanks." The enemy ninja maliciously cackled as he tucked the limp girl under his arm. The shinobi they had been battling landed beside his comrade with a satisfied smirk.

Katsumi was fast but not fast enough. She grabbed for Rin only to fall through nothing but a cloud of smoke and land on the outside with a loud splash.

Defeat tasted bitter on the children's tongues.

"Rin!" Obito shouted as he ran towards where his teammate had just been.

"Leave her Obito, we have to complete the mission." Both of his teammates spun to stare at their captain like he had grown two heads.

"You're not serious, Kakashi?!" Obito was the first to speak, his tone punctuated with fury. "How could you turn your back on someone who has been through life and death with you?!"

"The enemy will keep Rin alive as long as she tends to the enemy's injured, but if they get our plans from her it will compromise everything. They will double their defenses and we will never reach our goal."

"You're risking your comrade's life on a GUESS?!"

As the two boys fought animatedly, Katsumi stared off in the direction she was sure the villains had taken her friend. Her feet were itching to move and she turned to watch her teammates' reactions as she took a silent step forward. They didn't even notice her existence. Good. Because it was then that she was off, racing after her friend. Rules be damned.

"Ninja who abandon the mission aren't true shinobi, right, Katsumi?" The silver-haired boy turned to get confirmation from his twin but his heart sank. The clearing was empty. She was gone.

"Katsumi-chan?" Obito turned to see why Kakashi had suddenly drained of all colour. The clearing was silent save for a few scattered leaves.

"Are you coming with me now or what?" The Uchiha pinned the smaller boy with a frosty glare. Now that both of their kunoichi were gone there was no more room to argue.

"Let's move before Katsumi gets to them first." All traces of resistance vanished as he launched himself after his sister's lingering trail. Obito followed close behind, panic now setting in.

The scent led the two shinobi to the entrance of a cave. Katsumi was nowhere to be found, but that didn't mean she wasn't around.

The boys crouched in the crook of a tree branch, weighing their options. It was here that Obito slapped his cheeks, giving away their position without even knowing. Kakashi wanted to slap him himself, but he kept his cool.

"Let's do this." Obito whispered as he positioned himself to jump.

"Going somewhere brats?" The enemy took a swipe at the Uchiha before the boy could even comprehend where the voice had come from. The kunai came slicing towards his throat.

Out of nowhere a foot slammed into the assailant's chin with brutal force. The attack both disarmed the enemy and startled the boys.

Katsumi's flying kick sent the enemy sailing through the air.

He landed up right a few branches away and stared dumbfounded at the third ninja.

"Where did you come from, bastard?"

Katsumi bristled at this, crouching low in her fighting stance. Kakashi drew his blade which gave the enemy pause. "There's no way, could it be? The white hair and the light blade. The legendary White Fang of the Leaf?"

Both twins bristled at this before Kakashi answered. "This blade was a gift from my father."

A cruel chuckle echoed through the trees. "Just the White Fang's brat, huh? And what are you, boy? A third-rate copy." The ninja pointed at Katsumi with a nasty sneer.

Again? After a while Katsumi had become so used to being referred to as such. Though her hair had grown a bit since they last had an appointment with the kitchen scissors. She raised an eyebrow before snorting, clearly not offended.

"Doesn't matter, I can do tricks too. Watch." The enemy nin spat in her direction before making a swift hand sign and vanishing. Even his scent vanished into thin air.

"Listen out for the slightest sound, he's undetectable otherwise." Kakashi spoke as the three comrades stood with their backs together, searching the trees with keen eyes.

A light tap on the bark was all the warning they got before the invisible enemy made their move.

"Obito, look out!" For once Kakashi was faster than his sister. He stepped in front of the Uchiha boy, only for a kunai to slice a jagged gash through his left eye socket.

"Ah! My eye!" Came Kakashi's anguished cry.

Katsumi screamed as she watched her brother fall backwards clutching at the bloody wound. Obito turned to help her brother, leaving them undefended. So dDespite the tears threatening to spill, she made the conscious decision to keep her eyes focused on their surroundings.

"Did you get more dust in your eye, Obito?" Kakashi chided without the usual disdain. "Shinobi don't cry, and I'm not dead yet."

The young Uchiha boy wiped the tears away with the back of his sleeve before he shook his head. Everyone was always saving him, Katsumi, Rin and now even Kakashi.

Even with senses as acute as Katsumi's, there was no way she could see what was coming. The squelch of a kunai sinking into flesh split the ominous silence, followed by thick gurgling.

Katsumi shook in her sandals as she realised how close she had come to death.

Obito was standing behind her with his chest flush against her back, the young girl caged in his protective hold as he pushed the kunai deeper into the enemy.

"There's no way you could have seen me…" the dying enemy-nin choked as he became visible once again. "Those eyes…"

With Obito so close Katsumi could feel his rapid heartbeat thudding against her back. His heat and strength had her heart stuttering. Katsumi had seen death before, but with Obito radiating power and actually protecting her, it was quite electrifying. Her porcelain skin was flush with adrenaline and something else that she couldn't quite describe.

In her daydream she realised she hadn't moved. He had saved her life and she was just standing there like a complete moron. With a hiss the Uchiha pulled his weapon from the stomach of the now dead nin, allowing his body to drop to the bark below with a muffled thud.

The silver kunoichi spun on the spot to thank her saviour, but stopped in her tracks. Crimson sharingan stared back at her, piercing deep into her soul.

"I told you I would never let anyone hurt you." Obito chuckled, one of his hands coming up to tuck a strand of her short curls behind her ear. He cleared his throat, before turning to the other silver-haired ninja.

"Obito, your eyes have changed!" Kakashi was just as shocked as his sister by the Uchiha's swirling red gaze.

"I think my sharingan has awakened." He brought his palms up to study them. "I think I can see the ebb and flow of chakra."

Katsumi made her way to her twin's side, her nose still tinted pink. But she shook her head to focus as she pulled out her own med- kit and started to patch up her brother's weeping wound. Her eyes were singing with apologies as she heard his hiss of pain. Kakashi just placed a steadying hand on her trembling arm.

"Now is not the time for you, of all people, to lose your cool." The kunoichi took a deep breath to calm her frazzled nerves before she nodded and steadied her motions.

"We need to get in there and save Rin, are you guys with me?"

"Hai!" Both twins nodded in unison before all three of them lept from the tree.

Inside the cave an enemy ninja gripped Rin's hair and tilted her head to look into her unseeing eyes.

"You're a stubborn brat, I'll give you that."

A light breeze was the only giveaway as the three entered the dusty hideaway.

The enemy turned to observe the three kids with amusement before he scoffed. "Pathetic, can't even take care of a few runts."

"Rin's chakra has been disturbed, looks as if she is under a genjutsu." Obito observed aloud. The twins nodded their understanding.

"Maybe you aren't just ordinary brats, not that it matters." Their enemy sprouted sharp metal poles from his arms before he charged at the leaf-nin, his eyes wild and crazed.

The three ninja moved on instinct, falling into place with each other's movements.

As the enemy swung Kakashi blocked his right arm, Obito followed this up with a swift kick to the enemy's shoulder. The silver kunoichi used this opportunity to leap over her male teammates.

She landed with a light tap before taking off towards her bound teammate.

The boys held their own against the villain. Easily landing blows before weaving just out of reach. Obito's newly awakened sharingan gave them an extra edge.

Katsumi had only just released the genjutsu and began untying a confused Rin as the boys joined her.

"Katsumi-chan, Obito-kun, Kakashi-kun?" Rin felt a wave of relief roll over her as she realised they were clearly here to save her.

"We have come to save you, so you don't need to worry."

"Let's get out of here before-"

"You know you make a pretty good team, but you're still just brats." The four young shinobi watched with clenched fists as their enemy rose from his spot on the ground. "Now I have you in the palm of my hand. Earth style, rock breaker!" There was a smash as the nin pounded his fist into the stone floor.

"So long." The enemy disappeared as he left them to be crushed by his destruction.

The resulting rumble from the rocks above had the kids scrambling for the exit.

"Get going, let's move!" Kakashi cried desperately as they all ran as fast as they could with the sparse energy they had left.

A small rock smashed into Kakashi's temple, sending him tumbling to the ground. Hearing his distinctive cry, Katsumi spun back to see her brother hit the ground.

"NII-SAN!" Katsumi cried as she made her way back towards her brother, it was then she realised how far ahead she was from the rest for them. Her abnormal speed gave her too much of a lead to be of any help.

IKatsumi's horrified scream echoed through the cave as the rubble collided with the ground blowing plumes of dust into the air that impaired her vision.

She couldn't tell who was where until the dust finally settled.

Kakashi sat up and clutched at his head, sore but alive. Rin was on her knees coughing up her lungs, but at least she was unharmed. Which left...

Her heart fell out of her chest as she took in the sight. There under a mammoth boulder lay Obito Uchiha, one- half of his body obscured and crushed by a slab of stone.

"Are you alright? Rin, Kakashi?" The Uchiha wheezed.

"No, Obito!" The male twin was the first to slam his hand into the rock to try and move it. He strained and pounded against the boulder but it was no use.

Katsumi's feet left the floor as she threw herself at the rock too. Pounding and pushing with all her strength, to no avail.

When she finally accepted her weakness she stumbled back sinking to her knees.

"Katsumi-chan?" Obito hacked and spluttered as she stared down at him. "It's a shame…I had so many more stories to tell… ahaa kaah!" Blood poured from the corners of his mouth as he hacked.

"Don't say that, Obito, you're not going anywhere… don't you dare!" The silver kunoichi's heartbroken wail echoed through the cold, dusty tomb.

"Don't cry, please-" He lifted his uninjured hand to touch her. She grasped at his hand and placed her cheek in his palm. "Smile for m-me." His single tomoe Sharingan swirled with intent as he caught her gaze. "I'm sorry Ka-katsumi… please forgive me..."

Without even so much as a warning her teary eyes glazed over as his genjutsu pulled her under. Her vision faded to black as she fell to the ground.

"What the fuck, Obi-"

"Kakashi," the dying ninja cut him off, "I don't have much time left to explain. But Katsumi… she would never let me do what I'm about to- ah," he hissed in pain and continued. "Rin-chan, I'm going to need your help with something that might sound crazy."

"What are you getting at here?"

"You know, I didn't know what to get you as a congratulatory gift on becoming a Jounin…. B-b-but now I know. K-k-kakashi I want you to have my sharingan."

They gaped at their comrade in disbelief.

"Rin-chan I need you to make this as painless for Kakashi as possible." He turned his good eye to glance at the unconscious kunoichi on the ground. Marveling at her captivating features one last time. "Let's get this over with."

Rin was hesitant at first but she pushed on through the tears, completing the transplant as best she could.

"Now you will always have me there, watching out for you." Obito's voice was getting fainter as his stamina drained away.

Kakashi scooped his sister into his arms and took one last look at his dying comrade.

"Keep her safe, Kakashi. Promise me." Obito whispered to the silver boy as he finally headed out of the crumbling cave.

"I will Obito, I promise."

~~~~~~~~

Kakashi and Rin watched as dust plumed from the collapsed cave. The grief was palpable as they stood, too shocked to move or speak. It wasn't until Kakashi felt his sister stir in his arms that he finally acted.

"We need to leave before Katsumi wakes. This sight won't do her any good." There was a weakness in his voice that Rin felt in her soul. She raked her wrist across her leaking eyes, nodding and turning to follow Kakashi.

They made their way towards their destination in silence. Five minutes into their run was when Kakashi felt his sister struggle in his arms.

"O-o-obito? OBITO?!" Her scream startled the boy carrying her, causing him to stop. He hushed her and held her as best he could as she thrashed in his arms.

"Let me go?! Where is he? Kakashi?!" Katsumi gripped the sides of her brother's face and made him look at her. Her heart sank into her stomach as she noticed one of Obito's Sharingan staring back at her. She launched herself back as if she had been burned. No sound came from her mouth as she stared at her brother in horror.

"Imouto… I'm sorry-"

"It was Obito's last wish, Katsumi. Do not blame Kakashi for what you see." Rin got down on her knees beside Kakashi, keeping herself as composed as she could considering her puffy red cheeks.

"Imouto, I know it's cruel but we are ninjas first. We must complete the mission." Kakashi received a furious glare from his twin.

"Kakashi is right. O-Obito would have wanted us to complete the mission." The medical nin choked on her own treacherous tears, her composure holding on by a thread.

Katsumi was still in shock.

Obito was gone. The idea bounced around in the empty abyss of her mind. Her brother now carried his sharingan eye, which left her confused and so very angry. It was the eye she had been looking into before- Her mind flashed with the image of Obito lying beneath the stone slab.

She stopped that thought in its tracks with a swift bite of her tongue. The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth, effectively snapping her to attention before she wrenched herself to her feet.

'Fine. Let's move.' She signed down to her comrades before turning away and taking off towards their goal.

The three young ninja went on to complete their mission. Though grief hung heavy over their victory. Katsumi was never the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me cry while writing it. I broke my own heart 😭 but the story must go on. Thank's again katydid001 for your amazing beta work!


	12. Changing history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning- grief, graphic violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally apologise for my absolute suckiness as Japanese 😭 These chapters have been sitting half done on my phone for about 3 years now, so I am happy to finally publish them. I find it very hard as a person to dwell on things, so thats why I often don't flesh out grief scenes. But I tried my hardest! I have this entire story planned from start to finish, its just actually putting it to paper thats the hard part. The plot may seem a little mangled but trust me when I say everything happens in this fic for a reason. I hope you enjoy my little world.
> 
> Beta read by the legend katydid001 ❤️

Their arrival and victory was celebrated by many. It was a great victory for the Leaf.

Though it was apparent that the team themselves didn't feel the same way.

The next day, the vigil for their fallen teammate was held. Rain drizzled miserably down the stone monuments as Katsumi stared off into the misty distance. Kakashi stood beside her, his hand held faithfully in her own. On his otherside was a bawling Rin, tucked into his shoulder, crying without shame. The young team were flanked by their respective senseis.

The crowd behind them was made up of dark-haired Uchiha. And in front of them sat a framed picture of their fallen comrade.

Katsumi knew that she should be crying. She should be screaming and falling to her knees with the sorrow she felt inside. But she couldn't even look down at the photograph. Her brother's hand felt cold in her own, absent of its usual warmth. She felt overwhelmingly broken.

She allowed her eyes to wander the sea of faces behind her. Immediately she regretted it as the sight of the stoic Uchiha had her body throbbing with sorrow.

Shisui watched as his friend turned her gaze to the crowd. The only action he had seen her make since they had been begun. His heart sank when he noticed the emptiness so clear in her eyes. Her eyes never met his, instead she whipped her head back to the memorial ahead.

Katsumi found herself reaching up to touch her necklace through the fabric of her vest shirt. It sat there as it always did. Hidden. Safe.

With a deep breath she ripped her hand from her brother's and turned away from the grave stones. She made a scene as she pushed away from her sensei and ran from the ceremony, ignoring the eyes following her through the rain.

She ran as fast as she could, pushing chakra into her legs to move faster; away from this cruel reality.

Her muscle memory carried her along her path, tears trailing down her hot cheeks. She ran through the forest, leaping up into the branches above. Katsumi didn't stop until she found herself approaching an all too familiar tree. Without another thought she leapt onto the branch, slipping into her usual spot.

But the space beside her felt cold and empty. It was only then that she finally let out a gut wrenching sob. She cried out into the sky high above the village below, letting her grief mix in with the tears of the sky.

This pain was all too familiar. Her father's death was still a raw wound in her chest. She pulled her wet mask from her face and the necklace from within its confines. The shimmering pendant was a stark reminder of love she didn't even know she felt.

So that was it, huh?

Reality came crashing down around her as she realised why Obito was so special to her. She loved him? And now he's gone?

Why do those she holds dear slip through her fingers?

She should have been faster, smarter, stronger… Guilt hung heavily around her neck. Maybe it should have been her under that rock. The young girl cursed her own weakness.

Another fit of sobs wracked her tiny frame as she brought the pendant to her lips. It was as if her nightmares had permeated into her reality. Nothing made sense anymore. She couldn't even look her own twin in the eyes without being reminded of their sorrow. Even though he kept that eye closed, the fresh pink scar caused her even more painful flashbacks.

At first she had been angry with the fact that Obito's eye now resided in her brother. But she knew that it was exactly the type of thing Obito would have done, and why he had apologised before she collapsed.

Those few moments under Obito's genjutsu were fresh in her mind: the feel of the bark under her palms, the smell of candy apples and fireworks in the air, a hand in hers and the sound of Obito's chiming laughter.

Though when her eyes snapped open she was cold again. Her glassy gaze lingering on the empty space beside her.

~~~~~~~

Days turned to weeks. Yet even as the time passed the pain did not ease.

The Hatakes, as a bloodline, weren't very good at expressing their sorrow.

Kakashi didn't bring up the incident and neither did Katsumi. Then again Katsumi didn't say much of anything nowadays. Whispers had become far and few between, even her signs lacked enthusiasm.

Every time he tried to cheer her up, he noticed that her gaze never went higher than his chin. Even though she would hold him close, he knew his eyes caused her pain.

The Uchiha clan had decided to let Kakashi keep Obito's gift, though honoured by the privilege, Kakashi didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse.

His own twin couldn't even look at him.

They still trained together, cooked together, and dressed together. But it was clear things had changed.

Katsumi had not set foot in the Uchiha compound since she disgraced herself at the memorial. Too embarrassed and emotional to search for a friend that would remind her so powerfully of her loss.

Instead she focused her time on training mercilessly, with and without her sensei.

Kushina noted that her prodigy made swift progress, but her student seemed to have more and more injuries everyday: split knuckles, bruised and battered limbs, all from overworking herself in her spare time.

Though, she couldn't blame her. The feeling was all too familiar to the red-haired kunoichi. Train the pain away.

Though understanding did not change the fact that Katsumi's overworking could get her killed in battle, as she would be quicker to fatigue. Even though she had expressed her concern many times, her message just wasn't getting through to her stubborn ward.

To combat this problem, Kushina pushed for the Hokage to assign Katsumi to messenger missions. And tried her very best to keep her workload small.

War, on the other hand, waits for no one.

A month later, Kakashi and Rin were assigned to an intelligence gathering mission in the Mist Village. Katsumi was stationed to meet the pair upon arrival at the Leaf border with the mission objective.

But here she was waiting at the boundary with no sign of either of them. An hour had passed and she was starting to feel uneasy. Missions were never timely endeavors, but sitting and waiting made Katsumi feel helpless.

Anxiety nawed at her as she waited. Every second passed in her mind like the obnoxious ticking of a pendulum clock.

She debated her options, but with the loss of her friend, her patience was as thin as paper.

Finally her nerves got the best of her and she could no longer take it. With a deep breath she took off in the direction of the Mist Village, her nose to the wind for any sign of her brother.

She traveled a good long distance before she started to doubt her own nose. Stopping in her tracks she pulled a scroll from her pouch and unfurled it in front of her. She pulled down her mask and pricked her thumb with one of her sharp canines. The pain did not even register as she completed the summons.

Her faithful pup sprung through the smoke with a happy yip which Katsumi immediately silenced with a finger to her lips. Minori was immediately on guard, coming to heel at her master's side. Katsumi quickly packed the scroll and turned to her pup with a serious expression.

"We need to find my brother. Now, Minori." Katsumi stood and nodded down to her nin-ken, who immediately nodded back to her. They took off without another word.

A mile down the trail Minori caught a distinctive smell in the air. She let out a small yip before veering violently to the left. Katsumi adjusted her course on a dime, used to her nin-ken's patterns and signals.

Darkness crept through the forest and mist was heavy in the air. Now Katsumi could smell Kakashi too, but not Rin.

Big red flag.

Minori slowed to a stop and stuck her nose to the ground. Katsumi knelt beside her, the fatigue of the miles of running had taken its toll on her breathing, though she fought to keep silent.

"There are about fifteen strangers in a clearing ahead. Kakashi is there."

Katsumi nodded. "Any sign of Rin?"

Minori sniffed the air and nodded. "Faint, but affirmative."

Katsumi noted the heavy smell of blood and the distinct sound of blades clashing. Not far ahead of them.

"Minori." She held her pup's face and looked her in the eyes. "I need you to go back and find Minato-sensei. Lead him here. Stop at nothing. Got it?"

Minori looked up at her master with large solemn eyes before licking her face and taking off the way they came.

Katsumi should have told someone before taking off, but who knows if she would have even found them alive.

Katsumi crept silently forward peeking out from behind a thick tree trunk. The scene in front of her was straight out of a nightmare. Kakashi stood with his back to a trembling Rin. Their clothes were damaged and they were clearly outnumbered.

Without thinking she flung herself out of the darkness and into the clearing, her movement only a streak of silver to the enemies.

With a crack of her whip and a jolt of lightning she sent the closest 3 enemies flying backwards.

"Katsumi?!" Both kids cried out as Katsumi landed at her brother's side. For the first time in a long time the twins locked eyes, the past forgotten in that moment.

"You don't understand-" Rin began but was cut off by a Kiri ninja.

"So this is your backup? Another child, huh? Pathetic." The collective mocking chuckles of the enemy resounded through the otherwise silent night.

"Take them out."

Katsumi didn't even see the blow coming. An enemy ninja came at her swinging his katana with the intent to kill. Time slipped slowly through her fingers, everything seeming to move in slow motion. She dropped her whip and brought her arms up to block. The blade sung as it collided with Katsumi's thick armoured vambrace, followed by a grunt as Katsumi's kick sent the ninja hurtling backwards.

The next moments were a blur of movement. The child-twins traded blows with their enemies, a single objective in mind.

Protect Rin.

Katsumi copped a flying kick to the stomach, sending her skidding across the ground. She spat on the grass, her saliva tinted red.

It was only then did she hear that Rin had been screaming at them as they fought.

"You don't understand! I'm a monster!"

Monster? Katsumi was blinded by a flashback of one of her darker nightmares. A symbol swirled around and around in her mind. This was it, the scene from her nightmare.

Katsumi spluttered and wrenched herself to her feet. She steadied herself as two Kiri nin stalked towards her, cackling maniacally. She reached for her whip, only to remember she had dropped it and she couldn't risk searching the ground to find it.

The wolf-nin reached into her pouch and pulled out Minato's gift. Swinging it into her grasp she sunk low into her fighting stance, before springing into action.

The enemies fell as Katsumi slashed and hacked at their weakest spots, her child body too small and dexterous to catch.

As she turned to assess the situation her mind froze. The scene in front of her was so familiar, it sent chills down her spine.

Kakashi was facing down a Kiri nin with Rin just off to the side, looking at Kakashi with pleading eyes. That was when Kakashi's arm lit up with the power of chidori.

Katsumi dashed forward as Rin's feet left the ground. Kakashi's attack heading straight for the middle of Rin's chest.

"RIN!" Katsumi screamed as she leapt for her friend. Blood splattered across their faces. Katsumi landed with a loud thump, her arms clutched Rin's shaking form as they skidded to a stop.

They looked back at a shaking Kakashi and the enemy ninja that his arm was now embedded in.

"You don't understand..." Rin's voice quivered as she spoke, tears spilt down her cheeks.

Kakashi pulled his arm from the corpse and turned to fight off the fast approaching Kiri-nin while Rin, with trembling hands, lifted her shirt revealing the weak seal holding the three tails inside of her.

The symbol. That seal. The one from her nightmares.

The silver-haired girl looked up at her friend and nodded. She wasn't about to mess up the one thing her dreams had prepared her for.

"I do understand Rin-chan." Katsumi's fingertips lit up a flaming blue, she hesitated with a deep breath before gritting her teeth.

A grunt left her as she rammed her fingertips into the skin around the seal.

Rin yelped in pain, before Katsumi's seal wound itself around the original one, effectively locking the beast inside of Rin until they could get to Kushina.

"It will hold until we get back to the village." Katsumi spoke as she gently released her friend from her embrace.

Rin gasped as her eyes caught a glimpse of something over Katsumi's shoulder. With speed ingrained deep into her muscle memory, Katsumi moved as fast as lightning to block whatever her friend had seen.

A blade hit the thick vambrace on Katsumi's crossed forearms. She caught a quick glimpse of Kakashi's fatigued figure looking on in panic, as he watched the Kiri-nin push the blade forward, trying to break through her block. If Katsumi made one wrong move they would get Rin and that was not an option.

"Katsumi!" A voice rang through the clearing causing Katsumi's heart to clench in a painful way. She turned her head only slightly, but it was enough to spot him.

There in the tree line was a dark figure, with wild black hair. Long black branches like tendrils were in the shadows around him. He was a cruel illusion of her frazzled mind. Obito ...Alive? Impossible.

That split-second of distraction gave the enemy the opportunity he needed.

The Kiri-nin retracted his sword and feigned a swing from the left. Relying on pure instinct, Katsumi moved to block the blow, only for another blade to ram itself through her chest.

Rin's scream set the sky ablaze as Katsumi's blood splattered across her face.

Obito let out an anguished cry.

Kakashi froze.

Time stood still.

Katsumi let out a pained yelp and stumbled backwards. She stared at the hilt of the blade protruding from her chest. All she could hear was her own blood pumping in her ears, as adrenaline rushed through her veins.

The Kiri ninja smirked before he kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her hurtling backwards. She flew through the air, her vision spotting as pain bloomed in her chest.

Someone caught her before she smashed into the ground.

"Katsumi-chan, stay with me." Obito's arms cradled the small girl to his chest as best he could. The blade made it hard to hold her, but he managed.

"Kakashi, Rin, we need help!" To Katsumi, Obito's voice sounded as if he was underwater. Her strength was fading fast, but she still managed to raise her shaking hand to touch his cheek. As if to confirm that his existence wasn't a cruel dream.

"Obito-kun?" She whispered. The feeling of skin under her fingertips confirmed that he indeed was real. A smile graced her lips before she suddenly let out a hack and blood began seeping through her mask. Obito was quick to wrench the mask from her face so she wouldn't suffocate. Blood poured from the sides of her mouth as she fought to keep breathing.

"Katsumi-chan. I came back for you. See? You can't go, please..." Obito whispered back, his tears dripping down his cheek landing on Katsumi's face.

The last thing Katsumi heard was a familiar howl in the distance, before the darkness finally took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many god damn cliff hangers. I 100% blame my craving for the dramatic. Thanks for reading this mess! kia kaha


	13. Pain means I’m alive, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! Here to put my faithful readers out of their misery! I hate leaving things on a cliff hanger. I just have to say a MASSIVE THANK YOU to my Beta reader katydid001! You have really helped renewed my passion for this story! I really do appreciate everything you do for me! And a big thank you to everyone who reviews! Happy reading

Rin slid to her knees beside Obito. She began fluttering over Katsumi's fallen form, assessing her condition with glowing green hands. Katsumi's pulse was weak but she was alive. The gentle heartbeat was a glimmer of hope in the darkness.

"Rin-chan, I need you to hold her for me…" Obito's voice was bubbling over with so much rage that Rin could feel down to her bones. There was no time to ask all the questions she was longing to; not with Katsumi's life barely hanging on. She took her unconscious friend from his arms. The medical ninja cradled her wounded friend carefully, adding pressure to her chest while leaving the knife in place.

"Who did this?" Obito growled as he stalked towards the last standing enemies. "I said, WHO DID THIS?!"

Kakashi backed away from the fight as he felt Obito approach. He could feel his former teammate's murderous intent seeping into the field. The ninja who's blade struck Katsumi began to taunt the livid Uchiha; a fatal mistake.

Obito roared as he tore into the enemy.

Kakashi turned on his heels and ran towards his sister, not wanting to get mixed up in the carnage behind him. He dropped to his knees and started to clean the blood from Katsumi's face.

A familiar howl pierced through the screams behind them. Kakashi raised his head just in time to see Minori burst through the trees, followed by a flash of yellow.

"Give her to me Rin-chan, it's ok." The soothing voice of their sensei calmed their nerves as he scooped Katsumi into his arms. "I brought help. But I need to take Katsumi now." Without another word Minato teleported from sight.

Obito stood roaring with rage, bloody corpses strewn around him. It was only then that the ANBU came leaping down from the trees, swiftly surrounding the volatile Uchiha. Their captain made a swift hand sign. It took six trained ANBU operatives to pin Obito to his knees. The fight drained from the teen boy's body as a swift hand smashed into his temple. With a dull thud the boy hit the ground and the screaming finally stopped.

~~~~~~~~~

Katsumi woke to bright white lights. The searing pain in her chest was immediate, like she had been split in two. 'Pain is good, pain means I'm alive.' She reminded herself as she tested her fingers one by one. As each part moved her smile grew wider. Though her limbs were heavy, she was ecstatic to find that she was mobile.

With a pained grunt she moved to sit up, only to be gently tackled back down onto the bed by a warm body.

"Imouto..." Kakashi's raw voice floated to her ears. She felt wetness spreading in the crook of her neck where her brother had buried his face. Katsumi's arms wrapped around Kakashi's trembling figure and fisted the back of his shirt. Her own eyes pricked with tears as she heard the vulnerability in his voice.

"Nii-san? I'm okay." Katsumi's voice sounded timid; scared even. Kakashi just gripped her tighter. They lay in each other's arms for a long stretch of silence, relishing in the comfort of each other's presence. A knock resounded at the door which resulted in Kakashi helping Katsumi move to a seated position. He slid off the bed and stood beside it, holding her hand tightly.

"Enter." Kakashi spoke, all hints of emotion in his voice were gone. The door swung open to reveal Minato standing in the doorway. Katsumi felt her mouth twitch into a smile, but it quickly changed to a grimace as she clutched at the stitches in her chest.

"Good. You're awake, there is someone dying to see you." Minato moved to the side revealing an awe-struck Rin.

"Katsumi-chan! You're alive!" The medical kunoichi rushed to the side of the bed. Immediately seeking Katsumi's left hand and grasping it tightly in her own.

"Thanks to you, Nohara-san. Your wise decision to leave the blade in place made a real difference." An unfamiliar voice chimed from the doorway, causing the children to turn their heads in unison. Next to their sensei stood a beautiful blonde kunoichi with her hair tied in low pigtails. She was clad in a white medical coat with a clipboard pressed to her ample bosom. "Hatake-san was fortunate. The blade entered her chest at an angle, barely missing her vitals. Had it been removed, however, it would not have stayed that way."

"This, children, is Tsunade Senju; one of the three legendary Sannin. Tsunade-sama is the best medical shinobi in the whole of The Land of Fire." Minato praised.

"I just know what I'm doing. Anyway, I am actually here to check up on my patient's condition." Tsunade seemed completely unphased by Minato's compliment. She scribbled a few things down on her clipboard as she made her way over to the side of the hospital bed. The clicking of her heels punctuated every step she took. Rin stepped out of the way so that the skilled kunoichi could do her job. It was fascinating for the children to observe a medical genius in action. Placing the clipboard gently onto the bed she used her now free hands to check the state of Katsumi's stitches.

"Can you lean forward for me?" The medical kunoichi asked gently while placing her hand behind the young girl's shoulders to support her.

Katsumi nodded and pushed herself forward. The throb in her chest ignited with the movement, but she was strong in spite of the pain. A shudder ran down her spine as she felt one Tsunade's hands on her back. Warmth flooded her body, easing the pain as it went. The white hot pain that radiated from her sternum slowly ebbed away, leaving a dull ache in its wake. A satisfied sigh left the young twin's body as Tsunade's chakra worked it's magic.

"Your healing is coming along as planned. You may feel drained, but it is just a result of the chakra accelerated regeneration. Given a good night's rest you should be right as rain." The blonde shinobi pulled her hand back and helped her patient back into position. She snapped up her paperwork and jotted down a few more notes, before smiling down at Katsumi. "I will need to keep you overnight for further observation, but I should be able to release you tomorrow morning."

Kakashi gave Katsumi's hand a gentle squeeze. The confirmation that everything was going to be okay had the twins sighing with relief; the risen tension lifting from their shoulders.

"Alright visiting time is over, my patient needs her rest. You can come and collect your sister in the morning." It was clear that Tsunade's word was final as she motioned to the door with a flick of her hand. It was a definite signal for the guests to leave. "Nohara-san, would you mind joining me? I have something I would like to discuss with you."

The brunette kunoichi nodded swiftly before following the medic from the room.

"Kakashi-kun, you heard Tsunade-sama. I will bring you back here myself in the morning." Minato stood in the empty doorway, waiting for his student to follow orders.

Katsumi did feel fatigued, but something was on her mind. 'What about Obito? Is he alive?' She hurriedly signed to her brother as he tore himself from her side.

"Obito-kun is doing just fine, Katsumi. We will take you to visit him tomorrow. You are not to move." Minato ordered with a tone of finality.

The silver-haired girl nodded sullenly, her shoulders slumping in defeat. Kakashi waved her goodbye before turning his back to her. Minato placed a gentle hand on the young boy's shoulder as he led him away. With his hands behind his back Kakashi flashed his sister three signs before he disappeared around the corner.

'Two doors down.'

Trust Kakashi to come through for her when all felt lost. The fatigue weighing Katsumi down felt suddenly bearable as she thought about the chance of seeing Obito again. Raising a hand to her chest she shifted forward experimentally. Her injury throbbed under her fingers, but the pain was much better than it had been when she first woke up. Tsunade certainly did know what she was doing. With renewed confidence Katsumi shimmied her way to the edge of the bed before easing herself to the floor. Her body was tired, but it was better than being immobile with pain. Instead her chest ached persistently, a constant reminder of her injured state. She braced herself against the side of the cot as she got her bearings. After a few seconds of deep rhythmic breathing she felt well enough to move again. Trying her best to move silently she crept to her door, cracking it open just enough to peek down the hallway. The hallway to the left was empty, not a nurse nor ninja in sight. But to her left a lone shinobi stood with his back to the door, surrounded by an air of boredom. Instinctively she slipped the door close and stepped back.

Now what are the odds that he's in the guarded room? She thought sarcastically to herself before turning to the window on the other side of her room. An idea hit her like a bolt of lightning and she grinned mischievously to herself. It was a total risk in her less than perfect state, but in this life everything was a risk. Every stride she took towards the window gave her more confidence as she visualised her goal. Once she got to it she gently unlatched the lock and pushed it open. A cool breeze filled the warm room helping to chase away the creeping fatigue.

The young shinobi popped her head out of the window and was pleased to find a ledge below the sill wide enough for a skilled ninja to shimmy across. It looked like a challenge and the Hatakes love a good challenge.

She checked that her gown was nice and tight before hoisting herself up onto the sill. Her chest ached with the exertion, but she would deal with the consequences of her actions later. Right now the only thing on her mind was getting into Obito's room undetected. She slipped her legs out into the open air and dragged her bare feet down the wall to rest on the ledge. The kunoichi was happy to note that she had enough room to stabilise herself on the surface thanks to her small feet. With skill she slipped her whole body from the window and rested all her weight on the ledge; her palms slid down to rest flat against the wall for grip.

It was dark outside, the streets below empty of daytime foot traffic. The young girl took a deep calming breath before she began her journey across the outside of the hospital building, her back sliding along the wall. Mercifully, the breeze was gentle as it drifted by which made it easier for her to keep balance. She passed the first window with a sigh, thankful it was closed. Chancing a look at her goal she grinned triumphantly, noticing it was cracked open. It seemed as if luck was on her side tonight.

For a second she was flooded with a wave of nausea, causing her to wobble in place. Her body tipped forward in her daze, losing her balance for only a second. Katsumi let out a small yelp before she flung herself against the wall, gripping the rough surface with calloused palms. Panic gripped her as she fought to calm down and regain her composure.

To an ordinary person doing this kind of stunt with stitches in their chest would have been a death sentence. But compartmentalising pain was a skill taught to her by her father. Never before had Katsumi been so grateful for that training. Pushing the pain down helped her regain control of her legs. Even though she could feel her body begging her to stop.

It took a few more steps before she finally felt the sill of Obito's window beneath her fingers. Curling her digits around the window she tugged slowly on the glass, opening it up enough for her to enter. She gently sniffed the air escaping the room and released a deep sigh. This room practically oozed with Obito's scent, confirming her theory. With precise, controlled movements she managed to maneuver herself around so her front faced towards the wall, keeping her grip tight on the sill to stay anchored.

A gasp left her lips as she hoisted herself up and slipped her top-half through the window. To maintain balance she rested her stomach on the sill. It took all of her strength not to collapse forward onto the floor, her arms trembled with the exertion. Desperate not to fall, she summoned up a final burst of strength. This allowed her to swing one of her legs into the gap, effectively straddling the sill between her thighs. She silently celebrated her victory as she caught her breath in her sturdy position, clutching her chest to try and control the ache. She was going to get her ass whooped by Tsunade-sama tomorrow, that's for sure.

"Leave me alone… You're wrong…" The voice came from inside the dimly lit room, drawing Katsumi's attention to the bed. A figure lay with their right side wrapped in casts, their casted limbs strung up on hoists. Even in the shadows of the room the seals painted all over the bandages drew the kunoichi's attention.

"You can't make me… I know she's alive..." It was clear now that the trembling voice she could hear was none other than Obito himself. Though his whispers concerned her; Katsumi couldn't help the excitement that buzzed through her. Slipping her final leg through the window gave her the momentum to slowly slip to the floor.

There was a gentle tap as the balls of her feet hit the cool floor.

"Who's there?" Obito's voice came out raspy and dry, worry woven in his tone.

Katsumi decided it was best to make her way over to the bedside in order to assess her friend's condition.

When no one answered his question, Obito felt panic rise in his throat as he repeated the question. His sight was significantly hampered by his injuries, and he couldn't gauge whether the sound had been his overactive imagination.

The silver-haired girl studied the condition of Obito's injuries, her reply caught in a lump in her throat. She stepped up to his bedside noting the bandage covering the right side of his face and the patch over his existing eye. Worse for wear was a dramatic understatement.

Finally she swallowed thickly before answering him. "It's me, Obito," she whispered gently. The pain she had been pushing aside slowly made its way to the surface, causing her to place a soothing hand over her chest once more.

"K-Katsumi-chan? You're okay?" Obito whispered back, his voice trembled with awe. He lifted up his good hand, and searched for her in the empty air.

Katsumi quickly captured his flailing hand in her grasp and clung to it for dear life. "I mean I'm in pain, but pain means I'm alive, right?"

Obito squeezed her fingers gently. "It sure does…" A beat of comfortable silence passed between them before Obito piped up again. "At least you are up and moving. I can't even pee without help."

Katsumi muffled her giggle with a hand over her mouth. "I'm not supposed to be moving. But I just…" She trailed off, emotions getting the best of her. Everything seemed to be hitting her all at once. The past month flitted through her mind leaving a painful sting behind; remnants of her drawn-out grief. Even the thought of Obito being absent from her life had her body trembling.

Obito rubbed his thumb in comforting circles on the back of her hand as he let out a low chuckle. "I don't know how you got past the guard, but I have never been so grateful for you breaking the rules."

Katsumi groaned in pain as she leaned against the side of the bed, trying to take the weight off her aching legs. She took a deep breath for courage before speaking again. "I just had to prove to myself that you are really here. To be honest, I thought I had imagined you."

"Do you make a habit of dreaming about me Katsumi-chan?" Obito teased before letting out a dry chuckle. Katsumi was grateful that the Uchiha's eyes were covered because the blush that lit up her face glowed in the darkness.

"When you have no alternative, dreams are better than nothing." The young girl didn't mean to sound harsh, but the sadness in her voice felt like a punch to the gut for Obito.

The black-haired boy let out a weary sigh. "A lot of things have happened since I last saw you, huh?" He tried to keep his tone light, but even then he could feel the emotions rolling off of the girl beside him. "I'm sorr-"

Katsumi gave his hand a gentle squeeze and cut him off. "The only thing I want to hear from you right now, is how you are feeling. We can talk about everything else later." She rubbed at her throat as if it would ease the strain of so much vocalisation. If Obito could see, Katsumi would have preferred to sign to him. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

"I've never heard you speak so much. You should do it more often." The injured boy gave their interlocked hands a squeeze to emphasise his sincerity.

"It's horrible and I hate it." Her voice came out in a low monotone, resulting in a fit of pained chuckles from her companion.

The arm imprisoned in casts suddenly jolted, causing Obito to hiss in pain. "Fuck off you overgrown weed. I told you she was alive." The boy replied to thin air.

Katsumi studied the seals with concern, looking around in case she had missed someone hiding in the shadows. "Obito? Who are you talking to?"

"Ah, how about I explain everything when I'm not strapped to a hospital cot. The doctor said she is going to perform surgery on my side tomorrow. But… there is a chance that things could go wrong…" Obito turned his head slowly in her direction searching for her even though he was blind. Katsumi brought both of her hands to cradle Obito's, bringing his knuckles to her lips.

"You've come back from the dead before. I'm willing to bet you are invincible." Katsumi giggled at the sight of his cheeks reddening at her words.

"W-well… I-" the boy began to reply to her, but was interrupted by the door of the hospital room swinging open.

Tsunade stood in the doorway exasperated. "As impressive as it is that you made it here with only stitches holding your chest together, Hatake-san. I'm going to have to kick you back to your bed, or I will be forced to keep you here longer."

Katsumi grimaced but nodded sullenly. She gave Obito's hand one last reassuring squeeze before letting his fingers slip from her grasp. "I'll see you tomorrow after your surgery, Obito-kun."

"You really think so?" Came the Uchiha's timid reply.

"I know so." Katsumi forced herself to walk away, casting an apologetic look towards the medical kunoichi.

Tsunade just sighed before she gave the young girl a knowing look. With a shake of her head she guided her stubborn patient back to her own hospital bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have had my fill of angst, so prepare for some humour and fluff! Cause I don't know about you guys, but I need something cute to help my heart 😂 Drop me your omake ideas bellow if you got em!


	14. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with a lovely fluffy chapter! Thanks again to the katydid001 for your amazing beta work.

Katsumi woke with a drawn-out stretch, triggering the dull throb in her chest once more. She cursed herself as she tried to soothe the pain in her sternum with her hand. The healing was going well and the pain had decreased dramatically from when she woke yesterday. A yawn forced its way out of the tired kunoichi's mouth as she shuffled herself into a seated position. The sun beat through the hospital window, alerting Katsumi to the fact that it was midday.

Obito? Her chest tightened with worry, giving the girl pause as she tried to get a grip on her emotions. Last night's antics flashed through her mind causing her lips to tilt upwards. Katsumi swung her legs off of the bed and let them dangle there in the air.

The door to her room clicked before creaking open. Kushina poked her head around the door and smirked. "Good to see you awake, pup."

Katsumi's face lit up as her sensei entered the room, the red-head's hand clenched around the strap of a rucksack.

"Here are your clothes. Your brother picked them out, so I take no blame for whatever is in there." The older kunoichi placed the bag beside her student and smirked. "Tsunade-sama chided me about your escapades last night. Impressive stuff. Though I would rather you refrain from life-threatening stunts for a while." Kushina ruffled the mess of silver atop Katsumi's head.

Katsumi smiled back sheepishly before opening up the bag and pulling out her clothes. Her hands retreated from the sack pulling with it a pair of grey sweatpants. The preteen smirked before dragging out the rest of her outfit, pleased that Kakashi hadn't packed anything stupid like a dress. She couldn't help but shudder at that thought.

"Do you think you can manage? Or does my little apprentice need some help?"

The wolf-nin shook her head furiously, clutching the clothes to her chest instinctively. 'I think I can manage.' She signed to her sensei, and swung her legs in the air as she waited for Kushina to leave the room. Kushina spun around to face the wall, her arms crossed over her chest.

Katsumi sighed in defeat before getting to work. The young kunoichi knew that this was her sensei's way of saying she was under watch. This, of course, didn't surprise her, considering she abandoned her mission and almost got herself killed, twice. With a deep breath she hopped down to the floor to finish dressing, slipping on her sandals last.

Kushina chanced a glance over her shoulder, happy to find her student dressed and making her hospital bed. Her prodigy was clad in sweatpants and one of her signature vest shirts with the mask attached. She turned back to her student and grabbed the empty bag. "Now that that is over, let's get out of here." With a strong hand on her back she guided Katsumi to the door.

'Do I get to go home?' The silver girl's signs seemed to overflow with enthusiasm.

"Actually, Tsunade-sama needs to see you before we go." Kushina replied, still guiding her student with her hand.

Katsumi huffed as she hurried along the hallways. She was already concocting a plan in her mind to come back and find Obito. In fact, she was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice when her sensei stopped them outside of a hospital room.

"We are here." Kushina smirked down at her student's cute and quizzical expression, before placing her palm on the door and sliding it open.

Katsumi's face lit up when the room opened enough for her to comprehend what was inside. "B-b-ut you said-"

Kushina cut her off, "I lied. Go get 'em, short- stuff." Her firm hand pushed the small kunoichi forward.

It took less than five seconds for Katsumi to make it to the side of the hospital bed, where Obito lay. He was no longer strapped down, which filled the kunoichi with hope. The casts and seals from last night were replaced with various bandages holding his right side together. It was a massive improvement from the last time she saw him. She was pleased to note that his left eye was no longer covered up, not that there was an eye in there anyway. At least, that's what she thought until said eyelid fluttered open. A dark onyx eye focused on her, followed by a happy chuckle.

"Looks like you were right, Katsumi-chan. I must be invincible." His voice came out husky and rough, pain clear in his tone. "Though I got to tell ya, being invincible is fucking painful."

The silver-haired girl giggled at this before rubbing the back of her neck. "Pain means we are alive." She found herself speaking aloud. In that moment she could care less about her fears. Warm fingers interlaced with her own. Katsumi's heterochromatic eyes glanced down at their hands, smiling gently under her mask.

"The surgery went well, though I still can't move yet. But at least I don't have that fucking swamp plant attached to me anymore." Obito turned his good eye to his right side, relief clear on his face.

"Did Tsunade-sama give you a new eye?" Katsumi asked curiously, leaning closer to inspect the new addition.

"Yeah." Obito's cheeks flushed at her close proximity. "She said something about needing everything in place before putting my body through the shock of surgery. It's just an ordinary eye but I mean, it works." The teen shrugged before cursing his own stupidity as pain flooded his body.

Katsumi gripped his hand tighter and ran the back of her fingers across his cheek in an attempt to distract the injured boy. It worked like a charm, bringing Obito's attention swifty back to her; his blush deepening.

"When they release you I would be happy to help you train. I know you'll be even stronger than before, Obito!" The hand that had been resting on his cheek pulled back and curled into a determined fist.

Obito chuckled at her enthusiasm, relishing in the warmth of her presence. Katsumi glanced back down at her companion, her eyes half-closed in a classic Hatake smile.

Outside of the room the pair heard hushed whispers, followed by a knock on the door. Katsumi stepped back and cocked her head to the side as she waited for the person to announce themselves.

"Come in." Obito spoke up, his lone eye still resting on the kunoichi at his bedside.

Kushina pushed the door open, as Kakashi slipped past her and made his way to his sister's side. His eyes narrowed at their joined hands, but he held his tongue. Katsumi smiled at her brother and waved at him with her free hand; blatantly ignoring his exasperation.

"Glad to see you made it, Obito-kun." Despite the sour look on his face, his tone was sincere. His eyes took in the bandages wrapping around Obito's torso and limbs.

"Yeah, so am I. Tsunade-sama said the transplant was the first of its kind. It's weird knowing I have a dead guy's arm and leg attached to me." Obito let loose a raspy cough before hissing at the sting in his side. "It must have worked because I am beginning to feel my side again. Even if that feeling is pain."

Katsumi snorted in laughter before she covered her mouth in embarrassment. Obito let out a hearty chuckle, which made Kakashi huff. The chemistry between Obito and Katsumi made Kakashi want to gag, even if he was happy to see the Uchiha boy alive.

"So when do you think they'll release you?" Katsumi questioned the injured Uchiha while beaming down at him.

"Well, I have no idea. Apparently they have to observe me closely to make sure the limbs don't get rejected. But if they take, I should be good as new." The teen boy grimaced as he attempted to wiggle his new fingers. To the surprise of everyone in the room, his arm started to twitch.

"Holy shit! It's moving!"

"See! Invincible. I told you!" Katsumi bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. Her other hand moved so that both of hers now cradled Obito's good hand, squeezing enthusiastically.

Kakashi watched his sister's excitement with a slack jaw. Her confidence made Kakashi's chest swell with pride, until he remembered it was Obito she was speaking so freely to. To say he was jealous was a dramatic understatement.

"Alright, pups, time's up. We have a meeting with the Hokage. Obito-kun isn't going anywhere, I promise." Kushina leaned against the archway with her arms crossed, smirking at the awkward scene in front of her.

Kakashi nodded and tugged on his sister's elbow. Katsumi sighed as her shoulders deflated. She sucked in a deep breath before shooting Obito a weary smile. With one last squeeze she released Obito's hand. "I'll see you again." She promised firmly before letting her brother drag her away.

"I'll be up and moving before you know it!" Obito called after them as they disappeared from his line of sight.

"Please stay put, Obito-kun. Or they'll tie you down again." Kushina chuckled at the raven-haired boy's exasperated groan as she drew the door shut with a click.

~~~~~~~

It took a month for Obito to heal enough to move his new appendages. And a further two weeks to gain enough muscle back to hobble around on a crutch. Katsumi came to visit him in the hospital every day that she could.

The Hokage gave the silver-haired kunoichi a thorough shake down for abandoning her mission before assigning her to six weeks worth of the most boring D-rank missions imaginable. The girl was cleaning gutters, pulling weeds and babysitting. It was everything she hated about being a genin rolled into a month of torture. She relished the end of the day when she was able to hand in her paperwork and head off to the hospital.

It was late in the afternoon when Katsumi handed in her final lot of D-rank paperwork. She gave the shinobi behind the desk a dazzling smile from under her mask before she skipped out of the Hokage building. Finally, she was free from her punishment. Although it did mean the young kunoichi would return to higher risk missions, at least they wouldn't be so mind-numbingly monotonous. Katsumi made her way to the hospital with a spring in her step.

When she reached her destination she slipped right past reception, and headed down the same hallways she had traversed for the past six weeks. Obito's room had been transferred to the first floor when he had regained his ability to walk, so Katsumi didn't have to go far to find it. She rapped her knuckles against his door.

"Come in." A familiar voice replied.

Katsumi cracked the door open and stepped inside. She giggled as she observed Obito standing by his bed resting his weight on his crutches. He appeared to be focusing very hard on his movements as he slowly packed his clothes into a backpack. It was clear that the Uchiha teen was struggling with his clumsy new arm.

The silver girl crossed the room in a heartbeat and took the shirt from his hands. She let out a giggle when he turned to her with a quizzical look on his face, his tongue still sticking out the side of his mouth from when he had been focusing. Without a word she packed his things away and slung the bag over her shoulder.

'So they are finally letting you go?' She signed to him, earning a smirk from the dark-haired teen in front of her.

"Yes, actually. You came just in time to walk me home. Tsunade-sama only just told me. She left about two minutes before you walked in." Obito gripped the handles of his crutches before he started to slowly make his way to the door. One of his legs was obviously more sturdy than the other, but it was a vast improvement from the first time Obito had attempted to stand after the surgery. In fact, he continued to surprise everyone around him with his rapid recovery. He got a lot of motivation from his daily visit from the kunoichi following behind him; the look of pride on her face when he made progress was greater than the achievement itself.

Katsumi ducked around the teen and held the door open for him. Obito nodded in thanks as he hobbled his way into the hall, feeling her presence following close behind.

"So how was your final D-rank? I bet you're glad that's over." The dark-haired shinobi chuckled as he heard the girl beside him groan.

'Remind me to never get on the Hokage's bad side.' Katsumi's signs made Obito laugh once again as they turned another corner.

A tall figure ahead of them gave the silver girl pause. The familiar shinobi stood in the hall speaking with Tsunade in a hushed tone.

"What's wrong Katsumi-chan?" Obito glanced over his good shoulder at his companion who had fallen behind. Even from this distance he could tell she was troubled.

It was then that Orochimaru tossed a bored glance in their direction. Though when he spotted the silver mane of hair his lips seemed to tilt upwards for a split-second before flattening back out again.

Katsumi shook herself from her stupor and pushed forward. When she reached Obito's side once more she stuck very close, her eyes lingered on the long-haired snake-nin as they passed by. Obito liked to think he knew Katsumi very well, so when she almost glued herself to his side he knew something was wrong. He noted the subject of her gaze and furrowed his brows. Concern gripped him but he gritted his teeth, deciding to keep his questions until they were at least out of the hospital building.

Their journey to Obito's apartment was rather drawn out. His limping pace was a vast contrast to the speed of a Katsumi's usual rooftop travels. After a few too many apologies from the Uchiha boy, Katsumi threatened to carry him if he didn't shut up. Not only did this earn her a hearty laugh but it also stopped Obito from belittling himself for his body's weakness.

When they eventually reached their destination, Obito reached into his pocket and pulled out his key. Katsumi smiled before taking the key from him and sliding it into the lock. She gave it a firm twist and the door clicked open.

Obito turned to his friend and smiled. "Ladies first."

Katsumi gave a loud snort before shaking her head. 'I ain't no lady. Besides I need to make sure you don't fall.' She replied with her hands, before helping to guide him through the doorway.

Once they were inside Katsumi shut the door behind her. She dropped the pack to the ground and made her way over to the window, sliding the curtains apart to let in the afternoon sun.

Obito marveled at the girl in front of him, her figure glowing in the light. Her curls were choppy and bounced as she turned to glance over her shoulder, unaware of the way her mismatched eyes sparkled. Obito took it all in, his mouth suddenly dry from the captivating sight before him.

Blissfully ignorant, Katsumi turned back to the window before her, reaching up to unlatch the glass and slide it open. The cool breeze that followed served to shake the awestruck Uchiha out of his daydream and back to reality.

"Uh, I need some water, would you like a glass?" The dark-haired teen headed to the kitchen before Katsumi could reply either way. Not that she minded, but she did wonder why he sounded so flustered all of a sudden.

Obito reached up to pull a glass out from a cupboard with his weak hand, angling his tongue to keep his focus. He successfully placed the cup on the counter before repeating the same action. Katsumi smiled gently as she watched him move purposefully. She didn't move to help him, knowing that this was all a part of his recovery process.

"You seemed troubled back at the hospital when you saw Orochimaru-sama. Do you know him?" Because Obito had his back to his companion he completely missed the confused look that washed over her face.

"Not really. I met him once before, but I'm interested to know how you know him." Katsumi came to stand beside him as she spoke out loud once more, much more confident in her voice now that they were truly alone.

Obito filled one of the glasses with tap water before handing it to Katsumi with a smile. "Well, he helped Tsunade-sama with the surgery. He doesn't speak much and he's a little creepy, but he had knowledge that Tsunade-sama needed to make the transplant possible. So he must be important."

Katsumi took the glass with a thoughtful expression before absentmindedly pulling down her mask to take a sip. A crash startled the preteen out of her brooding. She looked over at her companion only to find him cursing as he stared into the sink, a blush stained his cheeks pink as he stared down at the broken glass.

"Are you okay, Obito?" She gently took his hand as he went to reach for the shards of glass, pulling it away before he actually hurt himself.

"Uh, I just…" the awkward teen cleared his throat as he observed the kunoichi delicately pluck every jagged piece from the sink before placing them in a pile on the kitchen bench. "Your um face caught me off guard is all…"

The silver girl snickered at this as she looked around for something to place the glass in so she could dispose of it safely. "How about I give you a warning next time, hm?" Her tone was playful, purposefully keeping her mask dangling around her neck. She finally disposed of the glass before washing her hands thoroughly just in case any remained on her skin.

Obito chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck with his good hand. It took all of the boy's strength to keep from staring at her features too long. He tried to focus on anything besides her face, but it didn't matter where he looked. Everything about this kunoichi was distracting. A glass was pushed into his line of sight, followed by the face of a curious Katsumi.

"I still have my water. You said you were thirsty… here." Without prompting she reached up to press the glass to his lips.

The teen's grip on his crutches tightened exponentially as he fought to keep his balance. Katsumi wore a cheeky smile as she tilted the glass higher so that the water tipped towards Obito's parted lips. He greedily gulped down every last drop, his eyes closing in satisfaction as the water soothed his parched throat.

Watching Obito's expression as he drank filled Katsumi with pride. The relief in his posture was immediate, adding to her triumphant mood. She stepped back and held the cup to her chest. Her sea-glass eyes flickered from the cup in her hands back up to Obito's face. Even with his face half-wrapped in bandages, his expression was still clear as crystal. Their eyes locked as they stood there, a million different questions running through both of their minds.

"Should I put my mask back on?" She cocked her head to the side with a mischievous smile.

"NO!" Obito's dramatic cry had Katsumi clutching her stomach in a hearty fit of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank everyone for slugging through!


	15. The passing of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff! The time line in relation to canon is completely different for my fic, just a friendly reminder ❤️ Thanks to my beta reader katydid001, I couldn't do it without you.

It was early in the morning when Katsumi made her way into the kitchen. A while had passed since she had returned to her regular routine, silver ringlets now reached just above her shoulders. She combed her curls into short pigtails, which made her curls look like pom-poms high on her head. When her elastics were firmly in place, she pulled her mask up to cover her mouth, ready to head out for the day. It had been three months since she had returned to real missions. In fact, both twins were inducted into the elite ANBU black-ops almost immediately after her punishment had ended. And today was the twins' first day off since beginning their brutal new positions.

The bathroom door opened to reveal a sleepy Kakashi with a fist-covering a yawn; his ANBU tattoo flexing with his bicep. "You're awfully cheery this morning. Let me guess… training with Obito-kun?" His tired voice dripped with sarcasm.

With a mischievous grin she nodded, relishing in her brother's obvious chagrin. The female twin patted her body down, making sure she had everything she needed. She wasn't going out on a mission today, so she had only one pouch strapped to her leg, her Leaf hitai-ate sat in its regular spot on her other thigh. It was warm out so her legs were clad in knee-length tights. A blue vest-shirt stretched tightly over her firm torso leaving her scarred arms exposed, her bicep also sported new dark ink. Much to her dismay, her body had recently started to develop a feminine shape, especially in the thighs and chest. As a result, the girl had taken to binding her chest to keep it deceptively flat. The outfit was finished off with thick brown straps across her chest which held a blade firmly to her back. Finally she checked everything off of her list before slipping on her sandals and standing at the front door.

'See you at lunch, nii-san. I love you.' Katsumi signed to her brother before opening the door and pausing for his reply.

"Mah mah, I love you too, nee-chan. Kick that Uchiha's butt for me." Kakashi called out to her as she shut the door behind her, his voice still exasperated. The closeness between his rival and his baby sister was seriously giving him a headache. Even if the Uchiha boy had been slowly growing on him, he still wasn't impressed with his obsession with Katsumi. Though Kakashi had to admit, things had significantly improved for both of the twins since their friend had returned. The light in Katsumi's soul had been snuffed out the day of the tragedy. But Obito's dramatic return reignited her fire with a roar. Kakashi was incredibly thankful to have his little sister back, even if it was Obito who brought her fire back to life.

A quick rooftop journey later and Katsumi made it to her destination. She landed outside the Uchiha village with a smile, quickly making her way to Obito's home. Before she could make it to the door, a body appeared in her path, blocking the way.

"Long time no see, Katsumi-senpai." Shisui grinned at the kunoichi's slack jaw.

'Oh Shisui-kun! It's so good to see you!' She signed excitedly before her shoulders slumped as she was flooded with a mixture of embarrassment and guilt. 'I must apologise for not coming to see you earlier. My actions that day where dis-' the girl felt two firm hands grip hers, halting her motions.

"I only hope someone cries for me like that at my memorial. Your pain was real, I respect that. Most of my peers would sneer at such outbursts. But I think the connections we make to our comrades is what makes us strong as shinobi." The usually goofy Uchiha spoke with wisdom beyond his years.

Katsumi's heart stuttered in her chest at the sincerity in her friend's tone. Her cheeks flushed as her hands warmed in Shisui's grasp. "Thank you, Shisui-kun." She whispered, her quiet voice trembling with emotion.

He gasped in surprise at her voice, her melodic tone catching him off-guard. With a heated blush, the Uchiha pulled his hands back, placing one of them on his hip and one on the back of his neck. "Besides," he chuckled. "I have been dying for a rematch. I've gotten a lot better since I last saw you. You never know, I might even beat you, senpai."

'Would you like to eat dirt today, Shisui-kun?' She raised her silver eyebrows at his cheeky remark. A beat of silence passed before they both burst into laughter.

"Hey guys, having fun without me?" Obito's cheery voice interrupted them. They both turned to their friend, smiles plastered on their faces.

Katsumi's smile widened as Obito closed his door and strolled down the stairs towards them. Everyday the raven-haired boy's condition improved drastically, his determination truly knew no bounds. Today his easy, confident strides reminded Katsumi that nothing was impossible. Especially where Obito was concerned.

'You're on time today!' Katsumi clapped her hands enthusiastically at Obito.

"On time? Are you sure you're not sick Obito-kun?" Shisui pretended to take his cousin's temperature with the back of a hand, a cheeky grin on his face.

Obito slapped the boy's hand away with a growl. "Actually, smartass, I try my best not to keep Katsumi waiting." The taller Uchiha boy crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Obito's statement was true but it wasn't the real reason he was on time. It was actually the fact that Katsumi attacked the issue at its root by insisting on meeting him at his front door. If Obito had no path to walk to get to their meeting place then he would have no one to help on the way. Of course, it didn't stop Obito from detouring to help others like he always did, but at least he did it while Katsumi was there to give him a helping hand.

'Shall we start with cardio today?' Katsumi broke up the Uchihas' playful banter, catching their attention with her quick hands.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Shisui asked the older pair. He received an enthusiastic nod from the silver-haired kunoichi and a sarcastic eye-roll from his less than impressed cousin.

"Fine. But you better keep up." Obito punched Shisui in the shoulder playfully before taking off at a jog. Katsumi glowed with happiness as she kept up with the boys' competitive pace.

~~~~~~~

Katsumi walked into the female locker room, followed by the ANBU kunoichi she had been teamed with on the last mission.

"I owe you for that save back there, Hatake-san." A dark-haired shinobi spoke up as they all began to strip from their thoroughly soiled uniforms.

The silver girl waved off her comrade with a shrug. 'You have my back. I have yours. Simple.' The silent teen pulled her regular clothes on before stuffing her dirty clothes in a rucksack.

"Very true. Hey, do you ladies want to hit the bath house together? I'm dying for a soak." Most of the females nodded in response to the dark-haired girl. While the other girls began to talk amongst themselves; Katsumi made her way to the door, eager to get home.

"Hey! Don't you want to join us?" One of the kunoichi called out to her as she paused in the entrance. The wolf-nin turned back to the group and smiled kindly.

As she was debating her option a red-haired shinobi spoke up. "Your brother is Kakashi Hatake right? He's so cute!"

"Yeah! You should introduce us to him!" A blue-haired kunoichi chimed in, starting a chain reaction within the group. Katsumi immediately turned on her heels and escaped the room, in spite of the desperate cries from the women behind her.

Swiftly, the young teen made her way outside into the afternoon sun, still uncomfortable with the awkward encounter in the dressing room. She knew Kakashi was stunning; the Hatake bloodline was infamous for their beauty. Yet, she had no idea that her brother had fangirls. The thought made her shudder.

"Hey, Katsumi!" A voice called out to her before she could leap up onto the rooftop.

She spun around with a smile on her face, recognising it as Obito's immediately.

The raven-haired boy strolled up to her, all the while adjusting the orange goggles atop his head. "I was wondering if you were off-duty?" He tried to appear nonchalant, in an attempt to hide the fact that he had been waiting for her for a while.

Katsumi let go of the strap of her pack to sign in response. 'Yes, I'm free 'till tomorrow. I was going to cool off in the stream, sound like fun?'

Obito grinned at the beautiful girl in front of him. "Yeah! Sounds good." They fell into stride beside one another, both taking their sweet time to get to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Katsumi and Obito so much! I really enjoy writing about their chemistry.
> 
> Each little part of this chapter moves us closer to the action I have planned. Let me know what you think!


	16. A sight for sore eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning-child abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on we go with the story! I'm on a roll! enjoy this fluffy chapter! Beta read by the impeccable katydid001 ❤️ To answer a question I had been asked a lot lately: Katsumi binds her chest because she is uncomfortable in her maturing body. As she grows up she blossoms into her femininity. But because she has grown up looking up to her brothers masculine figure, she struggles to come to terms with the things that makes the twins different. It is a complicated psychological subject. I hope you understand ❤️
> 
> Enjoy the story!

In the wee hours of the morning, Katsumi woke with a jolt, clutching at her chest to check that she was still in one piece. Trauma certainly wasn't a welcome addition to the young teen's nightmares. She groaned when she felt the sweat soaking her sheets under her hand. Usually, Katsumi would search for her brother after her nightmares, but tonight she was grateful he was gone.

'Surely I am getting too old to have nightmares,' she thought to herself as she stripped her bedding. She dragged the soiled sheets to the bathroom, dumping them in the hamper. While standing in the bathroom, she decided to shower and wash the perspiration from her skin. Hot water was usually a great way to relieve the stress she felt deep in her muscles. She stripped from her pyjamas, dropping them into the basket on top of her bedding. With a turn of the faucet, the water cascaded down in a steady stream. Katsumi tested the water before she stepped in, not minding the cold, as she knew the water would warm soon.

Once finished, she turned the water off and stood in the tub, letting the water drip lazily down her body. She pulled a clean towel from the rack and wrapped it around herself before stepping onto the bathmat. The towel was fluffy and warm which contrasted wildly to the chill in her bones. It seemed as if even a warm shower couldn't chase her blues away. With a sigh she started to dry herself, avoiding her hair at all costs. Katsumi had learnt from a young age to keep towels away from her curls, unless she wanted a ball of fluff on her head. Some days, she rocked the poofy hair and other days she let her hair drip dry. The latter resulted in more ringlets and less frizz.

The young teen made her way back to her room before pulling the stolen library book from under her mattress. It probably wasn't the smartest place to hide it, but Katsumi had full faith in Kakashi's respect for her privacy. They knew each other well enough that keeping a secret was pretty much impossible, so the book in her hands had to be important for her to have kept it to herself for so long. She sat down on her bare mattress, towel still wrapped tightly around her middle.

The book called to her. It's contents begged for her eyes to devour its knowledge, promising answers to questions she didn't even know she had. A sigh left her lips as she gently pulled the book open, only for the words to suck her in immediately.

************  
*past life flashblack* 

Small hands reached up to turn the bedroom door handle, sliding the door open with little effort. Green eyes scanned the hallway as she felt her stomach rumble ravenously. Carefully, she tiptoed into the hall, slipping along the wall in an attempt to make herself disappear. She hoped that her parents might leave her be. The little girl couldn't hear anything apart from the dull buzz of static in her ears. As such, she didn't hear her mother get up from her chair or the dragging of her heavy feet across the floor.

A bottle flew through the air and smashed against the wall besides the girl's trembling figure. Her only warning was the rush of air as the glass impacted and shattered violently. Hunger forgotten, the girl ran from her mother, knowing full well what came next if the woman caught her. She wiggled her thin body under her bed and curled in on herself, tightly shutting her eyes, desperate to keep the monsters away. Her hand brushed against the hardcover book she had slipped under the bed earlier, just in case anyone wanted to take it from her. The floor vibrated with every methodical step her mother took. Willing herself to ignore the fear that gripped her soul, she tried her best to imagine a life somewhere else. To be warm, fed and loved… all the things she wished for with all her heart.

A cold hand gripped her ankle and wrenched the terrified girl from her sanctuary.

*end past life flashback*

***********

A gasp wracked her body as she broke out of her trance. The sun trickled through her bedroom window, warming her toes as she sat there, still shaken from her flashback. She snapped the book shut in frustration and slipped it back under the mattress. Most of her free morning had been wasted on confusing visions and all she had to show for it were more questions.

Determined not to let another moment go to waste, she got herself dressed and made her bed with fresh sheets. When she was finally done she felt a lot more energetic, but for some reason her chest felt hollow. A feeling she wanted to get rid of, ASAP.

Katsumi locked the apartment behind her and set off on the familiar rooftop journey to her sensei's home. She made the trip in no time at all, noting the bustle of the streets below and the height of the sun in the sky. It was mid-morning at the very least, which made the kunoichi rub her temples in frustration. Knowing the time, Katsumi decided to climb through the window, instead of making her sensei walk all the way to the door. As she slipped in through the open window, she peered around for the fiery kunoichi.

"In the nursery, pup. Bring the screwdriver on the kitchen bench with you, please!" Kushina called out from the spare room, her tone sounded strained. Katsumi leapt into action, she grabbed the tool and ran in to assess her sensei's situation.

The heavily pregnant women sat surrounded by wooden parts and a half constructed baby cot. "I was trying to get this done before Minato got home. Turns out having a huge belly makes simple tasks really frustrating."

Katsumi giggled at her teacher's antics before settling down beside her and getting to work on helping construct the cot. They were just putting in the last screw when a knock came from the entrance.

'I'll get it sensei.' Katsumi was gone before the red-head could complain, opening the door with a smile.

"Good morning, Hatake-san." Mikoto Uchiha stood in the doorway cradling a blue bundle to her chest.

"Come in, Mikoto-chan! Let me see the little cutie!" Kushina waddled out of the spare room as Mikoto entered the home. Katsumi closed the door behind her before slipping past the ladies towards the kitchen. She filled up the kettle and lit the flame on the stove before setting it neatly in place. The young teen placed cups out for the two mothers and went searching for the tea leaves.

"Never mind that right now, pup! Come and meet little Sasuke." Kushina motioned for her with her hand, still cooing at the baby in Mikoto's arms.

Katsumi lit up at the invitation and scrambled over to her sensei's side. The dark-haired mother angled herself so that the young teen could see the chubby baby in her arms. From the second her heterochromatic eyes landed on Sasuke's sleeping face, she melted. He was so adorable that Katsumi couldn't help but let out a little squeal.

'He is beautiful, Mikoto-sama!' The girl signed up to her before giggling in excitement as Sasuke made a soft cooing sound in his sleep.

~~~~~~

Obito adjusted his goggles out of nervous habit before rapping his knuckles on the door in front of him. A second later it swung open to reveal a smiling Rin.

"Obito-kun, it's good to see you. Come in." She opened the door wider, inviting him inside.

Never before had Obito seen so many medical scrolls and diagrams in one place. A desk sat in the far corner flanked by shelves full of scrolls and stacks of what looked to be paperwork.

"So this is where you've been hiding, huh? Nice." The Uchiha boy noticed the lavender plant she had growing on the window sill as well as various other purple flowers.

"Well Tsunade-shishou doesn't do things by halves, that's for sure." The brunette kunoichi giggled as she looked around her office as if appraising the space. "Actually, it was Tsunade-shishou who wanted us to meet here. She said she had something important to discuss." She pulled out her desk-chair before motioning for Obito to sit. "We may be waiting a while, for once you are the early one."

The raven-haired teen chuckled before making his way over to her and sinking down into the chair with a grateful sigh. "Thanks, Rin-chan. Sometimes I forget that I am still in recovery. It doesn't always feel like it."

"I can see why. Your progress is amazing!" Her smile turned to a mischievous grin. "In fact, Katsumi-chan tells me all the time about how well you are doing. She thinks you're incredible."

The boy's reaction was immediate, a blush spreading rapidly across his cheeks. "Y-y-yeah, well training with her definitely helped to keep me motivated." He cleared his throat, unable to look at his smug friend. "Stop it, Rin-chan, you know I can't help it. How could I not like her? She's beautiful, kind, powerful… but when I thought I was going to lose her forever I…" Obito trailed off as he placed his head in his hands. "I couldn't even…"

Rin crouched in front of her best friend and pulled his hands into her own. "Don't do that to yourself, Obito-kun. You didn't see her reaction when we…" she choked up before regaining her composure and pushing on. "Look, it doesn't matter what happened. You have to be blind not to see the fact that Katsumi is head over heels for you. Even Kakashi-kun knows it, though he would never admit it." Her doe-like eyes stared straight into his soul.

"Really?" Obito stared off into the distance for a split-second before his blush spread to the rest of his body. "No way! There is no way! I'm a total loser."

The brunette ignored his pessimism and shrugged. "There is only one way to find out, Obito-kun. Why don't you just ask?" Rin shook his hands to emphasise her point. They stared at each other for a long moment, both of their minds racing in thought.

"Her birthday is coming up. Why don't you invite her out? You could be totally romantic!" Rin's voice bubbled with excitement as she ran through a heap of romantic ideas for how the boy could pull it off.

"How about something simple? Like a picnic?"

The Uchiha interjected, trying to calm his enthusiastic friend down. "Do you really think she feels the same?" He asked Rin, fighting away the taunting voices of doubt in his mind.

"Look, Obito-kun, a girl knows these things. Trust yourself, silly." The young girl gave her friend's hands one last reassuring squeeze before getting back to her feet.

It was then that Tsunade burst into the office without warning, strolling up to the two young shinobi with determination. "Great, we are all here. Let's get started."

~~~~~~

Katsumi stared at herself in the mirror. She scrutinised every inch of her skin, noting the progression of the swell in her hips and chest. Her lips turned down in a frown before she turned around and strolled over to her drawers. Usually, now would be when the teen would ask her brother for help, but tonight he was out on mission. It was a real pain that they were rarely off-duty at the same time.

She opened her top drawer and pulled on her undergarments before grabbing a fresh cloth to bind her breasts with. After strapping herself firmly she started searching for something nice to wear. Everything seemed to either be super formal or sweat pants. Katsumi groaned in frustration as she pulled everything out, tossing clothes around the room in her frenzy. Finally she pulled out a green sundress, embellished with mellow-yellow sunflowers.

Good enough. She thought to herself before slipping it on over her head and fastening the top buttons with skilled fingers. When she was dressed, she cleaned up her mess before slipping on a black face mask.

Katsumi walked back over to the mirror and rubbed her arms in discomfort. She felt like an imposter in her own body, the pretty girl staring back at her felt too innocent. The dress looked beautiful paired with her ocean eyes and shoulder-length silver curls. Yet she couldn't help but feel like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

The teen took a deep calming breath, as she reminded herself why she was making such an effort. Obito had invited her out to celebrate her birthday early, since they weren't sure if the twins would be on or off duty on the actual day.

Calm down, it's just dinner. She chided herself as she smoothed the wrinkles in her dress.

A knock sounded at the front door. Katsumi felt her stomach roll with nerves as she made her way to open it.

Obito stood on the porch combing his fingers through his raven hair nervously. His eyes took in the beauty before him inch-by-inch. "Well hi… uh, you look… wow…uh…" he stumbled through his words feeling like a fool.

Katsumi felt her nerves wash away as she observed the boy before her. He was dressed in dark coloured shorts and a button up shirt with the top buttons undone. The visibility of his scars reminded the kunoichi that she wasn't the only one.

"After seeing you, I feel a little underdressed, to be honest." Her melodic voice teased as she closed the door behind him and started her way down the stairs. Obito followed closely behind her, chuckling as they fell into stride beside each other.

"Feeling up to a race to the lookout?" Obito challenged the kunoichi at his side. The little minx grinned at him and cocked her head to the side.

"I won't show any mercy you know." Her voice was laced with humour.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." The raven-haired teen smiled gently at his companion before taking off at great speed.

Katsumi stood in a state of shock in his wake. When had he gotten that fast? It was amazing that he was capable of such speed, especially with his new appendages. She violently tore herself from her stupor and sprinted after him with a tinkling laugh.

When the teenage girl arrived at the lookout tree, she was stunned to see Obito already sitting in his usual spot. She stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. Obito had laid a thick blanket over the branch and sat proudly beside a woven picnic basket. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes as she stood frozen still. Just seeing Obito sitting in his usual spot in the tree again made her heart stutter in her chest. But the obvious effort the boy had made gave Katsumi chills.

"Are you ok, Katsumi?" Obito called down to her, his smile morphing into a look of concern. His voice compelled the kunoichi forward.

Katsumi leapt up onto the branch and slipped down into her spot, enjoying the softness of the fabric on her thighs. "This is wonderful, Obi! You did all this for me?"

"What are you talking about, Katsumi? This is barely anything! I was scared you would think it was a lame idea." Obito chuckled nervously as he watched the blush spread across her nose.

"This is perfect, Obito." She turned her face to wipe away the lone tear that escaped down her warm cheek.

"What did you call me? I mean before?" The dark-haired boy asked, his onyx eyes gauging her reaction.

The kunoichi turned back to face him as her red blush deepened. "O-o-oh…" she stuttered out. "You mean, uh… Obi?" Her anxiety soared as she waited for his reply.

"Yeah. I like that." They shared a long look, both of them searching for something in the other's eyes.

Katsumi broke the lingering silence with a giggle. "Well, Obi. I'm starving."

"Of course!" The teen scrambled to pull the bento he had packed out and lay them on the branch between them.

Katsumi pulled her mask from her face and smiled up at her companion, fangs glinting in the slowly dying sunlight. No matter how many times Obito saw her without her mask, her gorgeous features still made his mouth dry.

They shared their meal together, laughing at each other's antics and complaining about ninja life in general.

Later that night when the food was long gone and the stars littered the otherwise pitch black sky, the pair still sat in the same spot.

"So fourteen, huh? Do you feel like an old lady yet?" Obito teased her, earning a snicker from his crush.

"Do I look old yet? You're the old one! You're turning sixteen on your birthday!" Katsumi playfully pushed his arm as he roared with laughter.

"Hey now! No need to get defensive. Even if you were old you would still be beautiful." The words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop himself. He scrunched his eyes closed with embarrassment, waiting for her rejection. But the laughter never came.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Her timid voice whispered to him.

His eyes popped open to find two large mismatched orbs staring right back at him. The innocence on her face had Obito's pounding heart racing faster. She really doesn't know? He thought to himself as he lost himself in her gaze.

"I hope you didn't get me anything for my birthday, Obi." Her statement came out of nowhere, catching the Uchiha teen off-guard.

"What? Why?" He furrowed his brow at the girl in front of him.

"Because I know what I really want." Katsumi reached up a tentative hand, placing it gently on his scarred cheek. She summoned all the courage she possessed before pushing herself up, catching the Uchiha by surprise.

Katsumi pressed her mouth against Obito's lips in a tender kiss. Shock rolled through the Uchiha boy as he tried his best to register what was happening. When he didn't kiss back the young girl lost her nerve and pulled back with a look of shame plastered over her face. She opened her mouth to apologise, only to be abruptly cut off.

Obito cradled her smooth cheek in his palm as he captured her lips. All the emotions the teens had been hiding from each other flowed between them in the intimacy of the moment.

Eventually the pair had to pull back to catch their breath. They rested their foreheads together, basking in the afterglow of their kiss.

"Wow," was all the Uchiha boy could say as he lost himself in her twinkling eyes.

Katsumi giggled at this before nuzzling his nose with her own. "You can say that again."

Obito smirked before he repeated himself with a mischievous chuckle. His eyes sparkled with sudden confidence. When she giggled in response he swallowed the sweet sound with a passionate kiss.

A surprised gasp fell from the silver-haired kunoichi. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned herself against him to deepen the kiss even further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SQUEEEEEE! First kiss feels! Thank you to my faithful reviewers! i love hearing all of your opinions!


	17. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of my loyal reviewers and my new ones! I'm so happy to hear that you guys like this story!  
> One thing I have made sure of in this fic is that you cant play with fate too much, or else the butterfly effect comes back to bite you ❤️
> 
> Thanks once again to the amazing katydid001! I never thought I would connect with someone over my story as much as I have with you!

It was late in the afternoon when Katsumi finally arrived at Obito's front door. Her body was so exhausted from her last mission that her fingers trembled as she tapped on the wood in front of her.

There was a faint shuffling before the Uchiha teen answered, scrambling to open the door. "Katsumi," his toothy grin fell into a confused expression. "You look awful! No wait! I meant tired! Ah!" Obito wanted to slam his head against the wall, instead he slammed the heel of his hand into his forehead.

Katsumi let out a loud snort of laughter before pushing passed the awkward boy and into his home. "Nice save, Obi." She couldn't help but find the floundering boy endearing. Her eyes lingered on the flustered teen with a knowing smile.

Obito shut the door behind him and pulled himself together. "Do you want something to drink?" He made his way to the kitchen, avoiding the girls eyes, lest he fall prey to his nerves once more.

"Got any orange juice?" The young teen asked as she walked up to the opposite side of the kitchen island and leaned against it. She watched the boy with fascination as he pulled the glasses down from the cupboard. The sight was a far cry from the trouble he had completing the same task all those months ago.

"It seems I never have any left, with the amount you drink," Obito teased as he poured the juice and turned to face her once more. He stood parallel to the silver kunoichi and slid the glass across the bench to her in a swift movement.

Katsumi caught the cup with ease, before slipping her mask down and taking a long swig. The sugar from the juice sung through her veins bringing with it new energy. She closed her eyes in a moment of bliss before placing her empty glass back down with a light clink.

"You know most people drink coffee for energy," Obito chuckled warmly as the kunoichi gave a cute hiccup.

Since the two had shared that amazing kiss, their relationship had slowly evolved. The Uchiha boy still found himself stumbling over his words where Katsumi was concerned. But everytime he said something stupid, she always just laughed and looked at him with large understanding eyes. Their romance was blossoming and it was clear they only had eyes for each other.

"Coffee's for old people." She faked a gag and soaked in Obito's resulting laughter. "Besides, orange juice doesn't taste like dirt."

"I like coffee! Am I really that old?" The Uchiha sipped at his own beverage with a playful smirk. "Do you have a thing for older guys?"

Katsumi flushed under Obito's heavy gaze. She opened her mouth to reply but no sound came out. Thoroughly embarrassed, she plucked up the pieces of her shattered courage and returned his cheeky grin. "No not older guys… just one. Though it's not really a thing is it?"

Obito let out a raw laugh and raked his hand through his choppy hair. "Nah, definitely not a thing. I like to think of this," his hand motioned between them, "As a miracle," He admitted breathlessly. For a moment his onyx gaze floated off to the side, and stared blankly into the distance.

"Uh, speaking of miracles," the silver-haired kunoichi smoothly changed the subject. "You never did tell me what happened… you know… when you were gone…"

"Ah," Obito's dark eyes flickered back to her seaglass gaze, pain plain on his features. "It's a long story, babe, you sure?"

"I'm all ears, Obi." Katsumi reached across the table to grasp one of his hands, smiling up at him kindly.

Obito went on to explain everything he could remember. He described the pain and his longing to break out of the cave he had been trapped in. With a grimace he explained the Zetzu and how absolutely annoying those things were; further explaining that it had been part of Zetsu replacing his original limbs when he had finally escaped. It was clear from the teenage boy's expression that he still felt the remnants of his pent up frustration. He recalled an old man who introduced himself as Madara Uchiha, though this seemed to make Obito even more uncomfortable as he continued on into the night.

~~~~~~~~

Stars decorated the sky as Obito walked Katsumi back to her apartment. They strolled casually through the streets making humourous small talk, effectively taking their minds off of the heavy topic they had been discussing earlier.

All too soon, they arrived at the steps to the twins' shared home, and paused at the bottom.

"This is where I leave ya, I guess?" The raven-haired Uchiha rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes resting on the face mask she had pulled back on before they left his home.

'Yeah… but I'll see you when I'm off-duty. Though, I don't know exactly when that will be,' she signed to him, scared of how much her voice would carry in the quiet, empty streets.

"My door is always open…" Obito found himself towering over the kunoichi in front of him, leaning in closer as her pale cheeks flushed at their sudden proximity. He reached up to hook a finger in the fabric of her mask, only to stop when he heard a loud growl.

The Uchiha teen pulled back from his flustered girlfriend and spun to face the sound. Kakashi stood not too far from the pair, the feral noise radiating from his clenched fangs. Standing beside the fuming wolf shinobi was a thoroughly amused Rin, a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

Katsumi crossed her arms and huffed at her brother's interruption. Frustrated that the couple's intimate energy had dissipated with her brother's appearance.

"Step away from my sister before I return you to the hospital myself." The male twin snarled at the Uchiha.

"Ok, ok! I'm backing off!" Obito raised his hands in surrender before flashing Katsumi a sheepish smile. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Katsumi giggled as her love retreated. 'Of course,' she promised. Then she turned to face her disgruntled brother as he made his way over to her. 'Hello to you too, nii-san.' Her heterochromatic eyes locked with her twin's dark orbs.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak only to freeze. The twins' differing expressions melted into the same mask of horror as they both felt the massive surge of chakra in the atmosphere.

"Katsumi-chan!" came a familiar cry from behind the silver-haired kunoichi. She spun just in time to catch the warm buddle Minato shoved into her arms. "Take Naruto and get out of the village now! All of you flank her. GO!" As fast as their sensei appeared, he was gone.

Katsumi stared down at the squirming baby in her arms. His yellow hair stuck up in little tufts on top of his head. Naruto's chubby cheeks were decorated with whisker-like birthmarks. Her mind began to reel with snippets of her past nightmares.

"What's going on-?" Kakashi's question was cut short as the ground began to tremble beneath the group's feet.

A earth shattering roar rumbled through the village as the screaming began. They all turned their collective gaze towards the sound. There, on the farside of the Leaf Village stood a gargantuan orange beast. Chakra radiated from the fox-shaped monster in undulating waves as it brought a giant destructive paw down on a block of buildings.

"Go! Go! Go!" Kakashi grabbed his frozen sister by the elbow and scrambled in the opposite direction of the rampaging Nine-Tails.

The twins bolted through the streets followed closely by Rin and Obito. Shinobi appeared from their homes upon hearing the cataclysmic cacophony. They ran past the group towards the frontline, not even sparing the teens a second glance.

Katsumi's mind echoed with the same question. Where is Kushina-sensei? She bounced the whining baby in her arms, trying to keep him and her own heart calm as they ran. The group raced to the outskirts of the village and scaled the barrier unopposed before slipping out into the surrounding forest.

"What is happening?" Obito asked Rin as they followed the silver-haired twins closely, watching their backs as they followed their sensei's orders.

"I don't know, but I don't feel right about all of this!" Rin replied as the teenagers made it to a clearing in the woods.

Katsumi dug her heels into the dirt. She skidded to a stop as she felt a familiar chakra signature nearby. The bundle in her arms struggled restlessly and let out a gurgling cry.

"Sensei!" The group cried in unison as the Yellow Flash appeared before them, a seriously injured Kushina cradled in his arms. He lowered his exhausted love tentatively to the ground. Rin rushed towards him before dropping to her knees beside the red-haired kunoichi.

"Stop this! Minato, you know what we have to do!" Kushina gripped the front of Minato's green jonin vest and pulled his face down to her level. "Bring that bastard to me! We have to get it sealed again before it destroys everything."

"Kushina, your body can't take it-" Minato's usually calm tone was now frantic with worry as he stared deeply into her determined eyes.

"I'll be fine! We have one shot at this." The couple had a furious stare-off for a second before the blond shinobi caved with a nod.

"I will not fail you." Minato teleported away from them with a flash.

As if thawed from ice, Katsumi shook herself to attention and made her way over to her sensei, Naruto still wailing in her shaking arms. Kushina's skin was pale and clammy, her breaths short and sharp. It was obvious to everyone that her energy was draining quickly. Rin's hands glowed green as she started working on the red-head's abdomen, pinpointing it as the source of her injuries.

"Katsumi, you remember that Uzumaki seal I taught you." She hissed in pain before pinning her silver-haired apprentice with her fiery gaze. "The one I told you never to use?"

Katsumi nodded furiously before gesturing for Kakashi to come and take the blond bundle from her arms. "Hai, Sensei!" The young kunoichi recalled the symbol in her head, flexing her fingers as if practicing the technique.

"I'll hold the Nine-Tails down, but my chakra chains won't be at full strength. I need you to use the imitation seal to pin the beast from the other side. Understood?" Kushina's voice sounded desperate, making Katsumi's nerves increase tenfold. Kakashi scooped the crying baby from his sister's waiting arms as he observed the interaction between his twin and her sensei. Obito guarded their backs with his weapon drawn, scanning the tree line for any surprises.

Shock waves rolled through the clearing as the chaotic sounds of battle and death carried through the crisp night air.

Without warning, Kushina wrenched herself to her feet, against Rin's protests. A second later, the massive chakra-beast appeared in the air in front of them. Minato perched on its back, his kunai buried in the fox's neck. It snarled furiously as its paws hit the ground with a resounding boom. The yellow-haired shinobi teleported off of the back of the beast as soon as it landed.

A scream tore itself from Kushina's raw throat as she poured the last of her reserves into the chakra chains erupting from her back. The long tendrils soared high, wrapping around the giant fox before pulling tight; pinning the middle of the beast to the earth. "NOW!"

Katsumi launched into action, leaving her crippling fear behind her. She ran in front of the fox before sliding painfully along the dirt on her knees while dodging the monster's large swinging paw. When the kunoichi finally stopped, her skilled hands flew through impossibly fast hand signs before she plunged her fingers into the ground. A glowing seal erupted from her arm and sucked almost every ounce of her chakra from her body. She swayed in exhaustion as white chains burst from the ground as they launched into the air over the beast. The glowing chains came crashing down on the flailing fox and smashed the creature into the ground with a great thud.

The two kunoichi poured everything they had into holding the tailed beast down. Minato appeared in front of the teenage boys, his cloak fluttered in the wind.

Kurama let loose a feral roar as he turned his attention to the weaker of the two kunoichi in his sight. Struggling against the chakra bindings, he managed to wiggle his arm free enough to swipe at the miniscule pest. His sharp claws sliced through the air and headed right for the struggling kunoichi.

Katsumi saw the attack coming and fought against her natural instinct to flee. She grit her teeth in determination and held her focus on keeping the seal intact. The young teen made peace with death as air rushed past her cheeks, a sharp claw aiming straight for her chest. In the final second before the teen was speared she snapped her eyes closed.

Yet death never came.

The kunoichi's mismatched eyes popped open in shock. A sharp white claw hovered inches from her chest, seemingly frozen in time. The beast trembled in its static position, its huge red eyes glared daggers at the spot behind its intended victim.

Katsumi fought to keep control over the seal, the edges of her vision blurred. A strangled noise came from the figure standing behind her. She chanced a glance over her shoulder, a gasp fell from her lips as she realised what was happening.

Obito loomed over her kneeling figure, blood-red tears poured from his lone mangekyou sharingan. His expression was a mixture of pain and tremendous fury as he fought a great internal battle for control.

Finally, the powerful seal pulled every ounce of chakra from the girl's body, taking her consciousness with it.

Kakashi watched helplessly from his spot behind Rin, clutching the crying baby tightly to his chest. The chains that Katsumi had summoned fizzled out as she flopped to the ground. Obito stood protectively over her fallen form. His body trembled with exertion. Something warm and wet started to drip down Kakashi's left cheek. It was then that he realised both of his eyes were wide open. Obito's gifted sharingan was slowly draining his energy.

Minato started to perform a series of complicated hand signs. "I'm almost there, Obito! Hold him a little longer!"

"I'M FUCKING TRYING!" the Uchiha teen screeched through his clenched teeth.

Kushina collapsed to her knees as the last of her chakra drained from her body. Her chains shattered before dissipating. Despite the beast's new freedom, he was still frozen, fighting for control with the solitary Uchiha.

Obito cried out suddenly as he flew back, struck by an unseen force. Just as the fox regained control once more Minato completed his powerful jutsu.

Kurama let out a furious cry as Minato split him in two. One-half of the beast is placed back inside of the incredibly weak Kushina as the blond shinobi repaired her existing seal. Minato placed a hand on the stomach of his son in Kakashi's arms, before pouring the other half of the beast into him and sealing it away.

Finally, silence fell over the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh who's the villian?! mwahahahaha! See everyone next time!


	18. The rebuild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a lovely fluffy chapter after that shock to the system! Thanks as always to katydid001 dealing with my appalling grammar!

Katsumi was hit with overwhelming déjà vu as she forced her heavy eyelids apart. The bright lights in the hospital room stung her eyes as she tried to focus on her surroundings. She let out a hiss before she pushed herself into a seated position and noted the stiffness in her muscles. Her gaze landed the silver-haired figure asleep in the chair beside her bed. The dark bags under Kakashi's eyes deeply concerned her. Even in his sleep, Katsumi could tell her brother was seriously distressed. Her body ached in protest as she scooted to the edge of the bed and lowered her sore legs to the floor. Chills traveled along her skin as she felt the cool wood against her tender feet.

"Woah, imouto, don't!" Kakashi's sudden outburst caused the kunoichi's weak knees to buckle underneath her. Katsumi let out a squeak as she fell towards the floor.

Warm arms wrapped around her and halted her descent. "Why is your first instinct to get up? You have extreme chakra exhaustion! Do you have any idea how long you've been asleep?" Kakashi's voice sounded desperate as he cradled his shell-shocked twin to his chest. His grey orbs gazed into her heterochromatic eyes, his raw emotions on full display. Katsumi shook her head gently while clutching onto her brother's arms as he held her steady.

"Eight days and sixteen hours…" The silver-haired boy finally broke. Tears trickled from the corners of his dark eyes. His shoulders shuddered as he let out a loud sob. Katsumi wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and hugged him with all the strength she had. The twins slowly sank to their knees as Kakashi emptied all of his pain into the growing wet patch on Katsumi's hospital gown.

"I-I didn't know if…" A lump formed in the teen's throat as he attempted to speak once again.

"I'm here, nii-san." Katsumi pulled back to cup her brother's wet cheeks with her palms, wiping his tears away with skilled thumbs. Her mind reeled with memories of the Nine-Tailed fox and the claw that was frozen in its deadly path. "Obito… H-His eye was bleeding! What happened when I passed out?"

A smile graced his masked lips. "Yeah, Obito-kun… He used his mangekyou sharingan to hold the beast, which stopped the fox from killing you. I don't know how he did it exactly, but it bought Minato-sensei enough time to seal the monster away."

The kunoichi raised a silver eyebrow at her brother. There was an unmistakable hint of fondness in his voice. It was a stark contrast to the contempt his tone usually held for her boyfriend. She decided to let it slide in favour of asking more pressing questions. "So Kushina-sensei? Is she okay?"

Kakashi smirked at his sister and nodded. "Yeah, thanks to Rin. She woke up four days ago. Minato-sensei and Naruto are safe too."

Relief washed over the teenage girl before she hugged her twin close, recharging her energy in his familiar warmth. He returned the cuddle and rubbed tender circles on her back.

There was a light tap on the door. Kakashi pulled back from his sister before asking her a question with his eyes. She nodded and relaxed into his strong arms. He lifted her with ease and plopped her down on the edge of the bed. Katsumi laughed as her stomach fluttered with the rapid movement.

Kakashi grinned at her laughter as he straightened the shoulders of her gown. Finally he cleared his throat, "Enter."

Obito slipped through the door and closed it swifty behind him. When he turned back to the twins his whole being lit up. "Katsumi! You're awake!" He rushed to her side, happily standing next to Kakashi.

Katsumi raised her eyebrow in suspicion when her brother stood his ground, not even flinching at the Uchiha boy's proximity. "Since when did you two get so close?" She glanced back and forth between the two boys with narrowed eyes.

Obito let out an awkward chuckle as he turned to look at the boy beside him, the silver male returned his gaze with the ghost of a smile. "Let's just say we realised we have a few things in common," the Uchiha answered.

Kakashi scoffed before rolling his eyes and turned back to his twin with a crooked smile. "I'm going to get Tsunade-sama, she wants to check you over now that you're awake." He placed a kiss on Katsumi's head before giving the couple privacy.

As soon as the door swung shut, a set of strong arms wound their way around Katsumi's waist. Obito pressed the girl against him in a desperate embrace; his face buried in her messy curls. "I saw that beast aiming straight for you and I … just lost it." Emotion made his voice crack.

Katsumi snuggled deeper into her love's arms, enjoying the comfort of his musky scent. "You saved my life… again. I owe you..."

Obito pulled back to stared into her doe-like eyes. He snatched her chin with strong fingers and he shook his head. "Protecting you is my job."

A warm blush spread across her nose as she giggled blashfully, "W-well, you're very good at it." She chewed on her bottom lip, her fangs glinting in the artificial light.

"Besides," he leaned down to nuzzle their noses together. "You save my ass all the time. I couldn't do any of this without you."

"You're getting soft in your old age," the curly-haired kunoichi teased with a snicker.

"Cheeky minx," Obito growled back playfully before capturing her mouth in a hypnotic kiss.

~~~~~~

The Leaf Village spent the next few months rebuilding the damage caused by the Kyuubi. And the Hatake twins were no exception. Katsumi sat on her brother's shoulders stretching upwards to try and paint the top of the wall they were working on together. Kakashi stroked his brush across the wood lower down, holding her thigh with his other hand to hold her steady.

"Need a hand, guys?" Obito called out to the pair as he jogged over to them with a clean brush and fresh pot of white paint.

'Hey, Obi!' The girl signed and waved happily at the sight of the raven-haired teen. Her rapid movement caused Kakashi to gently sway under her.

"Mah, mah, imouto! Calm down." The teenage boy slapped the thigh under his hand, trying to get her to still. He turned his head to the Uchiha beside them, grinning at his friend. "Did Rin-chan tell you where to find us?"

"What? Rin-chan?" Obito smirked at the silver-haired boy. "Absolutely!" He turned to the wall the twins were painting and chuckled as he noticed the gap at the very top. "Looks like you guys need a little more height. I'm definitely taller, you should climb onto my shoulders, Katsumi."

Kakashi's eye twitched at the Uchiha's audacity, before he sucked in a deep, calming breath. He looked up at the gap in the paint job then back at the taller boy before finally relenting. "Fine."

Katsumi gaped down at her brother in shock, before letting out a surprise laugh. 'Really?!' Her twin gave a grunt of confirmation before crouching down so she could get off of his shoulders.

"No funny business, Uchiha." Kakashi warned as he watched Obito get down on his good knee. The Uchiha smirked in response before he turned his attention to the curly-haired beauty approaching and tilted his shoulders in a silent invitation.

Katsumi giggled as she climbed on, her thighs straddled Obito's broad shoulders. "Smooth," she whispered down to him as he stood up with ease.

"Shit, babe. You need to loosen up on that diet plan," Obito teased her, bouncing her on his shoulders playfully as if she weighed nothing. A blush spread across his cheeks as he became acutely aware of the friction of Katsumi's soft thighs against the sides of his head.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the couple's interaction, pushing his petty jealousy to the side as he handed them freshly dipped paint brushes. With Obito's extra height, Katsumi found she could finally reach the top of the wall. Her hips gave a happy wiggle as she filled in the gap in the paint work. Obito flushed harder as he fought to keep focus on the wall in front of him. The three worked in companionable silence, falling into the rhythm of their brush strokes.

A low whistle pierced their serenity. "How's the weather up there, Katsumi-senpai?" Shisui strolled past the trio, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

Katsumi yelped in surprise, crimson spreading across her cheeks. 'Shisui-kun! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?' She jabbed her paintbrush in his direction.

"The real question is when you two are gonna get married?" The curly-haired Uchiha taunted the pair with a sly expression.

"You cheeky shit! Get back to your punishment, Shisui-kun!" Obito growled menacingly at his cousin, flicking paint in his direction.

Shisui dodged the droplets and raised his hands in mock surrender. "Yes, Dad…" he drawled sarcastically. "You kids have fun." Mocking laughter lingered in his wake as he hurried off on his way.

Katsumi turned her attention to the boy holding her, silver eyebrows raised in concern. 'Punishment?' She signed down to him.

"Yeah. Shisui-kun broke rank to help Itachi-kun escape during the battle. They had little Sasuke-kun with them too, but he broke the rules so…" Obito gave an exasperated sigh, glancing up at her. Her sharp eyes shone with understanding.

Kakashi huffed as he continued his work, vehemently ignoring the chemistry between the two. He glared daggers at the brush as it spread the thick paint evenly, and directed his frustration towards the strokes instead of his sister and her boyfriend.

Gentle snores came from the sleeping baby cradled against Katsumi's chest. She swayed gently from side to side as she watched her sensei flutter around the kitchen with a content smile.

Kushina hummed happily as she dropped the chopped mushrooms into the pot on the stove. She stirred and checked her dish before moving on to her next task.

Katsumi gently stroked Naruto's back as he slept while making sure to keep him warm.

"I don't say this often, pup, but… I'm proud of you." The red-haired mother smiled fondly at her student. "That seal is incredibly difficult to pull off, especially under those circumstances. You know, when I first took you on I knew you were talented, but you continue to amaze me." Her voice cracked with emotion before she cleared her throat and wiped her hands against her apron.

Pride flooded the silver-haired kunoichi as she beamed at her sensei. She gently shifted the baby in her arms so that she could sign back, 'I learnt from the best.'

The front door swung open. An exhausted Minato strolled inside with a cheery greeting, Kakashi trailing closely behind him.

"Welcome home." Kushina rushed to meet Minato halfway to the kitchen and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Mm, you feel stronger tonight. How is our son behaving today?" The blond shinobi kissed his lover's forehead, relaxing in her embrace.

"He was being fussy all day, but my cute little apprentice seems to have the magic touch." She jerked her head in Katsumi's direction.

The female twin cooed gently to the sleeping infant in her arms, making her way over to the pair with a smile. She gestured for Minato to take his son from her arms.

With a smirk the yellow-haired shinobi scooped his son into his arms and mimicked the way Katsumi had been cradling him. Naruto babbled in his sleep before snuggling into his father's neck, resuming his deep slumber. "Thanks, sweetheart. Naruto is lucky to have you." He winked at the kunoichi while ruffling her messy curls.

Kushina chuckled happily as she returned to the kitchen to finish dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter ❤️ Kakashi's character progression and Obito's relentless flirting! I am glad people are happy that Minato and Kushina survived! It was a hard fought for win! See you all next time!


	19. Let it snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's only April (august on ao3) and I'm putting out a Christmas chapter. I know that christmas is a bit unrealistic for the ninja world, but it's mentioned in the Naruto movie 'The Last' so I took creative liberty. Also I really wanted to write some fluff and humour. I am really enjoying just letting these chapters flow! And I'm trying to get as much written before I have to go back to work!
> 
> THANK YOU for all your amazing reviews! I am so happy that people enjoy the fluff! When I first watched Naruto I thought that Kakashi really got the short end of the stick and he deserves someone to love and support him. And that fact alone would change the Naruto timeline drastically. After a few fantastic fanfics Katsumi was born! I am trying to give all my favourite characters a second chance at happiness.
> 
> I thought we could all use a little cheer during this troubling time. So enjoy all this fluff!
> 
> Thanks again to katydid001! You take this story to the next level!

"Wake up, imouto. It's Christmas." Kakashi tossed his pillow at his sister. It smacked into the back of her head with a dull thud. Katsumi let out a grumble as she rolled over to face the sound of his voice. She pushed the offending object out of her face, happy to let it fall to the floor.

'I don't want to get up,' Her signs were sloppy, hands stiff from sleep.

"Neither do I; but we have a million things to do today. Do you want eggs?" The male twin watched his sister's tired expression morph into a content smile.

'Can we have bacon too?' Katsumi asked before she pulled the blankets back and forced herself to her feet. She stretched her waking limbs with a massive yawn.

Kakashi simply nodded in response before mimicking her actions. They both fell into their morning routine with a deep feeling of nostalgia. It had been a while since the twins had woken up together but today was a holiday; so they were gifted with rare family time.

Once showered and dressed, they began to cook breakfast together. Kakashi took charge of the meat while Katsumi worked diligently on the eggs. They prepared their food in perfect tandem and made the dish exactly how they liked it.

When everything was finished, Katsumi set the meal on their small dining table as Kakashi soaked the dishes in the sink. The twins settled into their regular spots, both gave thanks before they devoured their food in peace.

Katsumi broke their silence with a click of her fingers. 'I totally forgot that I got you something!' She scrambled from the table and ducked into their room to search for the gift she had saved for this very moment. A few seconds later, she slinked out of the bedroom with a mischievous look and something tucked behind her back.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his sister's evil expression. "What have you done, nee-chan?" suspicion coloured his tone.

"Well, when I was changing your sheets last month this strange book fell out from under your pillow." Katsumi snickered at the flush that spread throughout her brother's body.

"Oh shit, no way! Tell me you're joking..." The teenage boy wanted to implode. He hung his head in his hands in overwhelming embarrassment.

"So I got you this… I hope you don't mind…" She pulled the parcel from behind her back and held it in front of him.

Kakashi cautiously opened one eye to check his sister's gift, only for both his eyes to pop open wide in shock. There in his sister's hands was the first book in the Icha Icha series: Make-out Paradise. He let out a strangled cry and snatched the book from his sister's grasp.

Katsumi snickered at the perverted face he made when he held the volume as if it was made of gold. 'You're such a pervert. You know you are supposed to be eighteen to purchase those kinds of books. And don't you dare ask me how I got it.' She snorted at her brother's look of shame as he forced himself to lower the book.

The choppy-haired teen cleared his throat, "I love you very much, imouto. Now, let's never speak about this again." Kakashi sped through the last part with an awkward smile as he slipped the book into his back pocket.

Katsumi cackled at the sight of her brother's discomfort. She nodded in confirmation before going back to the table to clean up her mess.

"I got you something too, but my gift is one hundred times less embarrassing." His eyes narrowed in a glare, which just made her laugh even harder. Kakashi disappeared into the bedroom as Katsumi continued to clear the table.

The curly-haired girl was scrubbing their plates when Kakashi came up behind her and pulled a hat over her messy curls. Katsumi gasped at the sudden warmth before she spun around to face her brother, a question in her eyes.

"The colour suits you. Plus the ears are adorable," He appraised with a nod, proud of his good taste. Katsumi couldn't see the beanie on her head, so she excitedly dried her hands with a towel and rushed to the bathroom. Her twin trailed closely behind, eager to catch her reaction.

When the young teen caught sight of the thick blue wool and the fluffy silver wolf ears that stuck out from the top, she squealed in pure delight. Her hands gripped the basin as she leaned in closer to the mirror to get a good look at her gift. She reached up to touch one of the knitted ears, the fuzzy yarn making her giggle with glee.

Kakashi watched his sister with pride, her reaction reminded him that he still knew his sister better than anyone else. The breath was abruptly knocked out of him as Katsumi slammed into him with a bone-crushing hug.

"Now that's all over. I want to go do something important before we head to Sensei's house." He felt his sister nod in reply, though she didn't release him from her tight embrace.

Eventually, the pair made their way outside into the chilly wind, both were wrapped up warmly to combat the dropping temperature. They leapt up onto the rooftops to take a familiar path across the village. Katsumi would have asked where they were going, but she already knew.

They made it to the cemetery as the sun broke over the horizon. Orange hues flooded the tombstones as the twins made their way over to their parents' graves. They sat in silent contemplation, heads bowed in respect to their loved ones. Without a word, the twins wove their fingers together before they squeezed their eyes tightly shut. No words could describe the deep loss the twins felt acutely everyday, so they sat in silence.

The sun rose higher into the sky reminding the teens of the passage of time. Eventually they raised their heads, their faces were solemn as they acknowledged that it was time to leave. With a final prayer they lifted themselves to their feet.

'I made plans to meet up with Rin-chan for lunch. Meet you at Sensei's later?' Katsumi signed. A gentle smile crossed her brother's face before they hugged each other firmly. Kakashi placed a kiss atop her curly locks while he inhaled her comforting scent.

"Be there on time, okay?" The older wolf shinobi pulled back with a classic Hatake smile, mirrored immediately by Katsumi.

'I'll give your love to Rin-chan.' With a cheeky laugh she turned away from her twin before he had time to register her signs. She completely ignored his outrage-filled response as she hauled ass in the opposite direction.

~~~~~~~~

Katsumi strolled through the hospital halls. A small note was taped to the door, words scribbled across the paper in her friend's delicate script.

*I am in the greenhouse outside, Katsumi!*

Katsumi chuckled at the message before she ripped it down, making her way towards the hospital greenhouse. It wasn't long before she spotted her friend meticulously pruning back one of the medical plants. Her straight brown hair was tied back in a messy bun, a dirty apron wrapped around her middle.

"I knew you would find me, Katsumi-chan." Rin didn't look up from the bush as the silver-haired girl approached her, her focus locked on the task at hand. Katsumi didn't reply, instead she knelt beside her friend and picked up the offcuts that fell to the soil. The medical kunoichi's behaviour was expected by her childhood friend.

After fifteen minutes of intense focus, Rin finally snapped out of her daze. "Ah, sorry about that, Katsumi-chan. Plants are beautiful things, I got a bit carried away."

Katsumi waved off her friend's concern with a grin. 'Don't sweat it, Rin-chan! I find your passion for living things very fascinating.'

The medical kunoichi flushed at the compliment. She rubbed at her cheek in a bashful manner, smearing dirt across the purple marking on her cheek. "Oh my! That hat is so CUTE!" Rin exclaimed as she noticed the fluffy ears attached to the navy blue beanie. "So that's what he got you?! Kakashi-kun wouldn't tell me, in case you thought it was stupid. I guess he proved himself wrong."

Katsumi laughed at her friend's enthusiasm, she wiggled her head causing the ears to flop about like a dog. 'Kakashi knows me better than I know myself.' After her hands were finished with her signs she clicked her fingers, the subject reminding her of the gift she had made for Rin.

'Happy Christmas by the way, I got you something. I hope you don't mind.' The silver-haired kunoichi reached into her thigh pouch and pulled out a friendship bracelet woven from differing shades of purple cord. 'I know it's childish, but I made it myself.'

Rin stared at the bracelet with a slack jaw before offering up her wrist so that Katsumi could put it on. "It's beautiful, Katsumi-chan! We'll always be best friends, so it's not childish at all!"

The girls continued to garden together, happy to vent their feelings to each other as only best friends can. Hours passed before the Rin finally finished up her work and packed away her equipment. Katsumi helped her friend carry her things back to her office before she locked her door with a sigh.

"I have to stop by my home to pick up my gifts for tonight. Mind a detour?" Rin asked as they headed to the exit.

'Sure,' Katsumi shrugged as she signed in reply, content to follow her friend wherever she went.

Konoha's streets bustled with shinobi and civilians alike as everyone rushed to get home before the cold really set in. The kunoichi huddled together as they jogged to Rin's apartment in the bitter wind.

When they arrived Rin popped inside for a minute before returning with a rucksack. "Done! Let's get going!"

They made it their senseis' house just as snow began to fall.

"Hey girls! Looks like I'm not the only late one." Obito came up behind the two as they knocked on the door. The group heard a familiar call from within the home before bustling inside.

Katsumi turned back to Obito with a beaming smile as he closed the door behind them. She leapt into his open arms. Her boyfriend caught her with ease and placed a kiss on her masked cheek.

"Happy Christmas, babe." The raven-haired teen lowered Katsumi back to the floor before he pinched one of the silver wolf ears on her hat. "Nice hat, looks good on you."

"Oi! No flirting, kids!" Kushina placed her hand on her student's shoulder and spun her around to face her. She pinched Katsumi's pinkened cheek before she crushed the young kunoichi into a bear hug. "Merry Christmas, pup. Now get your butt to the table."

The tardy teens yelped before they scrambled to fill their empty seats at the dinner table. Minato sat at the head of the table, Naruto cradled in his arms. Little chubby fingers tugged on his father's long yellow bangs, laughter gurgled from his gummy smile.

Katsumi slid in next to her exasperated brother, a sheepish smile plastered on her face. He rolled his eyes at her before cracking a smile and playfully shoving her arm.

"You call this on-time?" Kakashi whispered to her, amusement clear on his face.

'You know Rin-chan and her garden,' the curly-haired twin signed back before she shoved him back. Her brother nodded in understanding before glancing across the table at the brunette kunoichi, a smirk gracing his masked lips.

The little family went on to devour the hot food Kushina had spent all day preparing. They gave their gifts and spent the whole time laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Later in the night, Rin and Kakashi found themselves on the floor. The brunette kunoichi cradled Naruto in her arms as Kakashi attempted to read him to sleep. Kushina was fast asleep on the couch with her head resting in Minato's lap. The yellow-haired shinobi gently stroked his lover's crimson locks, observing the kids on the mat in front of him with a content smile.

With everyone distracted Obito gestured to the window with a raised eyebrow. He leant down to whisper in Katsumi's ear, "Wanna escape for a second?"

A blush warmed her pale cheeks as she nodded in response. Without another word Obito pulled the window open and slipped out into the freezing night. He closed the window tightly behind him and followed Katsumi up to the roof. They found a small snow-free patch and sat on the roof; huddled close together.

Obito slipped his arm around his girlfriend's waist to pull her even closer. Katsumi rested her head on his shoulder, her wide eyes marveled at the snow as it fell around them. Despite the freezing temperatures, they both felt warm in each other's arms.

"So… uh… you remember before the festival, when I gave you that necklace?" The Uchiha teen rested his cheek against her wooly hat as he spoke.

"How could I forget?" Katsumi replied breathlessly before she pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. "Why?"

Her heterochromatic orbs sparkled even in the low light of the distant street lights below. Crimson kissed her cheeks, the blush a mixture of the cold and their intimacy.

"Well, I never had the nerve to tell you what it meant. It's a family tradition to mark your intended with the Uchiha crest." He swallowed thickly as the irrational fear of rejection started to creep up this throat.

Katsumi abruptly pulled her mask down and pulled her necklace from within its hiding spot. She twisted the pendant with her fingers as she let his words sink in. "Intended? You mean like to date?"

Obito chuckled at her cute look of confusion, amplified by the delicate snowflakes landing on her frost-kissed nose. "Exactly," he brought a gloved hand up to cup her cheek gently and brushed the snow from her skin.

"It's not just a necklace, it's a promise," he stared straight into her soul before he captured her lips.

The kiss sent a shiver down Katsumi's spine as she gripped the front of his knitted sweater. Obito's strong arms wrapped around her waist once more and pulled her tighter against him.

~~~~~~~~

*CHEEKY OMAKE*

Christmas was two weeks away and Katsumi still hadn't plucked up the courage to get Kakashi his gift. She stood across the road from the adult store as she abused her bottom lip in thought.

"Now, what is an innocent girl like you doing staring at the adult store? You could always just ask me if you're curious about something," Obito wrapped his arms around the silver-haired kunoichi's waist.

Katsumi squealed in embarrassment as her whole body flushed from head to toe. 'Baka! Are all you boys perverts?!' She spun in his arms and signed for him with her eyebrows raised. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies as his implications sunk in. 'It's not for me! It's for… someone else…'

"Right… that means it's for, Kakashi-kun." The Uchiha smirked at the surprise on her sweet face.

Katsumi slapped her palm against her forehead, silently apologising to her brother in her mind. 'Yeah. But I don't know the first thing about this kind of thing?! I want to get him something he really wanted… and totally embarrass him.' Her lips curled into a cheeky grin.

"You want to embarrass Kakashi-kun? Count me in! I could go in there for you… Besides it would be better for you to learn about these things first hand. I would rather a perverted shop didn't rob me of my fun…" Obito wiggled his eyebrows playfully and savoured the shiver that wracked through the girl in his arms.

"O-o-obi! Don't say things like that!" The curly-haired girl squealed at her boyfriend. She buried her face in his chest, in an attempt to hide from the boy's teasing. Then she realised he had just offered to help, she peered up at him from through her long silver lashes. Her mouth was still squished against his chest as she whispered up at him. "Wait, you would go in there, for me?"

Obito gave his girlfriend a devilish grin before he nodded, "Sure… on one condition…"

Katsumi bit her lower lip and raised her eyebrow quizzically. 'What condition?' she signed up at him as she took a step back.

The Uchiha let her go with a chuckle before he rubbed the back of his head in a nervous manner. "You have to do me a favour. That's all. I can't think of anything now… but I'm sure something will come to me…"

Something in his tone made Katsumi narrow her sea-glass eyes. Suspicion crept into the back of her mind before she decided to let it go.

'Deal. But I don't know what to get!' The kunoichi moved on quickly before Obito could fluster her further.

A crooked smile crossed the Uchiha's face as he folded his arms in front of him. "I know just the thing. Don't worry your pretty little head, babe." He tucked one of her unruly curls behind her ear before he gestured towards the alleyway beside them. They walked around the corner and ducked behind a dumpster.

Obito winked at Katsumi before performing a few select hand signs. The Uchiha boy disappeared with a cloud of smoke. A tall dark-haired adult took his place. His hair was short and spiked, broad shoulders thick with muscle. The Uchiha's skin was bare of his usual scars.

Katsumi swooned at the glorious man in front of her, but as she scanned his face she frowned. 'You look amazing. But…' she reached up to touch his smooth cheek. 'I love your scars.'

Obito felt his throat tighten in shock as he floundered to find words, "Oh… wow… uh it's just a disguise… I was trying to look like a generic clan member." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You have no idea what you do to me, Katsumi," he stated breathlessly before he inhaled the calming scent of her favourite lavender scented shampoo. "Now let me get this shit over with, so that I can tease the fuck out of your brother."

Katsumi let out a tinkling laugh as she grinned up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the awkward teenage years xD


	20. Well that’s embarrassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains graphic depictions of normal human bodily functions (periods).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this is legit my longest fanfiction ever xD I never thought I would get this far! Thanks as always to katydid001 for giggling your way through this with me xD

Six months flew past like sand through an hourglass. The days slowly warmed as the seasons changed.

A groan came from the silver-haired teen curled up in her bed. She clutched at her middle as a white-hot pain stabbed her abdomen. The pain had been coming and going all night; but it wasn't until it was time for the girl to rise that she really started to moan.

"Come on, Katsumi. You are going to be late to training." Kakashi stomped into their room for the fifth time that morning. He noticed her moaning and immediately mistook her pain for attitude. This wore through the last of his thin patience. With firm hands, he gripped her comforter and ripped the blankets off her.

Katsumi squealed at her body's sudden exposure to the cool air, only to curl tighter into the fetal position. For some reason her legs felt especially cold, almost as if she had been sweating heavily in her sleep. When her smartass brother didn't come over to hassle her, she peeked out from under her arm. Kakashi stood petrified at the end of her bed, his eyes huge with horror.

Suddenly alarmed, the teenage girl jerked herself up into a sitting position. Her own face morphed into an expression of dread. Crimson stained her pyjama shorts and pooled on the bedding under her legs. The stain wasn't large, but the coppery smell had Katsumi's heart pounding in panic. A powerful cramp caused her to wrap her arms around her torso once more, as if trying to hold herself together. Her whole being flooded with a mixture of fear and embarrassment.

"Holy shit! What the fuck?!" Kakashi scrambled forward to check his twin's forehead for fever.

"It… hurts…so bad... am I dying, nii-san?" her pained whisper was barely audible, but Kakashi heard every word.

"Mah! Don't say that!" Kakashi gripped his sister's shoulders and looked deep into her panicked eyes. Suddenly, something Kushina had mentioned to him a few months back popped into the back of his mind. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart before placing a quick kiss on her clammy forehead.

"I'm going to get Kushina-sensei, she'll know what to do."

Katsumi wanted to protest, but she trusted Kakashi infinitely. So she nodded with a shudder. Her eyes squeezed shut as another cramp socked her in the gut. When she opened her eyes again, he was gone.

The stickiness of her clothes made her shiver in disgust, especially the coagulation on the edges of her shorts that clung to the skin on her thighs. With a firm hand on the bedside table beside her, she wrenched herself to her feet. The young teen couldn't help but shake as she pulled the soiled sheets from her mattress, her mind spinning with the worst case scenarios. She stumbled her way to the bathroom and dropped her bedding to the floor. Not bothering to lock the door, she twisted the shower faucet and stripped of her clothes as the water warmed. The hot water served to soothe her muscles but not the ache in her belly. As she scrubbed at her body she started to feel slightly better, though the pain still remained prominent.

A knock sounded from the bathroom door.

"Hey, pup! It's just me, let me in will ya?" Kushina's familiar voice sounded from the otherside.

Katsumi abruptly shut off the water before she stepped out of the tub. "Door's open," she called out timidly as she wrapped herself tightly in a towel from the rack.

The red-haired kunoichi slipped inside the room and locked the door behind her. Her blue eyes paused on the pile of sheets on the floor before she caught sight of her student's trembling body. "Woah there, pup. It's alright," she crossed the room and dropped the pack she was holding on the basin beside them. "This is all totally natural."

Katsumi's confused expression suddenly turned to horror. Her silver brows furrowed at her sensei. 'Natural? My insides are falling out!'

Kushina snickered at her students' panicked eyes. "Ah, yeah. It definitely feels like it, huh?" She gave a longer suffering sigh before she opened the pack. "What is happening to you right now, happens to every teenage girl when she comes of age. Women bleed once a month. Trust me it sucks, but it is completely normal." In her hand she held a white box.

Katsumi cocked her head to the side as she watched her sensei gesture to the item in her grasp.

"When you feel the pain in your womb, you insert one of these. It will catch everything for you, so you only have to worry about the pain. You know… I think it's time we had the talk…" the red-haired kunoichi cringed at herself before she observed the reaction of the girl in front of her.

'The talk?' Katsumi narrowed her heterochromatic eyes at her sensei before she took the pack from her waiting fingers and popped it open to look inside.

Kushina laughed at her student as she helped her get dressed, making sure that Katsumi understood how to use the sanitary item.

"Yeah, it's time you know where babies come from." The fiery kunoichi held back her laughter as the teenage girl in front of her blushed from head to toe.

If Katsumi wasn't uncomfortable before, she was now dying of embarrassment. She let out a squeal and shook her head. 'I'm okay, Sensei, really.'

The long-haired women handed the now dressed teen a couple of painkillers. "Take those and don't complain. You have to learn someday and trust me when I say this isn't exactly great for me either."

The younger kunoichi snorted and scooped some water from the tap with her cupped hand, so she could swallow her pills. She dried her hands before turning back to face her amused sensei. 'Just get it over with.'

Kushina spent the next half-hour explaining the birds and the bees to her teenage ward; answering all the awkward questions under the sun.

"So to lower the chance of conception, the medical shinobi provide these tablets. If you were to ever decide to have sex, take one of these with water. Only once a day. And for the sake of my heart and your brother's, please don't use them anytime soon." The older kunoichi rattled a bottle of little pink pills, before she handed it over to her student.

'No way! That would be super weird! Besides Kakashi doesn't let anyone into our room.' Katsumi stared down at the tablets in her hand, as she chewed her lip in contemplation.

"Ah… About that… I think it's time for you to move into your spare room." Kushina zipped up her now empty pack and stood up from the edge of the bath where she had perched herself.

"MOVE ROOMS?!" The teen's wet hair flicked water everywhere as she violently shook her head. Her heterochromatic eyes widened in an irrational panic. "NEVER!"

Kushina gave a yelp as droplets of the cool water landed on her warm skin. "Calm down, pup, you knew it had to happen some time. You're a woman now."

"I am not! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" The young teen forced her way past her sensei and unlocked the door to wrench it open. Katsumi tore through the house and into the bedroom; she shut the door behind her with a loud slam.

Kakashi stood outside the bathroom door waiting patiently for the women to finally emerge. When all of a sudden his sister screamed. Her figure hurtled past him and into their bedroom as he watched on with a slack jaw.

Kushina appeared in the bathroom doorway, a frown on her expressive face.

"Well, that didn't go very well." She rubbed her tender temples in frustration.

"I hate the idea, just as much as she does." Kakashi folded his arms, doing his best to not act petulant.

"Yes, Kakashi-kun. But you also know it is for the best." The motherly kunoichi placed a comforting hand on his head. "You kids are growing up and you will need your own space." She shook her head in exasperation. "You are a good big brother, pup. She will listen to you."

The male twin's shoulders slumped forward in defeat. He knew what he had to do. Yet the thought of not having his sister right next to him when they were at their most vulnerable made him super uncomfortable. With a steady breath he straightened up, preparing himself for his sister's inevitable heartbreak.

"Thank you for your help, Sensei. I will deal with it." Kakashi nodded to the tall kunoichi and dragged his feet towards their bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~

Katsumi took two days of medical leave to deal with her sore abdomen and raging hormones. Early the next day, the twins pulled all of Katsumi's things out of their shared room and dragged them into the empty room beside it. Conversation usually came easy to the siblings but today was difficult, their job was clouded by the jarring move. It had taken all night for Kakashi to stop his sister's tears. Her mood swings were a whirlwind, but Kushina had warned him that this was a side effect of female puberty.

Together they made her bed and put everything in its new place. Katsumi stood in the middle of the sparse room, a sullen frown pulled at her unmasked lips as she placed her favourite combined team photo on her bedside table.

"I'm sorry, imouto. We'll get used to it… If you ever need me just bang on the wall and I'll be right there." Kakashi tapped on the wall her bed was pressed up against. The male twin had purposefully positioned their beds against the same wall, just in case her nightmares came back to haunt her; Or if anyone was to sneak into her bedroom at night, but he kept that bit to himself. He crossed the room to pause in front of the window on the far wall. There were multiple reasons Kakashi didn't want Katsumi left alone, this window was the biggest reason. The older twin huffed in exasperation before he locked it tightly. "The window stays locked, imouto. No exceptions."

Katsumi nodded before she folded her arms around herself and glanced over her shoulder at him. Her oceanic eyes welled with unshed tears as she nodded in solemn understanding. Kakashi crossed the room and wrapped her in a tight hug; he slowly rocked her from side to side.

"This doesn't change anything. You are still my imouto. A wall can't change that. Nothing can." The wolf shinobi cradled the back of his sister's head. He ran his fingers through her curls to soothe her.

She swayed gently in her sibling's embrace. Katsumi couldn't help but feel helpless. As her body changed it seemed to push her brother further away. The hormonal teen cursed at her body for its betrayal.

Why can't I just be like him? The question bounced around in the well of her aching chest. All she wanted was to be just like her brother. Her trembling hands fisted the back of Kakashi's shirt, holding on for dear life.

The soothing tune of the twins' childhood lullaby floated into her ears. Katsumi felt her body relax as the tears she had been holding back finally fell. Kakashi's smooth song filled her with comfort, even as she hiccuped a sob.

"I'm sorry I'm different, nii-san. I don't want to change," her tone dripped with agony as she finally admitted her troubles to her older brother.

Something about Katsumi's voice pulled on Kakashi's heartstrings. "Oh no, nee-chan, this doesn't make you different…" A sudden thought crossed his frazzled mind, "Mother would have had to go through this too, right? So this just means you take after her..."

Katsumi's sobs faltered as her face lit up in curiosity. The tortured look in her eyes slowly melted away, her mismatched orbs refilled with elation.

"I'm like, mother?" the smaller twin gasped at her brother.

"Absolutely! Just like mama." Kakashi nodded enthusiastically down at her as a genuine smile graced her pink lips. Relief flooded the short-haired boy, deep down he was heartbroken to think that his sister was afraid of growing up. He silently vowed to visit Rin to get some advice, she always had the answers when it came to girls.

~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, Katsumi lay curled up in her bed, a hot water bottle clutched to her angry middle. Kakashi left for his shift ages ago, so now she was alone in her new room. Everything hurt. Usually pain was easy to ignore, as injuries were commonplace in the ninja world.

But this pain was a completely different ball game. There was no way to ease the ache unless she downed more pain killers. Unfortunately for the teen, she had already had her daily limit.

The curly-haired kunoichi placed her palm on the wall in front of her, her tired brain longing for her brother's hand instead. For a moment Katsumi was lost in her loneliness.

A gentle tap on glass caught her attention. She rolled over, her blankets tangled around her as she moved. Through the window she could see a familiar dark-haired Uchiha. Her whole being flooded with relief before she kicked the comforter off of her and ran over to unlock the window. She pulled the latch back defiantly and struggled the stiff window open half way.

"Hey babydoll, Rin-chan told me you weren't feeling too well. So I brought treats." Obito held up a backpack and handed it through the window. "I tried the lounge window first, but you didn't respond. Do you have a room to yourself now?" He raised a raven eyebrow and flashed a devilish grin.

Katsumi's smile dropped at the mention of her new sleeping arrangements. Her heterochromatic eyes gazed around the room before she gave a dull shrug.

"It looks nice, but I think you need some cute decorations to match your cute personality. We could go shopping now if you wanted," the Uchiha teen tried to distract the obviously upset kunoichi.

A giggle found its way out of her mouth, her lips twitched up into a crooked smile. 'Maybe another day, I'm too sore to do much at the moment,' She paused her signs as a blush crossed her uncovered cheeks. 'But you could always hang out with me… since it's my room now.'

The dark-haired boy slid his hands under the half-open window, his biceps flexed as he forced it all the way up. When it was fully open he slipped inside and immediately scooped Katsumi into his arms. Her blush deepened as she melted against him, his scent brought warmth to her aching body. Despite the comfort of her boyfriend's arms, a wave of sadness slapped her across the face.

"I feel so cut off…" Hot tears trailed down her cheeks as she buried her face into Obito's chest.

"Oh baby, hey, it's okay. Don't cry." Recent events had aged the sixteen year old beyond his years. His empathetic soul soaked up her pain as he cradled her close. He picked her up bridal style with ease before sitting on the edge of her bed and setting her across his lap.

Katsumi wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shirt. She should have felt embarrassed, but the way Obito held her so gently overwhelmed her with multiple emotions; none of them were embarrassment.

"I'm just being weak. I'm sorry, Obi…" she sniffled in between her quiet sobs.

"Hey, you're the strongest girl I know. But right now I think you need some sugar." Obito stuck his leg out and hooked his foot on the forgotten pack on the floor. He dragged it close enough to grab before he hoisted it onto the bed.

Katsumi peeked out from her comfortable hiding spot. She watched as Obito unzipped the bag and pulled out a bar of chocolate. Her whole being sung at the sight of the rare treasure, before she snatched the bar from his fingers and hugged it to her chest happily.

Obito silently thanked Rin for her brilliant advice. When he had turned up at the hospital to have his usual check-up, the brunette medic had told him to go visit Katsumi; but not without sweets and comfort food. Rin had warned him that Katsumi would most likely be very emotional and to brace for extreme moods. Obito wasn't stupid. He knew what a period was and how much pain they caused. Mostly because Rin told him all about it when she first had gotten hers two years ago.

"By the way you, Katsumi, are never alone." Obito tapped the Uchiha crest resting on her clavicle. They shared a deep meaningful glance before he continued, "I'm right here, I promise."

Katsumi nibbled on the chocolate bar with wide doe-like eyes. She swallowed her mouthful with a giggle before leaning up to kiss him on the nose. "Kakashi is gonna kill us for this."

"Oh yeah, but we are pretty good at running from Bakashi. Aren't we?" Obito wiggled his brows playfully, eliciting another giggle from the kunoichi in his lap.

"Mmhmm," Katsumi hummed happily as she rested her head against his shoulder, still munching on her treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Katsumi XD


	21. The blood of wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning- nsfw implications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another awkward teenage chapter! Thanks once again to katydid001 ❤️ She is the best Beta in the world ❤️

The air was chilly once again as the new year rapidly approached. It had been over a year since last Christmas.

Kakashi shut Rin's office door with a click. The teenage boy let out a deep sigh as he started off down the hallway, on his way home.

"How are you enjoying the book, Hatake-san?"

A raspy voice sent a shiver down the silver-haired shinobi's spine as he spun towards the source of the voice. His stiff posture didn't relax, even though he recognised the snake-like ninja in front of him.

"Pardon me, Orochimaru-sama?" Kakashi kept his tone formal. When he had met Orochimaru before it had always been in a medical setting alongside Tsunade. So the snake shinobi's sudden appearance didn't immediately send up any red flags.

"That tome you stole: What interest do you hold in an artifact of that nature?" The taller man's expression remained completely neutral; his tone calculated.

Kakashi paused for a moment as he searched his brain for anything to do with old books, but his mind came up blank. The masked shinobi shook his head,

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I have to go. I wish I could help you, Orochimaru-sama." He cleared his throat before he bowed politely to the older ninja. Without a second of hesitation, he turned heel and disappeared down the hallway.

"Oh you helped me plenty, Hatake-san..." Orochimaru quietly hissed to himself before he felt a firm hand land on his shoulder.

"Hey old friend! What's so important about some dusty book?" Jiraiya shook his reclusive friend's shoulder while giving him a shit-eating grin.

"Insignificant to you, I am sure. When did you get into the village, Jiraiya?" The dark-haired shinobi allowed his teammate to touch him without protest. His voice lacked any of his earlier hostility.

"Still as formal as ever, Orochimaru-kun! I'm in town to visit my godchild of course! I came to visit Tsunade-hime but it looks like I found you first, huh?" the white-haired male jeered at his friend.

Orochimaru just rolled his eyes before starting in the direction of Tsunade's last location. "She's very busy, so prepare yourself."

Jiraiya let out a loud laugh as he walked beside his comrade. "Nothing has changed since I have been gone then!"

~~~~~~~~

Katsumi stuffed her face into her pillow. She kicked the blanket off of her as her body flushed hot once again. The teenage girl groaned as a strange feeling welled in the pit of her stomach. She moaned wantonly as a different kind of warmth flooded her. The air was arctic outside so Katsumi's window fogged with the heat.

Whatever sickness this was, Katsumi hated it. Her legs felt like jelly and she couldn't sleep. She had tossed and turned in her bed all night, her body flashing between hot and cold. But as the day dragged on her temperature flew through the roof.

The curly-haired teen decided to open her window, despite the chill outside. She crossed her room on wobbly legs and cracked the glass open just enough for a cool breeze to squeeze through the crack. Katsumi sighed in relief as most of the heat was stucked from the room.

Kakashi finally arrived home after his awkward encounter at the hospital. He locked the front door before he took a whiff of the air in the apartment. The powerful smell of pheromones punched him in the nose. His stomach dropped as he located where the smell originated from. The natural reaction of Kakashi's body made him gag, but he grit his teeth in concentration. He made his way to his sister's room and wrenched the door open.

Katsumi knelt on the floor in front of her slightly open window, her skin coated in a thin sheen of sweat. Kakashi noted the pheromones in the room rapidly decreased as the air circulated. With the atmosphere clearer it was easier for the male twin to focus on his sister's condition. He crossed the room and checked her clammy forehead.

"Shit, nee-chan. You're burning up." Kakashi now knew for certain what was happening. Rin had mentioned something about the Inuzuka women having a periodic heat cycle and how interesting it would be if Katsumi was the same. And judging by the sickly sweet pheromones coming from his flushed sister's neck, he knew Rin was on to something. "Shit. Katsumi, you know what heat is right?"

'The thing Minori goes through? Yeah… why… you dont think… but I'm not a dog…' Katsumi's signs were weak, but her tired eyes widened with every word.

"Hatakes are wolves through and through. I don't know whether to be proud or pissed off." The short haired teen dragged the abandoned comforter and wrapped it around her now shivering form. He reached up and shut the gap in the window.

'But it's hot, nii-san.' Katsumi tugged on his sleeve as he bolted the latch.

"Your scent is going to attract unwanted attention. I have to go back to Rin-chan to see if she can help you. Do you know any scent masking seals?" Kakashi had to breathe through his mouth.

Katsumi nodded and dragged herself over to her dresser, her sealing inks and brushes sat atop. She retrieved her gear and shuffled back to the window. With a trembling hand, she painted a simple symbol on the wooden frame. Once complete, she placed a hand over the seal to activate it. Kakashi took the brush from her fingers and copied the same seal onto the back of her door before doing the same. When he came back to his sister's side he placed the brush on her dresser and held her gaze.

"Do not leave this room. Do you understand? I'm fucking serious. You are not safe right now and we have to get this under control. Stay inside." Kakashi knew that leaving her like this was a serious risk, but her scent was suffocating. It was only a matter of time before something happened to his innocent little sister. Kakashi seriously debated tying her down, when Katsumi put her hands out in front of her as if she had read his mind.

"Tie me up. I don't want to go anywhere. I don't trust myself, nii-san…" her voice peaked in desperation. Her body was starting to feel strange again, a fire smoldered in her abdomen; her thoughts became incoherent.

Kakashi sat his little sister on the edge of her bed, still bundled in her blanket. He left the room to grab a spare rope, he returned as fast as he could. His strong arms caught Katsumi as she tried to open the window. When he spun her around her eyes were glazed, her fangs bared in a growl. Kakashi hissed and lifted his struggling sister into the air.

Katsumi mewled as she writhed in his arms. "It's too hot, nii-san. Air!" her quiet voice pleaded as Kakashi sat her back down and tied her arms at her sides.

"This is for your own good, imouto. No moving. I'm going to get something to cool you down, okay?" The male twin was deeply concerned with the dazed look his sister gave him before she let loose a high pitch whine.

"For the love of Kami, stay here!" Kakashi tied her knees together too before he took a step back and plugged his nose. He quickly became overwhelmed with the stifling heat radiating from her skin. The choppy- haired shinobi promptly locked the window once again, before he fled the room and closed the door tightly behind him.

~~~~~

Kakashi hurled himself across the rooftops to get help from Rin. He headed for the hospital only to suddenly remember that she would be home by now. With that thought, he spun around and bolted in the direction of her apartment instead.

As the medical kunoichi's place came into view he noticed Obito on her porch about to enter. Rin stood there with the door open with her arm wide in a welcome gesture.

The silver shinobi dropped in front of the pair with a light thud. "Rin-chan, I need your help. But we need to talk about it inside!" Kakashi ushered the two shell shocked shinobi inside.

"What's got your panties in a twist, Bakashi?" The Uchiha boy scrutinised his comrade's flustered appearance with narrowed eyes. Obito took a breath and felt a wave of pleasure flood his body. A smell so sweet it made his mouth water wafted from the wolf shinobi in front of him. "Shit, what is that smell?"

Before Kakashi could reply the door he was about to lock burst open with violent force.

"Holy shit!" Rin shrieked at the sudden intrusion. She leapt back as a silver streak sped past her.

"WOAH!" Obito let out a grunt as he was tackled to the floor. He landed with a huff and grabbed the shoulders of his assailant. The syrupy smell hit him full force as he stared up into the glazed eyes of his flustered girlfriend. A blush crossed his cheeks as his body physically reacted to the situation.

"K-k-katsumi?"

The kunoichi purred at the sound of his husky voice, "Hello Obi…" She panted, her voice dripped with sultry tones. Back in her room she had managed to break free of her binds and open the window to get some air. But in doing so her sensitive nose caught a musky scent that drove her hormones wild. At that moment it was like she was possessed by a wild animal. Now that she had her prey pinned, the pleasure in her belly increased tenfold.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Kakashi wrapped his arms around his sister and wrenched her off the boy on the floor. Katsumi screamed and flailed her legs in her brother's vice grip,. "Rin-chan, we need something for heat, NOW!"

Rin disappeared without a word.

Obito sat up from his position on the ground, eyes wide at the wrestling pair in front of him. "Heat?! You mean like…? Oh fuck…" the Uchiha teen pinched his nose as it began to bleed, another wave of pleasure shook him to the core. Dirty thoughts ran through his perverted mind before he slapped his cheek with the other hand to calm himself.

Obito didn't want Katsumi to be under any sort of influence when they finally took that step in their relationship. So despite the raging desire that visibly showed on the teenage boy's body, he fought against himself to control his instincts.

"Kami, when she said you guys had a wolf bloodline I never expected this," his voice came out nasally.

Kakashi glared at the Uchiha teen as he pinned his feisty sister to the floor and struggled to hold her still. "Neither did I. But you better keep your pervy ass over there, Uchiha. Katsumi is not herself right now."

"Don't you think I know that?! What do you take me for?! I have more respect than that!" Now it was the Uchiha's turn to growl, his tone cold as he locked glares with the male twin.

"Sure… once a pervert always a pervert," Kakashi snapped back.

"It takes one to know one, Bakashi. How's Make Out Paradise?" the raven-haired teen sneered at his suddenly shocked teammate.

"I have the pills!" Rin ran back into the room with a bottle that rattled with each step. "Keep her still, Kakashi-kun." The medical kunoichi gripped the silver girl's jaw and dropped a pill into her mouth. Kakashi focused on keeping her still as Rin blocked Katsumi's nose and forced her mouth shut; to make the silver-haired kunoichi swallow.

Katsumi whined as she continued to struggle against her brother and her best friend. But as hard as the dazed teen tried not to swallow, the pill slipped down her throat anyway. It only took a drawn out minute for the medication to work it's magic. Katsumi's limbs finally relaxed as the blaze in her belly slowly faded. The tension in her muscles relaxed as a wave of icy chills raced through her veins.

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh as his twin's body gave up the fight. He glanced up at a relieved Rin, a grateful smile stretched across his mask face. "Thank you, Rin-chan. You are a lifesaver as usual."

Katsumi blinked rapidly. But when she finally opened her eyes again, her jumbled thoughts were clearer. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and grasped at her thumping head. The scent of her own arousal hit her in the face like a roundhouse kick. Her body shuddered at the slick feeling between her thighs. 'What happened?' she signed in confusion.

The three teenagers shared an awkward look before they glanced back to the young woman on the floor.

"We stopped you before you could do anything stupid." Kakashi pulled his sweet little sister into his arms and hugged her tight; happy to note that her pheromones were slowly fading.

Obito stood up from his position on the floor and awkwardly cleared his throat. "I'll be right back." He glanced at his silver-haired girlfriend once more, his smile sheepish before he disappeared into the bathroom down the hall.

Kakashi and Rin shared a knowing look before the brunette kunoichi burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

'Oh Kami, I didn't, did I?' Katsumi pulled back and signed to her brother; her wide eyes filled with panic.

"Mah, mah, nee-chan, don't worry. I'm sure he'll forgive you," Kakashi gripped her shoulders as his petrified sister buried her face in her hands. Katsumi let out an embarrassed screech as she held her head in shame.


	22. Expect the unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I come with another chapter ❤️ This chapter is dedicated to my fabulous Beta reader katydid001 ❤️

February rolled around in the blink of an eye. One crisp morning Katsumi traveled over to the Uchiha village with a plan to learn something new. Her silver pigtails bounced with every step. When not tied back her curls now reached past her shoulders. She reached the training grounds in record time before perching high in a tree branch. It had been a while since she had worked on her genjutsu, which admittedly was her weakest subject. Up until now she had never allowed Shisui to use his sharingan in their spars as she felt he needed to improve his form the hard way. Yet today, she felt the need to improve. The wolf jonin swung her legs in thought as she waited for her friends.

"Good morning, Senpai!" Shisui landed on the branch next to her, a hand reaching out to playfully pat her shoulder.

Katsumi slapped the hand away with an exaggerated roll of her mismatched irises.

'I don't think you'll call me that for much longer,' she signed to him with a sheepish smile.

"Senpai! How could you say that?" Shisui gasped with a hand on his heart, eyes full of mischief. "Don't tell me, Katsumi-senpai has a weakness!" The thirteen year old Uchiha bit his tongue to keep from snickering, his mouth wide in a cheeky grin.

'Surprise! I am not all powerful, you know. This might be the first time you beat me at something.' Katsumi gave an innocent smile as Shisui snorted in indignation.

"You thought I was going to beat you before? Now I'm going to pound your butt into the dirt." The younger shinobi leapt from the branch, followed closely by the silver-haired kunoichi.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called to the pair as they separated into sparring position. Obito jogged up to his girlfriend and gave his cousin a wicked grin.

'Hey, Obi. I was about to learn a valuable lesson in genjutsu from Shisui-kun,' Katsumi signed to the taller Uchiha teen. She smiled under her dark mask, her thick eyelashes fluttered under his intense gaze.

"Why don't I give you your first taste of sharingan, huh? Then maybe I'll let you face Shisui-kun." Obito chuckled at his girlfriends furrowed brows, her arms crossed in defiance.

"Hey, now that's not fair! I want to whoop Katsumi-senpai's butt for once!" Shisui protested from his spot in the field.

Obito scoffed at both their reactions before he glanced back into Katsumi's eyes. "Let me just introduce you to the power, then we'll see…"

Katsumi didn't like the idea of anyone going easy on her. Her father had taught her to fall hard and learn fast. With that in mind she shook her head and signed, 'If I lose, I go down swinging.'

The older Uchiha teen put his hands up in mock surrender, his smile never wavered as he stared down at his girl with pride. "Okay, babydoll, just be prepared to land hard," Obito's voice was laced with amusement. He winked at the silver kunoichi before he walked backwards to the sideline.

"Never one to turn down a challenge, huh, Senpai?" Shisui smirked at her before he firmly shut his eyes.

Katsumi wasn't one to back away from a fight, but in her gut she knew she was going down. Kushina, while a brilliant sensei, was absolutely terrible at escaping from genjutsu. So Katsumi had no help from her in that department. She should have listened to Obito and eased into it, but life isn't gentle. The female twin sucked in a deep breath and prepared herself for battle.

Obito put his hand out in a familiar signal, "Begin!"

Shisui popped open his glorious red sharingan and Katsumi knew in her heart she had already lost. Still, she reached for her whip to defend herself as the Uchiha boy rocketed towards her. Without the use of her lightning, Katsumi swung her whip around her body and flicked it in his direction in an attempt to keep him back. Shisui dodged the tip of the whip as it cracked the dirt beside him. She swung again, which forced the boy to dodge once more. He moved at incredible speed before disappearing from sight.

Katsumi dropped her whip as she felt a cool metallic sting of a kunai at her throat. An arm pinned her own to her sides. She cursed her small frame and her pathetic genjutsu skills.

"You were trapped from the second I opened my eyes. It was hilarious to watch you attack thin air like that!" Shisui chuckled from his position behind her.

"Alright enough! You beat her! She gets the point, Shisui!" Obito called out from his position on the sidelines, one hand on his hip as he looked on unimpressed.

Shisui let the silver-haired kunoichi go before he slipped his kunai back into his pouch. Katsumi staggered a bit as he released her, only for her to be steadied by a strong pair of hands. She grimaced at Shisui as he stood beside her, his arms gripped her shoulders to keep her upright.

"Sorry, it's a bit disorienting at first. You really have no resistance, we should work on that." Shisui chuckled, his fingers tousled his curls in a nervous fashion.

'Does this mean I'm not your senpai anymore?' Katsumi hopefully signed to the younger Uchiha.

"Nope," his lips popped as he emphasised the word. "You will always be Katsumi-senpai. So tough luck on that one." Shisui laughed as the kunoichi groaned exasperatedly.

'Give me a break!' Katsumi huffed as she signed. With an eye roll she slipped out of the younger Uchiha's grasp and turned to her taller, broader boyfriend.

'I totally got my ass kicked. Guess you were right.' She gave Obito a sheepish smile while her fingers scratched at her masked cheek.

"Sometimes I do actually know things. Though it was a glorious defeat." Obito raised a dark eyebrow at his girlfriend's embarrassed blush. "I was actually hoping to train against Shisui-kun this morning, too. If you don't mind."

Katsumi cast a glance between the two raven-haired cousins. The young woman's eyes widened in understanding before she nodded her consent. 'After that miserable loss, I feel like I must go and redeem myself with some endurance training anyway. You boys have fun,' she signed as she backed away from the Uchiha.

"Don't you want to watch us spar, babe?" Obito watched her retreat with a hint of despair. Something was off in the way she backed away from the Uchiha boys, her eyes refused to meet his dark gaze. His smile turned to a frown as she slowly slipped away.

"Yeah, Senpai! Don't you want to stay and watch the sharingan in action?" Shisui tried his best to tempt the reclusive kunoichi to stay.

She shook her head and let out a high pitched giggle. 'Another time.' Katsumi blew her handsome Uchiha a kiss before she took off in a jog determined to run around the village until her legs fell off. Deep down she was super humiliated. She had always known her weakness, but the way Shisui pressed the blade to her skin completely undetected made Katsumi feel… helpless.

Helpless was never an option in Katsumi's world, so she drove herself into a punishing run. Train harder, get better. Her mind reeled with emotion as she jogged out of the Uchiha village and out towards the boundaries.

A small dark figure stopped her in her tracks. She dug her heels into the dirt and skidded to a stop. Ahead of her stood Itachi, his face as stoic as ever.

'Hello, Itachi-san,' she addressed him formally, as he did for her. Her sea-glass eyes evaluated the cold posture of the young Uchiha in front of her.

"If your display back there was any indication, you are in need of serious training," Itachi's tone remained smooth and calculated as he observed the kunoichi's reaction.

Katsumi recoiled at the boy's words, her green eye twitched in indignation. She sucked in a deep breath to compose herself. The young Uchiha boy wasn't wrong, in fact he had hit the nail on the head. After a few seconds of thought she lifted her hands to sign to him, 'I agree, Itachi-san. But you are not here to taunt me, are you? That's not in your nature.'

"Keen observation, Katsumi-san. I am here to offer a fair trade," the sharingan-wielder spoke with conviction. "I will train you to hold your own against the sharingan. In exchange… for taijutsu training."

Katsumi raised her silver brows at the short shinobi, their eyes locked for a moment. The wolf kunoichi knew that Itachi was not the type to make an offer like this without a very important reason.

'Taijutsu training, huh?' she signed in question.

Itachi let out a low snort before his eyes slipped closed for a moment. When he opened his eyes his gaze was steely. "You are not the only person who wants to beat Shisui."

A mischievous smile crossed her covered lips. 'Deal. But we keep this a secret. We start your training today. As in, right now. Follow me,' she finished her signs before she took off in a jog, her goal shifted to something new.

Itachi jogged after the kunoichi with a subtle smile on his usually blank face. The pair ran across the village to the regular shinobi training grounds. Katsumi didn't raise the young Uchiha's suspicion until Itachi noticed an unfamiliar figure in her path.

"What are we doing here?" Itachi lagged behind, his voice laced with uncertainty.

Katsumi spun on her heels to face the young Uchiha with a stunning smile. 'You said you wanted taijutsu training? Well you only become the best by learning from the best.'

"Katsumi-chan! The Leaf Village's most beautiful lotus blossom! What can I do for you?!" Gai was at Katsumi's side in a heartbeat, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her in a side hug.

'I have a new student for you, Gai-kun. Itachi-san, this is Maito Gai. He is a taijutsu master,' Katsumi empathised the last sign. She snickered at the Uchiha boy's mouth as it gaped at the green clad shinobi and his thick dark brows.

Itachi turned around to bolt, only to be stopped in his tracks by a very fast and enthusiastic Gai. "GREETINGS MY NEW STUDENT! I will teach you the real power of YOUTH!" The bowl-cut haired shinobi wiggled his eyebrows at the petrified Uchiha boy.

Itachi shot a glare over his shoulder at the giggling kunoichi. She responded with a shrug, 'I never said I would teach you.'

"My new pupil must learn to pay attention! 100 press-ups! DROP!" Gai commanded the younger boy in front of him. His passion was infectious, though incredibly overbearing.

Itachi wanted to flee but his need to beat his cousin won over any embarrassment. The young shinobi dropped to the ground and assumed the press-up position. Gai also got down into the same position and started to pump through his workout. The dark-haired boy tried his best to keep up with the obnoxious teen's loud counting and brutal rhythm.

Katsumi watched on in utter amusement. She wasn't sure just how she had pulled it off, but she was glad to see Itachi going along with her plan. It was obvious that the young Uchiha's body was not built for endurance as his arms began to tremble after a while of the fast paced workout.

"Now that is a sight I never thought I would see," Kakashi strolled to his sister's side, his voice low so only she could hear. The male twin stopped beside her. His stance mimicked hers naturally.

'It was a risk that paid off. Let's keep this between us, nii-san,' Katsumi signed to her brother with a smug smile.

"Sure thing, imouto. It is too funny to share, anyway." Kakashi nudged her arm gently.

The twins shared a smirk before they turned their gaze back to the unlikely pair ahead of them. Gai slapped his hand against the ground in an exaggerated manner to help encourage the struggling Uchiha boy as he trembled his way through another gruelling press-up.

'I'm going to get my ass kicked for this,' the young woman signed with a deep sigh.

'Totally worth it,' Kakashi replied back in sign before he gave his sister a playful wink.

Katsumi snickered at her brother before she jogged over to join the poor Uchiha and his ruthless new teacher.

~~~~~~~~

February rolled around in the blink of an eye. One crisp morning Katsumi traveled over to the Uchiha village with a plan to learn something new. Her silver pigtails bounced with every step. When not tied back her curls now reached past her shoulders. She reached the training grounds in record time before perching high in a tree branch. It had been a while since she had worked on her genjutsu, which admittedly was her weakest subject. Up until now she had never allowed Shisui to use his sharingan in their spars as she felt he needed to improve his form the hard way. Yet today, she felt the need to improve. The wolf jonin swung her legs in thought as she waited for her friends.

"Good morning, Senpai!" Shisui landed on the branch next to her, a hand reaching out to playfully pat her shoulder.

Katsumi slapped the hand away with an exaggerated roll of her mismatched irises.

'I don't think you'll call me that for much longer,' she signed to him with a sheepish smile.

"Senpai! How could you say that?" Shisui gasped with a hand on his heart, eyes full of mischief. "Don't tell me, Katsumi-senpai has a weakness!" The thirteen year old Uchiha bit his tongue to keep from snickering, his mouth wide in a cheeky grin.

'Surprise! I am not all powerful, you know. This might be the first time you beat me at something.' Katsumi gave an innocent smile as Shisui snorted in indignation.

"You thought I was going to beat you before? Now I'm going to pound your butt into the dirt." The younger shinobi leapt from the branch, followed closely by the silver-haired kunoichi.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called to the pair as they separated into sparring position. Obito jogged up to his girlfriend and gave his cousin a wicked grin.

'Hey, Obi. I was about to learn a valuable lesson in genjutsu from Shisui-kun,' Katsumi signed to the taller Uchiha teen. She smiled under her dark mask, her thick eyelashes fluttered under his intense gaze.

"Why don't I give you your first taste of sharingan, huh? Then maybe I'll let you face Shisui-kun." Obito chuckled at his girlfriends furrowed brows, her arms crossed in defiance.

"Hey, now that's not fair! I want to whoop Katsumi-senpai's butt for once!" Shisui protested from his spot in the field.

Obito scoffed at both their reactions before he glanced back into Katsumi's eyes. "Let me just introduce you to the power, then we'll see…"

Katsumi didn't like the idea of anyone going easy on her. Her father had taught her to fall hard and learn fast. With that in mind she shook her head and signed, 'If I lose, I go down swinging.'

The older Uchiha teen put his hands up in mock surrender, his smile never wavered as he stared down at his girl with pride. "Okay, babydoll, just be prepared to land hard," Obito's voice was laced with amusement. He winked at the silver kunoichi before he walked backwards to the sideline.

"Never one to turn down a challenge, huh, Senpai?" Shisui smirked at her before he firmly shut his eyes.

Katsumi wasn't one to back away from a fight, but in her gut she knew she was going down. Kushina, while a brilliant sensei, was absolutely terrible at escaping from genjutsu. So Katsumi had no help from her in that department. She should have listened to Obito and eased into it, but life isn't gentle. The female twin sucked in a deep breath and prepared herself for battle.

Obito put his hand out in a familiar signal, "Begin!"

Shisui popped open his glorious red sharingan and Katsumi knew in her heart she had already lost. Still, she reached for her whip to defend herself as the Uchiha boy rocketed towards her. Without the use of her lightning, Katsumi swung her whip around her body and flicked it in his direction in an attempt to keep him back. Shisui dodged the tip of the whip as it cracked the dirt beside him. She swung again, which forced the boy to dodge once more. He moved at incredible speed before disappearing from sight.

Katsumi dropped her whip as she felt a cool metallic sting of a kunai at her throat. An arm pinned her own to her sides. She cursed her small frame and her pathetic genjutsu skills.

"You were trapped from the second I opened my eyes. It was hilarious to watch you attack thin air like that!" Shisui chuckled from his position behind her.

"Alright enough! You beat her! She gets the point, Shisui!" Obito called out from his position on the sidelines, one hand on his hip as he looked on unimpressed.

Shisui let the silver-haired kunoichi go before he slipped his kunai back into his pouch. Katsumi staggered a bit as he released her, only for her to be steadied by a strong pair of hands. She grimaced at Shisui as he stood beside her, his arms gripped her shoulders to keep her upright.

"Sorry, it's a bit disorienting at first. You really have no resistance, we should work on that." Shisui chuckled, his fingers tousled his curls in a nervous fashion.

'Does this mean I'm not your senpai anymore?' Katsumi hopefully signed to the younger Uchiha.

"Nope," his lips popped as he emphasised the word. "You will always be Katsumi-senpai. So tough luck on that one." Shisui laughed as the kunoichi groaned exasperatedly.

'Give me a break!' Katsumi huffed as she signed. With an eye roll she slipped out of the younger Uchiha's grasp and turned to her taller, broader boyfriend.

'I totally got my ass kicked. Guess you were right.' She gave Obito a sheepish smile while her fingers scratched at her masked cheek.

"Sometimes I do actually know things. Though it was a glorious defeat." Obito raised a dark eyebrow at his girlfriend's embarrassed blush. "I was actually hoping to train against Shisui-kun this morning, too. If you don't mind."

Katsumi cast a glance between the two raven-haired cousins. The young woman's eyes widened in understanding before she nodded her consent. 'After that miserable loss, I feel like I must go and redeem myself with some endurance training anyway. You boys have fun,' she signed as she backed away from the Uchiha.

"Don't you want to watch us spar, babe?" Obito watched her retreat with a hint of despair. Something was off in the way she backed away from the Uchiha boys, her eyes refused to meet his dark gaze. His smile turned to a frown as she slowly slipped away.

"Yeah, Senpai! Don't you want to stay and watch the sharingan in action?" Shisui tried his best to tempt the reclusive kunoichi to stay.

She shook her head and let out a high pitched giggle. 'Another time.' Katsumi blew her handsome Uchiha a kiss before she took off in a jog determined to run around the village until her legs fell off. Deep down she was super humiliated. She had always known her weakness, but the way Shisui pressed the blade to her skin completely undetected made Katsumi feel… helpless.

Helpless was never an option in Katsumi's world, so she drove herself into a punishing run. Train harder, get better. Her mind reeled with emotion as she jogged out of the Uchiha village and out towards the boundaries.

A small dark figure stopped her in her tracks. She dug her heels into the dirt and skidded to a stop. Ahead of her stood Itachi, his face as stoic as ever.

'Hello, Itachi-san,' she addressed him formally, as he did for her. Her sea-glass eyes evaluated the cold posture of the young Uchiha in front of her.

"If your display back there was any indication, you are in need of serious training," Itachi's tone remained smooth and calculated as he observed the kunoichi's reaction.

Katsumi recoiled at the boy's words, her green eye twitched in indignation. She sucked in a deep breath to compose herself. The young Uchiha boy wasn't wrong, in fact he had hit the nail on the head. After a few seconds of thought she lifted her hands to sign to him, 'I agree, Itachi-san. But you are not here to taunt me, are you? That's not in your nature.'

"Keen observation, Katsumi-san. I am here to offer a fair trade," the sharingan-wielder spoke with conviction. "I will train you to hold your own against the sharingan. In exchange… for taijutsu training."

Katsumi raised her silver brows at the short shinobi, their eyes locked for a moment. The wolf kunoichi knew that Itachi was not the type to make an offer like this without a very important reason.

'Taijutsu training, huh?' she signed in question.

Itachi let out a low snort before his eyes slipped closed for a moment. When he opened his eyes his gaze was steely. "You are not the only person who wants to beat Shisui."

A mischievous smile crossed her covered lips. 'Deal. But we keep this a secret. We start your training today. As in, right now. Follow me,' she finished her signs before she took off in a jog, her goal shifted to something new.

Itachi jogged after the kunoichi with a subtle smile on his usually blank face. The pair ran across the village to the regular shinobi training grounds. Katsumi didn't raise the young Uchiha's suspicion until Itachi noticed an unfamiliar figure in her path.

"What are we doing here?" Itachi lagged behind, his voice laced with uncertainty.

Katsumi spun on her heels to face the young Uchiha with a stunning smile. 'You said you wanted taijutsu training? Well you only become the best by learning from the best.'

"Katsumi-chan! The Leaf Village's most beautiful lotus blossom! What can I do for you?!" Gai was at Katsumi's side in a heartbeat, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her in a side hug.

'I have a new student for you, Gai-kun. Itachi-san, this is Maito Gai. He is a taijutsu master,' Katsumi empathised the last sign. She snickered at the Uchiha boy's mouth as it gaped at the green clad shinobi and his thick dark brows.

Itachi turned around to bolt, only to be stopped in his tracks by a very fast and enthusiastic Gai. "GREETINGS MY NEW STUDENT! I will teach you the real power of YOUTH!" The bowl-cut haired shinobi wiggled his eyebrows at the petrified Uchiha boy.

Itachi shot a glare over his shoulder at the giggling kunoichi. She responded with a shrug, 'I never said I would teach you.'

"My new pupil must learn to pay attention! 100 press-ups! DROP!" Gai commanded the younger boy in front of him. His passion was infectious, though incredibly overbearing.

Itachi wanted to flee but his need to beat his cousin won over any embarrassment. The young shinobi dropped to the ground and assumed the press-up position. Gai also got down into the same position and started to pump through his workout. The dark-haired boy tried his best to keep up with the obnoxious teen's loud counting and brutal rhythm.

Katsumi watched on in utter amusement. She wasn't sure just how she had pulled it off, but she was glad to see Itachi going along with her plan. It was obvious that the young Uchiha's body was not built for endurance as his arms began to tremble after a while of the fast paced workout.

"Now that is a sight I never thought I would see," Kakashi strolled to his sister's side, his voice low so only she could hear. The male twin stopped beside her. His stance mimicked hers naturally.

'It was a risk that paid off. Let's keep this between us, nii-san,' Katsumi signed to her brother with a smug smile.

"Sure thing, imouto. It is too funny to share, anyway." Kakashi nudged her arm gently.

The twins shared a smirk before they turned their gaze back to the unlikely pair ahead of them. Gai slapped his hand against the ground in an exaggerated manner to help encourage the struggling Uchiha boy as he trembled his way through another gruelling press-up.

'I'm going to get my ass kicked for this,' the young woman signed with a deep sigh.

'Totally worth it,' Kakashi replied back in sign before he gave his sister a playful wink.

Katsumi snickered at her brother before she jogged over to join the poor Uchiha and his ruthless new teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed that wild ride! Catch ya next time!


	23. The chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: At this point we are just throwing canon out the window. Sweeeetttt
> 
> Thank all of you for all your amazing reviews! All your responses definitely spur me on! I hope you all have been enjoying my update streak because it may slow down soon as I return to work.
> 
> Obito and Katsumi are the cutest couple to write about ❤️ It was never my end game but it just sort of happened! Now it's an obsession of mine and hopefully yours 😂
> 
> Thank you so much to katydid001 for your faithful editing and improving my story ❤️❤️ its a match made in fanfiction heaven.

Katsumi closed her locker with a slam. Her skin was sticky with blood and sweat. She was dressed in a short-sleeve shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. Anything was better than the grey sack of a vest they had to wear. All things considered, the young wolf-nin was just happy for her mission to be over.

It was late afternoon but to the exhausted ninja it felt like it should be midnight. She made sure her mask was firmly in place before she stepped out into the bright, bustling streets of Konoha.

"Looks like someone could use an orange juice." Obito fell into place beside the silver-haired kunoichi and gave her arm a gentle nudge.

Katsumi's tired eyes lit up at the sight of her raven-haired boyfriend. She nodded her head as he led them down a different intersecting street.

They stopped at a quaint little shop where Obito purchased them fresh fruit juice. With drinks in hand, they strolled casually along the street. Katsumi slipped fingers into Obito's as she listened to him intently. He regaled her with the story of how badly he whupped Shisui's butt after she had left their training.

The curly-haired kunoichi snorted at this, careful not to spill any of her juice. The average onlooker saw nothing due to her impossibly fast actions while she pulled her mask down and took a sip before replacing it.

Obito smirked as he observed her. He noticed the dark circles under her heterochromatic eyes before he let go of her hand.

Katsumi spun to look at him with a curiosity in her fatigued eyes. It was then that the Uchiha teen wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her upright. A deep blush spread across her nose, but she happily let it happen.

As the pair headed in the direction of Katsumi's home, Obito continued to tell her about his victory. "You should have seen his face, babydoll. Teach that brat to put a kunai on my girl's throat," his voice was low and full of amusement.

'Poor Shisui-kun,' she giggled as she signed. 'He wouldn't have even seen it coming,'

"So… I was thinking of joining the Konoha Police Force. But I'm not sure if I'll make it…" Obito was cut off by a light elbow to the ribs.

'Are you kidding? No one is stupid enough to turn you down, Obi! You would be perfect!' her swift hands conveyed her excitement. All too soon they arrived at the steps to her apartment.

'I'm exhausted, Obi. I'm going to go take a nap before I pass out on the street.' Katsumi wobbled in place, her unstable legs emphasised her words.

Obito took the empty juice cup from her hands as he climbed the stairs with her. He held her upright so she could unlock the door. With a gentle smile he released her waist.

"Come see me when you wake up, hm?" The dark-haired Uchiha gave a devilish grin that made Katsumi pause in her tracks.

Katsumi pulled her mask down before she reached up on her toes to place a chaste kiss on his unsuspecting lips. "I'll see you when I wake," she whispered up to him. With that she stepped back and closed the door with a quiet click.

"And in your dreams too I hope…" Obito stared at the wood before he let out a deep chuckle. With a smirk he spun around and started to make his way back home.

~~~~~~~~

Katsumi let out a dreamy sigh as she leant back against the smooth surface. Her mask bunched at the base of her neck, which allowed the dazed kunoichi to pull her precious necklace from its hiding spot. The pendant was warm as she pressed it against her flushed lips. With a deep breath she stumbled her way to her room. She pushed open her bedroom door and dropped her bag to the floor.

A sudden chill shot up her spine. Immediately her mismatched eyes locked on her window.

When did I leave that open? Her tired brain couldn't recall if she had actually closed it before she left for her mission. She took a deep breath, but before she could act the door beside her slammed her body into the wall. Katsumi let out a shocked cry as the force knocked her back.

A hand slapped hard over her mouth, a sweet smelling fabric covered her airways. Katsumi took a reflexive breath before she threw her head backwards. There was a brutal crack and a cry from her assailant. The young kunoichi went to turn around but before she could complete the action the gas kicked in. Her vision began to blur. Her already tired body lost all its strength. In the seconds it took for the young kunoichi to fall to the floor, she tugged her necklace loose and clenched it tightly in her fist.

"Little bitch," hissed the enemy as he pulled open the window. The kidnapper wiped the blood from his nose and spat at the girl on the ground. He picked up the young teen up with ease, he tossed her limp form over his shoulder.

A triumphant smirk spread across his pale face before he slithered away with the target.

~~~~~~~~

Night had just begun to fall when Kakashi finally returned from his long mission. The silver-haired boy slipped his key into the slot only to frown when he realised the door was already unlocked. Kakashi knew his sister would never make that mistake. He flung the door open and sniffed the air in their home. Katsumi's scent was faint, which did nothing to calm the teenager's nerves. His dark eyes fell on his sister's bedroom door which rested uncharacteristically ajar.

Icy panic shot through his veins as he bolted for her room. The door slammed against the wall in his haste. Katsumi's bed sat untouched, her rucksack abandoned on the floor. Her window was fully open, cold air circulated around the empty space.

Dread pooled in the male twin's stomach as a strange scent hit his sensitive nose. He crossed the room to the source of the smell. With cautious fingers he plucked a white cloth from the floor, the airy scent confirmed his worst fears.

"Motherfucker! Chloroform?!" Kakashi growled, his voice cracked with emotion. He dropped the cloth and wasted no time as he pulled a scroll from his pouch. He unfurled it across the floor with a flutter. With a prick of his sharp canine he used his blood to summon one of his most loyal companions.

"Whats up, boss?" Pakkun's gruff voice was music to Kakashi's anxious ears.

"Some fucker has kidnapped Katsumi! We need to find her!" Kakashi's voice was all over the place. His hands reacted to the stress by animatedly signing his words as he said them, a habit that came from a lifetime of stressful arguments with Katsumi.

"Keep calm, boss. We will find the little pup." The pug started to actively sniff the wooden floor. "There are traces of foreign blood, it looks like she put up a fight."

The wolf shinobi growled as he got to his feet, "Lets get her back." Kakashi plucked his ninken from the floor and leapt to the ground below. He let Pakkun jump from his arms before he took off in a sprint after Katsumi's trail.

"Shouldn't we report her missing to Lord Fourth? Backup is always a good idea, boss," Pakkun called out as he ran beside the emotional teen.

Kakashi paused in his stride as his mind raced at a million miles an hour. He had thought about adding the entire pack to his summons, but right now he wished he already had. He tugged at his choppy silver locks in thought. "But the longer we wait, the further away the bastard gets."

"Boss, her trail is faint, it has to be a couple of hours old," the ninken hated to amplify his master's pain, but logic demanded he speak up.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Kakashi snarl cracked in a mixture of puberty and irrational anger.

"Don't say what?" a familiar voice called out from behind them.

Kakashi spun around to see Obito with his arms laden with chunks of wood. An old lady brought up the rear, a couple of logs clutched to her chest.

As Obito took in the panic in his teammate's eyes, his own anxiety began to bubble to the surface. The Uchiha teen ran through the gate into the front yard beside him and dumped the wood into a pile by the elderly lady's front door.

"I am so sorry, ma'am; but I have to help my friend." He excused himself with a bow and sprinted over to the frozen Kakashi.

"We need to tell the Hokage, boss," Pakkun repeated in his rough voice.

"Kakashi, what is going on?" Obito had to prod the silver shinobi's arm to snap him out of his daze.

"Shit," Kakashi shook himself to attention and spun to Obito with fear plain in his gaze. "I'll explain on the way. Pakkun, you go alert Minato-sensei," his tone was sharp and final.

Obito had no choice but to follow the frantic silver shinobi as he took off without another word. "I've seen that look on your face before." The dark-haired shinobi couldn't help but recall the expression on Kakashi's face when Katsumi had taken off after the enemy when they snatched Rin during the Kannabi bridge mission. "Where is Katsumi?! Kakashi, answer me?!"

Kakashi searched the air for any small hint of his sister's scent. "I don't know, that's the problem." Finally he found her trail and launched himself in that direction.

The raven-haired Uchiha cursed as he kept up with his hysterical friend, "Fuck! But I walked her home?! How?!"

"Her window was wide open. You and I both know she's not strong enough to lift the glass all the way up. There was blood on the floor, so she must have injured the kidnapper. But I think they drugged her with chloroform," Kakashi panted as he followed the trail up onto the roof tops.

"DRUGGED HER? Who the fuck would have the balls to pull a stunt like this?" Obito spat in disgust. He skidded to a stop on the roof slates as his companion froze.

Kakashi spotted a small shiny object discarded on the edge of the roof. Kakashi picked up the needle, avoiding the sharp end. "Looks like Katsumi wouldn't stay down," he muttered as he turned to meet Obito's furious eyes.

Kakashi sniffed the air intently, his sensitive nose searched their surroundings for anything important. He huffed through his nostrils as he locked onto her trail once again. Both young men took off together at incredible speeds.

"I have no idea who did this, but I'm going to kill them," The silver-haired twin snarled as they leapt but down to the dirt below.

Something red caught the raven-haired Uchiha's eye. The street lights glinted off its metallic surface as the teen boy sunk down to pick up the object.

"What is it, Obito?" Kakashi's voice was laced with apprehension.

Obito held the delicate Uchiha pendant up to the light so that the male twin could get a good look at it. The leather cord was snapped, the usually pristine crest was covered in mud. The potent smell of Katsumi's fear clung to the necklace, igniting a deep smouldering fury within the Uchiha. Crimson started to seep into his vision as rage began to take over. "You better hope you get there first, Kakashi, because when I find this motherfucker," his voice dropped into a deep guttural growl. "There won't be anything left."

With a mutually murderous look, the pair took off once again, a cloud of dust hung in their wake. Eventually the trail led the shinobi outside of the village and deep into the surrounding forests. The glow of the street lights faded behind the two as darkness surrounded them. Kakashi kept his nose to the wind even as Katsumi's scent became fainter when the damp of the night set in.

"Her trail is so faint... We gotta go faster." Kakashi pumped chakra into his legs to pick up the pace. Obito followed closely beside him.

They traced her weak scent deep into the forest. Abruptly, the trail came to an end. A foreboding stone entrance sat buried in the earth. Kakashi slowed to a stop in the small clearing, his dark eyes flicked over to his comrade. Obito's obsidian orbs held a look of unwavering resolve.

'Keep an eye out for anything suspect,' the silver-haired shinobi signed to the teen beside him.

Obito nodded in silent understanding, his lone red sharingan glowed hauntingly in the moonless night. In unison, the boys approached the hideout and crept down into the entrance. It was pitch black inside, but the Uchiha boy's sharingan could see the flow of a figure's chakra in the middle of the entryway.

Kakashi slipped a hand into his pouch and pulled out a small clear tube. He snapped the object and shook the contents, a small glow began to emanate from the stick.

Obito took the cylinder from his comrade's hand and shook his head firmly before the wolf shinobi could protest.

'Stay,' Obito gave a firm hand sign before he cast Kakashi a look that pinned the silver shinobi to his spot.

For once in his life, Kakashi raised his hands in surrender. Something about this situation seemed off to him. His eyes followed Obito into the strange cave. The teen was hit with a nauseating feeling of unease.

The Uchiha grit his teeth as he ventured into the unknown, he held the light source out in front of him to improve his field of vision. His footsteps echoed off the stone floor as he crossed the cavernous room.

A high-pitched groan came from the figure ahead of him, which encouraged the young man to pick up the pace. Finally the person came into view. A small form sat tied to a chair in the middle of the room, a pale sack slung over their head. Obito didn't even look at the figure's clothes before he jumped to conclusions.

"Katsumi?" he gasped. Without a second thought he dropped to his knees and pulled the fabric from the individual's face. His heart sunk as purple hair greeted him instead of the silver locks he was hoping for. He released a drawn-out breath before he tugged on the strange girl's bonds, in spite of his disappointment. The girl remained limp and unresponsive as he untied the knots that held her captive.

Kakashi watched from the entrance of the cave, his shoulders sagged as Obito revealed someone other than his twin under the sack. Reflexively the wolf ninja took a step forward. He heard the distinct sound of paper as it scrapped against the side of his sandal. In the darkness he made out the faint inky outline of a paper bomb.

"Obito, it's a TRAP!" Kakashi screamed as he threw himself backwards. The detonation resulted in brutal force that flung the silver-haired shinobi out into the clearing.

Obito turned his head to see a series of blasts ignite along the wall.

An ear-splitting explosion erupted from the underground hideout. Flames licked at the air from the entrance of the cave, a fierce blaze burning in the aftermath.

Kakashi's ears rang as he slowly pushed himself up with trembling arms, he propped himself up on his elbows as he stared back at the roaring inferno. "Obito…" his voice was distraught as he watched on in horror.

A loud splutter from beside him caught his attention. Kakashi turned to see Obito and the purple-haired stranger fall to the ground from within a swirling black portal. Relief flooded his body as he watched his friend roll onto his back in the grass and cough his lungs out.

"That's a new trick…" his voice came out raspy with pain. "Thank Kami you're alive…" Kakashi croaked to the teen beside him. He earned a grimace from his dark-haired teammate.

"Yeah…" the Uchiha chuckled before he coughed violently once again. "But... we still have to find Katsumi…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh cliff hanger! This story is about to get super trippy, so forget Everything you know about The Naruto world... cause this plot is about to get WILD


	24. Serpentine torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING- snakes and torture. Also serious domestic abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loyal readers! I have come to torture you some more ❤️ 
> 
> These chapters take extra time to write because hurting my babies hurts me 😭
> 
> Thank you once again to katydid001 ❤️ for helping me to keep my plot bunnies in line! You're the best!

The cool wind stung Katsumi's cheeks as her captor accidentally jostled her awake. The drug in her system made her limbs feel weak, but she managed to pry open her heavy eyelids. Familiar scenery rushed past her as her assailant leapt up onto the rooftops. In her drowsy state she hatched a plan.

As the unknown rogue ninja landed on the roof tiles, he felt his captive wiggle. Suddenly, an elbow whacked him in the side of the head causing him to lose grip on her for a second.

Katsumi threw her weight to the side in an attempt to break free. She fell unceremoniously onto the hard surface of the roof with a thud. In her daze, she turned her head to get a good look at her attacker before she felt a sharp pain in her neck. This drug was much more potent, her vision began to blur immediately as it worked through her system. She fought to keep herself coherent as she let herself collapse. She slammed her fist down on the roof to try and draw attention to herself.

A foot smashed into her head causing her to roll to the edge of the roof. As she lay there the last of her strength faded, she peeked out from under her eyelashes and she managed to catch a glimpse of her enemy. Orochimaru? her thoughts were quickly silenced as the snake summoner tossed her limp form back over his shoulder.

Katsumi flexed her fingers, the hard metal of her pendant remained mercifully clutched in her tight fist. She cracked her eyes open with a glazed look of heartbreak as she opened her hand. Orochimaru launched himself across onto another set of rooftops as her fuzzy vision lingered on the necklace as it swiftly dropped onto the dirt below.

Kakashi… Obito… help… was her last thought as she lost her fight with the darkness.

~~~~~~~

"You both could have been KILLED! Then what good would you have been to Katsumi-chan?!" Kushina bellowed at the two sullen looking boys. Her vermillion hair floated around her in angry tendrils.

Kakashi sat on the hospital bed with Obito to his right. Both young men kept their gazes trained to the floor. Every word felt like salt in a fresh wound. They were acutely aware of how close they had both come to death and how empty the room felt without Katsumi.

Rin worked her green chakra over Obito's minor burns, her focus zeroed in on her work. She was upset that the boys had tried to rescue Katsumi without telling anyone, but it didn't surprise her. The brunette kunoichi was also feeling the heavy anxiety that came with Katsumi's abduction, but she knew better than to throw herself into danger. Her male teammates though, they always jumped into the fight.

Kushina paced up and down the room with her fists clenched in her crimson locks. "Why didn't you come straight to Minato?! Sending your ninken with a message does not count either, Kakashi! Why are you both so reckless?!"

Minato watched with a frown plastered on his face. He didn't speak, instead letting Kushina do the screaming for both of them.

"I couldn't just let her go…" Kakashi mumbled under his breath.

"And to top it all off..." Kushina's livid voice trailed off before she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

Finally, Minato decided to break his silence, "If you had come to us first, we could have prevented the explosion. Not only did you both almost die, but most of the evidence in the hideout was destroyed. We all feel the absence of Katsumi-chan. But what do you think she would say about you both going in blind?" his tone was firm as he came to stand beside the red-haired kunoichi.

Kakashi covered his face with a bandaged hand and squeezed his eyes shut. Obito opened his mouth to answer when a knock sounded at the door.

"Lord Fourth, may I speak to you for a moment?" An unfamiliar leaf shinobi poked his head through the entrance before disappearing once more.

"I will be back." Minato cast a comforting look to his lover. He sucked in a deep breath before he followed the messenger out into the hallway.

"Katsumi is in danger! We don't even know who took her!" Obito snapped as he glared daggers at his hands folded in his lap. He lifted his eyes to look at the silver shinobi beside him. Never before had the sight of Kakashi brought the Uchiha teen pain, but right now it amplified his torment.

Kushina hissed and crossed her arms, her mind temporarily distracted. "We have a good hunch, but we are waiting for more evidence before we can be sure..."

"WHAT? WHO?" both males shouted in unison.

Rin also turned to stare at Kushina in shock. She pulled back her hands as Obito jerked forward in his sudden anticipation.

"I said it's a hunch! We don't have all the information yet." The long-haired kunoichi tapped her foot in exasperation and refused to give anything away. "I want to find Katsumi-chan too, but we can only do this once and we have to do it right. If it is who I think it is, we may only get one shot," her voice was laced with a morbid undertone that sent shivers up all three of the teenagers' spines.

The hospital room door opened again and Minato quickly stepped inside. He shut the door and came over to whisper in Kushina's ear.

"Shit…" Kushina cursed as she stormed over to the window before wrenching it open to get some air.

Minato watched her walk away with a sigh. As he turned to face his team it was clear that the news he had been given was far from happy. "We have reason to believe Katsumi was kidnapped by a rogue shinobi. From the looks of what was collected from the hideout, the rogue ninja was experimenting on civilians and shinobi alike."

The thought of Katsumi being in the hands of a psychopathic criminal almost made Rin physically sick. She gasped at Minato's words before placing a hand over her mouth in shock.

All of the colour drained from Kakashi's face as his sensei's words sunk in. Katsumi is in the hands of a monster? His body began to quake as he forced the thought away, his chest heaved with a shuddering gasp.

Obito felt icy fingers curl around his heart. He shoved a hand into his pocket with a hard swallow, his fist clenched around Katsumi's necklace. "Who is the rogue shinobi, Sensei?" his voice came out in a laboured whisper.

Minato's blue eyes scrunched closed in an attempt to compose himself. As he opened them again his gaze locked with Obito's black orbs before he answered, "Orochimaru…"

~~~~~~

Agony shot through Katsumi's body as she took a trembling breath. Her heterochromatic eyes fluttered open and she took in everything she could in the low light. She tried to move only to realise she was bound tightly to the seat beneath her. An empty wooden desk stood in front of her, torches cast flickering light around the cold stone room. A shiver wracked her tiny frame as her mind flashed with hazy memories. The young woman hung her head in shame as reality sunk in.

Kidnapped in my own home? Some ANBU operative I am, she chidded herself. As she wiggled her arms, the ropes chafed against her pale skin.

"You're awake. Good. I think it's time that you answer some questions for me, Hatake-san," a familiar serpentine voice hissed from the darkness.

She bared her fangs and narrowed her eyes at the shinobi in front of him; her black mask still bunched at her clavicle. Katsumi felt paralysing fear seep through her bones. Never before had she felt murderous intent so powerful coming from a shinobi. Despite her terror, anger still sung through her veins.

"You have a strong will. That will not last long, I assure you." Orochimaru gestured to the darkness behind him with two fingers.

Out of the shadows stepped a short, grey-haired shinobi, his round-rimmed glasses reflected the glow of the flames. He looked to be only slightly younger than Katsumi, but his age did nothing to quell her fear.

"Hatake-san, meet my subordinate, Kabuto." The snake sannin turned his beady eyes to the younger shinobi beside him. "I trust you will have Hatake-san talking by the time I come back. Do not disappoint me."

Kabuto adjusted the bridge of the glasses with his middle finger. He grinned menacingly at the terrified kunoichi. "Just leave it to me, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru glanced back at his prisoner with a hollow smirk before he left the room without a word.

Kabuto stalked towards Katsumi as she continued to glare daggers at his approaching figure. "Your records state that you are mute. But the intelligence I have gathered suggests otherwise." He walked around the back of Katsumi's seat, disappearing from her field of vision.

The chair below her jolted as Kabuto kicked the back leg of the chair, resulting in her quiet gasp. A strong hand gripped her bicep as a cool finger grazed across one of the raised scars on her arm. "Should I start by cutting you open? Hm… it looks like you enjoy that too much."

Katsumi turned her head before furiously snapping at her captor. Rage simmered in her mismatched eyes as she snarled in warning. How dare he?! she screamed in her head before a hand slapped across her face with an echoing crack.

The grey-haired ninja grabbed her face, his stiff fingers digging into the soft skin of her cheeks. He wrenched her back to face him and held up a glowing blue hand. "This should get you talking."

He innocuously placed his chakra covered hand against her left shoulder. Katsumi heard a loud internal crack before she let loose a scream of anguish. Her body convulsed with pain as she swung her head in his direction.

Kabuto dodged her attack with a bitter smile.

Katsumi's lip burst as Kabuto sucker-punched her brutally in the jaw.

"You better start talking because the pain only gets a thousand times worse from here." Kabuto shook his head before he lit his hand up with blue chakra once again.

Katsumi let loose a tortured scream as she heard another sickening crunch, immediately her system was rocked with a second wave of excruciating pain.

~~~~~~~

The next day Kakashi woke with a cry, haunted by the nightmare of his sister's tormented screams. His sheets were soaked with sweat, he cursed in disgust before he launched himself out of bed. The silver-haired shinobi dragged himself over to his drawers, he pulled on his regular attire before he made his way to the kitchen for something to drink.

As he opened the fridge he paused, the sight of the carton of orange juice made him bite his lip in thought. He swallowed thickly before he opted to pour himself a glass of milk instead.

A gentle knock broke Kakashi from his silent brooding. The male twin frowned as he shut the refrigerator with a slam. He slowly wandered to the front door before he cracked it open in curiosity.

There on his porch stood a zombie-like Obito Uchiha.

"What are you doing here, Obito-kun? It's barely five in the morning," Kakashi's voice lacked any sort of emotion, his face a perfect mask of indifference.

"I couldn't sleep, all things considered. Uh, I was actually wondering if I could talk to you… you know man to man." The dark-haired Uchiha rubbed at the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

Kakashi snorted at his friend before he took a step back and gestured for Obito to enter. The Uchiha teen complied. He swiftly strolled past Kakashi and into the twins' lounge.

"So… spill the beans, Uchiha." The silver-haired twin locked the door before he made his way over to his glass of milk.

"It's about… Katsumi. I know you think I'm a loser and a pervert… but I need you to hear me out." Obito shoved his hands into his pocket, his left hand gripped Katsumi's necklace in longing fingers.

"Hear what? I'm aware of her crush on you. I don't know what you want from me? No one is good enough for my little sister, but that's just my opinion." Kakashi casually sipped at his milk, exasperation written all over his features.

"But that's just it, Kakashi-kun. I want to prove it to you… that I am worthy of Katsumi…" Obito clenched his fist in front of him with a fiery look of determination.

Kakashi let out an exhausted laugh before he rubbed his temple in frustration. "And how on Earth do you plan on doing something like that?" The look in his friend's eyes sent a shock along his skin, goosebumps raised in its wake.

"I'm going to bring her back. You have my word." Obito's obsidian eyes held no room for argument.

Kakashi felt a smile spread across his face, in spite of himself.

~~~~~~~~

Katsumi had lost track of how long she had been awake. Pain invaded every corner of her mind as she stared blankly at the desk in front of her. Blood dripped from her wounds as Kabuto circled her. Puncture wounds were littered all over her body as she gasped for air. Only moments ago Kabuto had dragged her struggling form from a writhing pit of snakes. The feeling of their fangs sinking deep into her flesh and the cool tickle of scales as they slithered across her bare skin still lingered in her mind.

"Now, let's try this again. What is your name?" his voice was cruel as he flashed his blue chakra in front of her glazed eyes.

Katsumi gasped at the sight but bit her tongue despite everything in her screaming for her to give in.

"Twenty-four hours and still no progress Kabuto, what a shame."

Katsumi's body began to tremble as Orochimaru's murderous intent suffocated her.

A tan-coloured snake slithered out from his sleeve as he strolled casually into the room.

Kabuto pushed his glasses back into place with an evil smirk on his face. "I apologise Orochimaru-sama. I believe our prisoner just needs an extra push."

"Good, go fetch the equipment. Hatake-san will be happy to comply when you return," his tone was cold as the serpent wound its way to sit around his shoulders.

The mere sight of the reptile had the young wolf shinobi whimpering in fear. Being forced to stay awake for an entire twenty-four hours while being brutally tortured had finally worn her down.

The creature gave a low hiss that sent a shiver down Katsumi's spine.

"Don't come any closer…" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"So Kabuto was correct. You do speak." Orochimaru's wide mouth curled into a triumphant smile. His eyes flickered from the girls odd coloured orbs and followed her line of sight.

"You like my little friend here? He has a very powerful jaw."

Katsumi shuddered as the sannin took another menacing step forward.

"If you do exactly as I tell you, we won't have any more problems. But if you refuse… I will have to let my friend here have a little fun…" he narrowed his golden eyes at the kunoichi's expression, taking a deep whiff of her fear.

"Whatever you want. Just please… don't…" Katsumi shook her head frantically as Orochimaru leaned a hand on the desk, the snake on his shoulders swayed its head from side to side. The animal flicked its fork tongue as it gave an evil hiss. Katsumi gave a broken scream of panic and tried to turn her head away from the serpent and its master.

"Good girl. Kabuto will give you your assignment. Complete it post-haste, or there will be dire consequences," his low voice echoed off of the dank stone walls.

Hot tears trailed down the kunoichi's cheeks, the salt water stung at her open wounds as she sobbed hopelessly into the empty air.

~~~~~~

Katsumi felt a sting of a slap. She gave a shuddering groan as the blow forced her awake once again.

"Orochimaru-sama has a task for you." Kabuto gestured to the old decrepit looking TV screen, a strangely familiar black box sat beside it, various cords connecting the two together. The grey-haired medic placed a stack of four videotapes in faded cardboard sleeves.

Katsumi felt long buried memories stir in the jumbled confines of her mind. She took a deep breath before her eyes flicked back to her torturer.

"Read the script on this." Kabuto plucked a tape from the pile and held the faded title up to her face.

The kunoichi tried to clear her parched throat only to grimace.

"Answer the question and I might get you a drink." The grey-haired male gave the tape a little shake. "Read it."

Katsumi took a deep calming breath before she rasped out the title, "Beauty and the Beast." Her throat was raw as she forced the syllables past her lips.

The words she spoke made Kabuto raise an eyebrow before a grin stretched across his face. "Good now translate it onto the paper in front of you." The grey-haired shinobi pulled a kunai from his pouch and sliced the bonds on her right wrist. He placed a pen in her weak grip and forced her arm to rest on the table.

Katsumi noted that her right arm was suspiciously less painful than the rest of her body. She grit her teeth and slowly but steadily dragged the pen across the paper. Small symbols left in her path.

"Excellent. Now I will play these tapes one by one. Translate every word you see or hear in your foreign language. Do you understand?" Kabuto slipped the black rectangle from its case and slotted it into the machine. The player roared to life as colours began to flash across the screen. The dull light from the television was still enough to sting the kunoichi's dry eyes. Crackly sound came from the device as Kabuto reached over to turn the volume up.

Katsumi stared in wonder at the screen before her eyes glazed over and she fell into a vivid flash back.

**********  
*past life flashback* 

The young girl sat quietly in the front room. An old TV flickered away in the corner of the lounge. Her eyes searched the room for any sign of her mother, but she was mercifully absent.

The little red-head crawled over to the screen and knelt in front of it. Bright colours danced across the screen as she focused on the movie. A beautiful brunette in a blue dress twirled happily in a wide open field. The character's mouth was open wide as she sang.

In a moment of pure curiosity she reached up to touch the dusty glass. Her tiny fingers spread wide as she longed to switch places with the girl on the screen. The movie rolled on as the child remained captivated by the adventure unfolding before her. Sound to the young girl was a dull buzz in her ears, so she didn't understand what was going on in the movie, but she loved it all the same.

As the main character opened her mouth to sing once more, the deaf girl also opened her mouth to copy. She stretched her vocal cords and felt vibrations tumble from her lips as she attempted to vocalise.

Suddenly the young girl felt a brutal smack to the side of her head. She fell limply to the floor before rolling over to stare up at her abuser.

Her mother stood before her, a sloppy snarl on her flushed face. In her left hand she clutched a green long necked bottle, the dark liquid sloshing from the top as the woman shook her fists.

Green eyes welled with unshed tears as the young child once again tried to talk. Instantly, her mother's red face morphed into an even nastier expression.

With a large hand she gripped her daughter's ginger curls and dragged her struggling form across the carpet. The child's knees were already covered in friction burns from the regularity of such abuse.

Tears streamed down the freckled girl's cheeks as she grasped at her mother's arm. She flexed her vocal cords in what she hoped was a scream, only for her mother to toss her hard into the kitchen drawers. Without warning her mother gripped her curls once more and slapped a piece of duct tape over her quivering mouth.

The middle-aged woman put a finger over her mouth as she taunted her petrified daughter. All the young child could smell was her mother's foul breath which reeked of cigarettes and alcohol. Despite the tears clouding her vision she could just manage to read her mother's slurring lips.

"Shut your mouth."

The young girl was so used to her mother's vocabulary that she knew exactly what was coming next. Fear shot through her veins as she scrambled to the side in a last ditch effort to get away. A firm hand fisted in her hair wrenching her backwards off of her feet. The child's backside landed hard on the kitchen tiles as fresh tears dripped from her chin. She kicked her legs with every last drop of resistance she had left, but to no avail. Her small body was hurled into a familiar closet, smashing into the stiff wooden handles of the cleaning equipment. The girl collapsed to the floor with pain blooming over every inch of her.

Her mother gave her one last sour look before she slammed and locked the closet door, leaving the trembling girl alone in the darkness.

*end past life flashback*   
*************

Katsumi was snapped out of her vision by a bruising backhanded slap.

"You have a job to do. Focus." Kabuto flexed his fingers casually as he rewound the video. Once that was complete he placed a small remote control next to her arm. "This button is to stop the image, this button starts it up again. Understand?"

Katsumi nodded her head slightly despite the pain the movement caused.

"Good, now start translating. I didn't heal your arm for nothing." The grey-haired ninja watched the prisoner like a hawk as she placed a shaking hand over the remote and pressed the play button.

The TV burst to life once more. Katsumi picked up her pen and immediately began to translate the title screen that appeared before her.

"Good, I will be back with more work for you. I want to see progress when I return." The medic shinobi strolled out of the room, casually observing the kunoichi as she obediently scribbled across the paper before her.

Katsumi heard the door click shut and she immediately paused her writing. The music from the movie echoed off of the stone walls. Beautiful melodies and amazing vocals overwhelmed the shaking kunoichi. Her favourite long lost movie played out in front of her. Finally, she could hear what she had been missing out on.

Suddenly, the movie cut to an advertisement. Katsumi frowned as she jotted down all the English she could see and hear. She glanced down at her kanji before a siren blared from the television in front of her.

"This is the Wartime Broadcasting Service. This country has been attacked with nuclear weapons. Communications have been severely disrupted, and the number of casualties and the extent of the damage are not yet known. We shall bring you further information as soon as possible. Meanwhile, stay tuned to this wavelength, stay calm and stay in your own house.

Remember there is nothing to be gained by trying to get away. By leaving your homes you could be exposing yourself to greater danger.

If you leave, you may find yourself without food, without water, without accommodation and without protection. Radioactive fall-out, which follows a nuclear explosion, is many times more dangerous if you are directly exposed to it in the open. Roofs and walls offer substantial protection. The safest place is indoors.

Make sure gas and other fuel supplies are turned off and that all fires are extinguished. If mains water is available, this can be used for fire-fighting. You should also refill all your containers for drinking water after the fires have been put out, because the mains water supply may not be available for very long.

Water must not be used for flushing lavatories: until you are told that lavatories may be used again, other toilet arrangements must be made. Use your water only for essential drinking and cooking purposes. Water means life. Don't waste it.

Make your food stocks last: ration your supply, because it may have to last for 14 days or more. If you have fresh food in the house, use this first to avoid wasting it: food in tins will keep.

If you live in an area where a fall-out warning has been given, stay in your fall-out room until you are told it is safe to come out. When the immediate danger has passed the sirens will sound a steady note. The "all clear" message will also be given on this wavelength. If you leave the fall-out room to go to the lavatory or replenish food or water supplies, do not remain outside the room for a minute longer than is necessary.

Do not, in any circumstances, go outside the house. Radioactive fall-out can kill. You cannot see it or feel it, but it is there. If you go outside, you will bring danger to your family and you may die. Stay in your fall-out room until you are told it is safe to come out or you hear the "all clear" on the sirens.

We shall be on the air every hour, on the hour. Stay tuned to this wavelength, but switch your radios off now to save your batteries. That is the end of this broadcast."

A strange anchorman appeared on the screen, red coloured headlines scrolled along the bottom of the picture. This repeated over and over until the tape whirred to a stop and the picture vanished.

Katsumi gaped in horror at the words she made out on the television. Bombs? A third world war? So many different terrifying scenarios ran through her mind as she jotted down what she had seen. Her hand moved instinctively, despite her wandering mind.

The door to her prison opened with a drawn-out creak. Kabuto strolled across the room and dumped a large stack of documents on the wooden desk. "Good to see you can follow orders. We'll come back to the videotapes after you translate these." The medic shinobi grabbed a manila folder from the top of the pile and slapped it down in front of her. "I want every word accurate, or else I will have to tell Orochimaru-sama that you refuse to cooperate. And we both know you wouldn't want that."

Katsumi shook her head frantically. Pain rattled around in her skull at the rapid movement, but she kept her focus.

"Good girl. Don't slack off because I will be back." He cast her a smirk before he trailed gloved fingers down the kunoichi's beautiful battered face.

Katsumi could feel Kabuto's predatory gaze as he slowly dragged his fingers down her cheek; his eyes lingering near her swollen lips before he pulled his hand away swiftly. She shivered as she watched the creep leave the room. With a dry swallow she turned back to the paper in front of her and opened the file with her good arm.

"Experiment Gamma- Subject 153."

The silver-haired kunoichi's heart sunk into the pit of her stomach as she skimmed over the ink on the first page. This was going to be bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really really really mean… I hate myself too… See you guys next chapter for some answers….


	25. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: this chapter contains sexual violence. I have placed trigger warnings before and after. As well as some helpful resources at the end if you or a loved one are in need of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Forget everything you know about the Naruto world because my world is TOTALLY different. This is my take on how chakra came into the world and how the shinobi world came to be. I do not own the Naruto world, and this is just my own twist on it.
> 
> And extra special thank you to my wonderful Beta katydid001, you are a special type of angel. ❤️

It was five in the morning when Kakashi was summoned to the hokage's office. The silver-haired boy leapt into action, making his way across the rooftops to his goal in record time. He didn't bother with the doors, opting to scale the wall and enter through the office window.

Minato sat at his desk, next to him stood his loyal advisor, Shikaku Nara. On the desk in front of them lay a large map of The Land of Fire.

Kakashi dropped through the window and rushed to his sensei's side. "You called for me, Sensei? Is it about my sister?" his voice, though filled with hope, held an unsettling amount of worry.

Minato cast a troubled look at his student before he nodded. "Yes, Kakashi-kun. I have news about Katsumi-chan."

The door to the office flung open and two unruly Uchihas burst into the room.

"I'm here, Sensei!" Obito blurted out as Shisui came to stand beside him.

"Lord Fourth, I received your message too." Shisui's voice took on a formal tone as he addressed the Hokage.

The yellow-haired shinobi opened his mouth to answer when another figure came rushing through the door.

"Lord Fourth! I received your message!" A green clad ninja gave the other shinobi in the room an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Gai? Sensei, why is he here?" Kakashi stared wide-eyed at the collection of shinobi growing before him.

Minato silenced everyone with a palm in the air. "If everyone would just calm down for a moment. I have called you all here because we have intelligence that might lead us to Katsumi-chan's location."

The boys all open their mouths to speak but Minato shut them all up with the thump of his fist on his desk, a wave of killing intent leaked from him in his rage. Every hour that passed had Minato churning over what torture could be happening to Katsumi as they planned her rescue, the thoughts wore away at his nerves because the young kunoichi was like a daughter to him. It quickly became clear to everyone in the room that The Hokage's nerves were raw. "You will let me finish. Understood?"

The teenagers all nodded their heads and stood at attention.

"The young girl that you two, albeit irresponsibly, rescued from the hideout is being worked over by our interrogation unit. So far they have managed to break down most of the mental blockades placed on her memory but… the one they are working on currently… we think it holds the key to the last of Orochimaru's hideouts. We have managed to recover three underground locations and any one of them could contain Katsumi-chan." He gestured to the map in front of him, three obvious red dots were placed meticulously over the coordinates they had extracted from the young girl's mind.

Obito gasped as he noted one of the dots was in the middle of the desert. "But Sensei, that location is in Sunagakure! How will we get there without starting up another conflict?!"

Minato shot Obito an exasperated smile before he tapped his nose. "That's why I am Hokage, Obito-kun. I am already two steps ahead of you. I sent a hawk with a direct message to the Kazekage. And after a few painful negotiations, I finally managed to get him to agree to us searching their land, if our team is accompanied by a team of their own." Minato cast an amused look at his advisor as they both took in the astonishment of the young shinobi before them.

"Lord Fourth! I have it!" A blond shinobi came through the door holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Inoichi-kun, perfect timing," Shikaku held his hand out for the parchment as the Yamanaka came to stand at his side. He took the coordinates and began to navigate his way across the map.

The three men hunched over the chart as they placed the final marker down. Minato turned back to the teenage boys and addressed them with authority, "Now that we have the final location, here is the plan. I have called you all here because you four have the capacity to complete this rescue mission. I am going to split you into teams of two. It is of incredible importance that you proceed with stealth and initiative. Obito-kun and Gai-kun will make up one team. Your mission is to search the locations within our land," he tapped each mark on the map in succession as he spoke. "Kakashi-kun and Shisui-kun, your mission calls for additional diplomacy and tact. As a team, you two will be meeting with ambassadors from the Sand to guide you to these specific locations. Keep your guard up and remember; hostility is still prevalent." The Yellow Flash of the Leaf plucked a scroll from his desk and offered it to Kakashi.

Kakashi took a step forward and clutched the scroll tightly while looking his sensei in the eye.

"Your mission is to retrieve Katsumi-chan. You must not under any circumstances engage in battle with Orochimaru." He looked the teens directly in the eyes, one by one. "This is exactly why you must stick to your Uchiha comrades, their particular skill sets will help you to evade capture. Your mission is to return Katsumi-chan and yourselves home safely. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" All four young men cried out in unison.

~~~~~~~

Katsumi flipped through the first few pages of the file and blanched at what she saw. A lot of the words she made out were not going to be simple to translate. There was a profile of a regular looking male in his mid-thirties, it contained his physical stats but never the subject's name. Medical logs on the subject dubbed 153 starting from the fifteenth of March… The silver-haired kunoichi gasped at the year. 2051. Katsumi could almost feel the rubble pressing down on her as she remembered the last few seconds of her life. That was the year after I died… the revelation made the girl shiver in discomfort, but the young shinobi pressed on.

She scribbled down the pitiful amount she could translate onto the paper beside her, but eventually grew frustrated with her ignorance. With a disheartened sigh she gave up and continued to read the document instead. The further down she read; the lower her heart sank. Each paragraph detailed a different injection site on the patient's body and what the experimental substance's effects were. Alongside the words were gruesome pictures and diagrams depicting exactly what was described.

Katsumi was woozy from her fatigued and battered state, but when she flipped to the last page she felt life jolt back through her system. A mutilated corpse lay displayed on a metallic table. Detailed beside the picture were the injection sites of the serum, the corpse was flayed open to reveal the dramatic injuries that resulted. It appeared as if the liquid had tried to branch out from the circulatory system, but instead had seared its way through the muscles of the patient. The exposed flesh of the corpse seemed to radiate a faint blue glow.

Katsumi shut the file and grabbed the next one on the stack. She pushed her pain to the side as she flipped through the pages with haste. Her heterochromatic eyes skimmed the text with growing disturbance. This subject, 578, was the same. Same strange foreign substance, same injection sites, same results. It was the same with the next folder and the one after that too. Katsumi grabbed five of the folders and pulled them in front of her. But the label on the thick file underneath caught her attention.

Classified project Gamma (γ) 53 was stamped across the front of the file in bold dark red ink.

She knew she should be translating what she had already read but her curiosity won out as she reached across the table once more to take the brightly marked file. It was heavier than the other files and when she opened it she found it contained multiple different smaller folders within it. Each one was marked with what looked like regular subject numbers like those of the previous documents. Katsumi cast a wary look at the door of her prison before she opened up the first of the smaller files. The young wolf shinobi gasped as she took in the profile of the first subject. The profile of this human reminded her a lot of… The Hyuga Clan. Katsumi shook off the creepy resemblance and continued through the pages. Only to stop cold in her tracks. This patient's file was on-going, they had survived.

The side effects of the experiments were what really stole Katsumi's breath. Photos of the male's eyes were pasted alongside medical jargon. The violet irises staring up at her were reminiscent of byakugan. Below the first picture was a photo of the patient's face being held still by rough gloved hands, around his eyes were prominent veins that finally confirmed the kunoichi's fears.

She closed the file and placed it to the side as she rushed to go through the rest of the classified documents. One of the folders was suspiciously empty but she brushed it to the side as she continued her search. Out of the bunch there were a few that stood out, but a particular subject with crimson red hair caught her eye. His response to the experiments was brute strength and increased resistance to extreme radiation. But the male's features reminded her of someone very close to home so she placed the file on top of the subject she believed to be a Hyuga.

No matter how severely anyone tortured her there was no way she wanted anyone to find out about these files. Her tired eyes glanced back over at the remaining stack only to pause at the title of a blue folder she had completely disregarded in her haste.

Time was ticking away and at this point she was sure one of her captors would be in to check on her. In spite of her fear, she stretched back over to grab the decrepit, well-worn binder. Katsumi flipped it open and suddenly she was faced with something her tired eyes could barely comprehend. Numbers and chemical equations scattered around the page dispersed with complicated scientific jargon.

She turned over to the next page and gaped at the illustrations before her. In the top left corner was a picture of what looked to be a glowing blue meteorite, underneath the picture was the name "Radiant Night Comet". Beside it was the scale, location and the damage caused to the projectile by its entrance into the earth's atmosphere. It took a few moments for the young teen to comprehend the following text. It landed in the middle of a bombing… from a hydrogen bomb. The energy from the blasts lessened the impact of the meteorite when it descended to Earth, or at least that's what she made out in between the higher vernacular.

She moved on to the paragraph below which looked to be an explanation of the chemical components of the meteorite. A crudely drawn diagram was illustrated below, detailed with various chemical names. From the looks of it the scientists used a complicated compound to break down dust off the rock.

All this information all at once was giving her a headache. Then she spotted a chemical name that she recalled seeing over and over again in the previous files. She put two and two together before she let out a breath she hadn't even noticed she was holding. They injected these poor people with SPACE DUST? She couldn't believe her eyes.

Katsumi flipped to the next page and gasped at the photos she saw next. Detailed photographs and reports of the flora and fauna surrounding the crash site. And the rapid decay and mutation of the natural ecosystem. Followed by snippets of reports of what looked to be severe radiation poisoning in humans in the surrounding areas caused by the meteorite.

It was all too much. The young girl tore her eyes away from the script and snapped the binder closed. To say she was overwhelmed would be a massive understatement. In her frustration she decided to test her body to see how it would fare if she attempted to move. She gave her toes a painful wiggle, happy to feel that they were painful, but at least moving. Her left arm on the other hand was a completely different story. She struggled to even flex her fingers without shedding a tear. Katsumi was thirsty, tired, cold and most of all angry. Angry that she was at the mercy of a sadistic snake sannin and his medical bitch-boy. Angry that her flashbacks seemed to only haunt her further with bittersweet memories through foreign eyes. And absolutely livid that she was so helpless in this kami-forsaken situation.

But Hatakes never went down without a fight. Katsumi grabbed her pen with renewed determination and gingerly lifted her shirt to expose her stomach. She gripped the fabric between her teeth and used the pen to draw a containment seal on her skin. The risks of such a crudely drawn seal applied straight to the skin were incredibly dangerous. One little slip up and she could accidentally rip a hole in her internal organs by teleporting the parchment inside her actual body, which wasn't exactly a comfortable way to die. But given the extreme circumstances she decided to take the chance.

Katsumi grabbed the two files she selected from the pile and placed them on her stomach. With a small burst of chakra the documents were sealed away into a different dimension. She felt a wave of relief wash over her when the lack of pain confirmed her success. Exhausted from just that simple action she let her shirt fall once more, her chest heaved as she fought for breath.

It was then that she saw the corner of a map-like blueprint sticking out from one of the many scattered files on the wooden desk. But as she stared at the parchment she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Her need to escape won out over her curiosity. Using her free hand, she tugged at the binding on her left wrist and hissed at the pain that shot up her forearm. Katsumi summoned all her strength and began to bend her trembling body forward. With tremendous effort she lowered her sharp fangs to the rope and began to gnaw at what she could reach.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Even after all that we have been through you still feel the need to rebel. I am surprised you can even move so well, for someone as injured as you are." Kabuto stepped out of the shadow clutching a glass of water in his hand, a sickening smile on his smug face. "I guess I will have to punish you myself…"

~~~~~~

The four ninja made their way to the front gates of Konoha. Together, they stood in a line and glanced at one another with determination.

"Bring Katsumi home." Kakashi nodded to his comrades as they all returned his gesture.

Obito placed a firm hand on the silver-haired shinobi's shoulder before he spoke in a voice laced with emotion, "No matter the cost."

"Right," Kakashi replied with a firm nod.

They wasted no time as they split into their two-man squads and set out on their way to save their precious friend.

~~~~~~~~

Katsumi cringed as she watched the medical ninja approach her with a casual stride. She pulled back from the rope with a dry gulp.

Kabuto held the clear glass out in front of the kunoichi, expecting her to lunge for the drink. To his surprise she resisted, albeit with an obvious grimace. "Smart girl, you know better than to go for the bait, huh? Or could it be-" his firm fingers gripped her soft, bruised cheeks with punishing force. The kunoichi's raspy yelp fueled the sadistic fire in Kabuto's belly. Her pain was like music to his ears as he forced her mouth open using his grip. "You already know if you are severely dehydrated you should only drink small amounts of liquid at a time… hm?" he finished with a grin before pouring a small amount of water into the petite female's parted lips.

Katsumi tried to swallow all that she could, but the sudden chill of the liquid made her cough violently. The kunoichi spat water all over Kabuto's gloved hand, he was expecting this so he held his ground.

"There, now that we have that out of the way. I see you have gone through the files but nothing has been translated. Explain yourself…" his dark eyes narrowed in curiosity before he loosened his vice-like hold. He slammed the glass down on the desk with a loud bang.

"The language is complicated to decipher, let alone translate… I can't give you what you want…" Katsumi's voice was low, her tone quivered with the dread that crept along her skin.

The smirk that crossed the grey-haired ninja's face made Katsumi's chest tighten. His eyes raked their way down her form as if sizing up his prey. Kabuto pulled a kunai from his thigh pouch and twirled it menacingly in his fingers. "Oh, I think you can help me plenty. Since it's my job to punish you, I feel like we should have a little bit of fun…"

~~~~~~

Obito raced through the trees with his oddly dressed teammate by his side. They traveled at a rapid pace. He dug around inside his pocket and gripped Katsumi's necklace to keep himself calm. It was as if he could feel the panic rising in her chest, her cries for help echoed around in his mind as he pushed himself faster.

The serious nature of the rescue mission weighed heavily on the Uchiha teen's shoulders. He wanted to see Orochimaru suffer for taking his lover away from him, but what he really needed was to hold Katsumi safely in his arms once again.

"Do not lose faith my comrade! We shall find the beautiful lotus flower! And we shall find her before my rival Kakashi has the chance! Or I shall run five-hundred laps around the Leaf Village!" Gai called over to his temporary teammate and clenched his fist in emotion.

Obito felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead as he watched the bowl-haired ninja's antics. Their pace never slowed for an instant.

"You are a lucky shinobi to have the heart of such a special blossom. I see the passion in your eyes when you speak of her rescue! It will be an honour to bring Katsumi home safely with such a man of YOUTH!" The green jumpsuited ninja never faltered in his steps as he followed his Uchiha comrade on their path.

Obito smirked as he nodded to the enthusiastic shinobi beside him. "I just pray she is holding out okay…" his voice trailed off as he whispered into the wind.

~~~~~

"So why do you think Lord Fourth split us up like this, Kakashi-san?" Shisui sped alongside the brooding male twin.

"Obito and I are emotionally compromised. If I know my sensei, he does everything for a very good reason." The silver-haired shinobi glanced casually over at his comrade as they flew through the forest.

Shisui digested his answer as they began to cross the Land of Rivers. "So… Lord Fourth assigned me to you, to keep you out of trouble! Gotcha!" the raven-haired ninja snickered at the frown that spread across Kakashi's usually stoic face.

"Psh, sure. Let's call it that. I really don't care who he assigns to babysit me, I will find my sister." Kakashi's frown shifted into a smile at the outrage that showed on Shisui's face.

The curly-haired Uchiha snorted in indignation before he replied, "Babysit you?! Hah! If that's what you call keeping your ass out of trouble! Katsumi-senpai is a tough cookie. I am positive that she's trying to escape as we speak…"

The sun was high in the sky when they finally reached the border. Three shinobi in brown Suna uniforms stood in the sand as the pair approached with caution.

Kakashi grabbed the scroll from his thigh pouch and offered it to the obvious captain of the foreign team. "Our Hokage sent us to complete a rescue mission-"

"Lord Fourth thanks you for your swift cooperation," Shisui spoke as he stood beside Kakashi, his dark eyes suddenly held no emotion.

The Sand shinobi opened the scroll before giving the pair a swift nod and pocketing it without another word. Immediately, the group began their arduous journey through the scorching desert.

Obito dropped from the trees as they approached the first hideout on the map, Gai silently followed him. Cautiously, they scoped the clearing before they ventured inside the moss-covered stone hideout. Each footstep echoed off of the damp stone walls as they cleared every ancient room they could find.

The black-haired Uchiha cursed under his breath as they cleared the final dank room in their current hideout.

Empty.

~~~~~~~

Kakashi and Shisui followed their guides through the beaming sun. Both Leaf shinobi were already starting to feel the effects of the hot, dry conditions.

After a while of what seemed like absolutely no progress, a boulder stood ominously in the flat landscape. The Suna team sped up in the rock's direction, canvassing the area around it for the entrance to the first location.

"We must enter here," the leader of the group spoke up, his gaze directed at Kakashi as his teammates dug through the sand to reveal an imposing metal hatch.

Shisui wanted to scrunch up his nose when the Sand shinobi said 'we'. It was now clear that these foreign shinobi were not going to let them out of their sight.

Kakashi nodded his head placidly, though internally he felt the same turmoil as Shisui. "Let's go."

***************  
(Trigger warning: this next scene contains sexual abuse)

Kabuto held the glinting kunai up to her tender cheek. "So what should I do first? I think-" he slowly dragged the flat side of the kunai down the kunoichi's shoulder, trailing it all the way down her trembling torso as he spoke, "We should have a little bit of fun, hm?" The sharp blade of the metal slipped under the fabric of her vest shirt.

Panic flooded her body as she realised that Kabuto's intentions would reveal her crude seal. While the medical ninja's head was tilted downwards, Katsumi reared her head back and threw it forward with all of her strength.

Kabuto let go of her as he let out a pained cry, he stumbled back from the blow to the forehead. His eyes narrowed into evil slits. "You little bitch!" he exclaimed before he stabbed the kunai into the wood behind him. Rage bubbled over in the sadistic torturer's eyes. Firm hands gripped the fabric of her vest shirt covering her chest and tore it apart, revealing the soiled white bandages of her binder. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Katsumi felt the colour drain from her face as she took in the sickening look in Kabuto's eyes. "Don't… whatever sick thing you're thinking… fuck off…" she spat at him as Kabuto pulled back and sunk to his knees.

"How about these?" The grey-haired shinobi dug his fingers into her aching muscles, his fingertips ripped at the scabs of her healing snake bites.

An agonized scream echoed through the chamber as Katsumi struggled against her binds. Her free hand tugged at the rope on her wrist before the sadistic ninja bit down on the flesh of her thigh to regain her attention.

Kabuto smirked up at the whimpering kunoichi before he reached up to grab the kunai from the desk behind him. "You have such supple thighs… I wonder…" his hands started to glow blue as he dug his fingers into her legs with punishing strength.

Katsumi cringed as she waited for the pain to flare up again, but instead her existing pain faded. She stared down at the creep with wide sceptical eyes as he slowly healed the injuries in her legs. The relief that flowed through her forced a moan from her parted lips.

"I think it is much more delicious to start out with a blank canvas… don't you?" Kabuto smirked up at the startled kunoichi, watching her expression morph into one of complete panic. He twirled the kunai in his hand before he slipped the blade under the binds on her ankles and forced her legs apart.

"No! Please stop!" Katsumi screamed through her raw throat.

*Trigger end*

************

All of a sudden a loud bang echoed through the chambers. Kabuto growled in anger as he turned towards the door of the room, another loud sound echoed from what could only be the hallway.

Adrenaline pumped through her body as she finally saw a chance to escape. Katsumi used his split second of distraction to smash her newly revitalised knee into Kabuto's chin. When the blow hit, the medic ninja flew backwards onto his ass, the kunai clattered to the floor beside him. The space allowed Katsumi to pull her leg back and brutally smash her heel into his nose. Kabuto flew backwards into the desk, the force of his body toppled the table, its contents scattering across the floor. The television hit the floor with a loud crash, the empty glass flew through the air and shattered against the floor.

The silver-haired kunoichi tipped the chair over as she lunged for the kunai that had dropped from Kabuto's hand. She gripped the weapon and sliced her final bond before wrenching herself to her feet. Her upper body protested but her legs felt revitalised.

Kabuto gripped his chin and glared murderously at his suddenly mobile captive. "So what are you going to do now, huh? Kill me?" Considering his position on the ground, Katsumi was surprised at his unwavering confidence.

Katsumi ran to the side of the chamber and pulled a flaming torch from the wall.

Kabuto slowly pulled himself to his feet with a menacing chuckle, "What are you going to do with that, huh?"

Katsumi sucked in a calming breath as the chaotic noise outside the room escalated. With determination, she hatched a plan before she kicked into action. She launched herself in Kabuto's direction, taking the grey-haired ninja by surprise. But before she reached him she dodged to the side, with her good arm she sunk the kunai deep into the male's thigh. The scream that followed sent a feeling of triumph through her body as she leapt over the fallen desk, with a chakra re-enforced kick she sent the heavy desk skidding across the floor. As it slammed into the medical ninja it sent him tumbling to his knees.

With an instinctual triumphant howl Katsumi dropped the flame onto the papers that lay scattered along the floor. The fire immediately caught on the old, dry files. With the sudden heat the old electronics sizzled and popped. The resulting sparks danced across the dry wood of the desk which burst into hungry flames.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Kabuto roared in fury as he flung himself away from blistering heat. "GET BACK HERE, BITCH!" he bellowed after her as she finally escaped from the torture chamber.

Katsumi clambered out of the door and dragged it shut. The light in the hallway illuminated the door enough for the silver-haired girl to get a good look at the material. It wasn't a stone cavern at all, it was an ancient underground military bunker. Gripped in her quivering hands was an old metal lever. She pulled with all the strength she had but it wouldn't budge. Kabuto's screaming became louder as she pushed all her weight into moving the latch.

She took a frantic look around the hallway as a loud siren erupted in the air around her. The lights in the roof turned red as an ancient- sounding voice began to blare.

"Lockdown has been activated."

Katsumi gave the latch one last furious push before crying out in vexation.

Shock jolted through her as she felt strong arms wrap around her and forced the lock closed with a bang. Kakashi's familiar smell wafted into her nose as she spun around to face her brother.

Kakashi's eyes were filled with triumph as he beamed down at his little sister. "Katsumi!"

"Kakashi!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, whimpering as her injured arm flared with agony.

"What have they done to you?" Kakashi cupped his sister's battered face and scooped her into his arms. "Explain later, we have to go!"

Katsumi yelped in discomfort before forcing her gravelly voice through her gasping lips, "I can walk, nii-san."

Kakashi snorted in response as he turned to face the way he had come from.

Out of nowhere Shisui came rushing to their side, his expression frantic, "Katsumi-senpai! Our tearful reunion has to wait, the Sand shinobi engaged Orochimaru. I tried to stop them. Two of them are dead but the other one tripped something in the system when Orochimaru threw him into a control panel, we have to leave. Right now!" his eyes flickered over Katsumi's wounded figure as he spoke.

Kakashi nodded to his comrade as they took off down the hall in search of the way they came in. Katsumi watched the doors pass by as she was carried through the bunker. The young men followed the halls, aiming for the entrance hatch that allowed them access to the ancient bunker.

Katsumi began to quiver as she felt familiar killing intent floating down the hall. "Nii-san, he's coming..." she whispered into her brother's ear like a frightened child, with her arms hugging him tighter around his neck.

Shisui cursed as they made it to the entrance only to find a metal shutter slamming shut before his eyes; barricading them inside. Kakashi turned around to glance back into the ominous crimson hallway. A few meters back stood Orochimaru's menacing figure with a long, thin smile stretched across his face, his long-black hair tinted vermillion in the low flash of the warning lights.

Katsumi let out a petrified squeak and shook in her brother's tight hold. Shisui kicked himself into gear and shoved Kakashi forward two steps before tackling him into an open room. Once the twins were inside the Uchiha boy grabbed the metal door and scraped it closed with a clunk. "Kakashi, you need to get us out of here! Use Obito's Kamui! It's the only way!" Shisui backed away from the door and gripped Kakashi's shoulder with a firm hand, trying to shake the wolf shinobi out of his daze. "Now, Kakashi!"

Katsumi gazed around the room from under thick lashes and gasped at what she saw. Ancient human medical equipment lay on metal tables coated in thick layers of dust and cobwebs. Leather straps were attached to the old blood stained hospital cot in the middle of the room, which immediately brought back the graphic content of the files she had callously set on fire.

"I don't know how! I can't just do it!" Fear and uncertainty pooled in Kakashi's stomach before he chanced a look down at his sister. Her swollen cheeks, the bloody splits in her lower lip and the puncture wounds littering her porcelain skin made him sick to his stomach. The horror in her heterochromatic eyes lit the fire in his gut. His temper flared as he locked eyes with the desperate Uchiha while an evil chuckle resounded outside the door. Kakashi pushed all his chakra into his gifted sharingan, using his wrath as fuel. Blood dripped from his left eye as Kakashi poured everything he had into the mangekyou sharingan.

"Kamui!"

~~~~~~~~~

After a few more laborious hours of travel Obito and Gai made it to their second location. This location was carved into the face of a cliff. Thorny bramble bushes had overgrown around the entrance, but the pair easily made out the archway of another mossy stone hideout.

Silently, the two shinobi approached the entrance and hacked back the bushes. After a few hisses of pain they made a path so they could enter. Cautiously they made their way down into the dark tunnel. Gai reached into his pocket to grab a glowstick, cracking it firmly to release its dull glow. With the new light, the young men pressed on.

The stone began to rumble beneath their feet as the ground suddenly gave way.

"Look out, my friend!" Gai managed to fling himself backwards as he cried out. The action gave him the chance to latch on to the stable ground behind him. His fingers dug into the cracks in the stone floor as he pulled himself to safety. With panicked eyes he peered over the edge into the dark pit below.

Obito wasn't as fast as the green-clad shinobi, he fell swiftly through the air, the falling glowstick illuminated the wooden spikes as the Uchiha teen free fell in their direction. He didn't even have enough time to scream as he plummeted towards the sharp points below. Reflexively, Obito activated his mangekyou sharingan and tumbled through a swirling black portal.

The change in gravity sent him skidding along the solid ground on his ass. He came to a rough, painful stop before his body collapsed, spread-eagled in the middle of his own personal dimension. Relief washed over him as he patted his body down to check for any injuries. Satisfied with his success he rolled over and brushed off the dirt on his shorts as he stood. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his leg, startling the raven-haired boy.

"Don't leave us stranded, cousin! We have been stuck in here for centuries!" Shisui cried out in a dramatic voice as he clung to Obito's leg in a comedic fashion.

"Shisui-kun?! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Obito stared down at his family member in utter shock and confusion.

"If it wasn't for me, Shisui-kun, we would still be in Suna." Kakashi called out from a little ways away, his hand clutched over his weeping sharingan eye. "It's not my fault I don't know how to get out."

"Shisui-kun, calm down. It has only been five minutes…" Katsumi coughed from her spot beside her twin, cradling her wounded arm to her chest.

Obito turned towards the sound of the voices before his heart thudded to a stop. Every thought in the teenager's head was sucked from his mind like bath water down the gurgling drain. Beside were Kakashi lay prone on the ground sat a dirty and exhausted looking Katsumi. Her silver curls hung limply around her gaunt face. The pale skin of her arms were littered with crimson snake bites, deep dark bruises covered her left arm and the flesh of her collarbone. There was a massive hole torn through her vest shirt, her dirty bandages visible through the ragged fabric. Anger and relief swept across his face all at once before he broke from his stupor.

"Babydoll?" Obito's voice was so fragile it could shatter with a stiff breeze. His legs moved of their own accord as he ripped himself from Shisui's arms and ran in the female twin's direction. It took mere moments for Obito to land on his knees in front of his girlfriend.

Katsumi squealed in absolute bliss when she felt the warmth of Obito's strong arms wind around her torso, holding her gently against him. "Obi!" She pulled back from his chest and pressed a delicate kiss to his soft mouth. The dry texture of her damaged lips had Obito's stomach flipping in sympathy for his lover as he kissed her back tenderly; so that he didn't cause her any more pain than necessary.

The gentle movements of her boyfriend's lips made her chest heave as she sobbed his name. She pulled back with her doe-like eyes full of joy, the slim fingers of her good hand fisted into his choppy hair.

Fury, elation and frustration were a powerful mixture of volatile emotions that Obito found hard to process. Despite his inner turmoil he rocked Katsumi back and forth in an intimate embrace, his fingers resting in her knotty moonlight curls. In that moment he thanked his lucky stars for the feeling of the petite kunoichi safe in his arms once more.

"Where did you guys find her?" Obito addressed the male onlookers as he got to his feet. In one swift movement he hooked one arm under her knees and cradled the silver kunoichi. Katsumi clung to him while burying her face into his neck, she ignored the pain and fatigue that flooded her body as her adrenaline rush ebbed.

"How about we get out of this black hole, then we explain?" Shisui piped up as he strolled casually towards the emotional couple and a heavily vexed Kakashi.

Obito rolled his eyes at his cousin and snickered, "Black hole, huh? Looks like this black hole saved your ass, thanks to Kakashi." He placed a delicate kiss on Katsumi's forehead before he opened up another swirling portal that led back to where he had come from.

Kakashi watched his sister's reaction to Obito's presence, the love between the young couple permeated the air around them. With a deep sigh and a chuckle the silver shinobi struggled to his feet, "You have to teach me how to use your sharingan properly, Obito. So I don't get stuck in here again."

"Sure thing Kakashi, once we get Katsumi home." Obito hugged Katsumi closer as he breathed in her rapturous aura with a contented sigh.

Shisui hooked an arm under the silver-haired male's shoulder and helped to support his weight as they all made their way through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that brings us the end of this gargantuan chapter. Finally we have our heroine home safely!
> 
> So to answer the burning question, yes my Naruto world is a dystopian Earth. Chakra was dispersed into Earth through a meteorite that was broken down by a hydrogen bomb during one of the many bombings during WW3. Experiments were forced upon the poor prisoners of war by a secret agency. But the ones that survived the experiments were the ones that developed a chakra system and survived the world's drastic changes. This happened thousands of years ago.
> 
> This is just fanfiction, it isn't canon.
> 
> I apologise completely if anything in the chapter upset anyone in any way. Below are some resources designed to help.
> 
> If anything in this chapter brought up any sort of trauma, or you just need to talk to someone, here are some resources to help:
> 
> NZ Suicide hotline: 0800 543354
> 
> Nz sexual abuse hotline: 0800 044 334
> 
> US Suicide hotline: 1-800-273-8255
> 
> Canada Suicide hotline: 1-833-456-4566
> 
> UK Suicide hotline: +44 (0) 8457 90 90 90
> 
> Online Resources are just a search away. I would post a link but my phone wont let me
> 
> Stay safe everyone! And prepare for chapters and chapters of fluff to make up for this traumatic chapter!


	26. Time for change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bring my loyal readership a fresh batch of fluff pie! I hope you are enjoying your fanfiction meal so far! I know I enjoy baking it! 26 chapters guys! Holy crap! That is totally my record! And this story still has soooo much more life to live! So thank you all for tagging along for the ride! ❤️
> 
> I guess there is a little Katsumi in everyone ❤️
> 
> Special thanks to my Beta magician katydid001 ❤️ who I might add is a very talented author and you should totally check her stories out!
> 
> Without further ado, have some fluff ❤️

Heterochromatic eyes flew open in fright. Katsumi shot up in her bed and fisted the sheets in panic. Pain shot through both her hands, she looked down to her left hand to find it wrapped in bandages, and the other had an IV under her skin. She steadied her breathing as she took in her well-lit surroundings and her fear slowly faded. The crisp, sterile walls of Konoha's hospital felt warm compared to the prison of her nightmares.

"Katsumi-chan, it's so good to see you awake." Rin's smiling face peeked through the door before she hurried to Katsumi's bedside. The brunette kunoichi donned a white lab coat and clutched a clipboard to her chest. "Your fluids should be back to normal soon, though I suggest keeping well-hydrated for the next few weeks." Rin placed the paperwork down and began to check her patient's vitals.

Katsumi watched her friend work with a smile permanently etched on her face. Though her body was stiff and her left arm still throbbed once in a while, she had never felt so alive. "Tsunade-sama has you treating people on your own now?" she tested her voice and was happy to find it tinkling like usual; even if it was still a little raspy. Something about her last flashback made Katsumi feel like using her voice more often in trusted company.

"Yes actually, turns out I learn fast for an apprentice. But enough about me, I managed to heal the fractures in your left arm but the muscles might be a little sore for a while longer. There shouldn't be any permanent damage apart from a few tiny scars… Other than that, you're good as new." The medical kunoichi gave her friend a charming smile as she took her bandaged arm and began to undress it. "I think you are ready for discharge, Katsumi-chan. But first I have to remove the IV first, do you mind?"

Katsumi shook her head and held up her hand without question. She didn't even flinch as Rin removed the line and placed a gauze over the wound. The silver kunoichi observed her friend's face with keen eyes. Concern crept across her mind as she noticed the bags under Rin's chocolate eyes. She made a mental note to ask about it at a better time.

"Hold pressure on there for a minute. You know I have been trying not to overwhelm you, but," Rin placed the biohazards in the bin before wrapping her arms around the silver kunoichi's shoulders and burying her face in her ringlets. "Kami, I missed you. I am so glad you're safe."

Unshed tears welled in the corners of Katsumi's mismatched eyes as she felt her best friend tremble around her. She sucked in a deep breath and relaxed into Rin's arms, still holding the gauze to the back of her hand. Too many emotions buzzed around in her head which made it difficult for the young woman to think straight.

Rin pulled back and gripped Katsumi's shoulders with a beaming smile. "You keep holding that and I will go find Kakashi-kun-"

"And if I find you first do I get a prize?" Kakashi strolled casually into the room with a grin hidden under his dark mask.

Katsumi bit her lip as she noticed the pink blush that spread across Rin's face. Her twin's teasing seemed to have quite the effect of the brunette kunoichi.

"Uh...totally, your prize is: you get to take your sister home." Rin tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and picked her clipboard back up.

"How are you feeling, imouto?" Kakashi placed the rucksack from his back down on the cot next to Katsumi. Rin stepped out of the way as Kakashi came to stand in front of his twin. He gingerly cupped her cheeks and studied her delicate features. All the swelling and discolouration was gone from her skin, all that remained of her torment was a tiny pink scar on her lower lip.

Katsumi let out an amused sigh as her brother fawned over her. Usually she would kick up a fuss, but right now she was just enjoying the love. "I just want to go home."

Kakashi snorted at his sister's non-answer before rolling his eyes at her. "Sure. Let's do that."

"I'll leave you two to it!" Rin gave the twins a stunning smile before she headed for the door.

Katsumi looked at her brother and then glanced back at Rin as an idea struck her. "Rin-chan?"

The medical kunoichi stopped in her tracks and spun in Katsumi's direction. "Yes, Katsumi-chan?" Rin answered with one eyebrow raised.

"You should have dinner with us when you get off duty." Katsumi gave her best friend a close-eyed smile. He could feel her brother boring a hole in the side of her head.

"That sounds perfect to me. See you guys later!" Rin giggled in excitement before she took her leave, shutting the door with a soft click.

"Nee-chan…" Kakashi crossed his arms and gave her a skeptical look.

Katsumi snickered and started to pull out her favourite sweatpants from the rucksack. "It's just dinner, nii-san. Besides, if Rin-chan is coming that means I get to invite Obi."

"I have a feeling you would have invited that loser anyway." Kakashi turned around to face the wall.

Katsumi tossed the gauze in the bin and began to get dressed. "He is not a loser," A playful smirk danced across her lips as she stared at Kakashi's back. "I happen to think he's really powerful and skilled..." she snickered as she watched Kakashi's shoulders twitch in irritation. "In fact I think he is super dreamy..."

Kakashi let out a low growl only for him to crack an embarrassing high. He cringed at his awkward teenage vocal cords and placed his hands over his flushed face.

Katsumi's peeling laughter filled the air as she pulled her mask into place and tossed the empty pack over her good shoulder. "You're going to have to get used to it one day, nii-san. He has been my boyfriend for over a year now."

Kakashi turned around to face her with a look of contempt. "I will never get used to it, nee-chan. Ever," his tone was laced with exasperation as he scooped up her hand and laced their fingers together. With a deep sigh he tugged her forward and began their journey home.

~~~~~~~

The twins arrived at their small apartment in the late afternoon. Kakashi twisted the lock and stayed close to Katsumi's side, watching her reactions like a hawk.

Katsumi breathed in deeply to check for foreign smells before she released a heavy sigh. She slipped her sandals off and made her way barefoot into the lounge. Her brother's eyes felt heavy on her back but for once she was okay with that. The kunoichi's gaze paused at her wide open bedroom door. Her lip trembled as she remembered the sweet smell of the white cloth and the brutal force of the door as it slammed into her side. A steady, warm arm came to rest around her shoulders, shaking the troubled thoughts from her mind.

"I took the liberty of putting a few extra locks on your window. I hope you don't mind," Kakashi's tone was full of amusement which soothed his sister's nerves.

Katsumi shook her head at her twin as she made her way into her room. She dropped the pack on her bed before she turned to look at the dreaded window. The silver-haired teen expected to freakout at the sight, but instead she burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. Talk about overkill. Kakashi had placed at least ten new, heavy-duty bolt locks on her window as well as brand new alarm seals around the frame.

"What, nee-chan? Safety is key!" Kakashi exclaimed at her dramatic reaction.

Once she calmed herself down she asked Kakashi to give her a moment of alone time. Which he reluctantly gave. When she was alone she knelt beside her bed and lifted her shirt to reveal the crude seal still clinging to her skin. She fought away the memories, taking a deep breath to clear her mind. With a small charge of chakra Katsumi pulled the ancient files from the dimension she had placed them in. The papers felt heavy in her hands as she reached under her mattress to pull out her other stolen artifact. She placed the files in the middle of the pages and quietly closed it before slipping the hard cover back into its hiding spot. I'll deal with all of this later, she thought as she stood up and straightened her shirt out once more. The wolf kunoichi took one last calming breath before she slapped a smile on her face and went out into the lounge to join her brother.

~~~~~~

Later that afternoon, Katsumi hummed away in the kitchen. Her wet ringlets framed her masked face as her skilled hands made light work of her meal prep. The teenager threw herself into her cooking. Ever since she was a little girl Katsumi loved to work with food. There was nothing quite as satisfying as the looks on people's faces when they tasted something she had made from scratch. Over time cooking had become an escape, where she could create and play around with nobody to judge her. She had already finished their dinner and was elbow deep in flour when a knock sounded at the door.

Kakashi jumped up from his spot on the couch to answer it. Katsumi watched in curiosity as she kneaded the dough with her good hand. Her left hand was mobile but the muscles still throbbed when she overused it.

"Surprise, surprise, she's in the kitchen," Kakashi spoke from around the corner.

An enthusiastic Obito rushed into the apartment and towards his girlfriend. Katsumi dropped the dough and opened her arms wide. Her raven-haired boyfriend wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to his chest.

"Hey, babydoll," he caught a curly strand of her damp, moonlight hair and tucked it gently behind her ear. The sparkle in her seaglass eyes reminded him of exactly how much he had missed his little minx.

Before Obito could do it himself, Katsumi pulled her dark mask down and reached up on her tiptoes to place an enchanting kiss on his smiling lips. Obito placed two firm hands on her hips and lifted her into the air above him with ease. Their kiss deepened as Katsumi melted against him and cupped his cheeks with her flour-coated hands, an elated giggle bubbled from her lips as her legs kicked happily in the air.

Kakashi snorted at their brazen display of affection before he returned to his spot on the couch, a snarl hidden beneath his dark mask. He wanted to go over there and pry the Uchiha pervert off of his innocent sister, but for her sake he kept a lid on his objections. The happy laughter that radiated from his little sister definitely helped to quell his rage.

Obito reveled in the sweetness of Katsumi's delicate, pink lips. He squeezed his hands as he marveled at the soft swell of her hips beneath his fingers. It worried him that she was lighter than usual but considering the circumstances he wasn't surprised. He breathed in her calming lavender scent before he lowered her gently to the ground with a contented sigh.

Katsumi giggled up at the powder smeared across Obito's cheeks. She untied her apron and began to clean his face. "Sorry, Obi. I got a little excited."

Oblivious to the mess Obito just let Katsumi do her thing without question. "You're not the only one…" he let out a low chuckle as he brushed the back of his fingers across her blushing cheek.

Katsumi felt her heart flutter at the tenderness in Obito's obsidian eyes. She rubbed at the last of the mess on his face as Obito continued to slowly study her. The dark-haired teen remained enraptured by her features even as she put her apron back on and turned back to her abandoned dough.

"What's cookin, good lookin'?" Obito placed his hands on the counter on either side of his girlfriend and hovered over her shoulder. His height made it easy to tower over the petite kunoichi, which he noticed seemed to fluster Katsumi deliciously.

Katsumi leaned back against Obito's firm, broad chest and let herself shudder in his warmth. She snorted at his comment, "Well this is dessert, sushi is already chilling in the fridge. Rin-chan is joining us after her shift, so I made four portions."

Obito couldn't help himself as he wrapped his arms around her waist so that he could hold her slender frame tighter. A deep growl rumbled through his chest as he rested his head on her shoulder in an intimate embrace. "You knew I was coming, hm?" the love-sick Uchiha whispered as he drank in the glorious sunshine of her laughter.

Katsumi shot her boyfriend a knowing smile as she giggled. She hummed a joyful tune as she rolled the sweet dough flat with her rolling pin and grabbed a shuriken shaped cookie cutter. With a tender kiss to his scarred cheek Katsumi pressed the shape into the dough, once again drifting off into her happy little world with the man of her dreams wrapped tightly around her to keep her grounded.

~~~~~~

Katsumi's footsteps pounded down the hallway, each step causing a resounding clang. Her lungs were on fire as she ran from the terror that nipped at her heels. The bright fluorescent lights above her head fizzled out as she tore under them. Each door she passed seemed to bring her closer to the unknown. Suddenly she felt her body slam into a hulking metal door.

"GET BACK HERE, LITTLE BITCH!" A body slammed into the otherside of the door and screamed in anguish. "LET ME OUT!"

Kabuto's furious cries made Katsumi stumble backwards onto her butt. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she began to tremble. Despite her petrified state, she felt her head turn back to face the darkness. The ominous, dark hallway seemed to taunt her with the promise of a slow and painful death. A low, menacing chuckle reverberated from deep within the shadows. Katsumi wanted to run, but her hands and feet felt as if they were sinking into cement. The sole light above her head began to flash crimson as Kabuto let out another apoplectic roar while pounding from the otherside of the hatch.

One by one the lights down the hallway began to flash red. Each scarlet beacon brought the light closer and closer to the horrifying chuckle. Thousands of snakes burst from the shadows in a cacophony of hisses, slithering along the floor and walls towards her. She tried to open her mouth to scream only to find her lips covered with a strip of silver duct tape. Her eyes welled with tears as she tried to escape again with no luck. Katsumi tore her eyes from the rapidly approaching black-eyed serpents, only to blanche at the unholy figure standing at the end of the long corridor. His long, dark hair glowed vermillion in the warning lights as he laughed hysterically through his thinly stretched grin.

A horrified scream tore through Katsumi's throat as she thrashed violently in her bed. Her mismatched eyes popped open as she felt someone's firm hands grab a hold of her wrists. In her half asleep state, she instinctively struck out at the figure.

Kakashi dodged his sister's headbutt and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pinning her flailing limbs to her sides. He grimaced as he noticed fresh gouges in her already heavily scarred arms. The male twin felt his sister slowly relax into his hold as he hummed a soothing lullaby.

Katsumi tried to blink away haunting golden eyes and the sickening smile. She sucked in a deep breath through her nose and when Kakashi's familiar smell hit her sensitive sinuses her hands fell limply into her lap. Her throat felt strained and sore as she let herself collapse into Kakashi's protective hold.

"I can still hear him… I feel snakes on my skin and the fangs in my flesh… nii-san…" Katsumi's voice quivered in terror. She bit her tongue as her heterochromatic eyes peered over Kakashi's shoulder at the dreaded window. The glow of the moon illuminated the new bolts and seals, but none of it served to calm the fear that gnawed away at her.

The delicate tremor in Katsumi's voice tugged on his heart strings as he replied, "Shh, imouto, it's okay. I am here. I won't let anyone hurt you…"

Katsumi shook her head and curled further into Kakashi's chest, gripping his pyjama shirt for support. Kakashi grabbed the blanket from the floor where Katsumi had kicked it in her struggle. With a tired sigh he tossed it over them. The bed was only a single, so the twins had to maneuver themselves awkwardly to fit on the mattress together, but once they worked it out it was fine. Katsumi lay her head on her brother's arm as she anchored herself to reality using his dark grey irises.

The male twin stared back with worry, before he silently checked over the wounds on her arms. He knew Katsumi was too tired to notice and he didn't want to freak her out even further, so he decided to tell her in the morning. Katsumi wiggled in her spot to get more comfortable which made Kakashi chuckle.

"We need to buy bigger beds," the wolf shinobi whispered as he watched his sister's eyes drooping shut. "Sleep now, nee-chan. You need your rest," his tone was airy as he hummed to her sleep.

It had been a long time since Kakashi had thought about moving. The twins had been in the same apartment ever since their father had died. Even the memory of that cold, dark day gave the young man chills. Still here he was debating moving them back to their old family home. The Hatake estate had been sitting empty for years, so he had no idea what condition it was in. All he knew was that keeping Katsumi in this current room was not helping her mental state, no matter how many times she told him she was fine. He knew Katsumi needed the change and maybe… just maybe, it was time for them to face the past and build from it. In the deepest pit of his mind he reached his final conclusion and ran his fingers lightly through his sister's mess of curls. We have to move back home for her sake...

~~~~~~~

The next morning Katsumi woke in her bed, all alone once more. The hole Kakashi's absence left definitely stung but she was grateful that her brother loved her enough to save her from her horrible night terrors in the first place. She rubbed the crusted sleep from her eyes as she pulled back the blanket. Her fingers pulled apart her knotty curls as she rose from her bed. With a big yawn, the silver-haired kunoichi stretched her stiff, waking muscles.

The skin on her arms smarted in the crisp morning air, which gave the young woman pause. A frown pulled at her lips as she took a look at herself in the mirror and hissed in pain. She growled in disappointment as she noticed the freshly made cuts on her biceps and forearms, some of the new lacerations even tore through existing scar tissue. Katsumi huffed in resignation as she made her way over to her dresser to get her outfit for the day. Once her usual sweatpants and vest shirt were firmly in place, she made her way to the bathroom to put some salve on her wounds.

The apartment was suspiciously empty of Kakashi, but she figured there had to be an important reason for his absence. Katsumi pulled open the medicine cabinet to retrieve the well used tub of antiseptic ointment. She was just finishing up smearing the last of the fresh damage when Kakashi called out from the front door.

"Honey, I'm home," came Kakashi's playful drawl.

"Bathroom, genius," Katsumi replied snarkily as she placed a few butterfly stitches on some of the wider gashes to help keep the skin together so they would heal cleaner.

Kakashi strolled into the bathroom with a smug smile on his face. "I have something for you… but you have to promise not to go crazy ok…" his tone was laced with amusement as he watched his sister's masked expression morphe in the mirror.

Katsumi raised her silver eyebrows before she locked her narrowed eyes with her twin's in their reflection, "Kakashi, what did you do? Oh no, is Obito still alive?!" The wolf kunoichi spun around with a look of mock horror on her face.

"Unfortunately yes, but this isn't about him. This is about family. I think it's time, imouto," Kakashi took one of her chilly hands and placed a jingling set of keys in her palm. In a gentle gesture he folded her fingers over the bundle and gave his head firm nod, "It's time to go home..."

It took a long moment for the silver kunoichi to register her twin's words properly. As soon as he pulled his hands back, Katsumi opened up her fist and gasped at the familiar white, wolf-shaped keychain that hung from the loop. Warmth spread across the young woman's cheeks as she recognised her father's lucky charm. "Nii-san, you mean move back… home… like HOME?! We're going home!" Katsumi squealed as she threw caution to the wind. With little grace she leapt into her brother's waiting arms and clung to him like a lifeline.

"I knew you would like it. It has always been your dream to move home. You know I love ya, right?" Kakashi placed a peck on her fluffy curls as he hugged her back just as tight.

"Oh, Kakashi, I know you do. You're the best twin ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the fluff train. I plan on writing a heap of romance so be prepared! ❤️ Don't forget to drop your thoughts below ❤️ Happy reading!


	27. Returning home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings my loyal readership! I return back to work on Thursday so I am hoping to update bi-weekly( if not weekly) as work is quite time consuming.
> 
> I hope everyone has enjoyed the massive amount of chapters I have pumped out over this lockdown period, because I am very proud! The storyline has taken a massive quantum leap and I have a lot of things planned out for the future chapters.
> 
> I have to take a moment to acknowledge the amazing work and passion of my beta reader katydid001 ❤️ This story is blessed to have to watching over it! Thank you for helping to keep my terrible writers block away!

The Hatake twins spent the rest of the morning pulling out their large moving scrolls. It had been eleven years since the twins had moved house, but because the scrolls were kept in an old suitcase they were still in great condition. Kakashi took a few of the scrolls and rushed into his room to seal away his own belongings. Katsumi looked around her sparse room and rubbed her masked cheek in deep contemplation. With a sigh, she unfurled one of the larger scrolls in front of her chest of drawers, before with a small burst of chakra she sealed it away for safekeeping. The silver-haired kunoichi rolled up the scroll and placed it next to the suitcase so she could tell what scrolls were already used.

Midday rolled around and the twins finally sealed away the last of their stuff. After their personal belongings were safely stored they got to work cleaning the empty apartment from top to bottom. Finally, they locked the front door for the last time and began to lug their packs across the village. Kakashi carried the bulk of the scrolls, the teen acutely aware of his sister's recovery.

The building they grew up in was a great distance from their small, two-bedroom flat. Kakashi had made sure they were as far away from that dark memory as possible. Katsumi never wanted to leave their family home, but the pain was too fresh to disagree. Once in a blue moon the female twin would hint at her desire to check up on their family estate. Each attempt always ended with Kakashi walking away. This was her brother's firm way of ending an uncomfortable conversation. Katsumi had grown used to this when it came to conversations about their father and anything to do with the pain of their past. But recently, events seem to have shaken those icy walls. Topics they never used to discuss were, now at least, struggled through. The twins had more proper communication in the last forty-eight hours than they had for a very long time.

Their walk through the village streets was silent; tension thick in the air as they purposefully marched towards their goal. Eventually they leapt up onto the rooftops laden with their heavy packs. Too soon they found themselves approaching a nostalgic part of Konoha. Their large family estate stood abandoned, nestled in between well-kept, humble homes. The fencing around the yard stood firm, yet the bamboo was strangled by snarls of weeds.

Katsumi's eyes scanned the weathered two-story building and let out a deep sigh. In her mind she remembered the former glory of their parents' home, the sleek modern twist on a traditional style. The passing of time had lay ruin to the property's exterior and to the landscape surrounding it. A shudder ran up her spine as she thought about what their home must look like on the inside. Nevertheless, her mouth pulled up in a smile as she plotted out how to get their beautiful home back to life.

Kakashi felt his throat tighten as he took in the state of their old house. All those years it lay in wait for them to return. All those years spent neglected. Yet even though it appeared worse for wear the structure itself stood mighty and proud amongst the chaos. He glanced to the side to study his sister's expressive features. The sparkle in her eye and the determination in her smirk lit the fire in his soul too.

They both leapt from the rooftops in unison and landed with a gentle thud. With renewed enthusiasm, Kakashi wrenched open the overgrow gate and Katsumi cut them a path through the long grass with her blade. Both twins still lumbered with their luggage, eager to at least get inside so they could get their bearings.

Finally they reached the front door, only for Katsumi to pause in her tracks. Years of undelivered newspapers sat piled in the doorstep. The stoic wooden door brought back flashes of their childhood.

*flash back* 

As if immersed in a dream she heard familiar chiming laughter coming up from behind her. Two tiny silver children ducked past her legs, a choppy short-haired boy chasing his curly-haired sister up onto the doorstep. They reached the door and turned back to face Katsumi, their faces wide with cheery smiles.

'Papa! Come on!' the little girl signed in large gestures.

"Yeah, Pa! Hurry up!" Kakashi mimicked his twin as they both waved up the path at an approaching figure.

A hearty chuckle resounded from behind the frozen observer.

"Patience is a virtue, my little pups…"

*end flashback* 

A warm hand shook the teenage girl from her vivid daydream. Kakashi sighed as he glanced up at the front door, thick with grime and cobwebs. He dropped his hand to lace his fingers into Katsumi's before he whispered, "Come on, imouto. We can do this… right?"

Katsumi turned to glance up at her brother, tears already threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes. In that moment it struck the emotional kunoichi just how much Kakashi truly resembled their father. The sharp edge of his jaw, the goofy half smile he gave when he was nervous, even the look in his dark troubled eyes were just some of the things that screamed Sakumo. A smile pulled at her masked lips before she nodded, her heterochromatic eyes conveyed her silent encouragement.

All it took was one heartfelt look from his little sister for Kakashi to finally pluck up the courage to climb the porch stairs. Katsumi followed him like a puppy and sheathed her blade, pulling a tinkling set of keys from her thigh pouch. She dangled them enticingly in front of the door with a beaming smile. The male twin snagged them from the air and flipped to the largest key on the loop and slotted it into the lock.

It took a few jiggles to get the stiff old mechanism rolling, but with a click and a huff Kakashi pushed the door wide open. Katsumi nodded to her brother before taking the first step onto the floor of their old family home, dust clouds rose in her wake. The wood creaked under the wolf kunoichi's sandals as her melancholy gaze scanned her familiar bare surroundings. Worn wallpaper and loose ceiling panels had Katsumi already planning the repairs in her head as she unloaded her luggage in the middle of the entryway. From her spot she could see the bare front room and the shape of their mother's glorious kitchen. The fireplace sat in the middle of the lounge, blackened from previous use.

There was barely any light in the house as all of the thick curtains were drawn closed. Katsumi made it her first mission to rectify this. She ran to each window and slid open the curtains, cracking the windows open to let the stuffy house breathe. Katsumi pulled back a heavy screen to reveal the rear sliding door that led out onto their large back porch and wrenched it open. She marveled at the sight of the jungle in their backyard.

Kakashi closed the front door and dropped his heavy packs down next to the rest of their stuff. The interior of their home was now illuminated by the glow of the afternoon sun. He strolled over to the hallway which led to their old bedroom and the staircase to the second floor. Katsumi skipped to a stop beside him and stared down the hallway too. Their brain waves crossed for a moment as they turned to look at each other with narrowed eyes.

"I get Ma and Pa's room!" they both shouted in unison before they frowned at each other.

"That's not fair!" the female twin exclaimed in protest, knowing exactly what Kakashi's next move was.

"I'm the oldest! That means I get the first pick!" Kakashi stabbed his thumb into his chest with a smug grin stretched beneath his mask.

Katsumi wanted to argue but she knew he had her beat with that one. She huffed in defeat before she was struck with an epiphany, "Fine, but if you get the main bedroom then I get to choose any other room to be mine, deal?"

"Deal!" Kakashi stuck his hand out and they shook on it firmly.

Katsumi gripped her brother's hand tightly as a mischievous smirk crossed her lips. "Sweet. I choose Pa's office!" she squealed as she took off down the hallway and rapidly ascended the wooden stairs.

The penny finally dropped as to why Katsumi gave up the fight so easy. Their father's office was the only other room that connected to a… balcony! No way! Not with that perverted Uchiha around! The young man's thoughts were frantic as he chased after his sister. Yet he couldn't help but pause as he passed a door that stirred painful memories from the shadows of his mind. His grey eyes lingered on the dark wood before he tore himself away and stomped determinedly up the stairs after his twin.

The state of the second floor was much the same as the first: dark, musty and in dire need of maintenance. Katsumi clutched the handle to her father's office and turned it with a gentle click. The mechanism on this door was a little stiff but required less effort than the front door. It swung wide to reveal the empty space that their father spent so much of his life in.

The large, dark, oak desk sat idly in the corner. She remembered clearly the important stacks of paperwork that used to grace the dusty and bare surface. Light flooded the room from the sliding glass door on the far wall. The old curtains were still drawn open from when they neglected to close them in their hurry to leave. The sight of her father's well-loved room so empty of life had the young woman's heartbreak rising to the surface. She felt her brother's steady presence come up behind her as she finally let her welling tears fall. Katsumi tried to speak but her throat caught with emotion as Kakashi pulled her into a mutually comforting hug.

Kakashi dropped all of his plans to protest her choice of room and just held his grieving sister, letting his own silent tears fall.

It was hard for the twins to push through the first cleaning tasks. They both accepted that they were strong enough to face any challenge their home had for them. The siblings agreed without question that that room was out of the question and was not to be entered under any conditions. Which was perfect for the both of them.

It took the first few hours to open all the windows and clean the filthy floors. Katsumi adjusted her curly pigtails and placed the mop down on the back porch as she tipped the dirty mop water into the tall grass. She picked up her equipment and met her brother back inside as he was getting some tools out from their packing scrolls.

"I want to go and get paint for my new room…" Katsumi wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked over to her brother for permission.

Kakashi raised a silver brow before rolling his eyes. "Yeah, and I bet you want Obito to help you pick a colour, huh?"

A rosy blush spread across her nose as she rubbed the back of her neck, "S-s-sure, what a great idea… I'll be back in an hour I promise!" The kunoichi started towards the door only for Kakashi to block her path with exasperation clear on his face.

"Nope, you aren't going anywhere without me, imouto. Stay right here." Kakashi rushed over to lock the back door. He stormed back to her and gripped her elbow which forced her to trail behind him as he led them to the exit.

The sun was low in the sky as the twins made their way towards the hardware store. Kakashi steered them in a different direction much to Katsumi's confusion.

'I thought we were getting supplies?' she signed in question.

Kakashi cast his sister a sheepish look as they leapt across the rooftops to their destination. Suddenly, Katsumi understood her twin's intentions, resulting in a fit of giggles.

'I bet you want Rin-chan to help you pick a colour?' Katsumi teased with fresh laughter falling from her masked lips.

"Mah, mah, imouto. I figure the more hands the faster the job?" Kakashi's tone lifted up at the end, as if questioning his own reasoning.

Katsumi just rolled her eyes and gave her bashful brother a knowing smile. When they finally reached Rin's apartment Katsumi sat on the edge of the roof while Kakashi dropped down and knocked on the door. The silver-haired kunoichi watched on from her perch, peeking down at her brother as he waited awkwardly.

There was laughter from inside before Rin flung open the door with a stunning smile stretched across her face. She opened her mouth to greet her handsome guest, before her other guest bet her too it.

"Hey, Bakashi…ohhhh am I in the way of something?" Obito came to stand beside his flustered best friend before she elbowed him hard in the stomach. He grunted at the impact and laughed nervously at the death glare the medical kunoichi pinned him with, "Ahah! Don't worry... I know when I'm not welcome. I'll be off home now..." The thoroughly entertained Uchiha adjusted the orange goggles sitting atop his head in a nervous gesture. He slipped past his glowering friend and her equally icy crush and walked backward down the path to Rin's front gate.

That was when he spotted the unmistakable figure of his girlfriend sitting on the rooftop with her legs dangling over the edge. Her enchanting beauty was backlit by the stunning glow of the sunset. It was as if everytime he caught sight of her was a scene plucked straight from his dreams. He couldn't help but stare. Katsumi's moonlit ringlets were pulled up into messy pigtails on each side of her head, her dark mask was firmly in place but even that didn't stop Obito from seeing her full visage. Kami, what a knockout! How the fuck is she my girlfriend? Obito thought to himself as he marveled at his love.

Katsumi watched her favourite Uchiha awkwardly stumble backwards towards the gate, his teasing obviously landed him in hot water. She was about to stand up from her spot when his onyx orbs locked onto her location. The enraptured look in his eyes had the young woman's heart pounding. It was like the mere sight of her plunged her boyfriend into a trance. Suddenly bashful under Obito's heated gaze Katsumi curled one of her loose bangs around her finger in an unconsciously flirty gesture. She pulled herself together and swiftly got to her feet. Katsumi watched as her boyfriend opened his arms out wide as if to catch her. With a giggle she flung herself into the air, aiming to land on the grass just in front of her daring Uchiha.

Obito predicted her trajectory and took a step forward to intercept. With strong arms he plucked the small kunoichi from the air and spun her around in a romantic swoop. The young woman in his arms squealed with delight as they twirled, her heterochromatic eyes shimmered with euphoria before she anchored her hands on his shoulders and nuzzled her nose against his.

Kakashi watched on with his fists balled angrily at his sides. Rin stepped out onto the doorstep and placed a gentle hand on his fuming shoulder.

"Look how happy they are, Kakashi-kun. Maybe it's time to ease up some more?" Rin encouraged him with a gorgeous smile.

Kakashi felt a blush warm his masked cheeks before he crossed his arms in defiance. "But I have given that pervert so many chances already, what if-"

The brunette kunoichi cut him off before he could finish, "Katsumi-chan is happy with him. She's not going to suddenly stop being your sister because of Obito-kun. You're a good brother for letting her have this," Rin rubbed his shoulder comfortingly as the pair watched the romance unfold before them.

"I hate it when you are right about these things, Rin-chan." Kakashi snorted as he relaxed his arms and distracted himself by observing Rin's expression.

"I'm always right, Kakashi-kun." The medical kunoichi laughed before dropping her hand and tucking a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear.

Kakashi looked back at the couple in time to see Obito place his little sister on the ground and kiss her sweetly on the forehead. The wolf shinobi swallowed his pride and felt his lips turn up in a half smile. The blissful happiness radiating from Katsumi soothed his weary soul. Even if it was his rival wrapped around his innocent imouto.

~~~~~~

The group brought the various paints and supplies needed to complete the mammoth task ahead. They all headed back to the house as darkness began to settle over the village. Deciding it was too late to cook, the friends all grabbed a take-away meal from a restaurant on the way back to the Hatake estate.

When Obito first laid eyes on the overgrown property he raised a dark eyebrow. Oh yeah, so that's why they need help with the clean up.

Kakashi led them up the crudely cut path and ushered them all inside. Rin and Obito both took a few moments to look around in the dark, to try and familiarise themselves with the surroundings.

Katsumi frowned at the darkness before trying the light switch for the front room. It was then she remembered that they had neglected to turn the power back on. She clicked her fingers and ran over to the back door, unlocking it and sliding it open.

The bystanders watched her go with furrowed brows, until bright light flooded the room. Electricity flowed through the power circuits. Katsumi popped back through the door and slid it shut with a smile. "Let there be light," she giggled before waltzing back over to her peers.

"Imouto, do you think there are still logs in the woodshed?" Kakashi asked as the group collected their food and sat in a circle in front of the stone fireplace.

Katsumi scratched at her masked cheek as she thought about it, "Well we never moved it, so I don't see why not. It was the middle of winter… uh…" she trailed off as her heterochromatic gaze locked with Kakashi's solemn gaze.

"You're right. I'm just gonna go get some firewood. Imouto, do you mind lighting it?" Kakashi stood from his spot, his food still untouched.

The thought of a fire had Katsumi nodding her head in excitement. She leant over their food to grab some paper napkins from the pile. Her friends watched on curiously as they ate, fascinated by Katsumi's sudden passion for fire. The silver-haired kunoichi unsealed the little metal box beside the stone fireplace, she pulled old looking newspapers from the container. With ease, she tore up the paper and laid a base for the fire, eagerly awaiting her brother's return.

Kakashi returned lugging a wicker-basket filled with logs and kindling. Katsumi was quick to get up and rush to help him carry the heavy load. In unison, they carried the cargo to rest in its usual spot beside the hearth. The silver-haired kunoichi collected a bunch of small slivers of wood from the top and lay it across the paper to complete her base. She knew that she could pull a match from her kit to ignite the pile, but the thought of her boyfriend showing off was too much to pass up. She stacked a few logs atop the kindling and turned back to face the dark-haired Uchiha.

Obito had his mouth full of rice when Katsumi fluttered her long eyelashes in his direction. He immediately gulped down his food and scrambled over to kneel next to his girlfriend. "What's up, babydoll? Want a hand?" The seventeen year old knew better than to imply Katsumi needed anything, over the time they had been together he had learnt that it served him better to ask if she wanted help.

Katsumi's curly pigtails bounced as she nodded. With a blush and a cheeky smile she reached up to whisper in the shell of his ear, "I do love watching you show off, Obi."

Obito cleared his throat as he felt a crimson blush spread across his cheeks. Her words stroked his ego, while the warmth of her breath stirred up many other emotions. He turned to look at her, encouraged by the blush that tinted her porcelain skin. Her seaglass gaze swirled with amusement, as he nodded in understanding. "Sure thing, gorgeous," his hands flew through a few simple signs before he held his fingers up to his lips and blew.

Katsumi marveled at the flames as they engulfed the wood inside the fireplace, immediately igniting the well-stacked pile. She couldn't help but clap like a little kid in excitement as she watched the flames lick their fuel source.

Obito dropped his hands and chuckled at the entranced look in Katsumi's eyes as she stared at the fire. Though he couldn't help but wonder why her missmatched irises suddenly glazed over. "Babydoll...?"

*flashback* 

Flames leapt and danced inside the hearth. The two year old clapped her hands excitedly as she watched the fire, her odd eyes fixed on the glowing light.

Kakashi lay on the shaggy rug beside her kicking his legs in the air in utter boredom. That was when they heard a low gruff voice rumble through the floor.

"You are too close to the heat, pups. Master will not be happy if you burn your paws…" A huge grey Irish Wolfhound strolled towards the twins with a bored look on his face. The warscars that marred his muzzled and face served as a reminder to enemies that his ninken was not to be messed with, but to the little girl on the rug they were what made the hound fascinating. Katsumi turned her attention from the fireplace and scooted herself backwards towards the approaching dog. She held out her chubby hands as the massive hound came to lay in front of the fire, blocking the twins from getting any closer. Her tiny fingers fisted the long fur on his neck and fell happily into his warm coat. Kakashi let out an equally excited laugh as he flopped onto the ninken's belly.

"Glad to see you keeping the pup's entertained, Kenta." Sakumo strolled into the room and sat down on the couch off to the side of the fireplace. Happily watching his children playing with his faithful companion.

"You know, Kenta is better at keeping Katsumi-chan away from the fire than you are…" a tinkling voice came from behind the male shinobi as he felt warm arms wrap around his neck.

"Asumi, baby, that's because he is much more fun to climb on than I am." Sakumo pulled his wife over the back of the couch and caught her in his arms.

Her dark curly hair fell about her angelic face as she rested her head in her husband's lap, her blue eyes staring up at him with laughter falling from her smiling lips. "I don't know about that one, but whatever you say my love," she reached up to tap her lover's nose is a flirtatious gesture before she rolled over to face her babies as they happily crawled all over the patient wolfhound.

Katsumi couldn't help but climb up on Kenta's torso to stare over him at the enchanting fire, the sight of the licking flames slowly dragged her into a deep sleep.

*end flashback* 

Katsumi gasped as Obito shook her from her trance, her heterochromatic eyes filled with tears as she recalled the golden years when her whole family was alive. Obito pulled his weeping lover into his chest and cradled her tightly.

Kakashi watched on with a sullen look on his face, knowing the pain his little sister was openly showing. It broke his heart to see Katsumi cry. Rin nudged his side gently, which made him raise a silver brow at her.

"It's ok to cry, Kakashi-kun. This move is hard on both of you…" the medic kunoichi's gaze was full of empathy as she smiled up at him.

Kakashi shook his head and sighed deeply, "I… know… I'm just not ready yet…"

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled the reluctant wolf shinobi into a comforting embrace. She ignored his attempts to brush her off. Kakashi melted into her arms and rested his head atop her brown locks; suddenly happy that Rin refused to listen.

Katsumi pulled back to peek up at her boyfriend with a sheepish grimace, "S-sorry, I'm such a mess..."

"Shh, babydoll, tears are just your body releasing pent-up emotions. It is good to let it all out, no matter what Bakashi says…" he whispered down to her as he cupped her face, his gentle thumbs wiped the tears from her flustered cheeks.

The silver kunoichi giggled and nuzzled her nose against his with a beaming smile. "You're the best, Obi…"

Obito placed a chaste kiss to her forehead before he glanced over at his distracted rival. His lips turned up in a grin as he hooked a finger into Katsumi's dark mask and pulled it down to her clavicle. His girlfriend didn't miss a beat as she fisted the front of his shirt and kissed him with all her might.

"Will you get off my little sister! Kami, damn it OBITO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lovely Hatake memories ❤️ I hope everyone is loving the fluff and angst ❤️ Don't forget to drop a review ❤️ Kia kaha


	28. Renovations pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: very slight sexual references at the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back in the house! It's me again, bringing you a double update because I just couldn't stop adding to this chapter! So make keep an eye out ❤️
> 
> I have to take a moment to thank everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed this story. So much of my soul is poured into this work so I am happy to know people enjoy reading it!
> 
> Thank you to my sweetheart katydid001 who is honestly so much fun to work with and talk to. Like I can't even begin to imagine where this story would be without her passion and skill! ❤️ and her willingness to sit through my horrendous grammar!
> 
> Enjoy the fluff ❤️

Morning broke over the horizon as Katsumi sat on the roof. Her mask sat bunched at her clavicle as she sipped at her glass of orange juice. Kakashi was still fast asleep in his new bedroom. The teens had stayed up long into the night, before the twins eventually walked their friends home. They all planned to meet again early in the morning to actually get some work done, as they spent most of the night goofing off and enjoying each others' company.

Minato had Katsumi off-duty for a week to recover, but Kakashi only applied for two days worth of leave. So Katsumi knew that after today she would be on her own for the rest of the week. The thought both thrilled and frightened the teen's weary soul as she downed the last of her juice. Her sleep had been too fitful for her to get any proper rest. As a result, her eyelids felt heavy as she stared off into the distance contemplating her complicated existence.

There was a gentle tap as a light-footed shinobi landed on the slates behind her. Katsumi's instincts kicked in as she spun around and braced herself against the roof in a crouch; ready to fight or flee. As her oceanic gaze landed on a familiar dark-haired Uchiha her stance relaxed and she flopped back onto her side in short-lived relief.

Obito held his hands up in surrender while he cast his girlfriend a sheepish smile. "Sorry, babydoll. I didn't mean to startle you," his tone dripped with sincerity as he approached. Concern washed over him as he watched Katsumi clutch at her chest as she tried desperately to control her sudden panic attack. He rushed to her side and scooped his trembling girlfriend into his lap. With gentle hands, he pried the empty glass from her vice grip and placed it off to the side.

Katsumi shook in Obito's arms as he rubbed her back to soothe her. As hard as she tried, her chest still felt tight. Her mind reeled with memories of recent events. The silver-haired kunoichi sucked in shuddering breaths as she reflexively reached up and gripped her necklace to ground herself. As her hand came to rest on her bare skin, she recalled the sight of the crest as it plummeted to the earth below. The flashback only added to her inner turmoil.

Obito cursed his carelessness as he gently kissed the top of her messy curls. He should have expected her to be paranoid considering she was still recovering. "I should have called out..." he whispered into her hair before he pulled back to check on her. With a cautious hand he brushed her unruly ringlets back from her face. He noticed her heterochromatic eyes glazed over in sorrow, her fingers digging into the skin around her neck. Carefully he gripped her wrist and pulled her arm away. "Easy now, Katsumi. I'm right here, you're safe," he cooed softly to her as he brought her palm up to rest on his scarred cheek.

This tender action caused the young woman to snap out of her trance. Katsumi dragged her seaglass eyes up her arm to meet his probing onyx gaze. Deep down, she expected to see pity in his eyes, but what she found instead was understanding. In her quiet observation she noticed that the iris of his original eye was the slightest bit lighter than she remembered. This thwarted her destructive thought pattern as she pondered her new discovery. Her shallow breaths slowed dramatically as she stared up at her companion. The echoes of trauma still bounced around in her head, as she desperately searched for an anchor in Obito's eyes.

While his girlfriend was distracted, Obito managed to figure out why Katsumi was clutching at her collarbone. He adjusted her in his lap and delved deep into his pocket.

Katsumi couldn't help the hesitant giggle that fell from her lips as Obito stuck his tongue out in a goofy manner. She grimaced in an attempt to smile at the hilarity of his silent struggle, concentration etched across his attractive features. The anxiety that constricted her lungs gradually faded as her boyfriend's adorably awkward facial expressions made her snort.

The dubious laughter from the gorgeous kunoichi in his lap only spurred the Uchiha on. Finally, he felt his fingers grip the metallic surface of Katsumi's necklace. "Were you looking for this?" his voice was full of triumph as he pulled the pendant out and held it up in the glow of the sunrise. Obito felt his chest swell with pride as a look of delight crossed the wolf kunoichi's face.

Her tentative hand came up to capture the crest as it dangled in the air, she held the piece in her gloved palm as it glinted in the sunlight. Katsumi noticed the woven band that she had snapped in her desperation was now replaced with a new darker leather, crafted in its likeness. "You found it? And you fixed it... Oh, Obi, thank you," her delicate voice broke with emotion as she swiftly slipped the necklace back into place.

"I sure did. What matters is that the necklace is back where it belongs… just like you are," Obito helped her to adjust the band to fit properly and swept the back of his hand across her porcelain cheek. "And I also added a little something to the back…" he flipped the Uchiha pendant over in his fingers so that Katsumi could read the newly engraved script.

'My heaven on Earth' Katsumi read each word as her mouth dropped open. A shiver ran down her spine as she processed the poetry of the inscription.

"I-I love you, babydoll. And don't you ever forget it." Obito observed her with curiosity. He was worried that he may have gone too far, but her reaction proved him wrong. The delightful rosy blush that spread across her nose was almost as sweet as the emotional tremble of her bottom lip. It thrilled him to watch the emotion ooze from Katsumi's mismatched eyes. The fact that this cosmic beauty was his girlfriend still seemed impossible to him, so he intended to show his love every chance he could. Even if he felt like an awkward, cheesy, weirdo.

The silver-haired girl ran her fingers over the words. Katsumi pondered how long it took her hopelessly romantic boyfriend to come up with such a beautiful message before she met his observant eyes once more. She opened her mouth to speak but the words got trapped in her throat.

Obito tucked a strand of her curls behind her ear and tapped the crest in her fingers. "Wear it out in the open, so that the world knows you're mine…"

Inspiration struck Katsumi like lightning as she nodded at Obito's bold instructions. She reached up to wrap her arms around her lover's shoulders before swiftly maneuvering to straddle his lap. Her thighs pressed against his sides as she settled happily into place. "I love you too, Obi…" she whispered so that only he could hear.

Obito's hands gripped Katsumi's petite waist in shock. The way the silver-haired kunoichi had positioned herself sent his teenage brain into a frenzy. He was acutely aware of the way Katsumi's body pressed against him in the most tempting of ways, but he fought to control his natural urges. Rationally, he knew the young kunoichi wasn't aware of the powerful effect she had on him and his body. Not that rationality was an easy thing to grasp in the heat of the moment. Obito, however, was ultimately a private person and as much as he was dying to see how far he could take things, he didn't want to lose control in such an open environment. "Whoa there, gorgeous. Don't get too excited… we have a lot of work to do today-" he was abruptly cut off by Katsumi's lips crushing into his. Their teeth clashed as a result of Katsumi's frantic passion, the sudden force of the kiss made Obito brace himself with one hand on the roof behind him. His other arm anchored around his girlfriend's waist to hold her steady. His tongue fought for dominance as he greedily lapped up her affection.

Katsumi unconsciously pushed her boyfriend's self control to the absolute limit. All the young woman could focus on was the taste of Obito's mouth as she eagerly submitted. Her heart hammered against her chest as she slowly traced the scar on the side of her lover's face as she continued to indulge herself. The feather-light touch of her fingers caused a shiver to roll through Obito's body, which stoked the fire in Katsumi's belly.

The teenagers eventually had to pull apart for air. Their eyes locked as they basked in the wake of their intense makeout. Katsumi blushed even deeper as she felt something press against her thigh. Suddenly, she realised what kind of a state she had put her beloved Uchiha in. The silver kunoichi swallowed thickly as Obito's sultry gaze raked over her figure. "S-s-sorry… I got a bit carried away…" she whispered into the frigid morning air, every hot breath caused a small puff of mist. She subtly retreated as shame flooded her body. The young woman cursed herself for putting her boyfriend in such an uncomfortable position, even if she didn't fully realise what she was doing at the time.

"Too far?" a chuckle rumbled through the Uchiha male as he watched her pull away. The attentive male noticed his lover's discomfort and mercifully adjusted them into a less compromising position. Even though every bone in his body begged for him to continue, there was no way he was going to take that risk. Katsumi deserved every ounce of his self control. His firm hands gripped her hips and pulled her backwards to sit further down his thighs. With the friction between their bodies gone Obito found it easier to keep his thoughts in check. The horny Uchiha sucked in a deep breath before he composed himself enough to reply, "That is totally okay with me, babydoll… But let's get carried away in my room next time, hm?" Obito wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his bashful lover.

Katsumi couldn't help but squeal as she smacked her hands against his solid chest. "Baka! D-d-don't say things like that! I-I-I'm not ready for that… At least not yet... I mean… oh, Kami…" she slapped a hand over her mouth, as she cursed her exhausted brain's lack of filter. Embarrassment ate her alive as she watched a smug grin stretch across Obito's face.

"All you have to do is ask, babydoll..." his voice sang with satisfaction as he watched Katsumi fall apart under his intense gaze. Obito slowly gained more confidence with each romantic encounter. He found the power he had over his curly-haired lover incredibly addictive. He gently nudged her nose with his and tenderly tilted her chin up so she could meet his sturdy gaze. "I think we should get breakfast before I really get carried away…" the raven-haired Uchiha let out a playful growl as he released her. He watched on in amusement as the young woman scrambled to her feet.

Katsumi picked up her forgotten glass before she held out a hand to help Obito up. The choppy-haired shinobi took her out-stretched hand and she pulled him to his feet. With a smile she replaced her dark mask, but made sure to leave her repaired necklace on the outside of her shirt. She skipped across the rooftop and dropped down onto her bedroom balcony.

Obito watched his beautiful minx leave before he trailed after her like a love-sick puppy, his mind still buried deep in the gutter. He dropped down after her and followed her into the house. Last night the group hadn't left the front room so this was the first time he had stepped foot into her new room. The space was larger than her old one. A large wooden desk was the only item in the room, aside from a lone sleeping mat and Katsumi's mission pack. "Not ready to unpack?"

Katsumi turned back to him with a snort and shrugged, "No point in unpacking when the walls haven't been painted yet." She escaped into the hallway and made her way to Kakashi's room. Her small fist came up to thump on the dark wood as she called out in her chime-like voice, "Get up, lazy! We have work to do!"

A tired groan signaled to the female twin that her brother was awake. Once she had confirmation she spun around to make her way to the kitchen. Katsumi smirked as she noticed her snickering boyfriend waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

The Uchiha male had a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. Obito was thoroughly amused with Kakashi's rude wake-up call. He watched on with pride as his girlfriend slipped past him. That's my girl, he thought to himself as he tailed her down the stairs.

Katsumi blushed as she led the way into the lounge, immediately going to the curtains to let in the sun. Obito made his way to the opposite side of the room to do the same. Light flooded the home as the pair headed for the barren kitchen.

On the way, Katsumi grabbed a few cleaning clothes and the bag reserved for the kitchen scrolls. She dragged the supplies over before Obito took the sack from her to lighten her load. The curly-haired teen giggled and reached up on her toes to kiss his cheek in thanks. Together they cleaned up the dust and grime that coated the surfaces. Katsumi had just begun to put away their cookware and food as Kakashi stomped lethargically down the stairs.

Kakashi's choppy silver hair was messy from sleep, he adjusted the mask on his lips as he rounded the corner. The grouchy shinobi groaned at the sight of the tall dark-haired Uchiha hovering around his little sister. "It's too early for this kind of torture, imouto," his tone was laced with exasperation. The male twin growled to himself as he joined in with the clean-up. Kakashi tossed a glare at Obito before he spoke again, "Why are you so happy, loser?"

Obito rolled his eyes as he placed the non-perishables on the top shelf for Katsumi as she was too short to reach it herself. He huffed indignantly before he shot his rival a menacing grin, "Probably because your sister is totally mine and you can't do shit about it,"

Katsumi could feel the rage that rolled off of Kakashi's shoulders as he rinsed his dirty cleaning rag in the sink. She bit her lower lip as she loaded the newly cleaned fridge with food, too invested in her brother's reaction to stop Obito's obvious attempt to piss him off.

"Delusion is a serious problem, dobe. Maybe you should get your head checked out?" came Kakashi's snarky reply.

"Oh, my head's just fine, teme. Don't you think so, babydoll?" The daring Uchiha reached out to pinch her butt as Katsumi walked past him with breakfast ingredients in her arms. His playful action resulted in a cute little squeal from the female twin and a furious snarl from her male counterpart.

"Obito, you fucking pervert!" Kakashi launched himself at his target, keen to kick the Uchiha's ass.

Katsumi tossed the ingredients in a pile before she picked up the frying pan she had unpacked. She swiftly halted her brother in his tracks by holding it out in front of his face. "You can both make your own breakfast if you boys don't stop pissing up the walls."

"Imouto! But he-" Kakashi was cut off by his sister.

"But nothing. We have so much to do and so little time. Save it for training," her tone was final but her smile betrayed her deeper feelings. She was utterly bemused with her boyfriend's flirtatious behaviour as well as his determination to make Kakashi angry. Though Katsumi also felt slightly bad for her overprotective brother, just enough to put him out of his misery by telling them both to calm down. Her mismatched eyes flicked from one young man to the other as she lowered the pan enough for the rivals to glare daggers at each other.

A loud series of knocks sounded at the front door. Katsumi jumped at the chance to escape the torrent of testosterone. She placed the pan back on the unlit element and ran to answer the door.

"Good morning, Katsumi-chan!" Rin greeted her silver-haired friend with a beaming smile as she was ushered inside. The brunette kunoichi wrapped Katsumi into a tight, warm hug after sensing her tension.

Katsumi embraced her best friend back with a soft hum of greeting. They broke apart and turned towards the kitchen where Kakashi and Obito were still staring each other down.

"Have they been like this all morning?" The medical kunoichi whispered to her curly-haired comrade.

"Especially after Obito pinched my butt…" Katsumi whispered back before she rubbed her backside with a blush. She could still feel the tingle where his fingers had gripped her supple cheek.

"He did what now?! Bold move… he did it directly in front of Kakashi-kun didn't he?" Rin wasn't surprised when she saw Katsumi nod in reply. "Should we break them up?"

The two kunoichi shared a vexed look before they made their way over to their respective companions. Rin tapped on Kakashi's shoulder as Katsumi leapt up onto Obito's back to get his attention.

Kakashi spun around to face the interruption, only to pause in his tracks. His anger ebbed as he looked down at Rin's gorgeous smile.

Obito grunted at the sudden impact. Reflexively his hands came up to grip Katsumi's thighs to hold her steady on his back. He turned his face to the side to see his lover's heterochromatic orbs. Just the sight of her derailed his hostile thoughts.

Katsumi ruffled his raven hair before she jumped back down and silently returned to her meal prep. She pulled out a hair-tie and threw her hair up in a messy bun before she cracked into cooking. Like the flip of a switch, the wolf kunoichi zoned out as soon as she began to create.

~~~~~~~

All four shinobi got stuck into the repairs of the first floor. After a few hours of hard manual labour it was time to move on to the second floor.

Katsumi wiped the sweat from her brow and clapped her hands in excitement. "Do I get to work on my room now?" she directed her question at her brother as she made her way over to the various pots of paint. She found her colour and lifted the heavy tin before she spun back around to face her comrades.

Kakashi scoffed at his ecstatic twin before he nodded, "I guess it's the best place to start. Go on then." A smirk pulled at his lips as Katsumi bounced up and down on the balls of her feet in happiness.

With the paint in her arms it was difficult to reach down and pick up a brush, but she tried nevertheless. Katsumi paused her actions as Obito beat her to it and handed her the object she was attempting to grab.

The raven-haired Uchiha picked up a second brush for himself and grinned up at the blush that tinted his girlfriend's cheeks. "Need a hand?" his tone was laced with mischief.

Katsumi nodded enthusiastically before she skipped her way down the hall and up the stairs without looking back. Obito made to follow her only to be stopped in his tracks by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I have a small favour to ask, Obito-kun," Rin whispered up to the taller shinobi with a playful smile.

"Huh? A favour? What kind?" The teenage boy ran his fingers through his obsidian locks as he glanced over at where Katsumi had disappeared.

"Well, Kakashi-kun and I have a little surprise planned for Katsumi-chan. We just need someone to keep her distracted for a while, you know so we can set everything up…" the medical kunoichi giggled as a perverted expression crossed her best friend's face.

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of a few things…" his voice deepened reflexively as his mind floated away to the gutter once again. He took a step towards the stairs only to be halted by a wrathful Kakashi.

"No funny business, pervert! Distract my little sister with your really bad jokes or something, but for the love of kami keep your hands off her. You hear me, dobe?" Kakashi had his hands on his hips as he snarled under his mask. His dark grey eyes pinned the Uchiha with a murderous glare as he stabbed a finger in his direction.

Obito raised his hands in mock surrender before he cast the furious male a impudent grin. "Now, Bakashi, I wouldn't do anything without her permission now would I…" he snickered as he swiftly dodged his livid rival and shot up the stairs before Kakashi could even register his words.

Kakashi spun in outrage and began to chase the audacious Uchiha, only to be held back by a slim pair of arms.

Rin held her crush around the waist and laughed as anger rolled off the male in waves, "She wont stay away from the windows for long, Kakashi-kun. Obito-kun is a good person and your little sister can handle herself. Let's get to work. The guests will be here soon,"

"I don't know what possessed me to agree to this plan. I could totally have distracted Katsumi myself." Kakashi crossed his arms in a petulant manner before he peeked down at the medical kunoichi who still held him in place.

The teenage girl rolled her eyes and smirked impishly up at the wolf shinobi before she let him go. "Oh, Kakashi-kun. Trust me, Obito-kun is the best guy for the job, besides I know you want to see the look on Katsumi's face when she comes down the stairs…" she blushed gently before tilting her head in the direction of the living room. "Come on, we have work to do."

On the second floor Katsumi placed down her equipment and made her way over to her father's old desk. With a heavy sigh, she spread her slender fingers atop of the smooth surface. She recalled all the late nights father spent with his head buried in his arms, passed out on this desk on the mountains of paperwork. The memories brought a glum smile to her masked lips.

Obito slipped through the door and pulled it closed behind him. "Want a hand with that?" He announced himself before he made his way cautiously over at his ruminative girlfriend.

Katsumi's thick silver lashes fluttered as the raven-haired Uchiha entered her field of vision. It took a moment for the kunoichi to register his words, before she nodded with a grateful smile. He came to stand beside her and they both gripped opposite ends of the desk. With a nod they pulled at the hefty table and began to move it across the floor. Katsumi grit her teeth as she struggled to keep up with her boyfriend's brute strength. As the wolf kunoichi grunted with the strain she couldn't help but marvel at the sight of her boyfriend's thick muscles as they flexed. You are as perverted as your brother! Get your head in the game, she silently berated herself. Though nothing stopped her ogling at her fit boyfriend.

Together they managed to drag the massive weight to the middle of the floor. Once they stopped, Katsumi looked back at the now bare wall and raised a silver brow. Her keen oceanic eyes spotted a slight disruption in the old cream wallpaper. With her curious mind now fixed on her new discovery she darted over to inspect the wall. She got down on her knees and ran the pad of her finger down the seam in the wall. Sharp teeth bit her lower lip in thought.

"What is it, babydoll? Talk to me…" Obito came to kneel beside the curly-haired beauty. He watched her study the faded wall with her doe-like eyes, fascinated by her deep look of contemplation.

Katsumi finally slid her short nails along the line in the wall and smirked as she confirmed her theory. She eventually found a spot in the crack just wide enough for her strong nails to hook on the wood of the secret door and pop it open. The panel came off to reveal a small, dark nook in the wall. Fearlessly, the kunoichi reached inside, her hand brushed along a cool solid surface before she hooked her fingers underneath the weighty object. With a deep breath she pulled the book out into the light of day. She needed two hands to lift the thick, black photo album and lay it gingerly on her lap.

'The Hatake Pack,' was scrawled over the cover of the book in silver paint. Katsumi brushed her hand over the thick dust that coated its surface to get a closer look. The handwriting was definitely not her father's. She concluded that it must be her mother's script. Her stomach churned with anticipation as she glanced over at the Uchiha male.

Obito swiftly came to sit beside his girlfriend and her mysterious discovery. "A photo album?" his voice was soft as he wrapped a supportive arm around her waist.

Katsumi relished in the comfort of Obito's warmth before she tapped the book in question. "S-s-should I open it?" her delicate voice was laced with apprehension.

"You're a Hatake, aren't ya?" the Uchiha male let out a husky chuckle as he tightened his arm to reassure her of his solid presence. "Open it up, babydoll. Ain't nothing to be afraid of…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two part chapter! So make sure to keep an eye out for the next part!
> 
> Here we are at the end of chapter 28. Which is still mind blowing, I'm sure I'll still be saying that at chapter 50 xD
> 
> Don't forget to drop a review and let me know what you think ❤️


	29. Renovations pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with part 2 of this long chapter! I hope everyone loves this double update!
> 
> Thank you again to the gorgeous katydid001 ❤️❤️
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!

The silver kunoichi furrowed her brows before she sucked in a deep breath of courage. With building determination she lifted the sturdy cover of the album and pulled it open. Her sensitive sinuses were delighted with the soothing scent of old paper. The first page was blank, except for a small note written at the top of the page. The black ink was in the same script as the front cover.

'The unlikely love story of the genius and the rebel. (I am totally the rebel),' was written in the corner. Underneath it was a small snippet in the same ink, this time it was Sakumo's distinctive hand; 'More like the nerd and the troublemaker-'. The final part of the note looks as if her father's pen had been snatched from him as the ink veered dramatically off of the side of the page. Katsumi snorted at the remnants of her parents' antics.

Obito read the note and laughed, "Sounds familiar…"

The wolf kunoichi let out a breathy giggle as she turned the page over. What looked to be old black and white academy photos were pasted on the first two pages. The pair stared down at the pictures in curiosity before Katsumi pointed her slim finger at one of the girls in the first photo.

"That's Ma… she looks so different!" her usually timid voice was filled with wonder as she made out her mother's defining features. This was the first time Katsumi had ever seen a photograph of her mother's dark hair out of its tight ponytail. Even in the greytones of the old photo she could make out her mother's light eyes and playful grin.

"Hey that's Aunt Mikoto…" Obito pointed to the figure beside Katsumi's mother. The Uchiha girl had her long black hair pinned away from her face. Everything about the way the girl held herself reminded him of the sweet woman that helped to raise him. Though in this photo Mikoto Uchiha had a spark of happiness in her eyes that the male had never seen before.

Katsumi noted the girls' postures and laughed in amazement, "They were friends?" The pair searched the photo for any more familiar faces. Immediately, the wolf kunoichi picked her sensei out of the crowd, even with her crimson hair hidden in the monotony of grey. "Kushina-sensei?"

"Minato-sensei too? Were they all in the same class?" Obito's eyes widened as he spotted a strikingly familiar looking Uchiha boy next to the young Kushina. The boy's choppy black hair and awkward crooked smile shook the observation teen to the core. We Uchihas really do look alike… he shook his head at the thought. He brushed off his uneasy feeling and chanced a glance over at Katsumi.

The radiant kunoichi studied his expression with a smouldering smile. "Are all Uchihas this attractive? Because that's just not fair…" her finger tapped the face of the Uchiha her boyfriend had been staring at intensely. The young boy was the spitting image of Obito, complete with a pair of goggles strapped atop his choppy dark hair.

Obito chuckled at his girlfriend's attempt to distract him from his inner turmoil, "Looks like I'm not the only good looking Uchiha anymore." They danced around the elephant in the room, neither willing to ask the hard questions. Mostly because they knew that even if they did, there were no real answers.

Katsumi snorted at her boyfriend's thick sarcasm before she looked over at the class photo attached to the other page. Her father's mane of silver hair was the first thing she spotted in the sea of colourless faces. "Wow, now that's not fair. Kakashi looks exactly like Pa."

The Uchiha male followed his girlfriend's gaze and gaped at the white-haired boy. "Actually I think you got the good end of the bargain," as he spoke he pointed between her mother and father. "You are a perfect mixture of the two," his hand came up to curl one of her loose ringlets around his finger.

Katsumi blushed hard at his statement before she reached up to pull her mask down. She ran her tongue along her plump bottom lip before she pulled her lips into a dazzling smile. "You think so?" her voice bubbled with excitement. She was thrilled at the thought.

The sight of her beauty knocked the wind from the Uchiha teen as he gaped stupidly at her. "Uhhh…" he failed to create a coherent sentence on his mind. Obito gave up his attempt to think and captured her rosy lips instead.

Katsumi mewled against his mouth as she returned his kiss. The book slid off of her lap and landed on the floor with a dull thud.

Obito pulled back and cupped her now flushed cheek. His gentle thumb swept across the fine pale freckles smattered along the bridge of her nose. "Are you even real?" the teen whispered to himself subconsciously. His girlfriend's superior senses picked up on every quiet syllable.

The wolf kunoichi nodded as she brought her hands up to cradle his face. Slowly and deliberately she placed their foreheads together. Determined to show him how very real she was. Her eyes snapped closed as she felt the warmth of Obito's soul flirt with the sudden connection.

Obito's busy mind ground to a halt as he felt Katsumi's spirit tease his own. His obsidian eyes fluttered closed as he basked in their intimacy.

Satisfied with the depth of their bond, the young woman pulled back and flashed her classic closed-eye smile. She looked down at the album where it lay open on a different page. Staring up at her was a collage of polaroid pictures. Each photo contained a different pose of her father and mother in each others' arms. Some of them were of them goofing around, some showed them lip-locked or flirting. But the one that stood out the most was the photograph in the middle of the page. Sakumo had his forehead resting against his lover's, their eyes closed in tranquil expressions.

"Well damn, I think I should invest in a camera. You know so our kids can get super embarrassed by us too." Obito snickered at the cherry-red blush that spread across his girlfriend's porcelain skin.

"Obi! Don't tease me like that!" she smacked his chest with her palm as embarrassment flooded every inch of her body.

"Who said I was teasing?" he replied with a mischievous smirk.

"Baka!" Katsumi smacked him again before she snapped the album closed. She picked it up and got to her feet, clutching the book to her chest as a defense against Obito's cheeky grin. With an innocent look in her eyes, she pulled her dark mask back into place, her voice conveyed her flustered state, "I-I-I s-should go show this to Kakashi." She began to inch towards the door only for Obito to capture her waist once more and hold her back.

"How about we show him after we get these walls painted, eh? We don't want Bakashi thinking that we were slacking off now would we?" Obito flashed his lover a roguish smile.

Katsumi blinked up at him as he loomed over her. She thought about his words before she narrowed her seaglass eyes in suspicion. But she did really want to decorate her new bedroom, so she let it go. "Yeah, you are right…" her wind-chime tone was music to her boyfriend's ears as she easily complied. She placed the book on the bare surface of her father's desk and skipped over to the paint.

Obito sighed in relief as he let her go before he turned heel to join her. Together they stripped back the old faded wallpaper and began to paint the walls a beautiful shade of light, sky-blue.

They had just started the second wall when Obito felt the urge to use the bathroom. "Uh, stay here, babydoll. I have to pop to the bathroom. I'll be right back," he rested his brush atop the paint lid as he spoke. He placed a chaste kiss on his girlfriend's masked cheek before ducked out into the hall.

In his rush he left the door slightly ajar, but that didn't bother the silver kunoichi at all. She could hear the work being done in the yard as well as Rin's laughter wafting up from below. Katsumi continued her brush strokes without a care in the world. She was content to finish her current task in silence. The teenage girl found herself daydreaming as she filled in the space on the wall. She turned to dip her brush back into the paint only to gasp in fright.

Sitting there with his chubby arms delved deep in the pot was Sasuke. His wide dark eyes fixated on the thick liquid.

When the hell did you get so big? The lightning user wracked her brain for the last time she had seen the little boy before her. It had obviously been a long time. That was until the child began to pull his paint soaked hands up towards his mouth.

"Oh, no! Sasuke-kun, no!" She dropped her brush and scooped the toddler into her arms. Immediately, the child let out a shrill cry as he was lifted from the ground. Katsumi panicked for a second before she set him gently on the floor, away from the tin.

The confused toddler looked up at Katsumi and then back down at himself. His dark eyebrows pulled into a frown as he flailed his arms around, flicking paint all over the kneeling kunoichi. Katsumi just giggled at the boy's endearing expression. Sasuke marveled at her high pitched laugh before his eyes lit up in sudden happiness and he clapped his sticky hands together in excitement. He held his blue arms out above his head and clenched his fists in the air. The small child made a gurgling noise before he formed a simple coherent word. "Up?" came his darling little question.

Katsumi was already wrapped tightly around his little finger. She eagerly picked him up and cradled him instinctively on her hip. The little boy burst into ecstatic laughter at rapid movement before he placed his paint coated hands on Katsumi's dark mask. Shock rolled through the teen before she let out a startled titter.

"Otouto!" Itachi flung the door open and gasped at the strange scene before him. His fussy younger brother hated being manhandled, so seeing him comfortable in the silver kunoichi's arms was a total shock. This girl was just full of surprises.

Sasuke turned towards the voice and pulled his hands from Katsumi's mask to clutched in Itachi's direction. "Weddel!" the toddler called out to his older brother in excitement.

Katsumi snorted at the juvenile nickname before she held the kid out for his sibling to take.

Itachi plucked Sasuke from her hands and frowned at the mischievous child, "I told you to stay still."

Obito popped into the doorway and groaned in frustration, "Itachi-kun, why the-" He took note of the tiny handprints of his lover's face mask and Sasuke's matching blue hands. "Oh… Sasuke-kun, you little rascal! I don't know if Katsumi appreciates her new mask design," he glanced over at the female twin and flashed a teasing flirtatious smile. "Though I have to say it looks good on you, babydoll."

Katsumi's shoulders shook with silent laughter, her mind still stuck on the childish name Sasuke had called his brother. Once she pulled herself together she signed, 'Weddel? That's hilarious!' It was then that she noticed Itachi had dirt coating his arms and grass on his black pants. She heard boisterous laughter from downstairs.

Obito snickered at his younger cousin before he tried to distract the curious silver kunoichi, "It's because his mother calls him little weasel when no one is around." The mocking voice Obito did was disturbingly accurate to Mikoto's lilting tone.

Itachi's eye twitched in irritation as he glowered at the older teen. Sasuke took advantage of his brother's distraction and slapped his wet blue hand right between his eyes. The young couple snickered in unison as Itachi sighed in vexation.

"Naruto-kun, come back here!" Shisui's distinctive voice cried out from the lower floor followed by rapturous laughter from multiple females below.

The broad Uchiha teen spread his arms to block the doorway. Obito gave his girlfriend a sheepish smile before he spoke, "You don't want to go down there."

His actions caused Katsumi to snap to attention, his blockade a silent challenge. The skilled kunoichi smirked at the males before she darted backwards to the sliding door. With little effort, she slipped outside into the cool evening and leapt over the balcony railing. She flew gracefully through the air and landed in the freshly-cut grass with a light thud. Kami that was fast! the young woman thought to herself as she marveled at the freshly landscaped yard. The bamboo fence was now free of weeds and the soil in the garden was turned, ready to be planted. Nostalgia hit her hard as she stared at their restored family yard.

"Katsumi-senpai, falling from the sky is a good look for you," Shisui chuckled, struggling to keep hold of the struggling toddler in his arms. He stood in the back doorway holding a squirming Naruto. Dirt coated his clothing and skin, evidence of his hard work.

Katsumi stared at her friend in awe. 'You did all this?' the kunoichi signed in wonder.

The curly-haired sharingan user shrugged as he tried to control the fussy child. "It was a team effort," his tone was laced with a mixture of amusement and frustration.

Kakashi joined Shisui in the doorway and called out to his twin, "I knew that loser couldn't hold you much longer! And why are you covered in paint?!"

"Hey! It's Itachi-kun's fault!" Obito hollered from the balcony above.

Katsumi rolled her heterochromatic eyes and made her way onto the porch. As she got to the backdoor the young men moved out of the way so that the silver kunoichi could enter. Kakashi closed the door to keep the warmth inside, the shock evident on his sister's features made all the hard work worth it.

The silver-haired kunoichi's heart stuttered in her chest as she saw the cute decorations her friends had hung around the room. She noticed her favourite motherly pair flitting around in the kitchen. Mikoto placed the meal onto plates as her red-haired best friend dumped the pan in the sink.

Kushina spotted her apprentice and made a beeline for her. "How is my gorgeous student today?" her voice was full of emotion as she wrapped her strong arms around the wolf kunoichi, ignoring the mess on her clothes. "Recovering well?" She pulled back and ruffled the teen's silver ringlets.

Katsumi nodded frantically at her sensei as she stepped away. Though it was difficult for the anxious kunoichi to process the overwhelming amount of attention. But she pushed through her discomfort to relish in the tender moment. 'What is all of this?' she signed openly as her loved ones gathered around her.

Obito ran down the stairs and joined his comrades in the front room. Itachi rounded the corner, his forehead now clean of paint. Sasuke was content in his brother's arms, a dirty rag clutched in his tiny sky-blue hands.

"It was Rin-chan's idea," Kakashi chimed in as he examined every different emotion that flashed across his twin's expressive mismatched eyes.

"We wanted to help you settle in, senpai!" Shisui chortled at the shell-shocked look on her face. He finally set the blond child down on the floor. Itachi placed his brother down next to the other toddler, his sharp eyes fixed on the troublesome pair. He was determined to not let Sasuke stray from his sight again.

"It's the least we could do," Mikoto spoke up as she joined her son's and scooped her baby into her arms. She cleaned his little hands and let out an enchanting laugh. Sasuke clapped in reaction to his mother's giggle.

"Yeah, Katsumi-chan! This is our way of saying welcome home!" Rin exclaimed as she ran over to the wolf kunoichi and she hugged her timid friend with all her might.

Katsumi stiffened for a moment before she melted into her adorable friend's embrace. She rested her chin on the medical kunoichi's shoulder and revelled in the aura surrounding her. It's good to be home…

~~~~~~~~

Late one cold winter night, Obito heard a knock at his front door. The tired teen peered through the peephole before he grumbled in annoyance. He pulled the door open and stared down at the stoic face of his younger cousin. "Itachi-kun, why are you bothering me at this hour?" The older Uchiha male immediately sensed the tension in Itachi's eyes.

The long-haired Uchiha heir raised a lone eyebrow before he spoke, "Father wants to see you."

Obito bristled at the mention of his domineering uncle. "Give me a break, it's almost midnight!" The teen boy sighed at his cousin's cold unwavering expression before he grabbed his winter coat. He locked the door behind him as he fell into stride beside the aloof preteen.

"It's bad, cousin. Very bad," Itachi's tone remained monotone even though his dark eyes reflected his inner worry.

Obito swallowed the lump in his throat before he grit his teeth in a grimace. "Oji-sama is always angry with me over something or another. I'm surprised it took this long for him to summon me."

They arrived at the main household and made their way straight through to Fugaku's office. Mikoto watched the boys pass by with concern, as she carried on her late night chores. Her husband calling upon anyone at this hour was never a good sign, but the fact that it was Obito he summoned had her stomach twisting into knots.

Obito steeled himself for the worst as he tapped once on the wood.

"Enter," beckoned Fugaku's sharp tone.

The Uchiha teen ventured into the clan leader's office alone. Itachi slipped the door closed behind his cousin with a click. Fugaku sat behind his desk with paperwork neatly piled in front of him. The martinet man's stern jaw was set in an unyielding frown. His cold calculating eyes followed the teenager as he came to stand before him.

"Do you have any idea the trouble you have caused? Or how much damage you have inflicted on the Uchiha's reputation with your selfish behaviour?" the head of the Uchiha clan wasted no time with pleasantries. Instead he chose to tear into the seventeen year old without mercy. "First you give away your sharingan as if it was ever your right to do so," the menacing adult shot the orphan a repulsed look.

Every word bounced off of the thick mental walls that Obito had built up over the years. Each time Fugaku stripped him down for his failures growing up he vowed to ignore the pompous old tyrant even more. Obito sucked in a deep breath as he opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by his uncle.

"Then you have the audacity to violate my direct orders and give an engagement pendant to that inferior outsider. You are a disgrace to the Uchiha name. If you expect to be treated like one of the elite then you must learn to respect our traditions. You will not cross the blood of the powerful with scum like that," Fugaku spat as waves of intimidation rolled off of him.

Something inside Obito snapped as he glared murderously at his arrogant uncle. "Fuck you and your rules! Clearly, I'm not part of the main bloodline anyway, so just leave me out of this old people's peer pressure," he replied with a snarl.

"Fine. If that is how you act, so be it." Fugaku stood from his desk and scowled at his nephew's insolence. "You are after all just an unwanted bastard child," he emphasised every syllable of the unscrupulous insult. "Get out of my sight."

"With fucking pleasure," Obito hissed as he turned his back on the elder and stormed from the office. His stomach churned with outrage as he left the house without even so much as a backwards glance. This wasn't the first time that Fugaku had cut the foundling down to the core. Yet no matter how many times he told himself that his words didn't matter, they haunted him in his darkest hours.

Itachi stopped him on the path just outside of the building. Obito let out an infuriated growl, "I am not in the mood for, 'I told you so's' Itachi-kun. Let me be a failure somewhere else."

Itachi opened his mouth to reply before the cousins both heard the beginnings of a heated argument erupting from within the house. Fugaku's shouts were muffled by the exterior walls, followed by the sound of Mikoto's wrathful yells.

Both males blanched at the fight that permeated from inside before Obito finally spoke up, "Does this happen every time?"

Itachi returned his worried glance before he shook his head, "It's not just you, Obito-san. This happens every night. It is becoming exponentially worse each time."

The shouts continued to fill the stiff night air. Though the words were incoherent it was clear that the couple were having a quarrel over what had occurred moments ago.

"Man, that guy is a dick," the older Uchiha whispered down to his companion. Obito shoved his hands in his pockets to keep his frosty hands warm.

It was clear that Itachi was hesitant to speak ill of his father. The younger shinobi stood there in contemplation, his obsidian orbs fixed on Sasuke's bedroom window.

Obito noticed his lingering gaze and nudged his cousin with his elbow. "Go look after Sasuke-kun. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself," his voice came out in puffs of steam.

Itachi nodded in thanks before he made his way back inside. Determined to protect his little brother from the domestic dispute happening inside his home.

Obito wanted to run into the house and deal with his uncle himself. But he knew that it wasn't the time to start more trouble, considering this was his fault in the first place. With a heavy heart, he turned his face away and began to meander home. His heart ached for the love of a family, even if it was a warmth he never felt. With sorrow in his stride, he decided to go and visit the one person he knew truly loved him.

Katsumi was a glowing light in the oppressive darkness of his wartorn world. Her unshakable faith in him never failed to chase away the suffocating shadows of his self-doubt. The thought of his gorgeous girlfriend's innocent smile reminded him why he snapped so hard in the first place. No one talked about his soulmate like that, not even the head of his clan. And Obito didn't care if he had to walk away from everything he held dear. As long as he had Katsumi by his side, he could conquer the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! End of chapter 29 ❤️❤️ I hope everyone is enjoying it so far!
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you think ❤️❤️


	30. Something old, something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentions of parental death and terminal illness . Also slight sexual references

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Have you missed me?! I'm back with another fanfiction meal! This chapter has got lots of little plot snacks in it. I also felt the calling for angst, hence the onion cutting ninjas at the end.
> 
> Reminder: Forget about canon, we are so far past that at this point xD

Early one chilly spring morning, sixteen-year old Katsumi sat at the base of an old tree with a book resting on her knee. It wasn't one of her usual spots for training. Since these sessions were secret, Itachi and the young kunoichi had decided to move to a new field each time.

It had been a while since the incident with Orochimaru. Even the thought of that time still sent chills down her spine. Luckily for her, she had enough friends to keep her busy. Most of her spare time was spent babysitting Naruto or Sasuke (sometimes both at the same time) or training. But ANBU still took up the bulk of her time. The wolf kunoichi was so busy in fact that the twins had to celebrate their sixteenth birthday a week late. Though she managed to celebrate Obito's eighteenth birthday on time, much to the Uchiha's delight.

Time seemed to slip by faster with each passing day. Kushina-sensei announced she was six-months pregnant with their second child around Christmas time and she was already close to her due date. Katsumi turned the page in her book as she continued to contemplate the chaos of her life. It was difficult to watch her sensei struggle to do everyday tasks. Especially when the young teen knew she didn't have the time to help like she used to. Maybe it was time to step back from the black-ops. The curly-haired jounin tapped her chin as she thought about her options.

"Distracted already. Just because your resistance is improving doesn't mean you should lose focus, Katsumi-chan," Itachi strolled up to her before slipping his hands in his pockets to wait for her reply.

His familiar voice broke her out of her silent brooding. The informal use of her name made the young woman flood with pride. It had taken so many secret training sessions to get Itachi to address her as a friend.

'I was thinking too much. You have the same problem,' Katsumi signed back with a smirk before snapping her book shut and storing it away.

Itachi rolled his obsidian eyes and crossed his arms. For a twelve-year old he certainly acted too big for his britches, but unlike most, Itachi actually had the skills to back it up.

"If you ever want to hold your own against the sharingan, you can't have any distractions. No need to amplify your weakness," his cool tone remained unfazed by the irritated twitching of her eye.

Katsumi brushed the dirt off of her pants as she stood. Her heterochromatic eyes pinned the younger boy with a devilish grin. 'Let's begin, before I call in a favour from Gai-kun.'

Itachi's normal expression twisted from neutral to terror, "Anything but that."

The silver-haired kunoichi snickered before she joined him in the field to begin their training. Hours passed and Katsumi fell into Itachi's genjutsu time and time again. She avoided his glowing red gaze as best she could as they sparred but even the tiniest glimpse trapped her. The world morphed and changed around her as she fell backwards onto her butt once more.

"Too slow, Katsumi-chan. Release the genjutsu," Itachi drawled.

Katsumi groaned in infinite frustration before she focused her chakra. "Kai," She whispered and dispersed Itachi's illusion.

Itachi rolled his shoulders and offered his hand to help her up. "Your chakra has depleted enough for today. Training is over."

Her seaglass gaze rose to stare up at the long-haired Uchiha. Inside, she felt like a failure. Her inner turmoil started to leak into her mismatched irises. Despite Katsumi's consistent failure to resist his genjutsu, Itachi's face held no disappointment.

"Slow progress is progress. Nothing is gained from self pity," the Uchiha genius read his friend's emotions like an open book. His tone was sharp but his intentions were genuine.

Katsumi felt herself release the breath she had been holding in subconsciously. With a firm nod she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet with ease. The curly-haired kunoichi held the boy's arm and felt the growing muscle. 'Improvement. I noticed your increased strength during our spar,' she signed as she released his arm.

A gentle blush rose on the young Uchiha's nose. He shook his head as his blank mask returned. "Thank you. I have another training session to attend." The dark-haired preteen escaped before she could say another word.

Ah, Itachi, as elusive as ever, she thought as a smile spread across her masked face. The kunoichi checked the position of the sun in the sky and decided she had a few hours to kill before her lunch with Rin.

The wolf kunoichi leapt up into the rooftops and started to run. Her feet barely touched the tiles as she soared through the air. The wind whistled as it whizzed passed her ears, the cool sting added to the exhilaration of her speed. Her petite body was nothing but a flash as she darted across the rooftops towards Kushina and Minato's home. The phantom-like ninja was keen to get in as much time with her homebound sensei as she could manage. It didn't take long until she climbed down from her roof and slipped through the open window.

"That sounds like my favourite apprentice. Close that window behind you, please." Kushina sat on her couch with papers and different colour samples scattered atop the coffee table. Naruto was playing with his toys on the floor beside his mother.

Katsumi shimmied the window shut and immediately came over to her sensei to give her a tender hug. She pulled back and signed, 'I am your only apprentice, Sensei.'

"And for good reason! It's good to see you, pup. The ANBU takes up too much of your valuable time. I never see you anymore and I mean… uh... Naruto missed you heaps…" The motherly kunoichi gestured to the little blond boy who was consequently staring at them. When the two-year old had their full attention he squealed in delight and threw his rubber ball at the ground. The toy bounced high, arcing through the air towards the females. Katsumi caught it with ease, which resulted in his vivacious laughter.

"Kadsumi-nee! Play wif me!" Naruto laughed again and clutched his small hands in the wolf kunoichi's direction.

Neither Kushina or Katsumi could help the cute "Aw" that escaped them. Katsumi leapt to her feet and came to sit in front of the troublemaking child. She gently rolled the ball to him which elicited an excited giggle from him as he stopped the object with both of his chubby hands. With great concentration, Naruto pushed the ball back in her direction. The ball veered wildly, of course. Katsumi swifty stretched her leg out and placed her foot on the ball to stop it. Naruto's wide blue eyes lit up in awe as he watched the flexible ninja move her leg at lightning speed. The tiny boy stuck out his own and mimicked her stance. Amusement sung through the teen's body as she kicked herself the ball and caught it. The blond boy put his hand out in front of him and slapped the mat. His innocent imitation made the silver-haired kunoichi laugh.

Kushina let out a hearty chuckle from her spot. "Someone is rubbing off on my son. He'll be calling you senpai soon," the red-haired woman egged her student on with a playful tone. She was fully aware of her apprentice's hatred for that title.

Katsumi blanched at this and let out a shiver. 'Absolutely not. Katsumi-nee is just perfect, thank you. I don't need another kami damn Shisui. One is already too much,' she signed with exasperation etched on her face.

The crimson-haired mother burst into a fit of raw belly laughs. Her jovial actions caused her baby to kick, in response she began to rub her swollen abdomen in soothing motions. Katsumi shot her a playful glare before she turned back to the toddler in front of her. The boy had already moved on and distracted himself with one of his educational toys. His tongue was stuck out of the side of his mouth as he aggressively tried to fit a cube into a triangle shaped hole. The silver-haired teen just sighed as she watched the kid struggle.

A knock sounded at the door. Katsumi got up without a word and went to answer it. She tugged the door open and was greeted by a kind smile.

Mikoto Uchiha cradled Sasuke on her hip and nodded her head. "Good morning, Katsumi-chan," the gentle natured mother chuckled as her little boy began to struggle and reach for Katsumi. "Woah there, baby boy. Katsumi-nee isn't going to run away," the raven-haired woman handed her excitable son to the teenage girl as she stepped inside.

Sasuke laughed in his sweet voice and reached up to tug at the mess of silver ringlets that hung loosely around her face. Katsumi only giggled at his behaviour before closing and locking the door behind them. Wow bub, you are getting big! Did I grow this fast? she thought to herself as she made her way back to the mat. The raven-haired toddler continued to pull at one of her curls and watch in awe as he released it so it could bounce back into shape.

"Miko-chan! You are a sight for sore eyes, you have to help me with these colours!" Kushina didn't move from her spot on the couch, instead she slowly rubbed her stomach and motioned for her best friend to join her.

The two older kunoichi sat together and began to chatter on about wedding plans. Minato and Kushina had recently decided with the upcoming birth of their second child that it was time to make things "official". Their students were all so incredibly pumped to see their parental figures finally tie the knot. Though Rin had mentioned she was so sure Minato-sensei was more "traditional" than that, Katsumi knew better. The couple fit perfectly into place, in her eyes the fact that Minato didn't even need to ask was romantic in itself.

Katsumi carefully sat down with her legs crossed and placed Sasuke on the rug in front of her. Naruto looked up from his battle with the unyielding toy and pouted at his new playmate. Sasuke immediately began to crawl over to the frustrated blond. The blue-eyed child smiled at his companion for a second before he gave an animated frown and began to bash the cube against the wrong shaped hole once again.

"No," Sasuke mumbled to Naruto before he snatched the block from his hands. While looking his friend directly in the eyes he waved the cube in front of himself before he deliberately slipped the block into the correct shaped compartment. "See! Like dat!" Sasuke raised his little voice in triumph. Naruto let out an offended squeal and picked up a triangle shaped block and began to slam that into the circular hole.

Katsumi covered her masked mouth with her hand as she laughed at the pair. Both young boys turned to look at her with delighted curiosity before they turned back to each other with frustrated expressions.

"No!" Sasuke cried once again. Naruto whined and threw the block at the dark-haired boy. The toy bounced off the uchiha boy's forehead with a loud "bonk".

Katsumi gave a small gasp before Sasuke began to suck in short sharp breaths. His shoulders began to shake as he started to wail, rubbing at his forehead with tears welling in his big black eyes. The curly-haired kunoichi's hands fluttered about as she desperately tried to figure out how to calm the crying toddler down. She began to inch towards the pair when Sasuke turned his teary gaze towards her. He stared at her for a moment before he desperately wiped the backs of his hands over his eyes. This gave the teen pause as she watched the child pull himself together and wobbled to his feet. Naruto stared up at his friend in a mixture of confusion and awe. With a little war cry Sasuke flopped himself onto Naruto and the pair began to roll around on the floor.

"Let them blow off steam, pup. You got to let them learn their own lessons," Kushina stopped her student from intervening with her thoroughly amused tone. Mikoto chuckled from beside her, although her eyes were glued to the tussling toddlers with mild concern as they rolled around on the soft rug.

Katsumi sighed as she watched the children play-fight, subconsciously evaluating their skills. Sasuke clearly had the upper hand in mobility but it looked as if Naruto had slightly more strength. They tumbled and squealed at each other like true brothers. It was only when Naruto let out a rip roaring fart that the boys broke apart. Both of them lay spread eagle with laughter wracking their bodies. Their anger turned to joy within the space of seconds. Children… she mused.

Time slipped through her fingers as she continued to watch over the troublesome toddlers. Before she knew it, it was midday and she had to leave to meet Rin for her lunch break. Katsumi placed a gentle kiss on Sasuke's crop of black hair. Naruto cried out as he watched, deeply offended that Sasuke got a kiss and he hadn't.

"Kadsumi-nee! Me! Me!" Naruto whined as he clutched his hand in her direction. Katsumi chuckled and pressed a tender kiss to the blond's hair. "No…" Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms. Petulant little boy. Gosh, he reminds me of Kakashi, she thought to herself as she moved to say goodbye to the two mothers.

"Don't stay away for too long this time. We are having dinner on your next free day ok, pup?" Kushina gave her student a long, warm hug before she finally let her go.

Mikoto nodded to the teen with a love filled smile, "Be safe, Katsumi-chan."

Katsumi smiled at the pair before she jogged backwards towards the window and slid it open. The little boys called out to her as she lifted the window. "Nee-chan! Don' go! Pwease!" They begged as they watched her leave. Her heart ached as she gave a salute to the boys and their mothers. Without a word she slipped out into the light of day and closed the window behind her as she perched on the sill. With trained ease, she flung herself up onto the roof once more.

A hop, skip and a jump later she landed at the door of the hospital. She made her way to Rin's office with a spring in her step. Katsumi gave a gentle tap on Rin's door.

"Come in, Katsumi-chan!" The medical kunoichi called out from within. The tracking kunoichi slipped into the office and closed the door tightly behind her. Rin turned her head from her stack of papers and waved at her silver friend. The dark circles under the brunette's doe-like eyes were getting worse by the day. Concern gnawed away at the wolf kunoichi as she studied her friends carefully constructed fissade of cheer.

"I'm running a bit late, do you mind if I finish up some work before we go?" She fluttered her thick brown eyelashes and Katsumi gave a gentle smile in response.

'Would I ever say no?' Katsumi signed back as she rested her back against the wall. She kept a distance from Rin's work space as she knew her presence would be more distracting than helpful.

"There really is no one quite like you, Katsumi-chan. I'll be done in five minutes, do you want to go get ramen for lunch? I'm starving!" Rin tapped her pen on her chin as she thought about food.

Katsumi snickered and waved her hand to get her obviously sleep deprived friend's attention before she signed, 'Rin-chan, your work?'

"Oh yeah," Rin chuckled and grinned at her friend sheepishly before she resumed her intense paperwork.

Katsumi played with the curls that hung loosely around her face. She tugged her fingers through her tresses and cringed at the tangled mess. It took the whole thirty minutes that Rin spent finishing up her paperwork for Katsumi to make her hair manageable enough to wrangle into messy pigtails.

"Sorry it took so long," Rin placed her pen down and gathered up a stack of papers as she spoke. "I just have to drop these off to Tsunade-shishou, then I can finally escape for a meal." She stood from her chair and stretched her aching limbs before she made her way to the door. Katsumi followed close behind her as they navigated the halls together. It wasn't long before Rin tapped on the door to her sensei's office.

"Enter," came Tsunade's distinctive voice.

Rin slid the door open and raced to her teachers desk. "I have those papers you asked for. I finished them early just in case you need me on the floor this afternoon."

"Thoughtful as always, Rin-chan. In fact, I do need you on the floor this afternoon. I have important business to attend to, so please only contact me if absolutely necessary." The blonde kunoichi sorted through her student's reports before she lifted her brown eyes to meet the younger medics' gaze.

They shared an intense look before Rin bowed in respect and nodded. "I won't fail you, Tsunade-sama."

"Dismissed." Tsunade's red-tinted lips pulled up at the corners before she waved her hand to emphasise her point.

Rin spun on her heels and joined Katsumi before the girls made their way out of the white-washed hospital.

'Congratulations, Rin-chan. That's huge!' The silver kunoichi signed to her companion as they began their brisk walk through the village streets.

"Talk about a challenge! This means she's put me in charge and I have to keep the hospital from falling apart. But I can handle it, it is only for the afternoon... Though, just between you and me, I think Tsunade-sama has a date." The young girls giggled at the theory.

'Really? Tsunade-sama has a romantic interest?' Katsumi inquired.

Rin nodded frantically before she replied, "Oh yeah! Dan-sama, they work intimately together. They had a close call on a mission a while back and Tsunade-sama has sort of glued herself to the hospital ever since. He spends a lot of time in her office, if you catch my drift. I am glad they are finally going to do something together away from work."

'You got all that… from that one conversation?' Katsumi raised her fair eyebrow.

"Katsumi-chan, it's not the words. It's in her eyes. A girl knows these things," Rin tapped her temple as she spoke and gave her friend a playful wink.

'Actually, something has been bothering me, Rin-chan. Are you ok? You look drained. And not just in the physical sense.' Katsumi changed the subject as the sunlight emphasised the shadows under her friend's doe-like eyes.

Rin suddenly became tense as they kept up their pace. "Uh, that's a loaded question. You see, my dreams have been… eerie lately." Her big eyes scanned the sparse crowd, her usually bubbly demeanour now full of paranoia. "The seal keeps the creature separated from my consciousness. But I still hear the voice in my dreams. It's low... haunting… I can't hear what it's saying… but it's…" she trailed off as they reached Ichiraku and sat down together. Carefully she chose her next word, "Intimidating." Rin tucked a strand of her straight brown hair behind her ear. "I uh, don't know what I thought being a … jinchuriki-" the young woman whispered with the ghost of her breath. "-was like. But I can tell you I am out of my depth."

Katsumi churned over her words before she reached out to clasp her friend's soft hand in her own. "You have support, Rin-chan. All you have to do is ask." They locked eyes for a split second before Rin wrapped her arms around her silver friend and hugged her with all her strength.

Once the love was thoroughly felt, Rin pulled back and they both began to browse the menu. "Actually, not to change the subject but you and Obito-kun have been dating for a long time now…"

Katsumi's heterochromatic eyes narrowed at the sudden change in direction. 'Rin-chan, where are you going with this..?' The wolf kunoichi signed.

"Well, it's just that you wear that beautiful pendant out in the open now. And Obito-kun told me what it means… do you think he's going to... you know… take it further?" Rin whispered to her masked friend as they huddled together like typical gossiping teenage girls.

A cherry red blush bloomed across her pale cheeks before she made an awkward strangled sound in the back of her throat. 'You mean like… marriage?'

Rin felt a drop of sweat roll down her forehead as she shook her head. "No Katsumi-chan… I mean-"

"Hey girls!" The devilishly handsome Obito Uchiha placed his warm hands on the two kunoichi's shoulders, which caused them both to flush. The pair turned around to glance back at the dark-haired Shinobi like kids caught with their hands in snacks. "Talking about me were you, babydoll? That's no fun if I don't get to listen."

"Stop harassing them, dobe. I'm sure they were talking about much more interesting things," Kakashi interjected, slipping himself into the seat beside Rin.

Obito glared at his silver-haired rival and snorted. Katsumi on the other hand laughed and signed for them all to see, 'No, actually we were talking about him. I talk about my sexy boyfriend all the time, nii-san.' In response her lover's eyes lingered on her face before he raked his heated gaze down her form.

Rin burst out laughing before she hid her face behind her hands. Kakashi groaned before he glared at the perverted Uchiha currently undressing his little sister with his eyes.

"Anyway, we were actually on our way back from training together. Turns out Bakashi isn't too bad at listening." Kakashi made an indignant sound in response. "Then we saw our two favourite kunoichi and couldn't resist the detour," Obito broke the awkward silence before he took his seat next to his curly-haired girlfriend. As he sunk into his seat he dipped the tips of his fingers into the waistband of her pants and slid them along her soft skin. His fingers blazed a hot lingering trail across the small of her sensitive back. With a quiet chuckle the mischievous male withdrew his fingers from her waistline and firmly gripped the soft swell of her hip. Shivers shot up her spine as Katsumi placed her slim hand on his thigh to ground herself. Though the strong muscles that rested under her fingers did nothing to calm the blush that stained her pale cheeks, nor heat that welled between her thighs. The onyx-haired Uchiha placed a gentle kiss on her cheek as he followed her wide sea glass eyes to the menu.

"We were in the middle of a private conversation, but I guess we could use a little distraction." Rin spoke as she finally chose her desired meal. They all placed their orders before Obito swept them up in the story of their training session. The males began to banter again, falling into their typical pattern of behaviour. Rin and Katsumi shared a knowing look before they giggled and continued to listen to playful exchanges going on over their heads.

In the wee hours of the morning, Katsumi sat on her floor and stroked her paintbrush in calming swirls. In her nightmares a decrepit tree stood in the middle of a bare field at the peak of a huge looming waterfall. Inhuman screams permeated the air as her mind focused on the ancient husk, it's branches broken and brutally severed from its trunk. She let her artistic vision flow from her brush as she spread the dark brown paint. The beautifully intricate design sprawled across the sky blue wall. Dots, swirls and beautiful celtic designs intermingled into the detailed mural. It's long elegant branches loomed over her bed, not that she spent a lot of time sleeping in it.

Her heavy eyelids dropped but every time they closed she was met with the same bone chilling nightmare. The image unsettled the kunoichi to her core. So now she was attempting to make the nightmare into a work of art. To regain control of her dreams. Her mind conjured up symbols that she felt a personal connection to. The Celtic details gave the artwork a spiritual resonance and made the painting magnificent. She brushed a few of her sliver curls away from her face as she continued to detail the masterpiece as her soul saw fit.

There was a light knock on her bedroom door. Katsumi turned her exhausted eyes to the entrance to see her twin already standing in the doorway in his pyjamas, marveling at the incredible art.

Kakashi's dark eyes scanned the walls as a small gasp fell from his parted lips. "Wow. I didn't know you could do that…"

Katsumi glanced up at the artwork and then back at her brother with a smile. "I'll take that as a compliment, nii-san," her normally tinkling voice sounded lackluster. It was obvious to Kakashi that his twin was not okay.

Silently, he shut the door and made his way over to sit beside her. He slipped his fingers into her free hand and held it tight. Katsumi squeezed back as she continued to decorate her walls with her brush. With a final dot, she lifted her brush from the wall and turned to face her brother. Their eyes finally met. Kakashi could see the torment in her heterochromatic eyes and the dark bags under them.

"I-I-I think I need to step back… from the black-ops I mean," Katsumi stammered out. Ultimately, she was afraid that Kakashi may see her as weak for pulling back.

The older twin was silent for a moment, his eyes drifting closed as he registered her words. When his eyes finally popped open he made no sound, instead he wrapped his sturdy arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

The curly-haired kunoichi let go of the breath she was holding. She felt his approval soak into the warmth of their hug. The twins didn't even need to speak to know exactly how eachother felt. Katsumi rested her head on her brother's shoulder as she lifted her brush from the wall and took a good harsh look at her artwork. It was so easy to pick out the flaws within her line work, but it's imperfection gave the piece an earthy character.

"You should paint more, imouto. This is amazing," Kakashi's low voice broke the comfortable silence.

"Thank you, nii-san. The walls were too… empty. It just sort of came to me... " her voice was tender and full of quiet anxiety. She appreciated her brother's compliment, yet she couldn't help but feel self-conscious of her creation. Her half-lidded heterochromatic eyes scanned her wall before her gaze lingered on her bed. Suddenly, she recalled the switch she had made when they first moved in. When she unsealed her bed, she had retrieved the English novel and the stolen files before she stored them in the secret nook in the wall. Now, under her mattress she kept the family photo album that had previously occupied the hidden space.

Katsumi placed her brush down on the small square of material she was using to rest her wet tool on. When her hands were clear she gently pulled away from her twin and crawled over to her bed to plunge her arm beneath the mattress to retrieve her goal. "I-I-I found this when we were renovating, but I haven't looked through it all yet. I was waiting for you…"

"Nee-chan? What are you-? Is that a-" Kakashi's kept cutting himself off in the middle of his questions. Katsumi made her way back to her brother and sat on her knees in front of him. She placed the heavy album onto the clean wooden floor. Kakashi adjusted himself so that he was beside her and read the front cover. "Where did you get this? Is that Ma's writing?" The male twin wondered out loud.

Katsumi bit her lip and held her tongue, opening the book so that he could answer his own questions. Silently Kakashi read the humorous message their parents had left on the front page before he started to turn the pages. He marveled at the academy photos and silently slid his finger over the familiar faces in the class photos, still remaining silent. Slowly, he studied each photograph. His spare hand searched for Katsumi's cool calm grip. The silver kunoichi's fingers wove in between her brother's as she followed his intense gaze.

Every new picture of their parents' blossoming romance brought a mixture of pain and pride to the teenage twins. Some pictures were polaroids, some old academy photos, but in all of them the Hatake's were smiling. Kakashi's hand started to tremble as the photos of their parents' wedding came and went, their mother's pregnant state captured soon after in candid polaroids. Then came the dozens of pictures of the newborn Hatake twins. Around the photos was their parents ecstatic scrawl detailing their love for the children.

Eventually they came to the end of the pages, the last polaroid contained the whole family tucked into the master bed, the adults turned in towards their sleeping intertwined twins. It was obvious that their mother's condition was serious, as her beautiful rosy cheeks were sunken in and her hair was hidden under a colourful cloth. At this point the siblings' emotions were tearing them apart from the inside out, tears welled in their eyes as they began to read the note written along the page beside the lone photo.

*To my beautiful pups: I may not have been with you long, but know that my life truly began the day you two were born. Every second I spent with my babies was a lifetime of happiness.

To my Kakashi-kun: my smart, stubborn little boy, remember to keep your head up high, don't let anyone stop you from the greatness you were born for. Eat your greens, don't slouch, keep yourself out of trouble and please… look after your little sister. She's going to need you more than you know.

And my radiant little Katsumi-chan: my curious babe keep feeding your hunger for knowledge, and remember to keep your paws out of the fire! Keep hydrated and remember to do your stretches every morning. Take care of your big brother, because if he's anything like your father, listening is key.

I know you two will take care of each other like you have from birth. Take care of your Father, because he loves you both more than life itself. Never forget that I love you my gorgeous pups. Be kind, wise, steadfast and strong… I believe in you.

I'm still with you always… Ma x*

The twins sat in pure shocked silence. Every word felt like water slipping down a parched throat. Not since her death had the twins felt their mother's love surrounding them so tangibly. Their falling tears spattered on the page before Katsumi could push it out of range. After she slipped it out of the danger zone, she turned to fully sink into her brother's desperate hug. His fists clenched the back of her pyjama shirt as Katsumi rubbed his back in soothing motions. They swayed back and forth as they anchored themselves in each other's solid presence.

As painful as the memories were, it was also beautiful to see their parents' history laid out in such a wonderfully organic display of love. Their mother's last words echoed around in the well of their chests. Their bond strengthened with every passing breath. The Hatake twins held onto each other as if at any moment they could be torn apart. In that moment everything made sense. Everything was simple. Together they would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owchies my heart. To answer questions, yes Dan is still alive. Since Orochimaru went awol earlier than canon it changed everything along that timeline. Let's be honest, Katsumi changed everything when Rin was saved anyway. So don't sweat it, just know I have everything perfectly aligned in my head. Also their mother Asumi Hatake became incredibly sick from cancer and passed away peacefully in her sleep 💔


	31. Something borrowed, something blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw- nsfw implications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kia Ora ka te Whanau! It's been a LONG time since I updated huh! Sorry about that! But I hope this is worth the wait!
> 
> Reminder: Canon took a dive out the window about 20 chapters ago 😂
> 
> You'll notice that they now view each other as their fiancée/ fiancé- this is because Obito finally told Katsumi the necklace is an engagement pendant. Which he has been dropping hints to forever ?
> 
> This wedding is very non traditional. And heavily influenced by western culture. Please be gentle with me *^*
> 
> Don't forget to drop me a review! Enjoy the shenanigans and fluff !

Katsumi's heterochromatic eyes snapped open. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she turned her head towards the distinctive sound that had woken her from fragile slumber. Another gentle tap sounded from the glass of her balcony door. With a deep soothing breath, the silver-haired female slipped from beneath the covers and placed her feet on the cool wooden floor. The tracking kunoichi honed in on the chakra signature behind the curtain as she made her way cautiously to the door. Since her shameful kidnapping, she had been working hard to sharpen her sensory skills to elite levels. The warmth of Obito's familiar chakra put her tired mind at ease. Though, to be safe she poked her head through the curtain.

The sky was still lit up with stars, which meant it was hours before dawn. Her porcelain cheeks warmed as she took in the sight before her. There on the balcony stood her tall hunk of a fiance leaning against the doorframe, resting on his elbow. His sharp features were highlighted by the faint light of the distant moon. The crooked smile that played on his mischievous lips had the wolf kunoichi swooning. Her hands unlatched the four bolt locks that her brother had installed and disarmed the seal she activated before she went to bed. Once the obstacles were dealt with, Katsumi was finally able to silently slide her door open.

Obito stepped inside and shut the door behind him. His mind was still reeling from tonight's tongue lashing from Fugaku. For months now, he had harboured the frustration of his stagnant position in the police force, knowing full well his uncle had a hand in it. He had lost many night's sleep thinking about leaving the force and joining Katsumi in becoming a regular Leaf Jonin. Now as he stood in front of the love of his life everything seemed so simple. Why not piss the old man off some more by giving Minato-sensei his full loyalty. The fact that his fiancée happened to have recently made the switch was definitely a plus. With a grin, he opened his arms out wide in a silent invitation.

"Could you not sleep, Obi?" Katsumi whispered as she happily fell into her lover's arms. She let out a cute contented sigh as her lover kissed the top of her silver curls.

"Yeah, babydoll. I have a lot on my mind… but you always seem to slow my thoughts down." The Uchiha pulled back slightly to let his tired black eyes soak in her beauty. The frizzy silver ringlets that framed her enchanting visage glowed softly in the moonlight. He lifted one of his hands to cup her unmasked cheek, his other arm still hooked around her waist to keep her close. As if made of delicate china, he skimmed his calloused thumb across her pinkening skin.

"It doesn't help that today is important, I was too excited to sleep… "

Katsumi knew exactly what he was talking about, the calendar sitting on her father's oak desk had today's date circled in dark red ink. It was their senseis' wedding day. The kunoichi nodded frantically as her mind started to reel with all the tasks that today entailed. Her lips turned into a grimace as she remembered she would have to wear a kimono.

Obito chuckled at the adorable way her nose scrunched up at her thoughts. He had loved and cherished her for so long that he had a pretty good idea why she looked so disgusted. "I think you look beautiful in a traditional dress," the dark haired man whispered gently as he caught her heterochromatic gaze.

The female twin snorted and bit her bottom lip with a sharp fang. She shook her head before she tapped his nose with a slim finger and replied, "You think I look good in anything." With a bounce in her step, she walked over to her chest of drawers to pull out some comfortable underclothes. She paused mid-motion as she realised what she was about to do-her cheeks blushed a deep crimson. Obito made her feel so safe and comfortable that she almost began to undress in front of him.

"Correction, I know you look good in anything... But you look the best in nothing-" Obito wrapped his muscular arms around her waist before he blazed a path of playful kisses down her bare neck.

"Obi!" The soft spoken seventeen year old burst into a fit of giggles and squirmed in her fiance's vise-like arms. It was at this moment that she felt his large hand creeping up the flat planes of her stomach towards her unbound chest. In a matter of seconds, Katsumi felt the fire in the pit of her stomach roar to life. The warmth of his muscular chest against her back and scorching trail of her fiance's wandering fingers caused her playful giggle to devolve into a gentle moan. A deep primal groan rumbled in the back of the male's throat as the sexual tension in the air thickened. Before Obito's hand could reach his goal, Katsumi's bedroom door crashed open with a thundering BOOM!

"I knew it! Get out of here you fucking pervert!" Kakashi erupted as he ran head first towards the startled pair.

Obito pecked Katsumi on the cheek before he snatched his hands back. Quickly, he bolted for the balcony door with a hollering laugh. Katsumi watched as the boys disappeared off of the balcony and into the darkness. The heat in her gut was still smoldering away even as Kakashi's rampage squashed her good mood. She thought that the days of her brother chasing her lover away were over, but it turns out life-long habits die hard. The curly-haired twin shook her head and let out a loud sigh as she turned back to her clothes. While she changed into her fresh undergarments and pulled on her shorts, Kakashi returned to the balcony.

His sharp features, while still obscured by a mask, were contorted in wrath. "It's four in the morning, imouto! What did I say about keeping the door locked?!" The male twin clicked his teeth, shutting the balcony door with a purposeful snap.

Katsumi glared at her brother as she pulled on a thin sleeveless undershirt. 'I'm seventeen, nii-san! I'm not a child anymore!' her dexterous hands flew through the signs, the smacking of her hands emphasising the anger bubbling under her skin.

'One week! We have been seventeen for one week and I already have to chase your handsy boyfriend out of your room!' Kakashi's dark grey eyes narrowed at her obvious disdain. A familiar silent argument ensued between their locked gaze. It quickly became clear that Katsumi was not going to win this battle. But in the back of her mind she was concocting a plan to win the war.

'Fine. But once I'm eighteen you better back off.' Katsumi crossed her arms and gave a final snort.

Kakashi clicked his teeth once again before he rolled his eyes. "Tsk, we'll see about that, imouto… Are you wearing shorts under your kimono?"

Katsumi's eyes darted down to her legs and then back up to her brother's amused smile. 'What?! I'm a shinobi first, what if something happens? I can't kick ass in that thing.'

"It's a wedding! Your only job is to keep Kushina-sensei sane." Kakashi brushed past her and pulled open her bottom drawer to grab the kimono he had chosen for the occasion.

'Better safe than sorry,' she signed before she took the heavy garment from her brother and tossed it onto her bed. 'I'm not putting that on until the very last second.'

"Good luck putting it on by yourself," Kakashi's tone dripped with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

Katsumi threw on a pair of sweatpants over her shorts and a sleeveless vest with a mask attached. As she slipped on her green jounin vest, she scoffed at his attitude and strapped her weapons pouch to her thigh. 'Well, I won't be alone because I'll have Rin-chan to help me.'

Kakashi's eye twitched in irritation before he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Mah, mah, imouto we better get going," his voice was calm but his cheeks were glowing beneath his mask. With a huff, he spun around and slipped out of her room, disappearing into his own.

The wolf kunoichi giggled to herself while she packed up a few more things into her bag and started her early journey.

Katsumi arrived at her sensei's home to find the window unlocked. She slipped inside soundlessly only to gasp at the chaos of the front room. Clothes littered the couch and beauty products were strewn across various surfaces. Kushina's long crimson locks were tangled in knots as the bundle of joy resting on her chest was wailing at the top of her little lungs. As soon as Kushina's tired dark blue eyes landed on her student her frantic expression relaxed into a relieved smile.

"Oh, Katsumi-chan, would you take Kiko-chan for me pleas-" the redhead didn't need to finish her sentence as Katsumi crossed the room in a heartbeat and took the crying baby from her sensei's arms.

It had been three months since Kushina had been whisked off in the middle of the night to a secret location. Unlike the first time, no one but Minato knew of the plan. When Kushina finally returned, she was happy and healthy with a beautiful baby girl in her arms. Katsumi had the pleasure of being one of the first to see the newborn. Her striking vermilion hair was the first thing the kunoichi saw. Kiko Uzumaki was the spitting image of her fiery mother and the way she was squealing in the silver ninja's arms confirmed her parentage.

Kushina dragged out a wooden chair from behind the couch and slumped into it with an exhausted sigh. "I did this to myself! I told Minato not to worry about it because I had it handled. Then he insisted on helping me and I said it was bad luck to see the dress. He took the troublemaker with him but as soon as her brother left Kiko started to wail…" The tired mother rambled at lightning speed, rubbing her temples as she tried to release all of her stress through her words.

Katsumi swayed gently and cooed to Kiko as her little cheeks flushed red from all the crying. The silver-haired kunoichi started to rub soothing circles onto the infant's back as she took her own deep calming breaths. When Kiko started to relax, her little cries slowly waned-ceasing as soon as she let out a huge gummy yawn.

Kushina popped her eyes open to marvel at the sudden quiet. Kiko dug her small fist into Katsumi's thick green vest as she drifted off to sleep. The older kunoichi's mouth turned up as she thanked the kami for her blessing of a student. Just as the red-haired woman opened her mouth to say something, a gentle tap came from the front door.

"Come in," Kushina called out in her gentlest tone. Not that it mattered: little Kiko was a heavy sleeper.

Rin pushed the door open and quietly clicked it shut behind her. "Good morning, Katsumi-chan, Kushina-sensei, are you excited? Today's the big day!" It seemed as if Rin had enough excitement for all of them as she giddily made her way over to the hair products and started to sort out a station for herself.

"I don't want anything too tight, okay, Rin-chan? My head is already sore as it is." Kushina gripped the sides of the chair to ground herself.

"Relax, sensei. I know what I'm doing. When is Mikoto-sama getting here?" the brunette asked as she plucked the brush from the table and got to work on the bird's nest atop Kushina's head.

"Any moment now. She said she knew someone who could do my makeup, though I don't know why they are taking so long. I hope they know what they are doing. I'm not good at all this girly stuff." Kushina and Katsumi shared a look of understanding before they both peeked up at their comrade. Rin gave them both a disappointed look as she rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh.

Another knock sounded at the door as Rin yanked the brush through a big knot causing Kushina to yelp. Before Kushina could call out the door opened anyway and Mikoto pushed a familiar figure through the door before shutting it behind them.

Itachi stared at the women with wide terrified eyes as he whispered, "Mother, please don't make me do this…"

Mikoto hugged his shoulders before she handed him a black bag, "I promise this won't leave the room, right ladies?"

"What won't leave the room, Mikoto-sama?" Rin cocked her head to the side as she stared at the Uchihas.

Katsumi put two-and-two together as she casually cradled the sleeping babe, biting her tongue at the hilarity of the situation.

"My son is quite the makeup artist. And he only agreed to do this if i made us all swear that this stays between us." Mikoto smiled warmly as the females all nodded in earnest.

"Look, I don't care who does it. I just want to get this over with. So, Itachi-san, please help me out here." Kushina begged the boy with her eyes as Mikoto pushed her son forward with an encouraging giggle.

Itachi stared at the masked kunoichi as she gave him a smug smile. She raised her hand and made a motion as if she was zipping her lips, in a pledge of silence. With that confirmation, he released the breath he was holding and straightened out his shoulders. Katsumi grinned at the sight before her as Mikoto joined Rin in trying to control Kushina's wild mane while Itachi worked on her face.

Kiko garbled in her arms and snored gently against Katsumi's neck as she sat contentedly in observation.

~~~~~~~~

Eventually, Kushina was dressed and prepped for the ceremony. Itachi had worked wonders on the young mother's face, accentuating her gorgeous features in warm browns and reds. The pair working on Kushina's long tendrils had managed to braid and pin them into a beautiful updo. Her kimono held all the aspects of a traditional wedding dress, including a large Uzumaki swirl that Kushina had embroidered into the outfit to carry on her family tradition.

Katsumi watched in awe, though she felt a little useless. She rocked Kiko gently as the tiny baby drooled all over her jounin vest, not that Katsumi cared one bit.

"You look perfect, Kushina-chan! Your choice to forgo the veil is such a powerful statement. You wait till Minato-kun lays his eyes on you!" Mikoto hugged her thoroughly embarrassed son around his shoulders and shook him in her excitement.

"Minato-sensei is going to explode from the beauty!" Rin clapped her hands excitedly as she gathered her own bag to get ready. She collected Katsumi's bag too and then locked eyes with the tracking-nin.

Katsumi clutched Kiko tighter before she finally gave in to her best friend's staredown. She rolled her heterochromatic eyes before she gently got up from her spot on the cluttered floor.

Kushina held her arms out to take her precious little girl from her student. Mikoto draped a cloth over Kushina's shoulder to protect the dress from baby spit.

"Come on, Katsumi-chan, just because your boyfriend is always late, doesn't mean you get to be," the brunette jested as she led Katsumi into a room for them to change.

Katsumi just rolled her eyes and dragged her feet as she followed, intent to get this day over with.

By the time the girls came back out, Itachi was long gone and Mikoto had gotten herself ready to go. Katsumi adjusted her black mask as she headed over to Kushina to take Kiko from her arms.

"You have the magic touch, Katsumi-chan, she's been sound asleep this whole time." The bride gently lay her baby in Katsumi's arms and gave Katsumi a gentle kiss on the forehead. She took a deep steadying breath before she pulled up the hem of her gown and posed a question to the room, "Ready to go girls?"

"Ready as we'll ever be Kushi, now get out there and marry that hunk!" Mikoto hooked her arm into Kushina's elbow and pulled her out the door without a fuss.

The sun was beaming down on them as they walked. Its position emphasised how long it took to get the fiery bride ready for the ceremony.

Katsumi and Rin shared contented smiles as they followed the ladies out of the house and towards the celebration hall. The female twin had been to this hall a few times before for official ceremonies, but never had she seen the place so bright. The doors to the hall were wide open to allow as much light and air in as possible. The chairs were decorated in various shades of yellow, red and orange. Familiar faces lined the pews as well as the requisite elders and clan leaders. Many of the guests were strategically placed so that certain clans were separated by unaffiliated parties. As the music began to waft around the room, the guests all turned to gasp at the sight of the bride approaching. Katsumi and Rin took their place at the front. The younger kunoichi gave their sensei a comforting look before they led the way. Mikoto held Kushina tightly to keep her steady as they started their way down the aisle.

Katsumi blushed as she saw her boyfriend's dark eyes glaze over when he caught sight of her. Beside him, stood a very pissed off Kakashi. His left eye twitched as he watched Obito drool over his little sister. She supposed it was the gorgeously understated pale blue kimono she was wearing that had his eyes fixated on her, but then again, it was her face his eyes were locked on to. The wolf kunoichi turned her attention back to the ceremony. A grin crossed her face as she saw Minato in his traditional attire, his striking blue eyes softened as he caught sight of his ethereal bride. The younger kunoichi took their place at their seats in the front pew, leaving a spare seat for Mikoto to join them.

Mikoto gently handed Kushina over to Minato before coming to sit beside Rin. The bride and groom turned to the priest and knelt before him to begin the ceremony.

Katsumi shifted Kiko as she began to stir in her arms. She gently swayed and rubbed Kiko's back to keep the infant in her deep slumber. The silver-haired shinobi searched the sea of faces for Naruto, only to find him fidgeting on the other side of the aisle. He sat next to Sasuke, who in contrast was calm; though he stared longingly across the room at his mother who was invested in the scene in front of her. The toddlers were seated next to Itachi who had obviously been stuck with babysitting duties too. Shisui sat behind him with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Although she didn't know what he was up to, she knew Itachi was angry by the daggers he glared into the distance.

Katsumi bit her lip under her mask before she adjusted the fluffy cherry hat atop Kiko's head. Her seaglass eyes scanned the room to truly take in her surroundings once more. As her eyes drifted upwards, she noted that they had hung flowers from the exposed wooden beams in the roof and that tables of food were lined on the right side of the hallway, ready for the reception.

Kiko gurgled in her sleep, Katsumi soothed her once more. Rin tapped her shoulder and gently took the sleeping child into her own arms to give Katsumi a break.

Thankful for the help, she smiled sweetly at her friend before she cast a glance back at the boys only to freeze. Naruto and Sasuke were gone. It was obvious Shisui had distracted Itachi enough to let them slip from their seats. Sneaky little tikes. Katsumi subtly searched the room for any sign of the notorious duo but came up frustratingly short.

A loud "Crash!" came from the direction of the food tables. And yet as everyone turned to look at the distraction, Katsumi caught sight of a small figure crawling across the high ceiling beams towards her. In that moment, her heart shot up into her throat as she recognised the dark duckbutt hairdo of the youngest Uchiha brother.

HOW ON EARTH?! She mentally screamed at the ridiculously troublesome child. Without a second thought, she leapt onto the rafters and landed in front of the small child. Sasuke recognised he was in trouble and tried to retreat. To his own shock, he lost balance. It was as if he was falling in slow motion when he slipped off the beam.

Katsumi hooked her legs around the pole and snatched the boy mid-air as she swung onto the underside. The skirt of her kimono immediately flipped, exposing her legs to the open air as she thanked the kami for shorts.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was happily hanging above his mother reaching down to her while giggling. Mikoto blushed bright red and stood up on her chair to pluck Sasuke from the young woman as she was stuck in the all time most awkward position. Minato and Kushina looked on with a mixture of amusement and second-hand embarrassment.

Katsumi released her death grip on the wood and flipped through the air whilst pushing her dress back into place. Her face flushed as she noticed that some of the eyes not distracted by the scene near the food were now staring at her with an array of different emotions. Katsumi just huffed and took her seat once more as Itachi returned to his own with Naruto whose face was coated in cake. She would have to ask for that story later.

Soon the main ceremony was complete. Guests stood and congratulated the new couple: Mr & Mrs Uzumaki. Most were shocked that such a respected male would take on his wife's name, but Minato was no ordinary man. As the couple left to get their photos, the guests helped move the chairs into storage and prepare the room for a party.

Katsumi took Kiko back from Rin when she heard the telltale sign of her gurgling whimper. The brunette handed the babe over, turning the distressed noises into a happy gurgle. Kiko's bright blue eyes fluttered open as she slowly rose from her deep sleep. Katsumi gasped as Kiko gave her a gummy smile.

"Don't get all clucky now, nee-chan. You gotta give this one back." Kakashi stood beside her and rested his chin on her shoulder. The height difference between the twins was once devastating, but now that all of her friends towered over her 5'2 stature she was used to it. Apparently, she was more like her mother than they thought possible.

"Hey team!" Minato's distinctive voice had his students immediately at attention. "I need you out here for photos, come!" Immediately Kakashi, Rin and Obito made their way towards the hall exit.

"You too, pup. Bring the rugrats will ya!" Kushina called out to her apprentice before disappearing once again.

Katsumi snorted in amusement as she turned to search for Naruto, who subsequently was already standing beside her with his eyes fixed on his little sister. She tilted her head towards the door and reached down to grab his outstretched hand.

Outside the hall, the newlyweds were waiting with their students gathered around them. Naruto started to bounce around and drag her in the direction of his parents.

"Nee-chan! Can we play hide-and-seek?" Naruto tugged her arm as they reached the group. Katsumi nodded to the little boy before she signed for him to wait. The little blonde gave a look of utter confusion until his father picked him up and slung him onto his hip.

"Patience, my boy. Katsumi-nee is asking for you to wait. You can play games soon, okay?" Minato gave Katsumi a thankful smile as she handed the now curious three month old to her mother.

Katsumi felt an arm around her waist as they were directed into position by the photographer. She looked up to see a smug Obito holding her to his side. Her twin came up beside her with a sigh. Rin took her place in front, as always. This glorious moment of joy was captured with a puff of grey smoke.

"Now we play, nee-chan?!" Naruto hollered as soon as the picture was taken. Katsumi burst into laughter at the little boy's antics.

Minato closed his eyes in utter dismay, "Naruto…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end! I hope this chapter will tide you over till my next update. Kia kaha !


	32. Written in the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my LONG awaited smut chapter! This fanfiction is rated M for a reason! 32 chapters of torturous slow burn were hopefully worth it! So this is a warning for anyone under 18 years old TURN BACK NOW!❤️. Please wait for the next update!
> 
> I will put a BIG BOLD warning before it gets explicit. But for those that can read it! Please enjoy the awkward dorky love ❤️❤️❤️ This chapter was inspired by the song "Orpheus" by Sara Bareilles. Enjoy ! Don't forget to leave a kind review ❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Thank you all of my wonderful reader! I am continuously overwhelmed by the love this story receives! Aroha nui to all my fantastic reviewers!
> 
> EXTRA THANKS to my beautiful, fantastic Beta katydid001! You are such a light in my life! And I hope you know just how much I love ya! ❤️

Seasons came and went. Before Katsumi knew it, almost a year had passed before her eyes. Not too much had changed within the span of eleven months. Obito had ditched the police force and joined Katsumi in the jounin ranks. Rin had advanced incredibly in her medical studies and Kakashi remained in the ANBU. Kiko was now waddling and Kushina was as busy with the kids as Minato was with his Hokage duties.

It was the day before her eighteenth birthday but yet again she was assigned to a mission. She strapped on her uniform and slung her pack to her back. With a gentle sigh, she gave Kakashi a kiss on the forehead as he sat at the island bench demolishing his breakfast.

"Be safe, imouto!" Kakashi called after her in between chews.

Katsumi smiled as she readjusted her faithful mask and gave her twin a fluttering wave before she locked the door behind her. Rays of sunlight began to bring the sleepy town back to its bright bustling glory. The silver-haired kunoichi skipped across the rooftops on her way to the Hokage building. She slipped into Minato's office using the twin's favourite entrance, the window.

Minato was sitting at his desk with mountains of paperwork piled around him. His tone was warm as he greeted his young student, "Good morning, Katsumi-chan. You are right on time and your teammate should be here any sec-" Before he could complete his sentence, a familiar figure burst through the doors.

"I'm here! On time! Hell yeah!" Obito punched the air as he scrambled to stand beside an utterly bemused Katsumi.

"Thank you for that dramatic entry so early in the morning, Obito-kun," Minato's tone dripped with sarcasm as he rubbed his temple with a crooked smile. "Now that you are both here, I have an important mission that only you two can complete. Deliver this scroll to the operatives stationed on Mount Yakeru on the outskirts of the Land of Fire." As he spoke, he handed the sealed scroll to Katsumi and a small map to Obito. "Dismissed."

The couple didn't need to be told twice as they bowed respectfully to their leader before they took off down the hall to start their mission. As Katsumi stored the scroll securely in her thigh pouch, she didn't notice the subtle wink the males exchanged behind her back as Obito kept pace beside her.

"Sooooo, it's been awhile since we did a mission together, huh?" The male observed his lover as the thought finally sunk in. It had literally been years since they had completed an official mission together and this was a fantastic chance to have his fiancée all to himself.

Like a bolt of lightning, she was struck with the realization that this would be her first time she would get to be with Obito on her birthday. Even if they were on a mission, just being with him made it so special. Katsumi's cheeks began to heat up under her mask as they passed the checkpoint at the village's outer wall. 'It's been too long. If we get this mission over with, maybe we could celebrate on the way back?' She signed as they began their run through the trees in the direction of their target.

"Your birthday? You bet, babydoll," he gave her butt a playful squeeze as they soared through the air together.

Even though Katsumi yelped, she didn't lose pace, instead she tossed an incredulous look back at him. 'We are on a mission, Obi!' she signed before she suddenly dash behind him and grabbed his butt with both hands.

Obito let out a holler as she leapt further ahead with a mischievous wink. The chase had begun. "Oh, it's on, babe," he pushed himself to catch up to his cheeky minx as they raced each other through the forest.

As night began to fall, they finally reached the outskirts of the colossal mountain. Clouds clung to the peak and lush forests flourished at its base. Nearby they could hear the tell-tale sounds of a mighty waterfall.

"We should refill our flasks in the river before we start the climb." Obito suggested as he began to follow the crashing sounds of water. Katsumi gave a sharp nod, following his lead.

They reached a clearing that revealed a mammoth cliff that water cascaded down. They paused for a moment to marvel at its magnificence. A foaming river caught the gallons of water and carried it along a rocky riverbed.

"What's that?" Obito pointed to the falls as he scratched his temple. "Do you see that?" he asked. Katsumi stood beside him as she tried to find what he was pointing to.

Suddenly, a light flickered beneath the rushing water almost as if it came from within the cliff. Katsumi immediately crouched to the ground in a defensive stance and attempted to sense any surrounding danger.

Obito knelt beside her and whispered in her ear, "It's ok, babydoll. I have a feeling we should check it out."

Katsumi turned to him with wide eyes, her face awash with confusion. There was a look in her love's eye that was all too familiar. He was up to something, something mysterious. Yet he was one hundred percent calm. The tension slowly fell from her shoulders as she gave in to his game. Confident in her soulmate, she nodded.

The dark-haired Uchiha couldn't help himself as he cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead with the feeling of love that her trust elicited. Without a sound, he got to his feet as he made his way towards the flickering light, his partner hot on his heels. They easily scaled the rocky cliff face before they reached a hidden lip in the rock. A hanging lantern illuminated a wide dark cave behind the crushing force of the falls. Obito protected his petite love from the pelting spray of the water as they made their way towards the light. Suddenly, a long row of lanterns lit themselves along the wall, illuminating the long passageway.

"We should be finishing our mission, Obi…" she pulled him down to her level to whisper directly into his ear.

A chill rolled up Obito's spine as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Oh, but we are babydoll, have a little faith in me," his voice was so soft and soothing that Katsumi felt herself melt into his embrace.

The kunoichi bit her lip as they started down the long, winding tunnel. The path started to climb upwards. She noted that the lanterns behind her were snuffing themselves out as they passed. After a long climb, the tunnel opened up into a well lit… hotel lobby? Katsumi scanned the sleekly decorated room etched from the stone. Her eyes landed on the granite desk and the name etched into the face of it 'Lodge Hidden in the Mountain.' Behind the large curved stone stood an enthusiastic staff member.

"Welcome distinguished guests! I must see your pass before you can enter." The stranger held out their hand towards the pair.

Obito tapped his lover's shoulder and motioned to her pouch. "Hand it over, babydoll," his voice was woven with smug excitement.

The reality hit her like a flying kick to the chest. This was his plan all along! Minato and Obito must have teamed up for this. She pulled the scroll from her pouch and hesitantly passed it to the worker.

"Excellent, you two are in the Kage Suite," the employee explained as they unsealed the scroll. They scribbled something down before they held out a large brass key. "Take the third tunnel behind you. Here is your key, if you need anything else the instructions are in your room on the bedside table."

Katsumi held her hand out for the object and grasped it tightly before turning her dumbfounded expression towards her boyfriend. Obito grinned down at her, his obsidian eyes swimming with raw emotion.

"You… did this? Wh-" she began to whisper but he cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Hey, it's your birthday and really, I don't need a reason to spoil you. You spoil everyone else, it's only fair." He gave the small of her back a gentle nudge as they nodded to the receptionist and steered her towards their room.

Katsumi blushed from head to toe as she stared at the key in her hand. Suddenly, all of her confusion dropped away. Overwhelmed with her excitement, she began to sprint in the direction of their room. When she reached the end, she stopped to take in the ornate wooden door. She gripped the brass handle before she slipped the key into the lock. When she twisted, she was swept off her feet by two strong arms as Obito cradled her bridal style.

Obito gave her one last cheeky grin before he pushed the door open with his foot and stepped inside. It was illuminated partially by the same lights as the hallway as well as a magnificent fireplace. The room looked as if it had been carved into the mountain, the way the walls were cut revealed the different striations of earth and stone that made up the geology of the mountain. But what stunned her most was the far wall made entirely from crystal-clear quartz, allowing for the spectacular view of the forests below. Stars twinkled across the pitch black canopy of the night. Inside the room was a huge four-poster bed covered in red silk sheets. Just outside the massive glass wall was a beautiful steaming outdoor bath.

"Kami… Obi… I don't deserve all this!" she squealed as she hid her face in his broad chest.

Obito's low chuckle made her peek up at him through her thick silver lashes. "Oh, babydoll, you really have no idea do you," he completed his statement by nudging her forehead with his nose. He placed her feet on the ground before he tugged at her mask, capturing her lips with a searing kiss.

Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach, as the passionate flames they had been stoking for years began to reach their peak. The large oak grandfather clock that stood proudly by the bed began to chime. Katsumi pulled away to note the time. Midnight.

"Happy birthday, babydoll." Obito opened his mouth to say something else but instead he found himself being pulled into another passionate kiss.

As the wolf kunoichi pulled back from his lips, a strand of saliva trailed in the wake of their makeout. It snapped as Katsumi spoke softly once more, "Shall we make the most of the bath?"

Her suggestion had a million different thoughts rattling around in Obito's dirty mind. He nodded simply before he released the tight grasp on her waist. Obito locked the main door before they made their way outside. He stopped in the doorway; "I'll wait in here, and give you some privacy babe. Let me know when you're in the bath and I'll join you?" It was clear now more than ever that Obito was a true gentleman.

Katsumi blushed gently and gave him a thank you sign before she grabbed one of the white towels hanging beside the crystal door. There was a shower just beside the bath, with a bamboo wall to allow for a little privacy. She made her way towards it before she slipped behind the barrier and began to strip. When she was completely nude she folded her ninja gear in a tidy pile on the bench provided. The night air was frigid on her bare skin as she turned the faucet of the shower. Hot steaming water eased her tired muscles and washed the dirt from her body. Nerves started to creep up on her as she watched the filth swirl down the drain. The sexual tension between her and Obito had her stomach tied in knots; yet it made her thighs slick just thinking about it.

An idea popped into her brain as she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. The kunoichi searched her thigh pouch for her medkit before she rifled through her painkillers and pulled out the little bottle of pills Kushina had given her all those years ago. Without water, she popped one of the little pink pills into her mouth and swallowed. With her bases all set, she took a deep breath before she wrapped the fluffy towel around her torso and slipped the contraceptives back into her pouch. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she made her way out from the barrier and towards the steaming pool.

She looked back up at the door to find Obito's back to her. Her heart sang with the knowledge that he respected her enough to wait till she was ready. With renewed confidence, she dropped the towel and made her way into the water. As soon as the hot water wrapped around her limbs she was immediately at ease. The view of the Land of Fire was unlike anything she had experienced before. With a cocky smile, she turned back toward her fiance and called out for him.

"Obi, I'm ready," she chose her words deliberately before she turned back to the view ahead of her and started to work on the tangle of wet curls weighing on her shoulders. Her sensitive hearing picked up on her lover's gasp and his footsteps towards the shower. The water started up and Katsumi once again started to feel the butterflies stirring up her insides.

Obito cleaned himself off and followed Katsumi's lead. He kept his towel wrapped tightly around his hips, just in case Katsumi was to freak out at the sight of him in his full glory. He wanted her to be the one that pulled it from him. Gently, he eased himself into the water beside her and kept his eyes respectfully forward.

*****NSFW BEGINS! TURN BACK NOW! *****

Unless you're an adult.. then enjoy!

************

"What a beautiful view," he said casually as he stretched his long muscular arms across the edge of the bath. Katsumi felt his arm behind her neck and inched closer to him despite her mind second-guessing her movements.

"Mmhmm," she hummed back as she tucked herself into his side. "You really didn't have to do all this, Obi." The kunoichi pressed the bare swell of her chest against his side as she leaned up to whisper into the shell of his ear, "Just being with you on my birthday is gift enough."

Something inside the normally controlled Uchiha snapped as he gripped her around her waist and swung her to straddle his lap. This new position gave the horny male a captivating view of her porcelain skin and the glorious curves of her body. He was painfully hard instantly, his cock strained against the wet material of the towel as he took in the perky breasts that taunted him just below the surface of the water.

Her thighs pressed against the thin material as she giggled at the sudden movement. Heterochromatic eyes searched for permission and immediately found it as she leant forward to kiss her boyfriend's waiting lips. Nervous hands came up to cup his jaw as their kisses became more frantic. Under the water, Obito came up to grope her firm ass, pressing her closer to him. Katsumi gasped against his lips and moaned as she finally felt her lover's covered arousal.

The male hissed at the sudden friction in his groin and gasped as he felt her soft thighs clench around his. He pulled back and gently tapped her chin with his finger, "I-i-f it becomes too much, say stop. At any time, okay?"

The way he emphasised that it was her choice made Katsumi's nerves melt away. "Obi, I want to do this… I don't know what I'm doing… but I trust you," she whispered gently into the wind as they shared a moment locked in each other's intense gaze.

"Fuck, babydoll. You really have no idea how beautiful you are…" he stroked his thumb tenderly over her cheek as he spoke. With a deep breath, their makeout reignited with a passionate kiss and the accidental clash of teeth. His sneaky hands wanted to be everywhere at once, his calloused fingers groped every dip and curve of her exposed skin. Moans fell from his lover's lips as he finally cupped the soft mounds that he had been fantasizing about since he hit puberty. Her rosy nipples perked up at the sudden attention, which caused a bright red blush along Katsumi's delicate nose. He pulled her up so that her breasts were exposed to the open air and gently wrapped his mouth around one of the sensitive buds.

A primal groan that wrenched itself from the silver-haired kunoichi's throat filled Obito with powerful satisfaction. Katsumi threw her head back as she reveled in the intimate attention. The hand that had been holding her waist slowly crept down the flat plains of her stomach towards her core. As soon as her eyes fluttered open, she caught sight of Obito's dark eyes as he slipped his fingers between her legs in one tender motion skimming across the sensitive hidden bud. The young woman had never felt so much pleasure all at once, she had to bite her lip to keep quiet. Luckily, the rooms were intelligently spaced round the top of the mountain to allow for ultimate privacy.

Obito released her nipple and grabbed her hips firmly as he lifted her up into the edge of the pool. Katsumi gasped at the sudden chill of the stone under her butt but as soon as her handsome boyfriend gripped her warm thighs her body suddenly forgot about the cold.

"You remember that favour from years ago?" He paused to take in the deepening flush of her porcelain neck as she nodded her understanding. "Well, I'm calling it in right here, right now. Come on, open up for me. I wanna see all of you, babydoll." His onyx eyes held years of built-up lust. Even though he wasn't asking, his eyes searched for permission.

Despite the embarrassment that flooded her body at the thought of being totally exposed. The vulnerability in front of her powerful, affectionate lover was exhilarating. She found herself nodding as she slowly spread her silky thighs allowing the crisp night air to kiss the sensitive spot between her legs. The sight of the thatch of silver curls and her tender pink lips drove Obito absolutely wild. Before she could even register what was happening his tongue was delving deep into her wet folds.

"OBI!" she squealed in ecstasy as the feeling shocked her to the core. Goosebumps sprung up across her skin. Until all of a sudden, the pleasure was gone. Her curious eyes popped open as she subconsciously let out a little whine at the loss.

Obito pulled back from his experiment and pressed his scarred cheek against her supple thigh as he peered up at her with a devilish grin, "Was that too much?"

Katsumi brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she began to drool at the sight before her. Her lover's face pressed so close to her core, his hot breath trickling down her leg. That was when he stood up on the built-in bench of the bath to tower over his lover. Katsumi lost her breath as she leant herself backwards on her elbows to take in the glorious view of her boyfriend's body. His thickly corded muscles glistened as water dripped across his skin and down onto the white towel still secured around his hips. The heat of his body created steam that mingled with the billowing clouds of the bath. Obito's scars and mismatched skin reminded Katsumi of how hard they had fought to get here. The stars that twinkled in the sky behind him just made the sight out of this world.

Little did she know that she wasn't the only one staring. Obito took this moment to commit every shape and curve of her body to memory. It was as if every scar and swell was carved from the finest marble. He couldn't take his eyes off of the magnificent sight spread like a buffet before him. It was his turn to be nervous as he watched her gorgeous eyes drag down his own torso. Everything hit him like a rock to the temple. This was the moment he had been dreaming about since Katsumi first giggled her way into his dreams. But now that he was there, he was terrified of doing something stupid. The fact that he could hurt the love of his life if he wasn't gentle spun around his mind in circles.

Katsumi sat back up and reached a tentative hand up to cradle his flushed cheek. "Obi? Are you ok?" her airy voice was laced with concern as she watched the subtle shift in his eyes.

"Ahhhh… I don't think anything could top how I'm feeling right now to be honest, gorgeous. Just a little… nervous… what if I hurt you…" He was stopped by a slim finger on his lips.

"Obito, you couldn't hurt me if you tried." She let out a chiming giggle that eased some of the tension in his shoulders. "Have a little faith in me, huh?" As she repeated his words from before the remaining fear evaporated along with the steam surrounding them.

Katsumi trailed her eyes down the sculpted plain of his stomach. In a tantalising move, she trailed her fingers down his hips to hook on to the wet towel that did nothing to hide the bulge behind it.

"Ah… are you sure-" before he could finish he felt the chill of the night air on his pelvis. As his cock sprung free he sucked in an apprehensive breath and held it as he waited for her reaction.

All of the air was sucked from the silver-haired kunoichi's lungs as she took in the glory of her soulmate's endowment. The girth and the size of his cock was a challenge the adventurous female was ready to take on. At the base of the thick rod was a patch of dark curls. The prominent adonis muscles in his hips emphasised the strength of the dominant male, sending chills down her spine.

"Wow…" was all she could muster as her thighs began to tremble in anticipation.

Obito felt all his pent-up lust shoot to the forefront along with his radiating pride. Something about the way his love gasped and shook in the wake of his naked body stole his breath. This gorgeous ethereal beauty was praising him with her entire being, even if she wasn't entirely aware. He reached down to grip the curls at the nape of her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. The silky length of his cock rubbed deliciously against the milky skin of her inner thigh. Their kiss became desperate as the virgins began to rut against one another in the search for friction.

The Uchiha male reached down in between them to gently stroked her slick folds, tentatively testing the sensitive entrance by slipping his finger inside. Katsumi let out a wanton moan which he eagerly swallowed along with all the other noises he managed to coax from her.

The intrusion was a little uncomfortable until he started to gently stroke her insides. Her hips began to rock of their own accord, hungrily searching for more pleasure. After a few strokes, she felt her entrance stretch again as he slipped another finger inside her to prepare her for what was to follow. Katsumi tried her hardest to relax into it, but she couldn't help but tighten around her lovers hand.

Now it was Obito's turn to groan as he felt her walls clamping around his appendage. "Ah… fuck, babydoll. I don't know if I can wait any longer." Four years of saintly patience had reached its end. He slowly retracted his fingers and gripped the base of his cock.

Katsumi groaned at the loss of his fingers, only to gasp at the feeling of his head pressing up against her tight entrance. She closed her eyes and braced for the stretch but Obito's cock slipped and rubbed against her clit instead. The young woman gasped at the pleasure and the shock of the sudden friction.

"Dang, this is more difficult than I thought…" he whispered into the open air as their eyes locked in an intimate stare. He tried again only to slip once more, cursing at his own inexperience.

Katsumi bit her lip to hold the giggle that threatened to slip out at his endearing behaviour. With a deep breath, she reached down to grip his cock and slowly guided him into her. The stretch was uncomfortable but the pleasure that shot through her body was indescribable.

"Fuck…" they swore in unison as they connected like puzzle pieces. In that moment, the world around them disappeared. Only they existed in this perfect moment in time. Katsumi felt herself stretch to the limit as Obito fully sheathed himself inside her. As a result of her physical lifestyle, her hymen was already broken. In that tender moment, she felt no pain.

Katsumi fell back against the stone, panting raggedly as she was overrun with emotion. Her skin was on fire and her body was screaming for more.

Obito placed his arms either side of her head as he fought against his own primal instincts to mate. "A-are you… okay… Babydoll?" he whispered against gritted teeth. The feeling of finally being inside his little minx had him struggling to keep control. He already felt as if he was going to burst at the seams.

"Obi… please…move..." she managed to force the words out in between shuddering breaths.

With enthusiastic permission, he slowly drew his hips back before he snapped them forward. Katsumi felt as if she had no bones as cries of pleasure dripped from her lips. Obito gripped the swell of her hips and started to pound into his lover at a ragged pace before he eventually found a smooth rhythm. But like most virgins, it wasn't long before Obito was at his breaking point.

"I can't hold on much.. longer… Katsumi… Babydoll … oh shit..." he made the mistake of looking down into her mismatched eyes. The awe and rapture so openly displayed pushed the Uchiha male over the edge. He couldn't stop himself as his hips ground against hers, hot streams of cum painted her insides.

The low feral growl that rumbled through his chest made Katsumi arch her back in pleasure. As the new sensation of being filled rocked her overly sensitive body.

When Obito finally halted his movements, he cock remained pulsing inside of her. When their gazes met once more Katsumi felt her eyes prickle with tears. Suddenly they began to overflow, streaking down her hot flushed cheeks. The joy of their connection overwhelmed her as she began to hiccup. This set Obito's internal alarms blaring as he watched his lover sob.

"Oh shit, babydoll, did I hurt you?! Was it bad?" he frantically cupped her cheeks as he began to pull out. Only for his hips to be halted by the firm clamp of Katsumi's deadly thighs.

"N-n-no.. Obi… I just love you.. and I don't deserve you…" she choked out as she propped herself up once more to try and get as close to him as possible.

Obito wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tight against his torso. Her hands rested against his pecs as she stared up at him with sparkling eyes. "Kami, babydoll, it's me who doesn't deserve you. You know what? I think we deserve each other, don't you?" he said sincerely.

Katsumi nodded in delight before she stroked her delicate fingers over the grooves in his cheek and planted a kiss on his waiting lips. It was then that she felt his cock twitching back to life inside of her.

"I hope you're ready, baby. Because I'm about to show you just how much you do deserve…" he whispered against her lips as she pulled back to gasp in pleasure once more. And with that they began another intimate dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all next time! Don't forget to leave me a kind review! ❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
